


孕劫（香索，罗索，唐索）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 183,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 高虐，高H，生子，花式道具play，3P，集雷梗于一身，OOC，肉很肥腻，做好被雷被污眼的觉悟再看。





	1. 孕劫1（香索）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 整个悲剧的始末，香索甜蜜而又短暂的恋爱史。

P1 悲剧的前言

黑夜，群星璀璨。

星光下的深海泛起点点粼光，平静无波，如同陷入香甜梦乡的人。

距海不远的地方有一个小镇，像深海一样宁静，唯独与小镇疏离、座落在山丘上的一栋日式宅子仍灯火通明，客厅内欢笑不断，格外温馨。

屋内的陈设简单随性，各处一尘不染，足见主人的勤俭细致。

屋正中的茶几上摆了几样果盘点心，色泽诱人，不时飘出阵阵甜香。

两个孩子围在边上，不断拿水果点心往嘴里塞，撑得两腮鼓鼓的，还要顾着调笑打闹，话含含糊糊的，谁也听不清谁说的，嘴里的食物渣子毫无保留地喷到对方脸上。

“喂，你们两个……吃了再玩，小心呛到。”说话的是个腰挎三把刀的绿发男人，脊背挺直，盘腿端坐在对面，拿着酒瓶往嘴里灌，像喝白开水似的。

左眼一道细细的长疤，脸形有如刀刻，眸若血色琉璃，看似平静，实则寒光耀动，让人不敢逼视。就连声线也夹带了几分冷气，两个孩子一吓，规矩地停止打闹，默默低头吃东西。

个头大一点的男孩有一头新绿的短碎发，比绿发剑士的淡一些，脸形和麦色的皮肤像极了剑士，唯独瞳色泛棕。只是绿发男孩表现出的活泼外向与剑士的孤傲大相迥异。

黄发男孩矮了绿发男孩两个头，身形较瘦削，肤色显白，短发中分，发梢修得随性。眉梢微卷，眼眸呈酒红色。比起绿发男孩，他看起来比较沉静稳重。

这就是罗罗诺亚•索隆的两个孩子，爹恰是文斯莫克•山治。

过了零点就是11月11日，即将到索隆的生日，一家子忙着为他庆祝。山治栽进厨房出不来，晚饭没好，两个孩子先拿糕点水果充饥。

这里是all blue，三面临海，民风淳朴，是另类的世外桃源。一家四口住的宅子离市镇有点远，更显清静。

屋内的尴尬气氛始终困不住好动的孩子，绿发男孩觉得吃得差不多了，看看旁边的黄毛，又瞟瞟冷厉的索隆，终于鼓起勇气起身走到屋边，攮开推拉门跑出去，很快抱了一个大礼盒回来，气喘吁吁的站到索隆面前，挠挠头尴尬地笑了笑，“呃……爸，那个…爹爹做饭可能还需要一段时间，等得无聊……能不能先把礼物送你？或者……先看看…”

“白痴，还没到零点！还没到老爸的生日!”小黄毛给他一个白眼，“要送也要等爹爹准备好一切，一起来送…放下，把门关上，冻死了……”

“反正现在也没事，先看看嘛，要是不合适我再去换另外一样。爸…那么…”

“看就看吧……”索隆语声轻柔，表情也变得和善可亲，血眸发亮，似乎也在期待礼物，“要是我看不上，明早罚跑20圈。”

“是……”得到许可，更不理会小黄毛的白眼，把礼盒打开，取出一件粉色的羽织抖两下，笑得双眼弯成月牙，“这个……爹爹说说你到冬天容易受寒，所以我想着送保暖的衣服…颜色有点怪，不过，这是前段时间一个外来商队卖的货，摊主说这种羽织是一种很奇异的鸟的绒毛做的，非常保暖，货只有一件……爸，你先试试看……”

“快别说了……”小黄毛疑惑地盯着索隆看，突然出声提醒。

小绿毛更摸不着头脑，在离索隆三步远的地方停下，开始关注他的表情。很难形容，索隆恶狠狠地瞪着粉色羽织，可怕的杀气迅速凝聚，致使身体颤抖不停，像遭了电击一样。手里拿的半瓶酒突然应声碎裂，玻璃片割得手鲜血直流，酒液洒了一地。

“爸…怎……怎么了？”小绿毛由于过于恐怖的氛围吓得倒退两步，眼一花，索隆晃到面前，紧接着腕骨剧痛，手拿不住东西，羽织掉在地上。

“你又来折磨我了，是不是？”

腕骨传来细碎的咔呲声，小绿毛只顾得上忍痛哭叫，“很……很疼…爸，放开…”

这句话像把烈火，彻底把索隆的理智燃烧殆尽，他凶狠更甚，突然把孩子按在地上，单眸通红充血，“小畜生！老子跟你没有任何关系！你急着找死我成全你！”毫不迟疑，双掌用劲一扭一错，在孩子的惨叫声和骨头的碎裂声中，他咧嘴冷笑，扭曲的面部洋溢着复杂的兴奋、恐惧和愤怒。

“别这样…他是哥哥！爸……住手！”原本温馨和谐的氛围突然演变为血腥虐待，任谁都无法反应和接受，更别说一个孩子，他能做的就是拉住发疯的人尽力阻止。

“滚开，不然连你一起杀！”一把搡开拉住他劝阻的小黄毛，致使对方重重撞到推拉门上，似乎觉得不够，继续吼，“滚出去！”

趁他暂时松懈的间隙，小绿毛凭着求生本能爬起来跑，然索隆一转头发现了，怒气更甚，闪身堵在前面挥拳狠砸。

小绿毛脸上迷糊大脑混乱，勉强能忍痛躲避攻击，他不相信平日里沉静温厚的人会变成一个不可理喻的疯子，这个疯子现在就像一个可怕的魔兽。被折断的左手通彻心扉，他想哭，想逃离这个屋子，但索隆的杀心更重。

“你居然能躲？！谁教你的？”攻击显得杂乱无章，面对只矮他半个头的小绿毛，他尽其所能地发狂，“你才11岁居然长这么高，身手比猴子还灵活…小畜生！混蛋…老子要宰了你！”

门口的小黄毛傻了半分钟，总算能挪动发软的双腿跑出去，只有找来山治，才能阻止索隆。

很不幸，山治居然不在厨房，按照习惯，他应该是跑到海边捕新鲜鱼去了，幸运的是在半路遇上，小黄毛连哭带说，他不确定家里的情况怎么样了，“爹爹，快…爸突然发疯了…他要杀了哥哥…”

金发男人扔下辛苦捞的鱼，踏空踩月步，尽最大努力快速赶回，到卧室抄一副手铐，冲进客厅，恰见索隆高举鬼彻，面部狰狞，随时准备砍摔趴在茶几上的孩子。

“索隆…住手！”

吼声令索隆愣了半秒，趁此时机，山治一把捞走孩子，使得刀砍空，劈碎茶几连同地板。

“你……你为什么要帮这个小畜生？！你也要来折磨我？你们都是混蛋！混蛋…”话里退却愤怒，声声哀怨，竟带上哭音。

“绿藻头，别冲动……”扫一眼混乱的屋子，望见扔在地上的粉色羽织，心下了然，又暗暗叫苦，“孩子…他还小，他什么都不知道……这只是巧合……”

“巧合个屁！我要杀了他……”又展开新一轮的追杀，剑下毫不留情。

山治抱着孩子左躲右闪，一不留神被逼到死角，只能出脚踢中索隆的手腕，鬼彻倒飞出去钉进墙里。

手里的刀飞了，这一脚好像镇定剂一样，索隆因为山治过大的力道猛退几步，跌坐在地上，他由疯狂转向迷惘，呆若雕塑。

“爹爹……我的手断了……脚很疼…我是不是要死了…”小绿毛低声哭诉，山治注意到他扭折的左手和右腿深可见骨的两道刀伤，血如泉涌，染红半条裤子。

“没事……爹爹马上带你看医生…”

听闻此言，索隆又受到刺激，忽然拔出腰间的白色和道，狠狠划向颈部咽喉。山治大惊失色，松手放下小绿毛，飞扑过去徒手抓住刀刃。救援速度虽快，锋刃还是在颈侧留下一道深深的血痕。

“绿藻……冷静点，没事的…”硬夺下刀扔到墙角，再麻利地扯下秋水扔开。

没了武器，索隆盯上破碎的酒瓶，抓过来往手背和大腿上猛扎，顿时鲜血飞溅。

“求你了，别这样……”蓝眸溢出浓重的水色，山治手足无措，不得不夺下破酒瓶，强行捉住他的双手反剪到背后，掏出准备好的手铐铐上，再一把搂住疯狂挣动的身体，“没事的……有我在…”

“厨子，你看到了吗？这个小畜生来折磨我了，就像当初一样……他跟小卷眉都是一起生的，他们才11岁，但是你看…他快有我们高了…然后…然后，他会变成一个怪物，杀了我们三个……”索隆说话时愤恨地瞪着瘫在地上流血的小绿毛，那眼神，像要把他烧个大窟窿。

“别胡说……”山治慌忙把索隆的身体扭过来，捂住他的嘴，“不是这样的…别……他一直很乖巧听话……”

索隆扭头躲开山治的手，“但我一看见他那张脸就恶心……一定要杀死他！不然，你杀了我，一刀杀了我！我不会再给你添麻烦……”

小黄毛站在门口看着，看爹爹用各种手段安抚神志错乱的人，听那些令人疑惑的对话。

山治忽然意识到两个孩子的存在，赶紧冲小黄毛招手，“快带哥哥出去……给老医生打电话……”

孩子战战兢兢地进屋，吃力地扶起高出自己许多的哥哥，把人送到卧室，先歇歇喘口气，又手慌脚乱地找电话虫。

“你听说了吗…”小绿毛因失血而脸色惨白，他此刻不太在乎剧痛的伤口，只顾自说自话，“我…出去玩的时候……听老医生说，他……他是个疯子…偶尔会发狂，叫我小心……有几个打渔的渔夫也这么说…以前我还以为那些是坏人，在诬陷他……明明他一直在关心我们，陪我们玩，可今晚，他很可怕…他差点杀了我，还想杀你……”

小黄毛听得满头冷汗，手抖得拿不住东西。

“我们的爸爸妈妈…都是男人……你说我们是怪物吗？还是…”

小黄毛重心不稳，突然将桌上的花瓶打翻在地，屋内陷入死寂。

山治听到花瓶破碎的声音，心提到嗓子眼，却又无法忽视发疯的剑士。

“混蛋，放开我！你想干什么？为什么这么对我？骗子！你还想联合那个小混蛋一起折磨我……你不如杀了我！”手铐的钢圈上裹了两层棉布，不会对手腕造成太大的伤害，但是挣扎得太厉害还是会让手腕红肿。

山治默然无语，拥紧索隆，用上最大的力度，像要把他揉进身体里。等怀里的人安静下来，才试着将他抱起。外表看似体型魁梧，实则身材虚瘦，山治抱人几乎是毫不费力。只是触到裤子，发现后臀处有异样，湿粘湿粘的，不像是流了满地的酒水。

手探深一点，隔着裤子摸到一个扎人的凸起物，轻轻碰一下，就惹得索隆呻吟颤抖。

山治意识到了什么，不敢再动，心仿佛被细丝线勒紧了，难受得想把它摘除，特别是在扶人站稳、脱去他的外裤底裤露出私处的时候，脑子已经生锈无法运转。

臀上、腿上、肚子上和私处有不少深深浅浅的疤痕，这些都是很久远的事了，可以暂时忽略，唯独后穴里露出的一小截树枝和被粗暴对待的性器是那么怵目惊心，臀上染了或干或湿的血污，性器被细绳勒得青紫肿胀，铃口挤出少许白液，似乎在替主人伤心流泪。不只是细绳，龟头边上穿了一个银环，使得脆弱的肉柱愈发凄惨。

山治太清楚了，这些折磨人的道具都是索隆自己弄上去的，以前偶尔会……只是没想到他这次在自虐的时候居然能很自然地和家人谈笑相处，形若无事。

这点是最可怕的……脑子里仅剩的一根弦断了……

手僵硬地探到后面，捏住露出的树枝，慢慢往外抽。

“唔…轻……轻点…”随着山治的动作，索隆低声哼吟，双腿一软跪下，体验异物从柔软甬道退出的感觉，瞳孔微张，热汗淋漓，竟染上情欲的味道。

树枝的粗长出乎意料，上面早沾满血液和肠液。

“臭厨子，来…来做吧…上我…”

面前的人只是一个有着索隆面相的皮囊，所有的尊严和理智都消失殆尽，不复坚毅，不复冷傲。

从发怒、杀儿子、抱怨到自轻自贱，所有行为语言全无逻辑。

肮脏的树枝掉在地板上，山治僵住了，理智也濒临崩溃。

索隆抬眼看金发男人，惨然一笑，流露出无尽的哀伤，“连你都觉得我很脏很贱是吧……和他们一样的看法……我本来就是个废物…”

以狂乱的吻代替回答，迅速除去他的衣物，熟练地爱抚每一处敏感点，撩拨欲火，尽情放肆。

似乎对山治的行动回应很满意，被按了躺在地上，反扣的手硌得腰刺疼，还是张开腿主动迎合他。火热的欲望插入时痛得哀叫连连，又从剧痛中寻出奇异的快感，像正常做爱那样，欢欣地呻吟浪叫。连番被插后，情欲涌动，再也受不住，渴望痛快地发泄。

“放…放开我…我要射…”

如他的愿，山治停下来，帮他解开束缚阴茎的细线，顺便取下银环。滚烫的精液射了一地，索隆弓起身子，扭曲了表情，控制不住泪液，随后连尿液也控制不住，陷入失禁状态。

山治想逃离，想用极端手段结束痛苦，再不敢面对昏昏噩噩的剑士，他拿来工具清扫屋子，先把那件可恶的羽织销毁，借泪水洗刷内心的冲动后，终于能鼓起勇气给他清理身体，上药包扎。

镇上的老医生来了，站在门口冲山治点头示意，然后轻车熟路地赶往两个孩子所在的卧室。

“厨子，放开我…”

很正常很熟悉的语调，那张颓丧的脸也恢复平日的冷傲，比之刚才判若两人。

“抱歉……刚才好像砍了某个大厨的手。”

山治迅速抹去泪痕，强行装出愤怒的表情，像平常掐架那样，“说什么鬼话？你也就能闹到这种程度，连小屁孩都不如！”边骂边打开手铐，将三把刀扔过去，“拿好你的刀，挪到一边去，不要妨碍老子扫地！”

“饿了……红酒蛋糕做好没有？磨蹭死了…”

迅速扫完地，杂物通通扔出门去，懒得整理，“等着！待会儿撑死你。”

逃出屋门，艰难地朝厨房走，身体根本不受控制。

访遍名医，都说索隆疯了，会间歇性发狂，没有任何征兆和规律，也许会伤人，也许会自虐。正常时他是一个带有痛苦记忆的剑士，会隐忍会伪装，能有规律地生活锻炼；失控时他只是单纯的疯子，不知道会做什么，仅是把所有的痛苦发泄出来，并且这时候的他身心混乱体力大减，弱到连一个幼小的孩童都杀不了。

无药可治。

金发男人比任何人都清楚这一点，求医问药不过是走过场，图个心理安慰。

山治必须配合剑士的情绪，在索隆正常时尽情吵尽情打，哪怕伪造身手不相上下的假象，还击时让他感觉到一定的疼痛，表明自己没有放水，毕竟他的身体状况越来越差；在索隆失控时视情况而定，也许需要强行压制，也许只能温言哄劝，也许不能逆了他的意愿。

不过，在以前索隆从未在孩子面前发过狂，有一次是山治巧妙地支开两个孩子。

今天很不幸，那件粉色羽织几乎是地狱的重现，偏偏又是小绿毛拿的，这个无辜而最不该出现的生命。

对于山治而言，最痛苦的莫过于做爱，不敢再伤害他破碎的自尊，但为了安抚他又不得不伤害。

“为了孩子，为了我，活下去…”

剑士视诺言为性命，这是一个恶毒的诅咒，让他永堕痛苦的漩涡。

如果当初索隆选择死亡，便只有山治会一辈子痛苦，而不是四个人…

如果当初没有邂逅，谁也不会痛苦……

但是，明明第一次见面接触很浪漫，比起现在，真的很浪漫，虽然这个词用在男人身上有点恶心。

P2 短暂的甜蜜

相遇的缘分，算是绿藻头的白痴愚蠢加路痴造成的，其中，白痴占60%。

跑到人家的运货集装箱里避雨睡觉以致于被船拉走的蠢事，世界上没几个人做得出来，罗罗诺亚•索隆就是最典型的一个。

相反，文斯莫克家的三少爷山治是个双商比较高的人，最大的缺点就是太花痴，偏袒女人没有原则。这个并不影响他的形象，反而能吸引一堆美女，虽然这些美女大多是抱着利用傻瓜绅士的目的。

厨艺精湛，踢技出色，头脑聪慧，俊郎不凡，作为杰尔马王国的三王子，更是羡煞旁人，然而身为三王子的冤屈苦痛，只有山治自己才知道。

杰尔玛王国的文斯莫克家族被喻为杀手一族，势力广博，行事神秘，足以撼动世界局势却不被一般人知晓，国王伽治大量培养身强体健的克隆士兵，摒弃一切情感，连自己的四个亲生儿子也被培养成改造人。当然，三王子山治是留存了情感的失败品，幼时便被排挤驱逐。

山治与家族断绝关系后，以普通海贼的身份混迹于海上，漂泊之时拜红脚哲夫为师，练就一身本事，十多年后，黑足山治在海军本部的通缉令上榜上有名，再加上结识的一群伙伴，当海贼的日子可谓是惊险逍遥刺激。

这时，沉寂已久的家族忽然向他递出橄榄枝，恢复他三王子的身份和尊荣。童年的屈辱刻骨铭心，完全是念在大姐零玖的情分上，山治才勉为其难地接受他们的道歉。

这种糟心事不提也罢，美女当前，还是快活在当下。山治目前的心情就很不错。

七武海多弗朗明哥称霸德岛海域，利用科学家凯撒的特殊技术，建起工厂生产人工恶魔果实，地下交易频繁，严重阻碍文斯莫克家族的利益。看准明哥离岛的时机，文斯莫克家族开始实施酝酿已久的计划，文家四子一女打上普通海贼的旗号，登岛实施作战方案，成功炸毁工厂，杀伤数名干部，抓获凯撒。只有山治感化瞪瞪果实能力者紫罗兰不在计划之内，不过这样一来，破坏明哥的地下交易渠道有如神助，损折的人手比预期的少得多。更何况，拯救到明哥家族卧底的亡国公主对山治这样标准的绅士来说义不容辞，更别说她有为暗杀队引路、透露唐吉诃德家族隐秘信息的大功。

目的达到，文家兄弟疾速撤离，山治负责断后，有航海士娜美指挥导航，选一条顺流航道，船一路畅通无阻。在行至深海的时候，绅士山治为航海士小姐和紫罗兰小姐奉上茶点，在甲板上畅谈人生美事，迷醉得心神恍惚。

索隆就是在山治不亦乐乎地发花痴的时候从天而降，他右手提着一瓶酒大口大口地灌，左手端一个大碗，碗里的饭团还剩一小半。

白色短袖衬衫，腰围土得掉牙的绿色腹卷，挎三把刀，放眼望去，就是一砣粗野的肌肉、头上顶盆栽而已。

然后，看到那熟悉的红酒瓶、盛菜的大碗和冒热气的饭团山治就想哭，在那砣肌肉植物旁若无人地走到桅杆旁坐下、美美地吃饭团喝酒、无视一船人的怒目相向时山治不顾有女士在身边，直接使足火力开骂，“哪来的肌肉混蛋？你的教养被狗吃了？随便动别人的厨房和浪费别人的食物要挨雷劈，耽误女士的晚餐更是罪不可恕！”

“花痴卷眉，脏嘴没洗干净就敢出来见人？”剑士并不生气，只顾着吃喝，两腮撑得鼓鼓的，说话更是吐字不清，“在货箱里睡一觉起来发现在船上，还是海贼船。饿得要死，正好找到厨房，有菜有饭有酒。饭菜的味道挺不错，你们船上的厨师是谁？还算有两下子。”

“厨师就是老子……把酒瓶放下！这种红酒很贵重很难酿…”山治咬牙切齿，气得说不下去了，谁叫他有个毛病，无法拒绝饥饿且饿得要死的人，为了这个原则才不立马去踢死那个混蛋……

“你是厨子？”剑士继续仰头喝酒，“你酿的红酒有几分意思，就是劲道太差。煮饭还可以，酿的酒太难喝，我能把三瓶喝光是因为我不挑，厨房里也找不到别的酒了…”

一船人无语望青天。

“脑袋像绿藻一样，植物果真是没有智商！”不用恶毒的语言骂会被气出内伤，山治只恨自己口残。

“一个毛线卷卷眉有什么资格嘲笑老子？听着，来个人跟老子决斗，虽然做了赏金猎人，但看在这顿饭的份上我放过其他人。”吃饱喝足，拔出刀往地上一插，那嚣张的邪笑足以闪瞎人眼。

忽然，剑士好像是想起什么重要的事，一拍大腿原地打转，“慢着，你们这艘贼船是从德岛出发的吗？要开到哪里去？”

冷眼沉默，没人愿意搭理这个神经错乱的家伙。

“快开回德岛去！不然老子宰了你们！”拔出三刀，表情自然而然凶狠起来。

“凭啥？”你自己蠢坐错船，老子凭什么跟着做傻子？

“情报说鹰眼米霍克要到德岛，我专门赶来找他决斗的。老子从东海追到北海，要是因为你们这群混蛋耽误大事，我一刀削了这破船！”

这种愚蠢的生物是怎么长这么大的？还能从东海跑到北海…话说你找鹰眼跟我们有毛关系…全体无力吐槽，黑线铺天盖地。

“你就是在东海的巴拉蒂挑衅鹰眼，然后差点被砍死的世界第一蠢，罗罗诺亚•索隆？”山治忽然想起报纸上一条不起眼的报道。

“切……老子的决斗关你屁事！你这个卷眉厨子也有点眼熟，好像在通缉令上见过……”剑士伸手进腹卷，掏出一叠皱巴巴的通缉令，挑出两张比对一下，无良地笑了，“你叫sanji？山治？7700万贝利的赏金到一亿7000万贝利，还是活捉？……我说谁长的这么魔性，原来是你小子。嘿嘿，变化这么大，在哪里整容的？花了多少钱？”

“老子没整容！这是……这是…”好吧，身世不能到处招摇，老子还是找块豆腐撞死得了，但在临死前先把眼前的混蛋植物拆了炖菜。

“等等！我有一个好主意…”把通缉令塞回腹卷，再从里面抓出一袋钱掂了掂丢向山治，“你要是觉得委屈，我可以付你饭钱酒钱，你快点把船开回去，我急着找米霍克。”

山治黑着脸接住钱袋，丁零咣郎的，肯定没几个臭钱。

“厨子就是势力贪心。”索隆摇头叹息表示世态炎凉，又从腹卷里掏出一个大一点的钱袋扔过去，“这是搭船的钱，再没了。没办法，领的赏金花了七七八八。说好了，快把船调头，再婆婆妈妈的，一刀毁了你们的破船，谁也别想走。”

“你是智障吗？在深海里毁船，大家都同归于尽……”航海士娜美只想用铁拳把那颗绿脑袋敲到稀巴烂。

“怕了吗，胆小的海贼？不就是死而已。”某人笑得邪魅，一脸轻松，完全不知自信来自何处。

“小看人也要有个限度！老子现在就让你吃一顿终身难忘的料理！”一级粗碎招呼过去，却被一把白色的长刀阻住，脚震得发麻。

看出这一踢的威力，索隆莫名地兴奋起来，“算有两下子，虽然你那点赏金大概够花半年。要是我做海贼，赏金一定比你高。说好了，打败你的话乖乖把船开回去，我不跟你做对。说实话，圈圈眉长得够奇葩，要是砍脑袋的话有点可惜。”

“你特么听不懂人话是吧？老子没答应你的条件！”

边骂边打战况激烈，船难免被波及损坏。交手几分钟，难分上下，然后那个绿藻头寻个空，解下一条墨绿的头巾系在脑袋上，摆出战斗架势。

看起来更像傻子了……山治在内心飙泪千里：跟这样的二货打架斗嘴，以后还怎么在女士面前维持绅士形象啊，老子选择狗带……

打就打吧，这一架还光荣地打输了，小腿上挨了一刀，鲜血狂喷……主要是被气的，根本集中不了精力应战。

“怎么样？圈圈眉？就说你打不过我，是男人就兑现诺言，把船开回去，我要找米霍克决斗。”绿藻头笑得更欠揍，解下头巾，伸舌舔舔刀刃上的新鲜血迹，“原来你的血也是咸的。”

其实围观的不是吃干饭的，只是看三少爷那铁青的脸和现场情势，谁也不敢轻举妄动。如果上去围攻那个臭剑士，只会让自家主子难堪。

山治已经对这世界绝望，而娜美斟酌再三，再打下去船必定损毁严重，为了安全着想，决定尽早送走瘟神，忍痛割爱把迷你梅丽号拿出来，让他赶快滚蛋。

“这艘小艇不用还了吗？既然这样，我就不客气了。卷眉厨子，还有酒没？赶紧送两桶过来。”

金发男人气得无法动弹，而绿发剑士考虑到回德岛比较紧急，不再纠缠，驾小艇扬长而去。

目送某人渐行渐远的背影，气到吐血的山治冒出一个恶毒的想法：妖孽，下次再让老子撞见你，绝对剥光裤子干到死！

拖着伤腿赶到厨房，看到碎在地上的三个绝版雕花青瓷碟以及被撬的冰箱橱柜，更坚定了干死绿藻混蛋的意念。

回归家族后，被绿藻混蛋戏耍的阴影一直挥之不去，更不能无视那只开走的小艇。

正式踏上寻藻之路，不知绕了多少圈，在偏离德岛十万八千里的海域找到这个白痴，看见他急不可耐，不断咒骂无辜的小艇。

本来以报仇为目的，只是山治觉得欺负一个情商智商为负数的海藻太没风度，在无情地嘲笑绿藻头半天后，好心送他到目的地，不过第一剑豪鹰眼在德岛停留三天就走了，那段时间蠢藻正在大海里瞎转悠，靠食生鱼饮雨水度日。

错过决斗的机会，索隆理所当然地把责任归到卷眉身上，山治则是旧账新账一起算，黄绿大战势在必行，这次是两败俱伤，深仇大恨就此结下，谁也不服谁。

至于斗殴吵嘴越演越烈，最后反而干到床上这种事情，文斯莫克山治表示，他的高智商是无辜的，只怪绿藻头太妖孽太蠢，蠢得有点可爱……再说原先报仇的初衷也是干死他，反正失去贞洁、被污的人是绿藻头，自己不吃亏。

只是不知道这蠢藻是真傻还是假傻，居然没怎么反抗，还表现出一副豪放不羁的样子，似乎对做爱有一点感兴趣，第一次做时发出的呻吟和那具诱惑的躯体，搞得山治都酥了，彻底颠覆他的三观，原来壮硕的肌肉也能如此色情。

在深入了解后，两人的相处进入了一个能默默欣赏的阶段，嘴上肯定要乱骂恶贬，不能低头认输。交流谈话基本靠互损乱骂，无法正常说话，像积了八辈子深仇似的，要说恋人间的告白，找来找去大概就只有那一段了。

“喂，绿藻头，想跟我做海贼吗？虽说我是杀手家族的第三子，但那见鬼的三王子不做也罢……做海贼也比做杀手自由。”

“什么叫跟你一起？老子想做海贼，但跟你没有半毛钱的关系。做赏金猎人和海贼都可以找刀客剑士练手，只要能打败米霍克，做海贼也不错。不过，船长必须是我，海贼旗上也要画上我的标志，你只能做厨子。”

“凭啥？你一个被压的小受有什么资格爬到我头上？攻需要尊严！再说让你这种超级路痴加白痴做船长，不出一个月准会团灭。”

“你等着看，我的赏金绝对比你高，通缉头像肯定比你的酷！既然你没意见就这么决定了。”

“好好听人说话！我根本没同意……”

好吧，又因为在船上的地位问题大打出手，不过，航海士娜美轻松平息黄绿战乱，指定山治领队，以借迷你梅丽号、欠债不还的理由欺压剑士，她则成为真正的幕后女王，色厨子70%都听她的，这样一来两个大男人就不用争了。

山治从小浪荡惯了，有美女看有料理做就基本满足，没有索隆那种成为世界第一剑豪的崇高梦想，就算有找all blue的愿望，也是顺其自然。

那是一段有哭有笑的日子，结识了诸多朋友，也树敌不少。山治顺其自然地找到all blue，可谓是无惊无喜，剑士在血战中一步步成长，百炼成钢，东海魔兽的称号闻名世界，即使没遇到米霍克找他决斗，难免遗憾，不过赏金攀升到3亿、通缉头像比山治风光帅气这一点，就足够嘲笑赏金停滞不前的厨子，找回剑士的尊严。

绕世界航行一圈，探险访美的心也倦了，只想安顿下来，平平稳稳地过日子。至于文斯莫克家族的那些亲人，从德岛一役后再无联系，似乎把自己忘了，不过忘了也好，与他们打交道始终不对路。

不知怎的，山治想起一个不愿提起的老朋友——人妖王伊万科夫，她的果实能力可变性可治病，做一些不可思议的事。

抱着被宰杀的觉悟向剑士说明伊万科夫的能力，商量着要一个孩子，条件还是靠拳脚说话，谁赢听谁的。这次的黄绿大战谁都无力阻止，在放倒大半片森林后，山治惨败，差点被砍成残废，绿藻头则不知去向。

待在岛上养伤，几乎把肠子悔青，本该考虑他的性格自尊，这种事是个男人都没法接受，更别说有远大梦想的索隆，为了兑现对儿时好友古伊娜的承诺，他走上一条苦行僧一般的艰难道路，又怎能让他的努力半途而废。

再说打架还输得很惨，更没指望了，山治把这个想法扼杀在摇篮里，进行自我批评。出乎意料的是三天后绿藻头回来了，站到病床前瞪了他大半天，终于结结巴巴地开口问：“那个……如果要生小鬼的话……会变成女人吗……”

别扭半天结果是在纠结这个，早听我把话说清楚不就得了,哪用打得这么惨烈……“绝对……绝对不会！”山治很负责很用力地点头，“我打电话问过伊万，他可以用能力制造荷尔蒙激素，对你的身体进行小范围改造，创出一个供孩子生存的空间，不会对身体造成太大影响，在小鬼出世后再用伊万的能力调养，自然能恢复如初。而且以我的原则要是你变成女人，就不能随便碰了，太吃亏……”

索隆侧过身挠挠头，沉默了大概十分钟，终于下定决心，“那就等你养好伤，去找那个什么……伊万……”

绿藻因难堪而变成红藻，耳根子几乎烧起来。看这样子是同意了，同意了就不会轻易反悔。山治兴奋得忘了伤痛，直接坐起身，“既然这样，我们现在就出发，去人妖岛找伊万……”

“急个毛啊？你想死在半道上是吧…”

“切，绿藻头，你以为你的刀能让我重伤？本王子不比你弱……”

剑士一听炸毛了，牙尖齿利，狰狞似鲨鱼，“叫你养伤就养伤！再啰嗦老子不生了！”

“好好好……养伤就养伤…三天准会好……倒是你别瞎跑，还要麻烦老子找人。”

当初为什么会答应改造身体孕育的荒唐意见，后来深陷地狱的索隆挖空心思想了不止一次，没有答案，没有头绪。大概是年轻气盛，耽于爱恋醉于情欲。嘴上不承认，但每次做爱，确实爽得欲仙欲死，怀个孩子的话……光想一想，胯下那根便硬硬地竖起，主动找厨子狠狠做了两次才消火。

就这样半别扭半愉快地决定了，等山治的伤养得差不多时，解散海贼团，两人转道开船到桃色王国，敲开伊万的门，请他给索隆注射对应的荷尔蒙。因情况特殊需谨慎用药，不能操之过急，身体的细微改造需要七天，七天后才能进行性事。

焦急地等了一周，并负责驱逐那些骚扰绿藻的变态人妖。时间差不多了，禁欲许久后如逢大赦，端了美食和低纯度的果酒去房间找人，剑士似乎变了又似乎没变，认真地打量过后，发现一个细节，坚毅倨傲的属性自然还在，精壮的肌肉身材也没变，只是那表情和声线莫名地魅惑，弄得自己想犯罪。

不过在犯罪前一定要忍住，要有绅士风度，一步一步慢慢来。

为将来的孩子着想，才拿来低纯度的果酒，能给剑士解馋又不至于伤身。

“绿藻，怎么样？身体有没有什么异样的感觉？”山治一脸期待，集中精神，生怕错过什么。

消灭完最后一盘菜，再狂饮一瓶酒，冷眼瞧着神经兮兮的厨子，“那人妖王是骗子吧，反正我没感觉到变化，还是原来那样。”

“不可能，伊万的果实能力和医术绝对没问题，我看是你太迟钝。”起身悄然接近，嘿嘿一笑，“与其乱猜不如身体力行试试看，反正时间差不多了。”

“怎么试？要找伊万做检查？”索隆眨眨眼，一脸单纯相。

“听我安排就行了，就像这样……”突施偷袭箍牢剑士的腰，手迅速攻占最脆弱的所在，握住它温柔地抚弄。

“干……干什么？放开……”像触电一样的感觉，很奇怪，比之前的任何一次都凶猛热烈。

“都做过那么多次了还问这么傻的问题…”强行搂住人往床边拖，“你在闹情绪？”言语加身体，一步步打破别扭剑士的防线。

“混蛋，少胡说八道…总共才六次……而已…”尴尬地发觉失言，改口已来不及……

“记得这么清楚？我真是受宠若惊……”笑着亲吻索隆烫红的耳垂和侧颈，开始脱衣解裤。

不知为何，自内而外地紧张发窘，总觉得有不好的事情要发生，想逃离掌控，又无法拒绝零星燃起的欲火，进退两难。

“躲什么？答应过我要孩子的，未来的大剑豪连诺言都遵守不了吗？”费尽九牛二虎之力，终于将猎物掀在床上，邪恶一笑，“先前不听人解释，把我砍得那么惨，连道歉都没有想糊弄过去了？快做好用身体还的觉悟！”

摔在柔软的床上，头晕眼花的，被剥得精光，本想推拒一下又觉得这样不够男人，索性张开双臂摆个大字，提足气势，“臭厨子，就你那身板和体力，先累死你。”

本已占上风的金发男人不幸被魔兽的气场镇住，一下衰了，不过这样的雕虫小技不足以打败刁痞的杀手家族三少爷，作为情场高手，混迹于黑白两道，什么样的人没见过，哪怕绿藻头是新鲜品种。

被不知天高地厚的剑士燃起斗志，迅速调整状态，“我这身板怎么了？小绿藻，张开大腿等着，马上把你干到欲仙欲死，跪地求饶！”

先封住那张不安分的嘴，恨不得啃了吃掉。再顺着颈线往下流连舔舐，含住挺立的乳头，轻轻地吸吮啃咬。

“啊…不…要…”柔软的唇舌口腔加上厨子颌下扎人的胡茬儿，酥痒感过于刺激，索隆惊得叫出声来。

“说伊万的能力不起作用，这么快就遭报应了？小绿藻，是你先挑衅我的，一切后果自负。”

抓住把柄后趁热打铁，加快攻势，充分爱抚两个乳头直至樱红剔透，再撸弄发烫的阴茎，按揉两个囊球，觉得不满足，压上去用自己的分身进行摩擦刺激。

效果出人意料，索隆麦色的皮肤表面早染上油亮的热汗，每次肉体接触，他都有反应，呻吟闷哼忽高忽低，婉转动人，哪怕是紧咬牙关挽留自尊，也阻不住细碎的杂音。

用合适的力道握住阴茎顶端，射出的精液尽数染在手上。叠起双腿压下去，袒露菊穴，先伸出一指往里钻，惊奇地发现肉壁上分泌出一些黏液，甬道又紧又湿热。

“这里居然会出水，简直不能再棒…”轻松挤进两指抠压内壁，听着动人的呻吟，随意扩张一下，肠壁开始痉挛蠕动，大腿内侧的嫩肉则是青筋隐现。

还没开始就要被莫名的快感逼疯了，耳边又充斥着混蛋厨子温润的嗓音，不由得心跳加速，烦躁不堪。后穴的饥渴不言而喻，连胸部也不正常，双乳又痒又胀，迫切地需要大力按揉。

索隆难受得要抽刀砍人，只是还没得及反抗，甬道里立刻捅进一根熟悉的肉棒，迫切地往肛肠深处挤钻，暂时填补内心空虚。泪液随着身体被侵占而肆意涌流，紧实的小穴则热情地咬住厨子的阴茎，不停地蠕动吞吐。

肉棒也被异样的热情刺激到，开始在湿滑的内壁里缓缓抽动，不断顶压花心。先前的几下很舒服，暂时缓解痒痛，只是这舒适马上被更强烈的情欲盖过，不温不火的厮磨反而是最大的折磨。

“臭厨子……你没吃饭么？温吞成这样……”理智全然不顾，只盼着被狠狠地操干，驱除磨人的情欲。

“妖精……想被操还不容易，到时候不要哭着求饶…”还想着怜惜一下，现在看来全然不用。阴茎被热情的小穴夹咬着，憋得难受，也想寻求最大的抚慰。山治提起索隆的脚，小穴裹着肉棒转一圈，剑士迅速被摆成跪趴的姿势。

肉茎疯狂地动起来，频率快了几倍，不断蹭到敏感点上，使得前端的欲望迅速挺立，又随着活塞运动摇曳抖颤。屁股被后面的混蛋撞得发麻，发出可耻的啪啪声。最难受的还是胸部，酸胀难忍，赶紧抓来粗布枕头垫着，随着身体的晃动，用特殊的方式摩擦按揉，不一会儿，樱红的乳头居然渗出少许白色的液体。

后穴得到充分抚慰，爽到失神，但双乳陷入尴尬的境地，渴望摩擦止痒，更渴望里面的乳液能尽快流出来，不然越刺激越胀疼。

在面子与欲望中进行天人交战，迟迟开不了口，偏偏混蛋厨子做得正欢，觉得枯燥了又换个姿势，提着他按坐在凶器上，肉柱捅到恐怖的深度。

索隆下意识哀叫一声，眼前发黑，似乎感觉自己被操到欲仙欲死状态，口水和泪液齐流，完全控制不住。接着是马眼被手指堵住，想射又射不出来，双乳更是濒临崩溃。

睁眼看一下笑得欠揍的卷眉，连骂人的力气都没有了，“放开我…”

恶意抠了抠龟头嫩肉，温言说道：“别急，我们的体液要混在一起，先射在这里面。”不知从哪拿出的试管，迅速放开手然后套住龟头，接了液体。随后又改成趴的姿势，被倒提了脚，侵占后穴的阴茎抽搐两下，喷出灼热的液体，使得身体再度攀上高潮。而死厨子则在这个时候退出来，用手指撑开已充分扩张的软穴，把试管里的体液倒进去。拿一个粗大的软塞堵住。

不宰了这个混蛋…还有什么脸活下去……但问题是力气基本被掏空了，连抬手都困难，而胸部还难受得抓狂。

要是求他还不如去死……鬼才能开这个口……

“怎么了？”脸上乱七八糟地液体被一一吻去，随后，酸胀的部位被捏了两把，有液体从乳头喷出，剑士则毫无形象地哭叫出来，内心唯一的感受是太爽了……还想要更多……

“小绿藻，这是为将来的孩子准备的？看你这么刺激，以后小鬼吃奶的时候肯定更爽……”恰如预料，一粒乳头被这个变态含住吸吮，“味道还不错……”

又是另类的快感夹杂着羞耻感，那羞耻的呻吟快突破天际了。胸部被变着花样地玩弄，哭叫哼吟一刻都没停过，阴茎居然在这过程中硬挺射精。

真是一具犯贱的身体，要是怀上小鬼，这辈子就不用做人了吧。

在过于强烈的快感中华丽地昏过去，清醒时腰酸背痛，三天都下不了床，再者，那些吻痕咬痕不消除如何出门见人。

索隆生平第一次怀疑自己的智商，到底是长了怎样的猪脑子才会答应混蛋厨子要一个孩子……

等身体好转一点，立马提着刀冲进伊万的房间，架在他脖子上，“见鬼的细微改造！为什么变得比女人还恶心？识相的话快把老子变回来！”

伊万笑得喘不过气，看剑士真的想砍人才迅速解释，“索隆boy不必担心，这是男人怀孕必经的过程，只要没有人乱碰你的身体，一切如常。再说你的身体部件没有多出来的，也没有缺失。这是我新开发的高级果实能力，你完全不用担心…”

先不忙吐槽什么索隆boy，说正事要紧，“不担心老子才是真正的白痴！废话少说，快变回来！”

“只是孩子已经怀上了，这是你和山治boy爱情的见证，你忍心伤害他吗？”

剑士当即提刀冲出去，“老子马上去宰了那个混蛋！回头再找你算账！”

闹了大概半个月，在山治和众人妖的安抚下，终于打开剑士的心结，经伊万的一系列安胎措施，基本没问题了。

发现人妖们在热情地张罗一场大型婚礼，山治见势不妙，向伊万要走必备的药剂、工具和孕期指南，带着索隆连夜潜逃。

这可不是闹着玩的，光要一个孩子就差点闹分手，要是再被逼结婚，肯定不止天塌下来那么简单，哪怕山治很希望有一场浪漫的婚礼。

人活着始终不能太贪心。

离开人妖岛，船在海上漂行。怀孕满一个月，孕吐和疲乏很快缠上索隆，再加上航行中的船没一刻稳定，剑士的孕吐更为严重，吃不好睡不好，转眼就瘦了一圈。

山治看在眼里疼在心里，只能就近找一个岛暂时停留，按伊万给的配方煮适合孕者口味的营养餐，病情有所缓解。目前最重要的任务就是待在绿藻身边，好好照顾他。

索隆被各种症状折磨骚扰，自然要把怒火转移到厨子头上，变着花样地咒骂，拳脚相加，最可气的是厨子只还口不还手，自己连个打架的对手都没有，偏偏又被管得很紧，不准随便跟人动手。哪怕是日常练肌肉，新杠铃重量减半，练了跟没练一样，让人无比窝火。

等索隆的身体好一点，船继续航行。总待在一个地方不安全，而准妈妈也需要通过各种新鲜事物调剂烦躁的情绪。在各个岛屿陆地之间流连，其实山治也在费心寻找较隐秘偏僻的地带，只是身处各势力混战的时代，谈何净土。

不过这并不影响黄绿的心情，每天能看到对方，就是一件愉快的事，哪怕有别扭情绪作怪，脸上要表现出无尽的厌恶和愤恨。

为了孩子的健康，山治戒烟，索隆戒酒，唯有做爱戒不掉，也许也只有欢爱的时候，才能稍微缓解禁烟禁酒的痛苦。

山治总会挑适当的时间地点在索隆身上点火，尽其所能地温柔，让敏感的绿藻舒服快活，顺带享用这具美味的尤物。

索隆开始鄙视自己，居然一步步地在臭厨子的温柔中沦陷沉溺，无比享受，无比眷恋。

平静的日子总是过得快，转眼三个月过去了，两人正停留在一个风景优美的无人岛。

在齐膝深的青草地里散个步，居然被草窠里的一只大海龟绊倒，差点动胎气，吓坏了在附近捉鱼的厨子，让他捡到占便宜的机会。占便宜也就算了，公主抱这种姿势实在恶心人。索隆鄙视自己，更怨恨无良的厨子。

“别乱动……刚才疼得脸都白了还要逞强？到离我近一点的地方歇着，等找好食材再回船上。”

“说话正常一点！”

“咦……有不正常吗？害臊就明说，在我面前完全没必要拐弯抹角。”

笑着吻一口爆青筋的额头，把魔兽的嚣张气焰压下去。随后自然而然地在柔软的青草地上来一发，缓解禁欲半个月的饥渴。

“死厨子，给老子适可而止一点！放我下来……”

不管做得有多舒服，色厨子在凶器还留在自己体内的时候就站起来，一手扶着腰背维持重心，另一手拿衣物，气定神闲地往船上走……大白天的做这种变态的事，不能忍。

“紧张什么？这是个无人岛。如果忽然有人来，马上停止就好了。你累了，带你到船上休息一下。”

做了半天还要用腿夹紧死厨子的腰维持平衡，被迫接受诡异的姿势，不累才怪！

看小绿藻快翻脸了，赶紧劝慰，“先别忙生气，伊万说你需要用各种方法充分扩张，等生小鬼的时候会轻松一点……”

自尊自爱的剑士忍无可忍，一记重拳砸在那张满带猥琐笑容的脸上，完全不考虑在这种危险的姿势下打架会毁了终生性福。

色厨子被揍得鼻血狂流，依然义无反顾地作死，直到衣兜里的电话虫响了，才恨恨地结束这顿美味的野餐。

先骂两句泄愤，但在听清实质内容时脸色发暗，又迅速在剑士面前调整状态，坦然挂断电话。

回船上做饭填肚子，随后立即启航离岛。

山治不说索隆也不问。

目的地竟然是人妖岛，山治把索隆交付给伊万，在两人告别时才简单说明缘由。

“凯撒挟持了家族的一个重要干部逃走，落在明哥手里。文家那帮讨厌的家伙又找上来了，我回去处理好，尽快回来。”

“你爱走就走，为什么要把老子扔在这个满是变态的岛上？”

金发男人轻轻一笑，忽然把剑士揽入怀里，温言说道：“只有这样我才放心。伊万是革命军的二把手，医术同样顶尖，他手下那群人妖的实力还说得过去。伊万知道分寸，你不用太忌讳他的手下，也不必担心身体，但要保护好自己，等我来接你。”

消化完这一段话，索隆回搂住厨子，用同样温和的语调回应，“小心一点，记得对自己说过的话负责。”

xxxxx

如果能带着绿藻到清静的all blue养胎，等生下孩子再谋其他，不管前路多艰，始终有寄托和安慰。

只是追逐自由归隐世外桃源这种美事，对于身为杀手家族第三子的山治来说，无疑是天方夜谭。家族现任boss为山治的父亲，家族又称“杰尔玛66”，别名“战争屋"，是传说中的“恶之军队”。在地下世界中，战争屋即是权威力量的代名词，就连世界政府，也不得不送三分面子。

山治从未细细思量过伽治的心思，为何幼时被排挤抛弃长大后又能认祖归宗，他一向感性，不太爱记仇。再加上最近和绿藻头处得水深火热，他一向灵敏的大脑自然被情爱麻痹了。如今多了一个牵肠挂肚的人，几个月后又会多一个，总会被幸福冲昏头脑。

面见伽治，好心情因他的一个决定而陷入堕入低谷。

凯撒挟持重要干部逃走继而落在明哥手里的通知是事实，但召他回来却有另一层目的。

“凯撒的能力和被他挟持走的干部是维持战争屋霸主地位的重要凭借，在你船上待了一年多绿发男人的只是一个剑士，他的确剑术出众，前途不可限量，但给你找一个出色的助手，再容易不过。明哥提出了一个奇怪的条件，刚开始，他想用凯撒加干部换回叛徒紫罗兰，没过半天又改主意，他只要你船上的剑士。”

“你们替我做决定了？不论如何，在做海贼的时候他帮过我，也相当于为家族效命！利用完就把人踹入深渊算什么？火烈鸟分明是想报复我，继而报复杰尔玛！”

“绿发剑士没有正式加入，家族没有任何理由管他。竟为了一个床伴顶撞我，嫌我给你的权力自由太多了？”

“如果我说他怀了我的孩子呢？至少他肚子里的孩子有一半家族的血统。你应该知道伊万的能力，不必感到惊奇。”

“我以为你到海上闯荡几年会有长进，没想到还是这么差劲。战争屋从不做幼稚浅薄的交易，婚姻更不可儿戏。如果你不提这个，或许我会同情他，很可惜，你失策了。”

“你们要做什么？”

“用不着紧张，我只需要你随身携带的电话虫和打火机。”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

在山治离开后的第四天，一个特殊人物登临人妖岛，他正是文斯莫克家族的长子伊治。

一个偶然的机会，索隆通过山治认识了这个人，不过也仅限于见面，并未交谈。

同样是圈眉，山治的大哥却给人一种阴恻恻的感觉，看不透，猜不着。

他只身一人前来，用非常文明的方式跟伊万和众人妖通气，顺理成章见到索隆。

“很不幸，老三在德岛遇到大麻烦了，火烈鸟很难缠，现在大概只有你能救他，听说你们的关系不错，不知道你愿不愿意帮这个忙。”

他的话含糊至此，索隆难免半信半疑。然而越是这样越担心，厨子是因为凯撒和家族干部落在明哥手里才被迫离开，而二人结仇不小，火烈鸟的实力更是深不可测，家族里还有一大堆能力出众的干部，如果蠢厨子势单力薄硬碰硬，吃鳖的可能性极大。

“不知道老三的具体情形，给他打过电话，接线的人却是明哥，明哥指名要见你，如果你出现了，也许能探知老三的位置。”

索隆立刻拨通山治的号码求证，一切皆如他说的，电话那头是天夜叉独特的笑声，“呋呋呋呋呋，到现在还没有明确的答复，你们的效率让我很生气，最多三天时间，迟一刻交易失效！”

纵有疑虑，索隆也无法待在人妖岛空担心，不顾伊万的劝阻，只收下一些养胎的药剂就跟着圈眉一号赶赴德岛。

一半真话一半托辞，越是含糊礼谦越难查找破绽，文斯莫克家族城府颇深，索隆纵有警戒心，仍堪不破对方的心理战术，更架不住对山治的牵挂。

赶到德岛，前往明哥指定的交易地点。一向沉稳的剑士紧张到手心冒汗，他担心肚里的孩子，更担心生死未卜的厨子。

“你要的人带来了，我要的人呢？”

一句话让索隆摸不着头脑，起初以为自己是交换圈眉的筹码，可当明哥的手下押出两个戴海楼石手铐的陌生人时才察觉到危机。

“不愧是文斯莫克家族的杀手，不费吹灰之力就把人带来了。”披粉色羽织的高个儿眼镜男飘在半空，笑得张狂。

“小意思，对付蠢货的办法总是很多，人一旦没脑子，跟凶悍却愚蠢的野兽全无差别。”

如果能救厨子，怎样都无所谓，如今无端遭人愚弄，索隆唯一能做的就是挑最近的人下手。然而劈出的一刀软弱无力，被人轻易用手指捏住锋刃，动弹不得。

红发男子低垂了头，轻笑出声，“把你比作野兽真是高看你了，野兽的脑子至少比你的灵活。好好跟着天夜叉，那个废物会感激你的。”

就算有孕在身，也不至于忽然浑身无力。大概是在中途下的手，却不知道他在什么时候做的手脚，更猜不透他用了什么卑鄙的手段。

胸口窒闷得难受，意识和光明随即被榨干，在对方松手的瞬间，失去支撑的索隆重重栽在地上。


	2. 孕劫2（唐索，调教）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灌肠失禁梗，有狗X人。

P3 地狱之门

迷糊中感觉身体被冷硬沉重的金属束缚住，周围还有一些嘈杂的声音。缓缓睁开眼，披粉色羽织的明哥正翘腿坐在对面的靠背椅上，手里把玩着一个做工精致的金色打火机，开盖点火燃几秒又啪地合上，反复不停。

一眼认出这是厨子点烟的工具，视线转移，又发现搁置的带圈眉标志的电话虫。两样都是他的贴身物件，为什么会在这里……

身体已经恢复正常，可联系先前发生的一切，心脏忽然冷得发疼，只能一遍遍告诫自己，不宜胡思乱想，厨子和家人的关系不太好，这只是其他人的阴谋。

“你对这两样东西很好奇？这都是黑足派人送过来的，最后才是你。”

逻辑因黑足二字陷入短暂的混乱，很快又理清思绪，“他是什么样的人我比你清楚，低级的挑拨对我不起作用。”

“是吗？”明哥咔地合上打火机的盖子，扔到一边，“你好像不太清楚目前的处境，被人卖了还怡然自得。既然迫不及待，就让你感受一把，唐吉诃德家族的待遇是否真的很低级。”

草草地打量一遍所处的地方，是一个无窗的封闭房间，摆了几样奇怪的钢质器材和一个紧闭的柜子，屋顶安了一盏亮得刺目的白灯。

一个穿笔挺西装的白脸小胡子从阴影里走过来，手拿匕首，步伐悄无声息，自内而外散发出危险的气息。

压下些许紧张感，用更为凶狠的目光瞪视回去。挣了挣身体，双手被锁链绑在一起吊在头顶，双脚离地，脚腕上绑的锁链末梢则与地面紧密相连，身体被扯直，动不了分毫。

小胡子显然没被剑士唬到，反而对上那狠戾的目光，面无表情地进行下一步。用雪亮的匕首割断红色腰带，割裂墨绿色的外袍，最后是围裹住肚子的腹卷。

冰凉的匕首在隆起的小腹表面徘徊，锋刃不时割到皮肉，血珠伴随细微的刺痛感流出来，然更深的是恐惧，孑然一身自然无所畏惧，但肚子里还有另一个小生命……呼吸由于紧张变得急促，裸露的胸膛快速起伏。

与小胡子对视，忽然觉得他的黑色眼珠很诡异，像一潭无底的深渊，视线始终无法偏移黑瞳，莫名地想探寻深渊里的秘密，不知不觉间越陷越深。

用仅剩的意志闭上双目，脑子一下清楚了，能清楚地感觉到慢慢下滑到大腿的裤子，下体暴露在空气中。不敢睁开眼面对小胡子邪门的黑瞳，更不敢面对围观者的眼神。

刀尖转移到股沟，探索到最隐秘的幽口，冰凉的刺痛越来越强烈，索隆咬紧牙关，为承受剧痛做准备，还硬气地握紧双拳。

一件硬物突然捅进去，速度超乎想像，感受也出乎意料，不是匕首，而是一根粗大的棍状物，撑裂洞口，达到恐怖的深度，闷胀而饱实。

巨大的心理落差摧毁了索隆的防线，他睁开眼，忍不住溢出短促的闷哼，在看到对面的围观者时又死死咬住下唇。

小胡子蹲下身，用匕首削断束缚索隆双脚的镣铐，灵活地躲开他的踢蹬，从容地回到明哥身边。

束住脚踝的钢圈各带一小段铁链，被扒下的裤子还缠在大腿上，然后又在双腿不经意的挣动中往下滑。周围的哄笑声格外刺耳，咬咬唇，连忙忍住不适让腿安分下来。

即使预测到接下来的羞辱和惩罚不会轻松，可当后穴里的粗棍自行震动翻搅时索隆还是慌了，自受孕以来，身体异常敏感，在这种状况下维持理智太为难人了。话虽如此，索隆还是尽力咬住唇瓣挽留自尊，与逐渐蔓延的情欲相抗衡。

内壁感受到异物的形状，似乎是一个粗大的假阳具，表面分布有圆润的突刺，既满足敏感处的需要，又充分挖掘深层次的欲望，迫使人欲罢不能。

起初，直肠因异物的粗暴进入而受伤，烧痛感剧烈，但随着假阳具在内里的震动挤钻，异形突起不时蹭到高潮点，甬道里分泌出肠液和黏液，起到良好的润滑作用，小穴不再拒绝异物，而是主动接纳。身体越发不可控，胯间的阴茎早已硬挺，铃口张开，渗出透明的淫液。

整个身体吊在半空，双脚无处着力，缠在腿上的裤子已被热汗打湿，无法遮羞蔽体，全无存在的必要。烦躁地蹬蹬腿，外裤底裤彻底滑落，双腿自由了，却在颤抖挣扎的时候，带动脚踝上叮咚作响的铁镣，提醒他正在遭受的羞辱。

身体诚实地反应欲求不满，为缓解胯间的痒胀，只能夹紧双腿磨擦内侧嫩肉。姿势变换的同时，扩大了假阳具的活动范围，穴口打开，分泌出的大量体液坠下一条粘连的长线，滴到腿上往下滑，无比羞耻。

怎么能这样……在被情欲灼烧时不由得想起厨子，想起那些愉悦的时光，不论是日常的相处，还是数次欢欣的做爱经历。这具身体只属于他一个人，再不容其他混蛋亵渎触碰。

分别没多久，忽然被一群人围观戏弄，尽显浪荡风骚的一面。索隆无法接受，他恨，他无比愤怒，甚至暂时忽略腹中的孩子，想跟这群混蛋血战到底。

努力克制身体的扭动颤抖，双目喷火，直直瞪向造成苦难的根源，然而，明哥并没有关注自己，他正挑一个舒服的姿势坐着，看那个可恶的小胡子在旁边的矮桌上写东西。

“据在下用果实能力读心探查，再结合他的相关情报资料，有以下调教建议可供参考。

此人坚定刚毅，耐受力忍痛力远超常人，身强体健，求生欲望强烈，自大不畏死。但他被注射过特殊的荷尔蒙激素，与恋人文斯莫克山治进行过多次性事，目前已有三个月的身孕。身体因孕事而异常敏感，性需求较多，耐受力和健康程度大打折扣。

他嗜剑如命，自尊心极强，渴望保住腹中胎儿，欲忍辱硬扛，借机反抗，与恋人再次相会，却恐惧与恋人之外的人进行性事。

此处即是最大的弱点，但需谨慎行事，一步步瓦解他的自尊和希望，不可操之过急。

调教过程中应将慢热手段与冷暴力相结合，多瞄准羞耻部位下手，有针对性和间歇性，给他一定的选择和自由空间。切忌暴打狂殴，过分侵害他的肉体及健康，更不可伤及腹中胎儿激起仇怨。

注意奖惩结合，在他受刑的过程中，但凡遇到呻吟、惨叫、流泪、求饶等示弱反应适当给与减刑奖励，在态度强硬时则加大惩罚力度，言语羞辱必不可少。

以在下三十余年的刑讯经验，少则五月，多则半年，若诸事顺利，此人若不乖乖服顺，即会陷入癫狂，神志错乱，无求生欲望，也无寻死念想。”

小胡子写完明哥也看完了，笑而不语，鼻涕男托雷波尔忍不住赞叹，“多弗，他用能力看出来的信息和我们得到的情报相差无几，调教建议一定会奏效的。”

小胡子是明哥特意从黑市找来的刑讯调教高手，虽然是个哑巴却有超凡的读心能力和高超的调教手段，多年来，手下无败绩，被称为最恐怖的恶魔。

建议归建议，只需小胡子开个头试探一番，往后自然顺理成章。况且，作为德岛的国王和地下交易的最大中介，他和手下的高级干部都很忙，不可能把大部分时间耗在对付一个剑士上面，找专人代劳非常必要。

只是，初步试探似乎出了一点状况，即使后穴一直高潮流淫水，剑士还是努力克制情欲，愤恨地瞪着这边，红眸几欲喷火。

这样可不行。明哥起身，不紧不慢的走到索隆身边，恶意握住青紫的阴茎，有技巧地套弄施虐。

“呃……”情欲再次喷薄，索隆剧烈地颤抖扭动，又咬唇出血，忍住浪荡的呻吟。

“不想射就憋着。一个阶下囚而已，你没有任何反抗的资本。”在马眼即将喷射精液时明哥及时按住，用果实能力变出一根烛芯粗的线，紧扎在冠状沟下面。“要解脱只有靠我的能力，求我！”

“混蛋……休想……”

转到索隆身后，伸出两指插进湿滑的小洞，夹住假阳具拔出来。随着穴口的开合蠕动，黏水滴滴答答淌到地上，像失禁一样。

一巴掌扇在发抖的屁股上，带出更多的淫水，“屁股出这么多水，还不承认自己是贱货？”突然把假阳具捅回去，满意地听到一声哼叫。

掏出早有抬头趋势的大家伙，轻柔地刺激着，并不着急进行下一步，“调教师说你只被黑足操过，还操出一个孽种？”按上隆起的小腹碾磨几下，索隆抖得更厉害，依然不出声。

“这意味着，再被第二个，第三个，甚至更多男人干，你会像女人一样在乎？害怕失贞？怕黑足嫌弃你？”掐着剑士的双腿抬起来，抱他撅起臀，将自己硕大的肉棒戳到股沟里摩擦。

挣动被吊在铁架横杆上的手臂，全无用处，腿肉被掐得青紫出血，更别谈踢人反抗。

“呋呋呋呋呋，只要插进去干你，你就是一个彻头彻尾的贱货，再没脸做黑足的小情人。”

索隆咽下口水，同时压抑巨大的紧张和恐惧，冷冷讽道：“干黑足用过无数遍的身体，你的下贱程度有过之而无不及！如果不幸被一群野狗侵犯了，他会把那群下贱的野狗踢死，为我报仇……”

“真是一张厉害的嘴，跟下面一样。”火烈鸟的脑门上不断涨起青筋，唇角扯出夸张的弧度，“现在就让你认清现状，到底谁是贱货，谁是野狗！”

对准开合的穴口，顶着假阳具直捣黄龙，在索隆惨烈的哼叫中，异物加阴茎进到不可思议的深度。湿滑的内壁牢牢吸附住恐怖的肉棒，再无多余的空间。

即使有粘水润滑，抽插活动还是有些艰难，相对的，巨大的快感无法忽视，夹得人很爽。明哥迫不及待地加快频率，尽情享用这具特殊的身体。

除了灭顶的剧痛什么也感受不到，泪水狂飙出来，口水汗液染了一身，手腕上磨破皮，血线沾染手臂，更显色情诱人。

吊人的铁架在剧烈运动下摇晃不停，异响不断提醒神智恍惚的索隆，他不再专属于厨子，只是野狗们泄欲的玩具。

连换几种姿势，操到他叫不出声来、连挣扎的力气都没有才停下。挥手变出细线割断绑缚的铁链，冷笑着看绿发男人摔在地上，被撑裂的后穴淌出血液加淫液的混合物。卡住索隆的颌骨迫使他张嘴，把紫涨的硕大阳物捅进去，发泄忍耐已久的精液。

滚烫的液体冲进食道流进胃里，像有一世纪那么久，窒息惩罚再次催发索隆的本能，他拼命挣扎踢打，却阻止不了肮脏的液体在嘴里流泄。

等明哥发善心退出来，随即是剧烈的呛咳。孕吐在厨子的膳食调理下已初见成效，如此一来，不但前功尽弃，反而变本加厉，咳完后随即吐得天昏地暗，再被浇一桶冷水提神，就只剩下半条命。

耐心等他恢复一点神智，明哥抬脚，用尖头鞋踏住那无法顺利泄欲的阴茎轻轻碾磨，直接逼出对方的哭音，笑看他弹起身，徒劳地用手掰作恶的脚。

下马威暂告一个段落，清洗和初步的训教先交给小胡子处理，明哥则忙着开展下一步行动。

此次意外地抓到逃走的凯撒和文斯莫克家族的干部，明哥构想了多种计划，最后还是决定采用最稳妥的釜底抽薪之计。

杀手一族像阴潜的毒蛇，往往攻其不备令人防不胜防。明哥再自大，也明白敌在暗己在明的劣势。而战争屋的最大弱点，莫过于与家族格格不入的山治，他就是一个异类，拥有一定的才能却不具备相应的阴狠，容易为情义所困。

恶魔果实工厂和冰火岛的毒气基地双双被文斯莫克家族损毁，连紫罗兰也因黑足山治的感化反水背叛，致使地下交易损失惨重。跟文斯莫克的无解仇恨就此结下，不论是为霸主大业考虑还是出于报仇的私心，拿下山治再拖文斯莫克下水势在必行。山治是文斯莫克家族的三王子，还是最弱最受排挤的那个，这个弱点值得利用。

通过多种渠道收集情报，监视目标的动向，得知东海魔兽索隆和黑足厮混，还通过特殊方式怀孕了。

恶魔果实工厂和瓦斯基地被毁，再建难度大，凯撒在德岛的作用不大，明哥灵光乍现，和特拉法尔加•罗商议后，让他用能力在两个人质的身体内植入精密仪器，把凯撒和干部变成监视文家的工具，非常时刻，两个人质则会变成人体定时炸弹。

如果直接送人质回去，是傻子都会怀疑，干脆砸下大赌注，用这个两全其美的办法。在文家未察觉索隆有孕的时候，以两个人质换来东海魔兽，多加折磨，把索隆受难的视频发过去，在德岛布下陷阱，先击垮山治的心，再慢慢拖文家下水。

但明哥没算到一点，文家老爷子非但不稀罕索隆腹中有血缘关系的后代，反而非常痛恨，欲借他的手将索隆除之而后快，这才答应了先前的交易。

文家也有自己的小算盘，他们不打算暴露对索隆的不在意，只管配合火烈鸟演戏，让他瞎折腾，说不定能抓住他松懈的时机，一举捣毁唐吉诃德家族的庞大势力和地下贸易纽带。

说到底，被卷入大漩涡的索隆只是两大家族明争暗斗的工具，生死荣辱全由不得自己。

苦难的大门即将开启。

经开场的折腾，索隆难掩虚弱，可明哥一走，那双血眸又透出彻骨的寒意，哪怕是非常耻辱的状态，他也咬牙承受，狠狠瞪视给他带来痛苦的小喽啰，直到对方再不敢抬头，不得不放轻手下的动作。

手脚上捆了锁链，侧躺在铺了毯子的铁床上，还象征性地给了一床薄被盖，遮住光裸的身子。

身体回暖后，倦意更浓，只是私处的折磨如钝刀割肉，平息下来的按摩棒仍深入体内，束缚欲望的线也未解除，闭上眼睛，痛苦愈发深入骨髓。

迷迷糊糊睡了一夜，难受得浑身冒汗，越发疲累难支，再看到走进来的喽啰，厌恶愤恨感一下涌上来。

喽啰也有等级之差，在面对一言不发、毫不动容的小胡子时，索隆明显底气不足。休息时间结束，又要接触那些神秘的道具，永远猜不到，接下来要遭遇的是什么。

依然是绑起手吊起来的姿势，只是由铁环束缚住的双脚凌空劈出一个横叉，再被粗暴地向两边拉伸，固定在一个四方架子上。不用腿格斗，达不到厨子那样的柔韧度，肌肉锻炼得再强健，仍抵不住对韧带的折磨。短短几分钟，腿部肌肉开始痉挛跳动，骨骼关节发出细微的声响，蜜色的皮肤上布满晶莹的汗珠。发觉小胡子靠近，索隆下意识闭上眼睛，以免被他蛊惑。

小胡子是哑巴，没有聒噪的侮辱调笑之语，然脸上的每一个表情，手上的每一个动作，都生动得能说话。

小胡子先用特制的夹子一根根地拔索隆私处的耻毛，使紫胀的阴茎挺立在人前。索隆的羞愤溢于言表，但想到骂人浪费体力，说不定还会丢人地喊出来，索性咬牙忍痛。

被拔毛的地方不时有细小的血珠渗出，刺痛难免，这都在承受范围内。只是拔到一半的时候，有两根恶毒的手指戳进后穴，很快是四根五根，然后是整个手掌，继而是整个手臂。手掌在往里深入，五指恶意地抓挠活动，拿住那根从被虐待时就没取出的按摩棒，慢条斯理地往外抽。

内壁被撑到极限，甚至有裂口在蔓延的感觉。索隆弓背垂头，难耐地挣动双腿反倒引来脱臼般的炙烧剧痛，因多样的苦楚痛到窒息，只能暗自祈求那只该死的手快一点出来。退到只剩一个拳头时停住，平息已久的按摩棒突然运作起来。

惊得挺胸仰头，双目无神地瞪视虚空。按摩棒恶意摩擦前列腺，催生更多精液，积在囊袋中，无处发泄。身体再无快感，阴茎肉囊胀得快炸了。血眸蒙上一层水色，在他即将涌流泪液时，按摩棒适时退出，然后又轻而易举地捅进去一根粗管子。

这时候注意到耻毛被拔光了，小胡子正在抹药，私处娇嫩的皮肤接触到紫色的药液，灼痛难当。抹药时小胡子眼里闪着亮光，仿佛这药有古怪的功用。但调教师不说，索隆也没必要问。

药液抹遍了耻毛所在部位，还不等索隆缓过来，又有温暖的液体流过软管，疾速注入肠道里。

肚子又闷又胀，胎体因鼓胀的肠道的挤压，忽然剧痛难忍。伊万说，男人孕子情况特殊，胎腹比女人的大，三月即可明显凸起。如今受灌肠迫害，痛苦倍增。

很快，水灌到极致，小胡子恻然一笑，手按在鼓起的肚子上，微微施力下压便逼出索隆的闷哼。小胡子继而俯身，直视绿发男人杀意十足的眼神。

他没有被杀意吓退，主动权还在手里，他微微笑着，继续施加力道。

“不……不要…”下意识喊出来，抛弃固守的自尊和骄傲，与其说是撕心扯肺的剧痛，不如说是对孩子和情感的眷恋。

索隆适时收敛眼神中的愤怒和不甘，微微垂下头。

威胁奏效了。

小胡子乘胜追击，拔出灌肠的管子，拍拍他光裸的臀，又笑着指指放在地上正对着屁股的一只桶。

好似温柔的邀请:憋得很难受吧，那自己拉出来。

这样的邀请是致命的，忍不住在人前失禁，与毫无廉耻的牲畜和傻子有什么区别。

小胡子用手掌平端了一个沙漏放到索隆眼前，摇了摇，索隆猜测是要他坚持一个沙漏的时间。

怎么可能？就算时间到，怎么可能自我放纵在人前失禁？

红色的颗粒自中间的细口缓缓下落，沙漏孜孜不倦地发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

索隆努力夹紧臀部收缩括约肌，强行忽视腹部和双腿的不适。

一半沙漏漏完，小胡子再倒过来继续，一动不动地站在索隆跟前，静静地盯着他，等着他自动放弃。

生理反应并不是意志所能控制的。大量灌肠液引起腹泻反应，肠道蠕动时发出了咕噜噜的闷响，伴着绵绵不绝的绞痛。母体的不适很快激起胎体的抗议，小腹冰冷异常，内里的生命似乎陷入了死寂，难以感知活动迹象。

索隆可以凭意志憋死自己也不失禁，但他不想让孩子有闪失。

索隆从小自尊心强，好胜心重，决不轻易放弃梦想，放弃底线。在孤身一人无牵无挂时确实如此，可现在，他肚子里有孩子，远方有恋人，他要保住孩子，活着去见山治。

一个剑士钢铁般的意志被牵挂柔化了。

后穴被充分扩张过，又由于姿势关系，稍微放松括约肌，灌肠液便喷涌而出，伴着刺耳的屁声，落在下面的桶里。

不断控制后穴开闸泄洪，肠道的压力迅速减轻。由于灌肠液是温的，冲过直肠，竟带来些微快感。相反地，胯间被线勒住的阴茎因为排泄诱惑更为难受。好在胎体停止躁动，他暂时从一种苦痛中解脱出来。

小胡子露出得逞的笑意，这笑刺痛了索隆，比任何侮辱的言语都毒辣，在失禁的冲击中，他清楚地意识到，是自己在半被迫的情况下放弃了尊严。

后面两次灌肠清洗，管子刚拔出，根本不用调教师施加压力，他便忍不住排泄出来。

可以放松意志选择屈服，但屈服从没有底线。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

终于脱离苦痛，躺在柔软的地带，融融的温暖驱除了寒意。待身心舒畅时，眼睛慵懒地睁开一条缝，入目即是一片发色的明黄。

不由自主靠向那片阳光般的金黄，握住饱受折磨的部位，越难受越希望救赎，“厨子……是你吗…”迷糊中好像又见到那柔和的微笑，内心更期盼，“帮我……这里很难受……”

“呋呋呋呋呋……这么快就思念小情人了？想舒服的话你可以直接求我。”

瞬间被恶魔般的笑声吓醒，惊觉自己正用手勾住他的脖子，明黄的发色很接近，却是天堂与地狱之差。

比见了鬼还可怕，放手迅速往后躲，才发现韧带受损严重，腿根本使不上力，一活动反而抽筋了，带得全身都颤抖冒汗。

“怕了？最好不要乱动，没有这瓶营养药液，你肚子里的东西早就夭折了。”

扭头看看，左边确实挂了一个空吊瓶，而身体清理得过于干净，整个人都轻飘飘的。勉强用手撑着往后挪，靠到床头栏杆上，尽可能离这只火烈鸟远一点。尽管手脚上没有束缚，但以私处和腿上的伤，要脱离他的控制希望渺茫。

像一只受伤的小豹子，困在陷阱中无力反抗，眼里仍流露出怨恨的凶光，随时会寻机咬人。

要是太容易屈服岂不是没意思，明哥咧开嘴，似笑非笑，自如地控制细线变换形状，牢牢裹住最脆弱的柱身，慢慢收缩。

“啊……”又惊又痛，下意识叫出来，随即咬牙忍住，试图用手扯掉罪恶的线进行自我拯救，不但徒劳无功，反而暴露了慌乱和狼狈。

“再不求饶，你便做不成真正的男人。不过，连下崽的事都能做，把你看成男人是巨大的错误……”

“混蛋……休想！”眼睁睁看柱身被勒得变形，少许液体从端口挤出来，颜色由青红到紫黑。心像被烈火灼伤再被扔到硫酸里浸泡，很疼，很难堪。

线慢慢收紧，生理泪水主动背叛意志滚落下来，大张着嘴却叫不出声，弯腰埋下头掩饰狼狈的丑态又被抓着头发扯起来，面对那张可恶的脸，在极度的恐慌和痛苦中四肢抽搐，偏偏脑子清醒得很，一遍遍地警告自己，绝不能跟这个混蛋求饶。

看猎物的身体慢慢瘫软下去接近昏厥，明哥不得不停止暴力。就这样让他睡过去太便宜人了。

胯间的束缚骤然消失，体内有一种力量在横冲直撞，尖锐的刺痛再次把索隆的神志拉回来。意识到自己接下来要干什么，慌乱地寻找遮蔽物，不想一头翻到床下，又忙用手撑着护住肚子。

好想射出来……但由于被束缚得太久再突然放开，阴茎肿大变形，明明非常想，还是发泄不了。不管不顾，赶忙坐起来，用手笨拙地套弄搓揉。在阵阵热辣的剧痛中，带血的精液喷薄而出，索隆如释重负吼出声来，随之又发觉不妙，

连金黄的液体也收不住，很丢脸地再次失禁了。

要用手堵小孔的意图中途被阻，膀子无端架在空中，像提线木偶一样任人操控，无法动弹。

“呋呋……想尿就尿个够……在调教师面前排泄得挺欢，你也会觉得丢脸？在流淫水的时候，你觉得理所当然？”

“放开我！混蛋！除了用变态的方法折磨别人你还会什么？”

明哥头上的筋爆得像蚯蚓一样，线紧勒索隆的脖子差点割开他的喉管，在对上那双不屈不挠的赤眸时又生出更歹毒的施虐计划，“想激怒我没这么容易，我就要用你所谓的变态计划，看别人痛苦崩溃恰是我的爱好。”

休息了半日，调教继续。

一针管营养液直接从手臂注入，双腿被叠成M形，坚韧的黑色束缚带将手腕和脚踝连在一处，被扔到刑牢隔壁的一个空旷的房间里。

房间里温度适中，光线昏暗，索隆连番受折磨疲累不堪，即使被束缚成一个很别扭的姿势，还是很快昏睡过去。

睡梦中忽然感觉剧痛难忍，惊醒时第一眼瞧见调教师小胡子那阴恻恻的脸。

索隆打量周围环境，注意到屋顶上明亮的灯，三面墙上挂着的大镜子，能从各个角度都能清晰地观察赤裸的自己。

小胡子拿三颗葡萄大的粉色药丸，用手指塞到菊穴深处，再把一小瓶液体抹在索隆的胯间胸部，拿一个带铜铃的项圈，栓住他的脖子。

一只雄壮的大白狗被拉进来，拴在对面的墙角。

大白狗是公的，四脚站立时足有人的腰高，毛色鲜滑，身体壮硕。它似乎也被下了药，围着角落烦躁地跳来跳去，不断吐出长舌散热，发出变调的呜咽，隐约能看到它后腹的硕大阳物，正朝外滴淌液体。

一只摄像电话虫在他身边爬来爬去，换不同的角度获取影像信息。

意识到他们的歹毒手段，索隆惊恐地往远离狗的角落挪动，闭上眼睛不听不看。

怎么可能控制得住，后穴和胯部慢慢升温，药物驱逐了各处剧痛和好不容易才积攒的力气，汹涌而来的情欲则迅速攻占感官神经。

弓起脊梁背靠镜子，慢慢调整呼吸，查看自己的身体状况，想借此转移注意力。不看还好，一看更是心神混乱。

镜中的自己脸颊潮红冒汗，像喝醉酒一样，眸子迷蒙失焦；乳头樱红，胸肌呈淡粉色，由于乳根被束住，已因累积过多的乳液而膨软；胯下的阴茎慢慢抬头，紫红发硬，铃口早被精液濡湿；穴里酥痒难耐，一开一合的小口颜色醉人，由于先前的粗暴对待，已轻微脱肛，鲜红的软肉翻卷出来，无论怎样收缩括约肌也收不回去；脖子上的铜铃项圈与大白狗的同款，极尽侮辱，最难堪的是胯间的耻毛，被拔光后，此处的肤色与其他部位对比鲜明，比被人扒光后现场围观还耻辱。

无奈情欲不饶人，索隆再不能集中精力思考无关的东西。瞧着自己的身体，开始胡思乱想。绝不能屈服于他们的歹毒计划，但好想用手揉一揉酸胀的胸部，抚慰一下孤立的肉棒，有透明的黏液从小穴里淌出来了，哪怕有一根棍子捅进去搅一搅都好，自己解决绝对没关系。

受自慰的鼓舞，索隆趴在地上拼命挣束缚带，耸动腰臀，借身体与地面的摩擦变相按摩胸部，轻微地呻吟哼叫，在一定程度上发泄欲望。

索隆没注意到自己的身体有多诱人，至少对面那只被下药的畜生把持不住了，它开始变换策略，趴在地上发出低沉的呜呜声，像发情的公狗引诱母狗一样。

一旦陷入情欲的沼泽便注定无法自拔，除了逐步沉沦，再无他法。

本就因注射荷尔蒙激素而提高敏感度的身体，再用大量催情药，无疑是堕入万劫不复的地狱。调教夺去了他的大半力气，挣扎毫无用处，反而催生贪欲，无法满足，想要更多。

身体像被烈火灼烧一样，每一处皮肤都要烤焦了，似乎有无数只手在揉捏五脏六腑，难受得无所适从……

再这样下去，会死的吧……要是死了，孩子怎么办…对，不能让孩子出事……无论如何都要活下去！

为自己找了一个很漂亮的借口，冲破原则底线，抬头辨别一下方向，朝那只大狗艰难地挪过去。只靠情欲支配身体，脑子里莫名涌出一些美好的片段……在柔软的草地上，扶住厨子的双肩，自己的小穴热情地吞吐他的性器，上下起伏，淫靡的水声让人迷醉……屁股被插得很爽，明明力气用尽了还想要更多……

是很舒服……不知不觉爬到大白狗身边，一下就被发情畜生的前爪按倒，它吐出带倒刺的长舌头，探进肉穴舔舐，一下一下地伸缩。倒刺刮过酥痒难耐的嫩肉，说不出的舒爽……

抚慰得差不多又转移到阴茎，长舌卷住龟头抚慰，舔干淫液又有新的淌出来，它索性用大嘴含住肉棒，有规律地吸吮。

索隆差点被它的大嘴吓清醒，又马上注意到它的牙齿被拔光了，只留下柔软的肉龈，四脚的利爪也秃了，无法对人体造成伤害。

没几下就被舔射了，大狗把精液吃干净，再转移到胸部。每一处都被抚慰得很舒服，直到舌头转移到面部耳垂，狗嘴的腥膻气充斥鼻端，唇舌直接与其接触。

“我到底在干什么…”一看目前的状态，羞得无地自容，“畜生，滚开！”用力一挣翻转身体，迅速逃开。

如果主动跟一只狗做了，还有什么脸面活在世上……

发情的畜生兽性最强，大狗一个猛扑，精准地咬住索隆的脚掌，虽无利齿，上下颚的咬合力却是不可小觑。

好不容易爬出一段路又被倒拖回来，耳边是大狗呜呜的叫唤警示声。

“死畜生，放开我……”反抗无用，感觉到大狗火热的肉棒抵在尾骨那里猛蹭，模拟性交动作，随时准备插进去。没办法，被逼急的索隆张口去咬狗的前爪。

狗痛得嗷嗷直叫，惊吓之时突然把性器捅进去。

“呃……”巨大的空虚感一瞬间填补完全，哼叫声中七分是爽，三分是痛，自然而然放弃咬大狗的前爪。

大狗欢叫一声压上来，用两只前爪勾住人的脖子，开始疯狂地抽送。

脸和胸部贴到地上，屁股撅起，随大狗的动作一耸一耸的。柔软的狗毛蹭到光裸的皮肤，更增瘙痒，情欲越浓。狗的体温偏高，交合处烫得人几欲融化。

扭头看镜子里的人，从未有如此厌恶过自己……阴茎、乳头、泪液、后穴…每一处都在违背自己的意志，肆意地迎合一只畜生。翻卷的肠肉随硕大的性器在股逢中若隐若现，抽插时流出淫水无数。不记得阴茎是第几次被操射了。体内的性器不断膨胀暴长，每次射精都能激起人的高潮，借液体润滑，更为畅通无阻。

唯独胸部憋得难受，于是自暴自弃地想，反正尊严尽失，再下贱点也无所谓吧…

不知做了多久，畜生的持续时间格外吓人。到最后，身上的泪液汗液唾液精液被舔的干干净净，狗舌头伸进嘴里备感恶心，想吐又吐不出来。

在拒绝和迎合的夹缝中挣扎，动作太激烈，连手脚关节脱臼的剧痛都感知不到……


	3. 孕劫3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗索初遇，游行示众，特殊部位穿环

P4 特拉法尔加·罗

在堕入陷阱的时候有多放荡，清醒的时候就有多悔恨。

主动迎合一只狗，最后被做晕过去……

要怎样才能接受这个事实……

为什么一定要屈服，放任尊严被蹂躏……如果孩子是从这具肮脏的身体出来的，还不如早死早安生。

醒来后又换了一个环境，躺在干净的床上，墙体雪白无尘，屋里弥漫着消毒水的刺鼻味道。

此时正以一个屈辱的姿势躺着，双腿依然叠成M形，束缚带还在，又多了三根粗大的铁链，两根长的接上绑住手腕脚踝的束缚，固定在床头床尾，第三根扯住脖子上的项圈，使得整个人无法动弹。目前浑身肌肉酸痛，手脚关节脱臼，即使解了束缚，也不可能随心所欲地活动。

床边站了一只白熊，穿着橘色外套，上面有黑纹笑脸图案。

白熊正目不转睛地注视着自己，视线落在被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的下体。它拿了一个透明的物件，慢慢从红肿的洞口塞进去，在物件轻松撑开甬道后，里面遗留的液体陆续外涌。

索隆一下涨红了脸，耳根迅速烧烫，能动的部位不可抑制地颤抖。

白熊愣了愣，还是找来一把长的离谱的医用钳，夹着蘸了温水的软布伸进去清洗。

情欲早被消磨殆尽，内壁破损严重，即使是温水和软布也难以避免异物刺激所带来的痛楚。尊严丢得够彻底了，疼痛又算什么。

咬紧牙关偏过头，安静地承受。

简单清洗完后白熊开始用酒精给伤口消毒，这下安分不了，即使不出声也不能控制肌肉的痉挛，不像治疗更像一种温柔的折磨，忆及与畜生的交配，索隆目露凶光，瞪着眼前的非人类物种。

“对不起……弄痛你了，要……要消毒才行……”

熊说话了？熊会治病？脑子稀里糊涂的索隆一时没反应过来。

大概是觉得换一处更有把握，白熊把消毒酒精抹在被紧紧束缚的双乳上，却不慎碰到铁环上的小铃铛，这一下比剧痛还难受。

“对不起…这是船长吩咐我做的……”

不道歉还好，一道歉索隆更觉得是羞辱戏弄，把这只白熊和那只白狗联系起来……都是那帮混蛋派来的畜生，会不会说话有什么分别……

“或者，你可以先把药喝了……”

一杯浓黑的汤汁端过来，它卡住索隆的双腮要往里灌。

“畜生！滚开…滚出去！放开我！”

避开四溅的药汁和玻璃杯的碎片，被索隆歇斯底里的怒吼吓的不轻，先鞠个躬倒个歉，转身跑出去，跟屋外的人汇报，“船长，对不起……那个绿头发的太凶了，他不配合我清理消毒。”

隔了一会儿，磁性十足的声音平静地回应，“贝波，你去休息，剩下的交给我。”

脚步声响起，一个头戴贝雷帽，肩扛长刀的高个男人走进来，居高临下地俯视他。

仔细分辨这张脸，在通缉令上见过，索隆认出他是有死亡外科医生之称的特拉法尔加•罗，和火烈鸟一样危险。

同样是声名显赫的海贼，目前的境遇却是天差地别。要是像野狗一样乱吠更丢脸，索隆闭起嘴，不屑地剜他一眼。

也许是一眼改变命运，罗灰暗浅淡的眸子闪烁幽光，刺了“DEATH”纹身的手戴起手套，娴熟地操控起花样繁多的医疗器械，消毒、扎针、缝合伤口、上药…

动作比那只白熊粗暴多了，使得诸多痛苦集中在一处，比先前的任何刑罚都难捱。不过，在最初惨呼过后，不论怎么折腾，索隆咬紧牙关死活不出声。

似乎被绿发男人的倔强触动，罗也没有再为难，下手说不上轻也不算重，表情淡漠，无悲无喜，好像躺在面前的只是一具单纯的肉体，而不是一丝不挂的受过性虐待的阶下囚。

尽管过程痛苦，药物的刺激性很强，但一段时间后伤口的剧痛明显减轻了，腿恢复知觉，脱臼的地方也消肿化淤。

随后，罗拿了一个表面裹了透明体的可疑肉块过来，放出Room能力圈，举起长刀便要切割他的身体，看索隆一脸惊惧，简单解释，“如果不把你肚子里的胎儿转移出来，根本承受不住太重的刑罚，但胎儿也不宜离本体太久。”

“不要动他！”

“稍安勿躁不要激动，对你我都好。”说话时，不等索隆反应，切割转移过程已然结束。

这是索隆第一次见罗，对他的印象也仅限于诡异的手术果实能力。

P5 游行

这次经罗医治，除了明哥留在胸部的束缚，外伤内伤逐步恢复，那些噩梦般的遭遇却永远刻在脑子里，挥之不去。

索隆羞愧过，愤恨过，绝望过，但这并不足以将他彻底击垮，他还有希望有念想。要保住孩子，静待平安生产的那天；要忍辱负重保全自身，或许厨子会来施以援手；要找机会离开，苦练剑法，把欺辱过他的混蛋通通杀光。

成为第一剑豪的梦想可以支撑他披荆斩棘，复仇孕子的念想同样能护持他走过最黑暗的路。

只是不知道，这条黑暗的路还有多长。

明哥早已吩咐手下将剪辑好的视频片段发给文斯莫克家，只是几天过去了，信息石沉大海，没有收到文家的任何回复，也没有任何可疑人物登岛救索隆。

他不相信这个天衣无缝的计划有偏差，毕竟，通过交换过去的凯撒监视文家，能据此得知文家正和四皇Big Mom做神秘的交易，对方尚未发现他们在人质身体上动过的手脚。

为了验证拖文家下水的计划是正确的，干部托雷波尔出了一个变态却听起来行之有效的主意，放索隆出王宫做饵，派家族的干部远远监视，不要靠得太近，看是否会有文家的人或山治出现。

索隆终于脱离阴暗的地下刑牢重见天日，然而，即使干部在远处监视，他也没有任何逃脱的可能。这种阴毒的羞辱手段，更是烙在内心深处的浓重阴影，会在不经意间蚕食坚定而不可动摇的信念。

精神恢复过来，索隆心中有数，新一轮的折磨即将到来。刚开始不太明白明哥费尽心机对付他的目的，但发现每次都会出现的摄像电话虫，他大概猜到了，明哥只想对付跟唐吉诃德家族结下仇怨的文家，拖厨子下水就等于掌握了文斯莫克家族的命脉。

厨子会来吗？

最初索隆不希望他来，可在经受诸多羞辱后又希望他来，哪怕只能在临死前看他一眼，也不枉相交一场。

小胡子没到，这次来的是一个叫砂糖的小女孩，若非鼻涕男都对她毕恭毕敬的，索隆很难相信，这种小萝莉会是家族的重要干部。

鼻涕男将她保护得严严实实，不容旁人随意靠近。精于格斗的索隆一眼看出这个小萝莉手无缚鸡之力，大概是因为什么特殊能力才受重视。

从高峻的王宫一路往下，走向人群绸密的城镇。身上套了一件类似睡衣的宽松袍子，勉强能遮身。手脚上锁了镣铐，手被绑在身前，一条链子连接手铐和项圈，链子末梢由鼻涕男掌控。

砂糖骑着一个会活动的玩具走在前头，不断用指甲戳紫葡萄塞嘴里，怎么吃都不够，两个小喽罗跟在她两边，鼻涕男小心翼翼地护在身后。后面还有两个提箱子的小兵，索隆不放在眼里，亦步亦趋地被鼻涕男拖着走、脚磨得鲜血淋漓也不在意，只想着怎么借机反抗。

只有四个杂兵，一个稍微麻烦一点的鼻涕男和一个没有武力威胁的小女孩，到时只需提防她的特殊能力。无非出状况后其他干部会来支援，甚至会惊动明哥……目前的身体状况不错，这是一个获取主动权的契机，哪怕是控制砂糖用她威胁明哥谈条件都比做一个下贱的囚奴强。

王宫处在德岛的至高点，下王宫的盘山路绕了一圈又一圈，看起来挺陡的，路的外侧与高崖无异。

在砂糖走到一个拐角、距离路外侧的高崖只有两米时，索隆迅速冲过去，凭借蛮力撞向砂糖。由于脚链太短，速度比预想的慢了许多。

鼻涕男赶忙扯锁链却拼不过剑士的力气，作为老油条他的反应也不慢，下意识出声示警提醒砂糖。

在被索隆撞出路外侧的前一秒，砂糖听到示警声转头看，确实被凶煞的眼神吓得不轻，但好歹是明哥手下的干部，危急时刻能想起自身的果实能力，手碰过剑士后才因惯性飞出去。

讨厌能力者不是没理由，明明要成功了，还是变成一个没有威胁力的玩具，被四个小兵控制住，而鼻涕男则及时用黏液把飞出高崖的砂糖救回来。

鼻涕男很愤怒，只要他救得慢一点，砂糖会摔下去受伤甚至昏厥，一旦她失去意识，德岛的所有玩具终将恢复原形，十余年的经营难免付诸东流。

索隆很清楚反抗无效的后果是什么，但逆来顺受像个窝囊废一样更不甘心。

砂糖明显受到惊吓，篮里的葡萄丢了更让她恼火。她把索隆变回来，要求用最狠的手段惩罚敢对她动手的阶下囚。

惩罚便是剥光遮身的衣物，绑上坚韧的束缚带，在阴茎和直肠里下强力催情药。砂糖用能力把玩具坐骑改造成会走动的大木马，木马背上伸出一根短棍，表面有圆滑的球状突起物。

此时接近中午，太阳火辣辣的，药很快生效，麦色皮肤渗出大量汗液，哪怕是轻微的触碰，也能让他抖颤不止。

鼻涕男亲自上前调整，使索隆的双手反剪在背后，在臀挨到脚后跟、双腿叠起后用束缚带固定住，再把反剪双手的锁链连到绑脚踝的束缚带上。这样的姿势下，大腿能张开，脚后跟能挨到臀上，双膝和脚尖着地，要拼命挺胸直起腰才能减轻双臂的负担，于是不得不抬起臀，展露后穴。

直接把索隆抬起按坐在木马背上，短棍刚好能插进屁股里。

剑士只是闷哼一下又没声音了，这让鼻涕男很不满，拿来口伽使他上下颚无法闭合，在他的膝弯上挂两个大铁球拉扯着，使其能稳当地“骑”在木马上，任凭这个玩具怎么颠簸跳跃人都不会掉下来。

砂糖是岛上所有玩具的主人，每个玩具都和她有无形的契约，只能遵从她的所有意愿和命令，这个由奴兽变的大木马也不例外。

鼻涕男护送砂糖回王宫，由会变成大鸟的莫奈监视索隆的状况，看是否引出了可疑人物。

大木马遵从砂糖的意愿，不紧不慢地驮着索隆走向闹市区。

在刑牢受屈辱时面对的只是少数人，如今却要以最狼狈的丑态面对整个德岛的民众……从王宫高地下来，走入闹市，才真正体会到绝望欲死的滋味。

真的痛吗？

木马一颠半簸的走得并不平稳，身体在马背上微微晃荡，短棍借此在体内不断戳捅插弄。比起前面的残暴调教，今天的骑木马可谓是温柔旖旎，短棍上圆滑的突刺反复刺激前列腺，在药物的催化下情欲勃发，阴茎挺立，双乳开始发热膨胀。被魅药灼烧的身体经太阳一照，情欲更为旺盛，后穴不断淌水流淫液，肉茎没过一会儿也射了，只有被铁环紧扎根部的双乳不得自由，不知积了多少乳液，早已憋得紫红。口伽撑得嘴合不上，唾液长长地耷拉在口边。

乱七八糟的液体通通滴下去，在走过的路面上留下显眼的湿印。

可以闭上眼睛不看，但听觉更敏锐了。

“你看，那个绿头发的……好像是东海魔兽索隆…听说很厉害，赏金还3亿…如今也…”

“哼…德岛国王天夜叉是势力最庞大的七武海，到了他的地盘，就算是海军大将也得给三分面子，大概是不知好歹惹了正主吧。”

周围充斥着些许嘈杂的议论声，有惊疑，有蔑视，有嘲讽，甚至还有同情…

窸窸窣窣的，音量不大，却觉得尖利刺耳……讥嘲声像飞瀑一样从高空降落，结结实实砸到最柔软的所在，越积越多直没至顶。脑子里响起阵轰鸣，头疼得要炸开，实在忍受不了才睁开眼睛。

鼓起勇气张望，不知自己是什么表情，只看到一张张奇怪的脸，大家在都好奇地伸头看，有的面带冷笑幸灾乐祸，有的口吐唾沫极尽鄙夷，有的躲躲闪闪又惊又怕……还看到几个穿白色制服的海军捧着电话虫狂拍……

七武海打压海贼，理所当然，海军不会干涉……或许明天就会出关于东海魔兽的头条，像他当初因6000万悬赏金而闻名世界一样，甚至还要更火爆……

敌人会看到，朋友也会看到……当然还有厨子……

情欲汹涌难以抵挡，索隆连咬牙忍痛都做不到，干脆叫出来发泄出来得了，像跟厨子做时一样，不用刻意为难自己……

撑到现在，坚强的理由是什么？

恨！

恨造化弄人，恨那些毁灭他身心的变态！

无欲则刚，欲望太多的人更容易脆弱。

想保住孩子，想报仇雪恨，还要为厨子活下去，仅这三条，就足以把他推向万劫不复的地狱。

在欲望冲顶的时候，身体的难受程度大幅攀升，扭身耸动时仍无法舒缓双乳的酸胀，内心饱受折磨。大木马颠簸的过程中，用菊穴含住短棍难耐地耸动腰臀，试图慢慢消解烈性的催情药，安抚敏感的身体，不在乎痛，只在乎舒爽的过程。

放荡吧……到现在还有什么可在乎的……

到太阳偏西，木马差不多绕遍了德岛的街巷，莫奈的翅膀都拍酸了也没发现什么可疑人物，无聊之际便想替少主管教一下这个不知好歹的剑士。

看木马即将返回王宫，莫奈敛翅降落，半路阻截。

索隆在木马背上扭颤不停，汗水迷住他的眼睛，昏昏噩噩的抬不起头。

“看着真是可怜，转了大半天也没有人来救你，是杀人无数积怨太多？还是你的情人害怕少主不敢来？”

索隆睁开眼睛，莫奈见到了传说中的能杀人的眼神，如果不是口枷撑着扭曲了他的面部，这样的表情还会邪煞三分。

莫奈阴冷地笑笑，面容鸟兽化，更显阴毒诡异，“服个软而已，有这么难？绑得太紧没什么乐趣，不知道的人还以为唐吉诃德家族残暴。先给你解开吧。”

将人拎下来搁在地上，除掉锁链、束缚带，用手铐把索隆的双手铐在身前。

“你肚子里的胎儿又被罗分离出来了，由少主掌控，你还不知道吧？袭击砂糖已是罪大恶极。”想了想把束住索隆乳头的铁环取下，“你最好现在挤出来，回到王宫可没有机会啰。”

铁环刚取下就有少许乳液喷射出来，然而没有外力挤压又滞懈不出。

索隆发出垂死一般的呻吟，苦忍了一会儿，还是宁耐不住，索性抬手按揉胸肌。强烈的快感复苏，触碰得越用力情欲越旺，痛只在其次，看白色乳液喷涌出来，散血化淤的地带变成深粉色时，彻底堕入深渊，不可自拔。

痛楚和快感夹杂，心脏在胸腔内不安分地蠕动，眼前冒起漫天金星，索隆欣慰地发现什么也看不清，什么也听不见。

从什么时候开始不在意旁人的侮辱和嘲笑？不知道……也许在到达德岛后第一次被侵犯的时候就这样吧……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

第一次游街以昏迷结束，睡了整整三天，还是在罗用尽各种治疗手段后才提前了苏醒的时间。

又是那间治疗室，仰躺在床上，四肢被铁链拉扯着，拴在床头床尾。右手边挂了一个吊瓶，腹部痛如刀绞，后穴里火辣辣，似乎是塞了治伤的药。

居然还活着……索隆自嘲地笑笑。当时是往死里折腾自己，只想借剧痛压制该死的药性，遮掩摧人欲死的耻辱。

罗站在架子边摆弄玻璃器皿，听到动静回头瞧一眼，像什么都没看到一样，淡漠地转头，继续忙手中的活。

过一会儿，吊瓶里的药液空了，罗过来拔针善后，“我会解开锁链，你自己去那台机器旁的椅子上坐着，等待检查。”

索隆静静地看着他，不置可否。在解开锁链时是安分的，下床后赤脚接触到冰凉的地板，激痛由脚底席卷全身，顿时头重脚轻，眼一晕瘫跪在地上。待眩晕消退，撑起虚软的身体，慢慢往前走。

经过一个手术台，上面整齐排列着几把的手术刀。见刀如见希望，压抑在深处的绝望因此爆发，索隆就近挑两把掷向罗，拼尽最大的力气。

想杀人，想打架，想找回一点尊严，哪怕只有一点。

罗躲得越轻松，索隆越气愤，攻击节奏很快乱了，他把最后两把刀抛过去逼开罗，瞧准一排装了各色药液的试管，看起来很危险，于是毫不犹豫地把那排东西打翻，再想破坏别的，没机会了，很快被抛到病床上绑牢。

“你身体虚弱，不宜乱动。胎儿已经放回你身体里了，它更经不起折腾。”

“有种杀了我！我不需要你来治！”

罗不回话，黑着脸处理因化学反应起火的试验台，打电话让人送一批药品过来，然后重新配药，像什么都没发生过一样。

躺在床上，什么也做不了，只能细细体会各处疼痛和身体的虚弱，咬牙回忆那些噩梦一般的经历。安静地过了很久，罗还没把药弄好，索隆则感觉身体不舒服，非常不舒服，是人正常的生理需求，在此时却是那么难堪。

连番受各式刑罚，专门针对最脆弱的部位，消化分泌系统早已紊乱失控，即使不吃东西，输营养液维持性命仍会产生正常的身体垃圾。

控制不住了，不听使唤，小腹连同私处传来明显的酸痛感，带得腿颤抖痉挛。

刚才故意给他制造麻烦，此时提出要求，肯定会被羞辱折磨吧。

“我要……上厕所……”

即使尊严丧尽，还是下意识喊出来，喊出来时又咬住腮肉后悔，说出来，岂不是让自己更难堪……

罗转过头来，冷冷地看着他，索隆则闭上眼睛，努力克制颤抖，等待惩罚降临。

意外地没有惩罚，罗动用能力把他转移到隔壁的洗手间，等时间差不多再转移回来，中途甚至懒得看一眼。

自从进了刑牢，什么都由不得自己，这算是到德岛后第一次用洗手间。

索隆不知道这是不是罗另类的恶毒手段，现在他恨所有人，谁也不相信。

不过，在接下来的检查和服药中，索隆暂时放弃反抗和捣乱的想法，罗也一言不发，只进行正常的治疗。

第6章 反抗

索隆静修三天，伤势才基本平复。

罗向明哥提议，不宜再对索隆施加过重的刑罚，有孕后他的耐受力和恢复能力都大打折扣，受到过于残暴的对待兴许撑不过两个月。

明哥勉强接受建议，但引诱文家的计划还是要进行，所以他吩咐干部琵卡用能力在王宫附近变出一个高高的石台，把人绑在高台上，只在夜里才给他套上衣服防冻，每天注射三次营养液维持身体供给。

经历风吹日晒，引人伫足围观，两天不到，文家没人来，索隆反而发起高烧，整日昏昏沉沉，对光着身子示众的遭遇全无反应。

暂时放弃游街、示众之类的计划，又进入调教和养伤的死循环。

明哥的行为似乎开始偏离初衷，不只是为了引诱山治报仇血恨，他对这个刚毅的剑士有了别样的想法。他习惯高高在上，傲视天下，没有几人能违背他的意愿，所以每当见到剑士那种饱含杀意和神秘希望的清冷眼神时，渐渐生出要把剑士的傲意消磨殆尽、转为对自己敬畏的想法。征服的过程很刺激，蕴含着别样的期待。

第一步无非是在猎物身上作标记，宣誓所有权。在索隆养身体的时段，明哥用自身的果实能力变幻出的五色线混合调教道具的特殊材质，制作出只有他自己才能自如控制的道具。就是五个带银铃的环扣，专门用来穿环。

等索隆身体完全恢复的时候，明哥暂时放下手中的事务，亲自坐镇。

又回到罗的治疗室，猎物被绑在一张与地面焊接在一起的铁椅上，椅背扶手上串联了皮革扣带，可自由选择捆绑方式。

似乎开始习惯刑罚与治疗并行的手段，今天的剑士精神矍铄，眼里蓄满令明哥不爽的傲意。

小胡子负责穿环，罗负责消毒止血善后，明哥只需等最后的结果，看是否方便控制，他需要达到穿戴和取下都非常自如的效果，更不能有发炎流血之类的后遗症。

“呋呋…今天是一个值得纪念的日子，我一向对性玩具什么的没什么兴趣，不过撑到现在，你让我有点好奇了。”

带着一贯的笑，玩世不恭，极尽阴邪。抬手挑起硬朗的下巴，使上一点力道控制住，使人不能扭头避开，只能盯着他手中的道具，“这有五个带银铃的环扣，你想穿在哪里？”

狠戾的目光落在掌心，像落石击碎一泓春波，赤眸中琉璃一样的色光陡然涣散，开始四处漂移。

“你也会怕？”维持笑容，手滑过颈部弧线停在锁骨处摩挲几下，游到鼓起的胸肌处，麦色皮肤带来细腻的手感，绯红的乳珠却是别样的湿软，又微显粗糙。捏一捏揉一揉就引得他身体颤栗，再转到隆起的肚子，他的胸腹开始剧烈起伏。

耻毛消灭殆尽，胯间的风景更为清晰。捏住姣好的性器，指腹在铃口打转，“敏感地带一定不能漏！乳头小号的，这里用中号的，后面穿最大号。”听着粗重的呼吸声，顺势把手挤到股部，慢慢插进两指，看他禁闭双目扭过头，不停地吞咽口水。

把玩一遍后拖张椅子在旁边坐下，小胡子默契地上前动手。先蘸准备好的医用酒精仔细擦拭消毒，再拿穿孔打洞的小型机械对准合适的位置。

在双乳穿孔时他还能勉强保持镇定，闭上眼睛不听不看，当双腿被抬起叠向身体两边时，腿内侧因为紧张而起了一片小疙瘩。

性器被捏住，尖针忽然对穿龟头通过尿道，些许血液溅出，在柱身和小腹上勾勒出错乱的红线。

“啊……唔…”最脆弱敏感的地带被粗暴地穿孔，难以言表的痛楚迅速撕裂神经，豆大的汗珠从额角淌落，金色耳坠撞击出悦耳的清音。

“别急，还有后面，两下而已。”调笑像一剂毒药，一瞬间击溃脆弱的防线。

特制的夹钳探进后穴再张开，撑出一个空间，消毒后直接用最大号的环扣刺穿软肉，麻利地穿上两个。两颗乳珠和铃口上的圆环也穿戴完毕，只待明哥用线补上环的缺口，即可完成。

明哥弯下身，一下一下地拨弄环上挂的银铃，在清脆的乐音中轻轻拉扯小道具，惹得索隆发出难耐的呻吟。扯穿通铃口的圆环时他反应最大，紧绷起肌肉，牙关不停打战，痛苦可见一斑。最后捻着大号的环扣往两边拉扯，轻松打开穴口，可望见蠕动的鲜红色嫩肉，大概是异样的疼痛刺激，小穴里竟淌出黏液来。

现在还不忙补圆环缺口，要等罗护理治疗后，保证那些被穿的地带不再流血，伤口完美地愈合，即使不戴环，也能留下非常自然的孔洞，就像他左耳的耳洞一样。

似乎是嫌结束得太快，没有特殊趣味，明哥又想出新点子，“在他小腹正下方刺下我的名字，Doflamingo，刺得漂亮一点，用最好的材料，保证永不消退。”

刺青需要的时间长，明哥观望十几分钟便全权交给小胡子和罗处理，自己先行离开。罗给索隆止血上药后也自行离开，对这类恶趣味的调教没有丝毫兴趣。

用最好的药护理了几天，打穿的孔洞基本痊愈，戴上环扣也不会有刺激性的痛感。明哥正好忙完手头的交易，过来验收成果。

先把大小圆环一一摘除，发现乳头，龟头和括约肌处均留下牙签大的小洞，后穴的比正常的耳洞大一点。满意地把五个圆环穿回去，发动果实能力幻出无色线补起缺口，自此后除了他的能力，无人能取，若强行扯下，身体器官势必被破坏。

邻近性器的下腹处纹了显眼的刺青，“Doflamingo”，10个飞扬的花式英文艺术字母，刺在这个尴尬的地带非但不突兀，反而有几分情色的效果。

绑得太紧反而失了趣味，明哥亲自解开索隆的皮革扣带，只用半米长的锁链松垮地拴住他的四肢。

索隆终于能双腿落地，这并不见得是好事。腿落下后圆环和小铃铛势必硌着臀肉，扯得后穴刺痛，很不舒服。

剑士龇牙咧嘴的无措样逗笑了明哥，索性拨动各处铃铛，引来他更深的怨恨和难堪。

“呋呋呋……不错的身体，现在彻底属于我。黑足快一个月了还没来，他大概已经抛弃你了。”

扭头避开明哥的触碰，看向别处，鼻翼翕动，呼吸越发急促。

明哥不生气，反而开怀大笑，“乖一点，或许你有机会做一个自由的玩具，但绝对没有反抗和逃走的机会。”说到这里，表情突转阴暗，“再发生袭击干部这种事，一定会让你生不如死！罗，把他的心脏取出来。”

罗依言发动能力分离出心脏，等明哥覆上寄生线，再装回胸腔，默契地解开索隆的锁链。

“呋呋，我的寄生线已经植入你的身体，这样才算真正的玩具。”抬手使用技能，随即有透明的细线拉扯索隆的身体，“只要我想，随时随地都可以控制你，起来走几步，看看穿环的效果怎么样。”

索隆被迫起身行走，像提线木偶一样任人操控。轻微的摇身抬步都能催动银铃发出清脆的乐音，铃扣则随着动作有节奏地晃动。

调整招式让他弯腰伏身，能清晰地观察到绯红的肛口收缩不停，括约肌带得银铃轻晃，色气诱人。

“现在除了我，没人能取下这些小玩意，如果觉得不舒服或有什么需要可以直接来求我，我会视情况帮你。”

原本平静而迷离的索隆忽然爆发怨怒，拼命扭过头，双目通红，“老子去求一只狗也不会求你！你要用我和孩子来引诱黑足，你不敢杀我……要是有种的话，现在就动手杀……呃……”

话说到一半，裹在心脏表面的线忽然紧缩，摧残最要命的所在，细丝勒住脆弱的器官，力道再轻，还是能生发毁灭性的痛苦。

撤去操控，冷眼看剑士在地上疯狂地翻滚，捂住心口凄厉地惨叫，偶尔停止施虐，好让他听清自己的愤怒，“不敢杀？这世上还没有我天夜叉不敢杀的人，老爹和弟弟都得死，更何况是你！”

索隆翻过身体，抬起疼得煞白的脸，眸心蓄满战意，宛若莅临战场，即将舞剑杀敌…“那就打一个赌，如果….我死了，你就赢了…懦夫……敢吗？”

明哥缓缓起身，从面部开始，有紫黑的煞气迅速弥漫，连身上的粉色和黄色也黯淡下去，活脱脱一个从天而降的妖魔恶鬼。

整理药品的贝波愣在原地不敢动动，索隆的嘴角勾起惨淡的怪笑，鲜血随之涌出，阖上双目，有晶莹的液体自眼角滑下。

眼见形势危急，罗咬咬牙，启动room，出刀挡住迅猛如电的弹线，在捞起剑士的同时被霸王色霸气波及，撞到手术台上。

“罗，你想造反？”

强忍腰间被冲撞的闷痛，收紧胳膊，稳住胡乱挣扎的索隆，“冷静一点！如果真的杀死他，你才是输家，他在故意激怒你寻求解脱。花了这么多心思，总不能前功尽弃。”

明哥黑着老脸拄在当地，没有应答。

沉默了半分钟，挂在罗臂弯里的索隆挣扎得越发厉害，直至滑到地上瘫坐着，用手捂住小腹，煞白的脸扭曲变形，难受到叫不出来。

罗瞥索隆一眼，收起鬼泣，平静地和明哥对视，“他动胎气了，治不治在你。”

明哥不理睬罗，径直过去掐住剑士的脖子提起来，把人扔到铁椅上，“我不会让你死，只会让你生不如死！”接着，阴狠的目光转向自作主张的部下，警告意味十足，“罗，家族里没人敢违抗我，你是第一个！希望这是最后一次！”

“我只是在尽一个家族成员应尽的义务。”走过去拿锁链和扣带把索隆固定成合适的姿势，招呼贝波准备相关的器具和药品，正式开始治疗。

这时，托雷波尔提着一个黑箱子进来，打量一下治疗室，又旁若无人地开始汇报，“多弗，这是四皇凯多派人送来的资料，是关于一桩恶魔果实的生意，他要你查看完后尽快答复。”

明哥并没有因此离开，而是拖张椅子在一边坐下，严肃地开箱查看。鼻涕男识趣，自行出门，罗不受打扰，仍镇定地为索隆安胎治伤。

过了二十多分钟，罗成功解决剑士的病痛，又重新调整，给他换一个舒服的姿势，保证能一定程度上舒活筋脉。

就在这时，发生了一件意想不到的事，罗在取药时不经意间碰了一个黑色的盒子，突然感觉手臂酸软无力，迅速缩回手，还是影响到果实能力，外套里夹带的两颗心脏掉出来，滚落在索隆坐的椅子脚边。不知是试探还是其他干部故意使坏，大概是刚放进来的海楼石。

旁边收器具的贝波见了，赶忙扔一块纱布到地上，要借捡纱布的机会去捡，却因为手不够稳碰翻托盘里的药瓶，玻璃器皿摔在地上的声音格外响亮。

明哥听到声音回头，冷冷盯着满头冒汗的贝波，“屋里很热吗？你慌什么？”

“对…对不起…药瓶打碎了，我马上捡起来……”

“不用了，一瓶葡萄糖而已，待会儿让下人打扫，先把这些收过去。”罗用眼神示意贝波，不要轻举妄动。

明哥合上提箱起身，慢慢踱过来，“听琵卡说你昨天夜里私自离岛，天快亮了才回来，你也对凯多的恶魔果实交易感兴趣？”

罗扫一眼心脏上做的标记，暗暗握拳，这种东西被他看到了，势必提前复仇计划，情急之下只能敷衍应答，“临时接到一桩药品生意，我想，芝麻大的事，不必在大半夜惊动你。”

明哥话题突转，“还是柯拉松的忌日到了，你在为他准备贺礼？”

罗脸色一瞬间暗下来，闭口不答，屋内不知不觉弥漫开火药味，空气几乎凝滞。铁椅旁有一架医用推车挡着，但只要三米高的明哥再走近一点，绝对会看到不该看的东西。

索隆忽然在这时动了，似乎是在目前的坐姿下，铃铛环扣牵扯着，身体不舒服；又似乎是明哥要上前来，他难免有惧意。在小幅度挣扎的过程中，他自然而然地用脚后跟把心脏拨到推车下面，明哥过来时，除了碎玻璃片，什么也没瞧见。

瞥见索隆怨毒得要把他烧一个大窟窿的目光，明哥暂时转移注意力，“不要用这种眼光看我，你会倒霉！”

罗稍松一口气，小心地劝谏：“你们两个都在气头上，目前大概不适合待在一起。”

明哥闻言扭过头来，“你也一样，行动前先向我汇报。记住，敢背叛我的人下场会很凄惨。”说完带上东西出门。

确认明哥离开了，周围也没有其他干部，罗不动声色地把掉落的心脏收回来，疑惑地望索隆一眼，见他仍是冷淡迷离的样子，忍不住低声问:“为什么帮我？”

绿发男人直视他，不答反问:“你和他们不是一路人，是吗？”

罗眉头紧皱，静默半晌才回应，“你该喝药了。”


	4. 孕劫4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆出逃，罗相助，香索会面，明哥追上来，空欢喜一场。

P7 逃离

转眼间，陷落到德岛已近两个月，尝尽各种苦刑，却只是靠营养液和葡萄糖之类的维持性命，没吃过一顿正常的饭，即使有一定的体力，没有食物慰藉，胃总是空虚的。

但这个不重要了，索隆只有两个愿望，要么想办法逃出去见山治，要么想办法下地狱见阎王。

终于，他迎来一个契机。

自穿环后，明哥改变策略，减少身体上的惩罚，加强心理的打击，他要彻底毁掉这个狂妄的人。

这时，琵卡自动请缨，要用索隆最拿手的剑术羞辱他，没有比否定一个人的梦想更畅快的事，而琵卡对调教玩弄之类的破事没兴趣，只是想借此练手。派人把剑士带到王宫的空地上，顺便把他的三把刀找来。

即使没看出对手和自身的实力值差距，索隆也会孤注一掷打这个赌:输了弃剑为奴，若琵卡输则放他离开。

条件一出，家族的小兵纷纷反对，少主还没回来，不能冒险下赌。

索隆清晰地捕捉到明哥不在岛上的信息，还没开战，他便感觉到了胜利的希望。

琵卡满口答应条件，他从不怀疑自己的实力，作为家族的最高干部，连一个虚弱的性奴都打不赢，还有什么资格在王宫混。看那些小兵和几个干部在拼命憋着笑，他只觉得碍眼，索性变成石巨人把他们全部扔到王宫以外的地方，平生最恨人嘲笑他尖利的高音。

索隆目前已有五个月的身孕，明显隆起的腹部成了累赘，动作迟缓滞怠，各种刑罚也使得他身体虚弱，唯有看到那双冷酷而凶煞的眼睛，泄出血色的死亡气息，才觉得他像一个剑士。

“钥匙在这里，可以打开你的镣铐，免得说我胜之不武。”

“蠢货，我自己都可以砍断，谁稀罕你的破钥匙？”和道利落地斩断手脚镣铐，咬在口中，“高音混蛋，现在就让你认清楚，你是一个连玩具都不如的废物！”

索隆清楚专注力在战斗中有多重要，所以他才费尽口舌激怒琵卡，弥补身体虚弱的劣势，以求速战速决，一击制胜。

跟山治在一起的时候逢搭话必吵，硬是练出了能气死人的毒舌技能，而琵卡因为嗓音的关系很少开口，连说话都吃劲儿，自然骂不过剑士。

这招很奏效，至少琵卡气得哇哇乱叫，狂暴无序的斩击纯粹是浪费力气，果实能力也用得毫无头脑，反而把王宫建筑改造得一团糟。

不过最麻烦的还是他的能力，石巨人砍了又能再生，没完没了，对本体更是毫无伤害。

体力消耗很快，腹部也在隐隐作痛，偏偏特殊部位的环扣铃铛还吵得人心烦，索隆几乎要杀红了眼，只想快点结束，免得受辱受痛。最终还是腹痛消解了烦躁，这是出逃的最佳机会，若不好好把握，遭殃的仍是孩子，肯定又要受百倍的耻辱。

硬逼自己冷静，把仇恨控制在合适的范围，全部灌注三把刀，用心观察琵卡的漏洞，终于探知他动用能力的规律，他能在石头里自如地移动，但人动则石动，且石像离地便不能再生，唯有接触地面才可再战。

好在琵卡骄傲自大没有把石身变得过于巨大，索隆逐步试探削砍，终于逼出本体，胜利在望，终于能把连日来受到的虐待和侮辱灌注到仇怨中去，齐膝削下他的双腿断去能力根源，再在琵卡惊愕的瞪视中一刀刺穿他的心脏，觉得不解恨，再添一刀剁掉他的命根子。

战斗时有信念支撑，可以无视虚弱和腹痛，在杀死琵卡后才感觉头重脚轻，连站起来都艰难。但再艰难也要站起来，这点痛比起那些毁灭人心的耻辱，不值一提。

以刀为拐杖往高台下跑，放倒一个领兵头目，脱下他的外套和外裤穿上，再撕一块布绑在头上，遮住惹眼的绿头发。

琵卡用能力时变动了德岛的地形，如今人死了，果实能力自然失效，而民众的混乱和恐慌在所避免，正好为索隆提供掩护。

终于远离王宫跑到市镇中，不时有楼房倒塌堵住道路，街上的人在四处逃窜。

长久的战斗后，腹中的绞痛越来越剧烈，周身虚汗直流，腿重得像灌铅一样，举步维艰，但愿没有动胎气…

由于衣服裤子太过宽松，行动的过程中，身上的各处铃铛响个不停，时刻在提醒他回忆那些难以磨灭的耻辱。

实在受不了铃铛的声音，藏在一间塌了一半的破屋里。脱下外衣，拔刀去削铃铛和圆环，但这种材质古怪得很，刀一挨近就会主动吸附刀身，吸力比磁铁还夸张，削铁如泥的宝刀也无法造成半点伤痕，反而把皮肉割得鲜血淋漓。

索隆不敢再试，只能撕点布条裹紧戴了铃铛的部位，包紧了胸部再裹胯部。

忽然察觉有人靠近，不敢怠慢，在人踏进屋时提刀攻过去，发现竟是一个高大的毛绒玩具，玩具发出耳熟的声音，“别妄动，是我。”

是特拉法尔加·罗，他要干什么？出逃胜利在望，难道要就此堙灭……

罗拖来一个猫形玩偶装，再塞给他一个电话虫，完全是命令式的口吻，“穿好这个，躺到门口不要动，马上！”顿了顿，语气放轻缓一些，“我只能帮你到这了，之后自求多福。”

要抓自己回去的话不必偷偷摸摸的，抱着三分信任，索隆套上猫形玩偶，见罗已然把身上的伪装脱下来一甩手扔到门口，又迅速从侧面的窗窜身出去，从进来到离开，他停留的时间不超过一分钟。

索隆毫不犹豫地照做，刚在门口躺下，有咒骂声传来，随即，包裹住自己的玩偶被抱起扔到一辆移动的车上。

两个人一路驾车一路聒噪不停。索隆听出个大概，他们运货时两个玩偶被人明抢，一路追过来时又发现玩偶被遗弃在门口，小偷已踪影全无。

两个车夫都是徒有蛮力和暴脾气的粗神经，猫形玩偶有点重也不在意，街道上过于混乱，他们必须尽快离开，到海岸边装货上商船。

很顺利地离开德岛，被当成玩偶混入拉杂货的商船，为防露馅不敢乱动，等船抛锚停靠，所有人歇下后才钻出玩偶，拿出罗给的电话虫，拨山治的号码。

拨了两次无人接，第三次通了，在一串奇怪的杂音响过后挂断。

货仓里又闷又热，内心却如堕冰窖……已经联系不上山治了吗？他是出了什么意外，还是……  
索隆不愿多想，长久未进食的胃瘪瘪的，装进一些水和水果反倒恶心了，想起曾进过嘴的东西，再加上孕期的敏感，习惯性地要呕吐。腹部的纠搅较先前轻了一些，转为闷闷的痛，仍扰人清梦，睡不安稳。更何况，身处危境，索隆更不敢睡得太熟，窝在玩偶里，紧抱三把刀，随时保持戒备。

大概睡到半夜，被电话虫的铃声惊醒，迟疑地接听，那头传来刻意压低的声音，再耳熟不过，“喂，是你么……”

“是我……”说话时发现喉咙哽得厉害，不知是因为安心、委屈或是其他…

“你在哪里？我…我马上来找你…”

“好像是叫东利克的商船，在底层货仓……我穿着……猫玩偶……”

“好……我马上……马上……”随即是一串嘟嘟的挂断声。

P8 会面

一艘小船在海浪中时隐时现，颠簸不停，由于雾气朦胧，方向难辨。

金发男人立在甲板上，时不时回头催一个留飞机头、下身只穿内裤的男人加快速度，金发男人旁边站着一个紫瞳女人，这正是久未露面的山治，飞机头是船匠弗兰奇，女人则是紫罗兰。

山治脸颊青肿，左手绑了绷带挂在脖子上，右手拿三份揉得皱巴巴的报纸。头版头条上登了几张张刺眼的图片，下面是大篇幅的报道，几乎占了一整页。不敢看还是忍不住细细地观察，一个字一个字地读，只管让血淋淋的事实刺激心脏。

自从伽治用武力把他的打火机和电话虫拿走，再送他进家族的铁牢中，这两个月过得无比煎熬，餐餐食不知味，夜夜不能安眠。

那是一座黑暗不见光的牢狱，阴湿环境下虫鼠猖獗，恶臭不断。

小时候他便被套上铁制头盔，在这里度过了凄惨漫长的童年，没想到十年后又回来了。只是牢狱更阴冷一点，头盔更大了一点，被关的自己，还是一样的懦弱无用。

伽治把明哥发来的东西尽数屏蔽销毁，也不给火烈鸟任何回应，只等对方露出破绽。

终于，破绽来了，明哥离岛，索隆出逃，还拨打了山治的号码。

牢里的废物终于有了点利用价值。伽治也不出面，全权交给四个子女处理。零玖开牢放人，伊治、尼治和勇治轮番上，将山治揍得鼻青脸肿手骨断折，才放他去找索隆。

山治不知道索隆发生了什么，出狱后光看那令人痛心的新闻就足以说明一切，在零玖把报纸交给他时山治差点发疯，一切来得太震憾。

在震撼中，山治更无暇猜测家族放他自由的用意，只求能见索隆一面。

打电话过去，听到他的声音时只觉得哽咽，说不出话，想道歉安慰又怕耽误时间，决定先找到人再说。求助紫罗兰小姐，借她的千里眼找人，再请船匠弗兰奇当帮手，以商船的名字和拉载的货物为线索，不出半天，确认船的位置，现在只需尽快赶过去，不能再出意外。

距给索隆打电话的时间接近三天，还好在第三天的傍晚追上商船，拦船交易，出高价不动声色地把“货物”带走。

带人回到小船的寝室里，由弗兰奇掌舵，紫罗兰警戒，山治则急切地打开玩偶把人解救出来。

只见索隆脸颊潮红，浑身湿热冒汗，烫得吓人，涣散的眼神在见到他时又重新聚焦，唇角微微上扬，话语里苦涩四溢，“厨子，老子还以为你死透了。”

“我……”本该适时接话安慰，然而脑子短路，什么也说不出来。

“我饿了…”

“可是你在发烧……”

“我两个月……都没吃过你做的饭了…”

山治僵在原地，无法做出合适的反应。

“不想做…不勉强……”

“不……不是…我马上去，你好好等着…”看赤眸中流露出的复杂情绪，山治慌了，倒退几步撞倒一个椅子，再狼狈地爬起来，忍住断骨的刺痛奔向厨房，想到索隆状态不对，只能拜托紫罗兰小姐照顾他，用酒精擦身体，尽量降温。

就着有限的食材做几样清淡可口的小菜，下一碗清汤面送过去。

经紫罗兰的照顾，索隆的气色看上去好了一点，看到端过来的面和小菜就更精神了，瞬间满血复活，爬起来就狂吃，狼吞虎咽得太夸张，简直像直接往嘴里倒。耐心地劝了半天他才慢下速度，肯喝点热水缓一下，不过碗盘也快空了。

吃完抹抹嘴，重新调整三把刀，在腰间系牢，盯着山治青肿的脸和吊起来的手臂，“你的伤，怎么回事……”

山治的脸色瞬时黯淡下去，强行克制声音的颤抖，“没……没事，出来时和家里人……起了冲突。倒是你……”

久别重逢并非不关心山治的遭遇，只是撑到此刻身心俱疲，索隆扶着桌子站起，声音有气无力:“睡一觉就好，用不着你操心。”摇摇晃晃地回到床边躺下，整个人又蔫了。

山治无论如何都不相信他只是发烧，身上一定有伤，可碍于特殊原因，生怕伤了他的心，不敢轻举妄动，只能先请紫罗兰出去，自己守着。

躺了不到五分钟，果然出问题了，索隆翻过身背对山治，又抓胸口又捂嘴，冷汗刷刷直流。

“喂…绿藻头…都叫你别逞强，到底哪里不舒服？”

由不得他任性，扶人起来查看，还没问下一句，被推了一把后，就见他趴在床边狂吐，吐完刚才吃下去的东西，开始干呕吐酸水。手紧紧抓着胃部，脸憋得紫青。

赶紧喂两杯热水漱口，待他的恶心感有所缓解，山治不得不考虑给他检查身上的伤。

“干什么？不要碰我！都说了没事，你听不懂吗？出去！”似乎觉得拳头的力道不够，索性拔出刀来在山治身前挥舞，拒绝他的触碰。

深深地看剑士一眼，默默地退出寝室。衣裤上沾了一些脏东西，这无关紧要，山治只想找到安慰索隆的正确方法。想了又想毫无头绪，把五指深插入金色的发丝中埋头狂抓。

快入夜时，到一处平静的海域暂时停泊，给弗兰奇和紫罗兰做好晚饭。熬到半夜，估摸着索隆睡熟了，悄悄潜进寝室，没想到他突然惊醒，山治差点挨了一刀。

这回，山治尝试安抚沟通，先把房间打扫干净，再给他熬点安神的热汤。

索隆看着冒热气的汤直摇头，“不要…不要喝这个…我要酒，越多越好……”

“可是…对你的身体…对孩子也不好…”

“我…只想喝酒……”从床上爬起来到桌边坐下，大概是身体撑不住，他把手埋在臂弯里趴在桌上，还不停地催促，“快点拿酒来…”

要是没有孩子，他或许就不会经历那些痛苦，到现在，还有什么资格向他提出额外的要求….…不敢怠慢，到厨房找到两瓶酒，想了想，先拿一瓶过来给他。索隆又是一通狂喝，这次总算没有吐出来，喝完后就躺回床上，临睡前还不忘把山治请出去。

一夜中都是提心吊胆的，山治睡不着，曾借机去检查索隆的身体，但不管剑士睡得有多熟，他总能在人靠近时惊醒并拔刀。

到第二天早上，索隆不想吃早餐，连酒也不想喝，随后窝在被子里，不想见人不想动。

山治越发着急，只能请紫罗兰用能力窥看。

只看了一眼，紫罗兰表情古怪，犹疑着开口，“他现在很痛苦，把自己反锁在卫生间里……我……我不好直接描述出来，也许…只有你能帮他。”

山治赶过去，一脚踹翻卫生间的门，便看到这样的景象。

剑士褪下裤子坐在地上，一手握性器，一手拿刀割穿在顶端的圆环。柱身紫红肿大，看起来被束缚了好几天。

“你进来干什么？滚出去！”一见山治，索隆苍白的脸变得更难看，惊慌失措地提裤子，不慎带到脆弱的地带，哼一声便倒在地上抽搐。

山治想扇自己一巴掌，昨天见到过于平静的剑士，他以为那几张刺眼的照片是海军在诬陷报复，他以为这只是一场梦，事情没想象中的严重。

“我…我或许能帮你……”试着上前拉下他的裤子，一眼看到后穴上穿的两个大号圆环，肛周的软肉被拉扯得有些红肿。仔细看阴茎上穿的，正正穿过铃口，应该是环扣的环身正好经过尿道堵住窄小的通道，导致他不能正常泄欲。随即注意到耻毛及小腹部位的飞扬英文艺术字，“Doflamingo”。强行按住人阻止他挣扎，一鼓作气扯下外套，又看到乳头上的圆环。

银铃的脆响随着挣扎的动作响彻这个小空间，一声声击打在山治心上。

“看够了吗？厨子……你帮不了我，再锋利的刀也不管用，这个只有火烈鸟的能力弄开……自从戴上这个鬼东西，每次难受到忍不了的时候都要去求他……”说到一半忽然噎住，泪水不由自主地划过瘦削的脸颊，再指着小腹上的英文名，“看到了吗？我只是他的玩具，一个肮脏的玩具……”

好像又想起什么，推开厨子捡起外衣翻找，搜出一份报纸在他眼前晃，“你也看见了吧？上面写的都是真的，在成为世界第一剑豪之前，我先成了人尽皆知的性玩具……”

“不……别说了…我才是废物，我更是罪魁祸首…”鼻子酸得难受，还是强忍住泪意，“我一定会帮你…有我在，我一定会…”将他紧紧拥在怀里，不在乎被触碰的断骨有多痛，只要他还能回到当初那霸气英武的样子，不会流泪，不再受伤，让他去死都好……

“厨子，我两个月都没吃过一顿饭，但现在我连你做的饭都吃不下…我才是一个废物，连跟你站在一起的资格都没有……来…要帮我就快点…”索隆拿刀塞在山治手里，“不管是砍掉也好还是削掉，快帮我…我不想再戴这些鬼东西，不想再看到火烈鸟的名字……”

山治默默放下刀，不敢再面对剑士的泪液和屈辱，他选择跪坐下去，低头遮掩自己的表情。

山治的退避遮掩令索隆抓狂，他凄然一笑，话语中尽显绝望:“火烈鸟说过，哪怕我重新回到你身边，你也会忍受不了吧……”

山治确实忍受不了索隆的自轻自贱，他紧紧拥住剑士，像在安慰他，也像在安慰自己，“别说了，我有什么资格忍受不了你……”断骨的痛，脸上的伤让他忆及伽治和兄弟们残酷的毒打虐待，以及那个软弱卑微的自己，“你还有反出德岛的意志，我却是处处受制……”忽然轻轻推开索隆背过身，“或者，我们不要这个孩子了，他只会给你带来痛苦，从头至尾，都是我太天真太冲动……”

索隆忽然怒了，不顾腹痛坐起来大骂，“混蛋，你知道自己在说什么？当初要孩子的是你，现在不要孩子的也是你！要不是为了孩子为了你，我早和那群混蛋同归于尽了！我成了闻名世界的笑话才保住孩子，你他妈的现在居然告诉我不要了？是，我是被火烈鸟上了，在他面前连狗都不如，要是觉得老子恶心人，你现在就杀了我！唔……”索隆情绪太激动，引得胎息不稳，一下摔回床上捂住肚子呻吟。

山治不知道该怎么办，他呆呆站在床前背对剑士，怕回身关心人会让索隆觉得难堪，若是离开更不放心。

不知站了多久，等索隆的呻吟低了，人也安静下来，他终于鼓起勇气转身。

在看到索隆挺剑刺过来时，他的第一反应便是承受，如果自己受几剑能让他心里好受一点，怎样都无所谓。可剑士表现出的情绪并非怨怒而是恐慌，意识到不对，但来不及了，和道穿胸而过，染血的刀尖从后背透出来。

“你他妈为什么不躲？那个畜生追来了！”痛惜的泪水伴着吼声飞溅，在绝望中掉落。

“呋呋呋……活到现在，还是第一次听别人称呼我为畜生……”穿粉色羽织的眼镜男大摇大摆地踩着倒塌的门板走进来，操控索隆拔出和道，再收紧裹住他心脏的线。

“明哥！有种冲我来！参与毁工厂的人是我，劝紫罗兰小姐反水也是我！”无视被和道贯穿的左胸，看索隆抓住胸口痛苦地翻滚，沸腾的血液全都朝头顶集中，“你已经把他毁了，你还要怎样？咳咳……”可肺叶被刺穿呼吸不畅、又因情绪激动咳血不止，再无力用言语攻击。

“心疼了？真是难能可贵，两个月都没回信，我还以为你抛弃他了。”弹出细线挡住恶魔风脚，顺势用寄生线控制住他的手脚，“既然你落到我手里，这个绿毛剑士就没价值了。不许我动他，那你亲手杀他怎么样？”

山治身不由己地逼近索隆，被迫撕开他的衣裤。

“在杀他之前，你应该看看你留下的种到底是男是女。”控制山治捡起染血的和道，迎向剑士隆起的小腹，稍一用力，便在皮肉上划下一道浅淡的血痕。

“索隆杀了琵卡，令我损失整整一个队的兵，总该付出点代价。”

索隆的行动也被控制，濒临死亡时反而变得坦然，能死在厨子手下，总比折在火烈鸟手里强。

“住手！不要这样……不管什么条件我都答应你……要我的命你随时拿去，不要动他！”山治实在控制不住利刃，鲜血和泪水一起滴淌在孕育生命的胎腹上，而剑士眼中的些许笑意看不清，猜不透……

“现在的你有什么资格和我谈条件？你只要杀了他，好好用你的表情取悦我就行。”

刀高高举起，悬而不决，随时都能看到肠穿肚烂血腥场景……

“Room—扫描…”浅蓝色能力圈来得突然，索隆眨眼间被置换成木桶，山治一刀落空。

“罗，你到底要干什么？”

揽着剑士勉强躲开明哥的线，罗冷冷一笑，“杀人是最低级的报复方法，如果让黑足看到自己的孩子和仇人的孩子都在索隆的肚子里，并且一起出生，一定会痛不欲生……”

“我现在很生气！如果你是来帮忙的，那尽快取出黑足的心脏，如果只是来说废话，不要怪我心狠手辣！”

“如果我救活了琵卡呢？”

“已经确认他咽气了！”

“那是你找的医生太没用！”

“他已经怀了五个月，这种事能做到？”

“你不是医生，但我是，别忘了他被抓到德岛的时候还带了几样药，那是伊万科夫研制的，我可以根据成分仿造出类似的…”

“需要多长时间？”

“三天。”

金发男人被动地拿着刀保持一个别扭的姿势，鲜血泉涌而出在地上积了一大滩，每次要开口说话总会吸进冷风，刺激重伤的肺叶，咳得好像要把五脏六腑都吐出来。

他不甘心，明明带索隆脱离地狱了，又因为自己的无能，使他处在更悲惨的境地。孩子什么的都不重要，现在只要绿藻好好的……

“别动他……我可以跟你交易…只要你不动索隆……你想要什么我都答应……”

“蠢厨子，是男人就不要求他！”索隆尽力抬头，望向山治所在的位置，赤眸纯粹如初，“只要你愿意，不管被这个混蛋上过多少次，我还是你的人……中了畜生的招只怪学艺不精，没什么大不了的。”

为什么……这样的我，还有什么资格接受你的感情……

而旁边的罗冷笑道:“黑足……如果他知道你演这么一出苦肉计只是为引唐吉诃德家族入陷阱，一定会觉得不值。”

山治脑海中一片混乱，抬起沾满泪痕的脸望向罗。

“真是大意了…”明哥阴沉着脸，把山治拽到身边扣紧他的咽喉，火速用长线抓来紫罗兰和弗兰奇，直接扔给罗。

随即，载着罗赶来的鸟女莫奈从门外冲进来，“少主，海中突然冒出五艘战舰，我们被包围了！”

“知道了，肯定是文斯莫克家族的阴险小人。你看好内裤男，索隆和紫罗兰交给罗。”

一波未平，一波又起，山治猜到家族的人会来阻拦他，没想到来得这么快。最奇怪的是这阵仗明显是针对火烈鸟：在远离陆地的深海设伏，天上没有一朵可供明哥借力移动的云，伊治站在船头，挟持了明哥的重要干部—拥有童趣果实能力的砂糖和baby5。

伽治没露面，明哥固然掌握了贵重的人质，不了解对方的实力，在此劣势下也不敢轻举妄动。

伽治，杀手一族的大boss，外界无人见过他的真面目，不知他的实力，甚至没听说过他的名字，因为太神秘，所以难以猜测武力值。

交易很简单，两人换三人，那三人当然不包括索隆。

明哥和罗也不甘示弱，拿出预谋已久的棋子，凯撒和那个特殊的干部已被改成人体炸弹，只要罗发动能力，随时会给文家带来重大损失。

眼下，谈判处于僵持状态，双方都不肯松口，直到被忽视的弗兰奇出动关键的杀招。

弗兰奇突然摆脱束缚，机关手射出海楼石子弹逼开鸟女莫奈，再硬冲上去出动身上的海楼石武器抢山治。战舰上的伊治在弗兰奇发难的同时默契地进攻，牵制明哥，文家的狙击手配合伊治射击，全是压制能力者的海楼石子弹。

弗兰奇乘机带山治用人体风来炮撤离危险地带，落到文家的舰艇上，立即有人前来保护、包扎治伤。

局势斗转，罗手里的紫罗兰没有任何当人质的价值，再斗下去迟早认栽。由罗缠斗伊治，明哥霸王色和武装色霸气全开，五颜六色的长线铺天盖地，切开一艘舰艇抢回砂糖和baby5，迅速转移到变成大鸟的莫奈背上，再帮助罗逼开伊治，使他能带着索隆和紫罗兰，顺利坐上鸟背撤离。

眼看对方要带索隆走，山治急得发疯，推开给他治伤的女医生，踹翻几个保镖往外冲。绿藻头再落入明哥手里，自己还回家族做什么。

然而，没跑出几步便被人抓住，他只能贪婪地寻找那抹融进生命中的绿，看到索隆把紫罗兰推进大海，歇斯底里地朝他吼，“滚！你们都给我滚！老子再也不想看见你！”

似乎有尖锐的针头扎进肉里，镇静剂很快夺去他的意识，剥夺得彻彻底底，甚至看不清索隆挂满泪水的脸……

对不起，索隆……

再清醒时估计过了很久，身上的伤经过精心治疗，疼痛消退大半，手脚被皮革扣带固定在柔软的床上，除了脖子和脑袋，其他部位动不了分毫。

站在床边的伊治看他醒来，微微一笑。

“为什么会这样？这都是你们算计好的？快告诉我！”

“你一个被感情牵绊的废物，要不是你有当饵引出明哥的价值，我们怎么会放任你带船带手下离开？”

“那弗兰奇……他怎么会……”

“他嘛，原先是改造人，现在早被杰尔玛的科技剔除情感，变成顺服的士兵了。你注意力全在绿毛身上没发现吧？他也是计划的一部分，负责传递航线和位置坐标信息，以便我们根据情况设下埋伏。为避免明哥用你威胁文家，他的机关手里的弹药换成海楼石子弹，身体里另有克制能力者的武器，以便在关键时刻救你脱险，我会照计划掩护，保你一条贱命。”

“那…索隆怎么办？紫罗兰小姐怎么办？”

“你的紫罗兰小姐被绿毛推下海，就喝了几口海水而已，已经获救。至于你的绿毛剑士，我好像听他说再也不想看见你，你还想他做什么？看明哥发来的视频，绿毛已经变成火烈鸟的床伴，这种贱货，也只有你这样一无是处的废物才看得上。”

“如果索隆被你们害死了，我陪他一起死！”

伊治笑着摇头，“那你的紫罗兰小姐呢？你不管她了？”击掌两下，立即有人把紫罗兰押到山治面前，伊治掏出手枪，抵住她的太阳穴。

“住手！她反水帮过你们，你们要忘恩负义？”一出口就意识到白费口舌，自己所谓的兄弟家人只是纯粹的战斗机器，早已失去情感。

伊治笑得张狂，声音冰冷:“何为恩义？没有利用价值，就是废物！”伊治说话时食指微弯，扣动扳机。

“紫罗兰小姐！！”

女子紧闭双目，在枪声中全身一震。山治瞪大双目，泪随枪声落，又愣了三秒，没有血，紫罗兰还能动，枪里没放子弹？！

“记住女人因你而死的感觉，好好记住它，不要再有为了绿毛叛逃家族的想法。这次埋伏火烈鸟的计划只成功了一半，你接下来还有别的任务，最好最好安分一点。”

绿藻……我该怎么办…或许，一开始就不该把你卷进来…哪怕是你逃出来后选择相信别人而不是我这个蠢货，一定会平安吧……


	5. 孕劫5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆双手残废，同时孕两子。山治布林新婚，香索断绝关系。

P9 惩罚

明哥本是怀着愉快的心情离开德岛去面见四皇凯多，回来时发现索隆逃走了，愤怒值更因琵卡的死接近爆表，然后去追杀索隆擒拿山治的时候差点因为埋伏吃大亏，再次回德岛，发现王宫乱成一团糟，在跟凯多交易中得到的三个恶魔果实被文斯莫克家族抢走，赛尼奥尔、托雷波尔和乔拉身受重伤，最不能忍的是文家偷袭时对砂糖下手，导致她失去意识，所有的玩具全部恢复原形……

发动鸟笼镇压暴乱的民众，等罗治好砂糖后命令她即刻动手，把那些领导叛乱的头目变成玩具，再逐步整顿德岛的秩序，敢反抗的全部变成玩具。忙活了三天，终于让德岛安静下来。

没什么能及时排解他的愤怒，除了杀人。

最先拿调教师小胡子开刀，如果不是他过于自信预测错误，索隆不至于杀了琵卡逃走，更不会引发一系列变故。

其次是索隆，至于用什么手段，还有待考虑。

王宫正殿内，小胡子的尸体被明哥随意弃置在角落，仔细检视一遍死而复生的琵卡，只见他的胸口和下体缠满绷带，重新装的假肢，俨然是两条马腿！？

“罗，你这是在逗我？这是你所谓的救活？他以后怎么战斗？”

罗瞥明哥一眼，继续替塞尼奥尔换药包扎，“致命的一刀偏了一点，只是擦伤心脏，我用能力给他补上了。我最有把握的是用动物的腿接人的肢体，有许多成功的案例，保证无排斥。更何况德岛上的人接近半数被变成玩具，治疗时间紧急，我上哪儿找匹配的人腿给他换？”

“小人国的公主呢？她的眼泪足以让伤口痊愈！”

巴法罗上前解释，“少主，知道琵卡出事，我们第一时间去抓小人国的公主，可是因为琵卡用能力改造了王宫，她逃走了，看到诸多因地形变动而受伤的民众，立即用果实能力替他们治伤，耗尽全力昏过去。后来，文家来了一批杀手偷袭德岛，小公主也不见了，大概是被他们劫走了。”

“这就叫报应！”说话的正是被晾在一边的索隆，他张狂地大笑，“这个高音混蛋注定做废物，连男人都做不成！”

明哥一言不发，抬手操纵寄生线，肆意蹂躏索隆的心脏，让惨叫声长时间回荡在厅室内，直到他嗓音嘶哑叫不出来才停止。

众人鸦雀无声，罗却顶风而上，继续解释，“至于琵卡的命根子，不管换上仿真的还是畜生的，他都适应不了，我只能放弃。”

“那就找到能匹配的人，砍掉他的腿重新接！治不好，拿你的白熊去陪葬！”

罗不卑不亢，“即使你杀了贝波，还是要拿马腿接！拖了这么多天，砍掉重新接，琵卡只会成为真正的废人。我是个正常的医生，不是神仙。”

“痊愈要多长时间？”

“至少一个月，到时候琵卡多练习适应，一定能恢复战斗力。要是觉得马腿碍眼，就找条长裤或铠甲穿上，办法多得是。”

明哥最后看一眼琵卡，转身走向索隆。

剑士脸上的泪痕未干，方才心脏受虐折磨得他死去活来，即使明哥再次走近，他依然坦然视之，目光冷淡。

“你看起来很得意？琵卡要用剑术侮辱你，最后反倒侮辱了自己？罗，你的主意虽然不错，但还是太轻了，对于一个敢挑战我尊严的玩具，这样的惩罚真的太轻。”

抓起索隆的左臂提起人，因巨大的身高差，像提一只小兽，明哥的两手朝反方向扭折，控制好力度，让骨裂声清晰悦耳，“听说你跟鹰眼有过一次决斗，你想打败他成为世界第一剑豪，站在剑术顶端？”

索隆的脸色一瞬间白得透明，肌肉因暴烈的剧痛而夸张地鼓起，青筋附着其上，冷汗狂涌；喉间迸出低沉的哀嚎，凄惨不似人声；暂且自由的手脚乱踢乱打，毫无章法。

漫长的戏弄后，以“咔嚓”两声脆响收尾，满意地审视完全扭折变形的左手，再换另一只。

“考虑清楚，我和鹰眼谁更强一点？”

“蠢货……当然是……鹰眼最强…”剑士翕动双唇，身体痉挛不止，像一条极度缺水的鱼，“你就是…天底下…最大的笑话……”

明哥不忙用力，他要让剑士清醒地体会绝望，“作为玩具你不需要手，只需要打开腿服侍人……”

这次很干脆，骨折声格外惊悚，连看惯了血腥和残暴的干部都感到害怕。索隆挣扎几下，慢慢安静下来不动了。

“罗，七天后再给他治，确保他能拿剑战斗，更要确保他的极限只是打赢一个最低级的小兵。”

P10 诛心

往后的日子平静如死水，再无波折。

几天后，罗根据伊万科夫留给索隆的药剂研制出新激素，给索隆做一个复杂的手术，确保能孕育两个不同月份的孩子，十个月后同时出生，所以山治的孩子要在肚子里待足十五个月。

索隆扭折的双手还没得到任何治疗，伤处青肿流脓，甚至有断骨刺出皮肉。

明哥就在这种情况下留自己的种，给索隆下点药助兴，读出他眼中的仇恨和绝望，再用自认为人道的方式侵占他的身体。

接下来的一个月，索隆经受不起任何惩罚，罗需要按明哥的要求为他治疗残废的双手，更需要安胎观察，男人生子本就是逆天，再在这种荒唐的情形下怀两个男人的孩子，难度非同一般。

罗建议明哥给索隆提供正常的食物，不能光靠营养液，不然孩子和大人都活不下来。为了计划顺利施展，明哥点头同意。

两个月转眼即逝，明哥和手下的干部忙于德岛的修整复兴，罗忙于照顾索隆，保证两个孩子能和谐地共存，还要治疗琵卡，保证他能在一定程度上痊愈。

罗做到了，不负死亡外科医生的名号。

琵卡伤好后经过半个月的练习适应，又满血复活，新装的马腿也不影响果实能力的施展。不足之处是因为命根子的缺失，他的嗓音尖得更离谱可笑，连琵卡本人都觉得恶心，索性当哑巴。

明哥忙完诸多事务，开始关注索隆。他是一个习惯于征服的人，崇尚力量和强大，蝼蚁只能心甘情愿地匍伏在他脚下，所以，他讨厌索隆那桀骜的眼神。

据传，黑足山治看过恶魔果实图鉴，掌握了恶魔果实的终极机密。上次抓人吃了大亏，好歹试探出山治非常在乎索隆，只要充分利用这点，一定能从山治嘴里套出利益可观的秘密，再利用他击垮文斯莫克家族。

在此之前，要彻底磨灭索隆反抗的能力，不仅要废了他的手，还要粉碎他的信念。

既然怀了火烈鸟的孩子，自然不能再待在牢里，明哥派人给他腾出一间像模像样的屋子，配备专人照料并看管，提供最好的食物，除却自由限制，这至少是干部级别的人才有的待遇。

再没必要去刑牢，直接送他去竞技场，做囚犯剑斗士，一个脱不了性奴本质的剑斗士。

明哥让人把三把刀还给索隆，在索隆上竞技台前让罗先把他腹中的胎儿分离出来，并向所有的角斗士发布命令，战斗过程中索隆可随意，但其他人不能给他造成明显的外伤和内伤，限定时间内以打掉他的三把刀或逼他投降为胜利标志，若有意给索隆放水拖延或下重手，必死无疑，败者更没有存活的价值。另外，言语侮辱也可作为攻击手段。索隆是明哥的专属玩具，不用参加群战，只需跟指定的人1V1对打，只要他砍到对手一刀，就算索隆赢。

竞技场的观众大都是权势贵族或富商子弟，喜爱嘲笑咒骂台上的斗士，以他们的鲜血和生命来取乐，从威武的海贼沦为囚奴的索隆更是他们取乐的对象。

因为明哥下的只许轻伤的命令，索隆完全没有穿戴防具的必要，他的穿着依据明哥的意愿进行配置，原先的铃铛挂坠自然要保留，脚踝上和手腕上各挂两串小铃铛，腰上系一条粗绳，一片单薄的红色三角布勉强遮住裆部，后腰处的另有一条粗绳垂下，紧贴股沟，正好卡在穴口除按的两个铃铛中间，绳子末端接上三角兜裆布的角，描摹处性器的形状。

第一天第一场，明哥站在暗处观战，看剑士的三刀流表演。他刚刚痊愈的手把握不准力道，无法支撑足以屠杀干部琵卡的高超剑技，击出的剑招软弱无力，并且要耗费极大的体力。

对于观众来说，这是前所未有的剑斗表演，他们一眼认出这是不久前游过街的海贼，随后因为他杀人逃窜，引发一系列变故，害得不少无辜民众在动乱中受伤。羞辱、喝倒彩，观众台的叫骂嘲笑声层出不穷，所遭遇的一切烦心事，都可以在这个场子尽情地发泄。

不过，这对剑士没有太大影响，三刀上手后他俨然成了战士，眼神和状态全变了。哪怕双手软弱无力，凭借咬刀术和丰富的战斗经验，他还能灵活地趋避进退。古铜色的麦肤，块状分明的肌肉匀称结实，宽肩窄腰，身材令人欣羨。  
而屈辱的装置到底还是影响了他的发挥。全身的银铃叮呤作响，卡在股沟里的粗绳在腰胯的动作中不断磨擦，稍稍夹紧臀瓣，便会迸发些微奇异的快感，每一刻都在昭示其存在。久而久之，敏感的小穴湿了，分泌的液体溢流出来濡湿绳子，些许顺着两个铃铛往下淌，或在战斗中挥洒，又沾在大腿上。

每每为此感到羞耻，甚至希望摩擦得更剧烈一点，以求更大的快感。若非手中代表剑士尊严的刀时时提醒，早已泥足深陷。

开场打得漂亮，仅战斗了7分钟，索隆砍中对手一刀，那名剑斗士随即被明哥当众分尸。

一天打一场，一场15分钟限制，只用对付一个人，砍到对方一刀即胜，对手还不能给他造成明显的内伤外伤。

看似是对索隆较为“公道”的赛制，在对手的调整下发生了极大的心理打击效应。

每次战斗开始前广播内会公布剑斗士的身份等级，第一场索隆赢的只是下下级的剑斗士，第二场对战中下级参赛者，快到15分钟时，才以险胜结束。

明哥甚至还提出一个古怪的条件，只要索隆能连赢15场，就能放他离开竞技场。

所以，索隆只需保住三把刀，不开口认输，一般的对手便毫无办法，即使对方为保命拼尽全力去战斗。

第二天的第二场结束后，索隆被带到休息室等侯，明哥临时有事，自行找一个隐秘的角落接电话。

休息室里差不多是中下级和下下级的囚犯角斗士，两天内，就有两个人因索隆而死，明哥在时敢怒不敢言，现下索隆落单，他们再也憋不住火。

一个身形高大的棕发男人最为气愤，他当先站出来指着索隆咒骂:“在这种完全不公平的的赛制下赢了我弟弟，你觉得很光荣？如果不是碍于明哥对你的保护，两分钟就能捏死你，弟弟根本不会输！”

绿发剑士低垂眼睑，拿刀的手渐渐加力。

“穿得这么骚，为了诱惑你的主子？”索隆不回应，棕发男更怒，上前去将人从椅子上蹬下去，其他人觉得解气，又害怕连累自己，躲得远远的。

“他们害怕我不怕！明天才轮到我上场，但老子现在就想弄死你！”一记漂亮的擒拿手，精准迅速，棕发男捉住索隆的双腕用力扭挫使其脱臼，轻松夺走他的刀，扔到地上踩几脚。“看到没？不到10秒钟你就输了，没有明哥护着，你连废物都不如，更没有资格拿这么好的刀！听说你还是高悬赏的海贼，本事那么好怎么会沦落到给明哥当玩具？为什么不回答我？”棕发男豁出去了，他只想给死去的弟弟出气，好好折磨眼下的仇人，不断拉扯他身上的环扣，捏他的脆弱部位。

然索隆像玩具一样任人摆弄，不躲也不出声。

“大男人落到这个地步你不觉得自己恶心？”棕发男把人翻过来，拉开挡住小穴的粗绳，直接把两个指头插进去抠弄，“你就是用这里服侍你的主子？还是用上面？”

看棕发男出手越来越重，一个老者站出来阻止，“差不多出了气就得了，要是被天夜叉知道我们都得死，看穿他的弱点后想赢不难。你们躲那么远干什么？不想死就过来阻止他。”其他人不敢怠慢，冲过来按住棕发男。

老者给索隆接上脱臼的手臂，麻利地处理好他身上的灰尘，捡起三刀还回去，“你可以找天夜叉告状，我们都会死，也可以借这种不公平的赛制踏着我们的尸体，换取你的自由，但到此为止了，接下来的人都能赢你，要夺下你的武器很简单，一个连基本尊严都可以抛弃的人，成不了气候。”

剑士不说，明哥确实不知道，他接电话后急着回王宫，都没正眼看索隆。

自此后，从第三场开始，在对手和观众的辱骂声中，索隆再不能静心战斗，无一例外以惨败告终，哪怕对手是最弱的下下级。他也不认输求饶，只是像一个被操纵的木偶一样出场迎战，再一次次被人打落三把刀。

15场剑斗赛后，明哥看到想要的结果，掩藏在剑士心底的炽热火焰快熄灭了，他总是看着残废的双手出神，沉浸在自己的世界中，不出声说话，更不回应别人。

P11 念想

山治一直被软禁在房间里，在伊治他们的殴打嘲笑中，带着对索隆深深的愧疚和担忧，转眼已过去两个月。

伊治又来了，带了一个影像电话虫，“明哥打来的，点名要见你这个废物，好像是让你见识下调教绿毛的成果。”

伊治自然不是好心传信，能见识到山治悲痛欲死的懦弱样，比什么都畅快。

窝在心里的火熊熊燃烧，在紧张和焦灼感下，打开电话虫，影像投射在空间的墙上，第一个画面就是火烈鸟欠揍的笑脸。“黑足，该有两个月了吧，要不要看看你的小情人变成什么样了？”

“废话少说，你对索隆做了什么？”

“呋呋呋…他现在怀了我的孩子，怎么可能对他做过分的事？”

镜头后退，画面放大。索隆正躺在一张柔软的大床上，大到明哥睡上去也不嫌挤。

索隆一丝不挂，呆滞地望着天花板，一动不动，唯有胸膛和隆起的腹部的微微起伏，才能证明他还活着。目光所及的皮肤上没有任何外伤，只是双手小臂有浅淡的印痕，七个月的肚子大得离谱。

“罗的技术很好，我的孩子已经满两个月了，再有七八个月，会跟你的儿子一起出生，刚刚查过，你的是个健康的男胎，光凭这点就值得庆祝一下。”

山治加紧力道捏住电话虫，又慢慢松开，抬手捂住脸。

“这么棒的身体，给你用实在是暴殄天物。”

有果实能力发动的细线弹拨声，以及索隆低沉的呻吟。

移开手睁大眼睛，明哥已经把人带下床，用果实细线缠住索隆，拉开他的双腿叠起，双手举在头顶吊着。由于果实细线白得几乎透明，乍一看，索隆是以屈辱的姿势悬浮在空中。

拉张椅子坐着，把索隆调整到方便自己的位置，面对自己，摸摸他隆起的肚子，手指刻意在英文刺青处流连一会儿，拨动肉茎端口的铃铛。

用细线拽来摆在桌上的果篮，手转移到后穴，“听下人说这几天你不太愿意吃饭，那些都是我让名厨给你做的营养餐，还是你只吃得惯黑足做的饭，这样可不行。既然不愿意用上面就用下面。”

两指伸进肉洞里，慢慢抽插一会儿，搜寻到敏感点，反复搔刮按揉，另一只手把住阴茎捻弄，技巧稔熟。

“唔……嗯…”一连串的低吟泄出来，就像以前跟他做时听到的声音。

阴茎挺起了，慢慢膨胀，后穴很快流出水来，撤出手指，上面沾满湿粘的透明液体。

明哥拿一颗大葡萄举在索隆眼前，“说出数目来，我亲自喂你。”

终于有勇气关注索隆的表情，只见他脸色潮红热汗淋漓，嘴一开一合粗喘不断，晶亮的液体充溢在眼眶内，随时会滑落下来。

完全无视，即使视线对着明哥，焦点仍落在虚空，他眼中，没有任何实物。

小穴此时被快感吊着，不断蠕动索取，凉凉的葡萄塞进去，括约肌迅速收缩，将异物含进去。

再拿一颗，手继续撸弄他亟待泄欲的柱身。

索隆继续无视。明哥呋呋一笑，继续伸指进去搔刮敏感点。

“啊……不要……是……是一颗…”

“乖，就是要这样。还有刚才的，算两颗。”利落地把葡萄塞进去，再拿一颗。

塞了几颗后，明哥停下来正对镜头，笑问:“你从一开始起就一言不发，你也在享受调教他的乐趣？”

再添几根线，扯住铃环往两边扯，拉开肛口，露出隐秘的地带。甬道呈石榴子一般的肉红色，表面又覆上一层透明的液体，鲜亮透红，蠕动起来更为诱人。“最后给你看一眼他的小骚穴，你已经湿了吧，是不是特别想插进这里面？又紧又热，忍不住想狠狠干他。”

山治微微垂了头，依然静默。

塞水果的游戏继续，耳边充斥着索隆带哭音的数数声，一颗颗填进去，有一些被挤烂的滑出来掉在地上，果实表面沾满淫水，明哥拉长脸捡起来，逼索隆仔细咀嚼，再咽下去。

过了很久，山治才敢继续抬头，只见索隆的穴里填满东西，肛口撑到极限，能看清挤在一处的草莓和葡萄，淡红的果汁不断滴淌下来，在地上积了一滩。他的肚子似乎大了一些，肯定是明哥用工具强行把水果塞进肠道里了。

撤掉拉肛口铃环的线，“含好了，掉出来的从上面的嘴里塞。”

索隆试着收缩穴口，却被填得满满的，只能尽量含住，却受不住腹部和阴茎的双重折磨，开始痉挛震颤。

明哥笑着挑起他的下巴，“忍不住了？那就坚持三分钟。”

渴望解放的索隆入了圈套，眼巴巴地望着对面的钟表指针。

漫长的三分钟时间到，面对索隆渴求解放的眼神，明哥却笑笑，“我反悔了，三分钟太短了，你还要再忍忍。”说着用指腹摩挲圆润的龟头，进一步激起情欲，惹得他呻吟不断。

山治用拳头撞击地面，借鲜血和疼痛逼自己冷静，再不敢看视频画面，只是不得不听那令人心碎的哀吟。

随即，明哥换了一种方式，将一根粗大的仿真阳物直直地固定在地上，取下他后穴的铃环，抱着索隆坐上去。异物挤烂水果，当即汁水四溅，大部分则被推入直肠深处。

简单调整索隆的高度，明哥正好把大家伙插进他嘴里。

“服侍好它，待会儿你才能爽。你没有任何机会咬到我，不要做无谓的挣扎。”

山治想到明哥的寄生线和可怕的身手，索隆确实没机会咬他。现在，一向高傲的剑士只能任人宰割，含住别人的大家伙任其吞吐，窒息后憋得脸色紫红，双眼翻白。

活动到挺翘的时候退出来，看索隆又是咳嗽又是干呕很不满，“看来还需要多练习，我的这根不是谁都有资格含，你居然敢表现出恶心！”

不等他喘匀气，提起索隆，掐住他的臀瓣，将小穴对准尺寸惊人的大肉棒，狠狠下压。臀上染满淡红的果汁，与情潮涌动后的粉红互相晕染，薄汗覆着其上，两粒乳珠不糅自红，胯下挺立的阴茎更是色泽诱人。大肚子紧挨明哥的小腹，挤得有点变形。

大概是顾及到他肚子里的孩子，明哥用线变幻出一个网床，让索隆侧躺着，再掐住他的腰用力操干。

“黑足，自己的小情人被别人上的滋味怎么样？一直无动于衷的，未免……也太冷漠了…”小穴将他的大家伙包裹得紧实严密，偶尔主动加紧，进一步刺激人侵占的欲望，明哥玩得高兴了，甚至顾不上打击山治。再插几下，自然而然地抓住那浑圆的臀瓣，配合抽插的动作大力按揉。

“啊……不要…不…”一连串高亢的哀叫，索隆疯狂地摆头。

明哥笑几声，低头堵上那张嘴，用长舌头充分搜刮每齿龈小舌和口腔内壁。一个深吻结束，拉出一条条银丝。

做到极限时拔出凶器，对着那张扭曲的脸发泄，精液射了他一脸，头发上，嘴里，脸颊边……到处都是。小穴一时无法闭合，淫水混着果汁淌出来。

觉得不够尽兴，再把肉茎插到上面的嘴里厮磨硬了，继续侵占下面的嘴。

从索隆被抓以来，消息都被伊治他们封闭了，山治还是第一次目睹如此丧心病狂的现场直播，明白了索隆崩溃绝望的根源，山治觉得再看下去会发疯，他必须做点什么。

“山……山治…山治…”

暗哑的声线突然喊出他的名字，夹杂在断断续续的呻吟中，一声接一声，足以击碎人心。

山治一下瘫在地上，忍不住抬头去看视频画面。镜头正在拉近，显出索隆的整张脸。泪液汗液交织，大张着口，偶尔被干到舌头长伸，说不出话来。红色的眸子忽然变得晶亮有神，像要穿透一切，看到屏幕外的自己。

“厨子……厨子……”

呼叫没有停，一声更比一声激烈。那双清澈的眼睛暂时脱离情欲的围困，充溢着无尽的期盼和渴求。

他不停地叫自己的名字，叫自己的外号，在极端痛苦中不顾一切地求救。

泪莫名其妙涌出来，山治慌忙去擦，怎么擦也擦不干净。

明哥的声音压过索隆，聒噪无比，“呋呋呋，他居然在求你，求你这个什么也做不了的废物，真是悲哀……这样吧，给他一个机会，也给你一个机会，跟我说说那所谓的恶魔果实的秘密，他就能舒舒坦坦地过完一周。”

“什么秘密？老子不知道！”

“呋呋……真枉他为你保孩子，还一心一意想着你……黑足山治看过恶魔果实图鉴，掌握了果实的重大秘密…杰尔玛一直没剔除你这样的废物，要说没有特殊原因鬼才信！”

索隆没力气再喊，那乞求的眼神却更为复杂了，在漫长的等待中又蒙上水雾，随着时间的推移，即将跌回灰暗的绝望地带。

“先放开他…我…我告诉你…”

明哥笑着退出来，取下束缚阴茎的铃环，任由他泄欲，简单清理一下，将人放回床上。

最后的画面是索隆的笑，笑容很淡很轻，却带着被解救的释然，牵动人心。那笑中带着对阳光的眷恋，好像又回到相遇的时刻，找回了那颗从未沾染过世俗丑恶的心。

“人我放了，7天内也不会再动他。那说吧，恶魔果实的终极机密是什么？”明哥坐在床边，耐心等待。

明知泄露机密很可能会引发动乱，更会助长明哥的武力值，但山治无法选择，一想到索隆苦苦哀求他的眼神，心都碎了，更无暇顾及身外之物。

回忆幼时看过的恶魔果实图鉴，所说的信息中七分真三分假，为避免引起明哥的怀疑，尽量编得像模像样。由于此等机密鲜为人知，可供判断的依据不足，明哥并未察觉出其中的水分。

明哥看起来很满意，从不知道果实能力还有此等妙用，如果开发得好，他甚至可以在果实觉醒的层次上更上一层楼，有望把爬在他头上的凯多踹下去，登上四皇的宝座。

明哥还沉浸在恶魔果实的开发构想中，山治趁机跟索隆搭话，机会难得，不知以后会发生什么变故，多看他一眼，多说一句话都好。

“绿藻，拜托你，为了我，为了孩子……努力活下去…答应我好吗？”

山治还盼他回应一句，哪怕是点点头也好，但索隆只是收敛笑容，用复杂的眼神看着他。欣慰的是，这眼光中不再黯淡无神，如暗夜中的启明星，即使高远清冷，仍饱含见证朝阳的期冀。

山治还想再说再看，明哥挪过来，把人挡得严严实实，“呋呋……说大话的水准不错，连我都感动了。”随即拉下脸来，眼镜后面透出危险的杀气，“不过，我的耐心有限，如果两个月内你不出现在德岛，他会怎么样谁也无法保证。只要你自动跳陷阱，我可以考虑一个换一个，用你的命换他的命。”

“还想再提醒你一点，索隆肚子里有我的儿子，我当然不会杀他，还会让你的儿子平安出生，但如果你不来，那你的儿子就陪你的小情人一起受罪，我会好好关照他……”

“混蛋！你……”

“注意你的措辞，惹恼了我，所有的罪都要他来受！记住了，我只答应你7天内不动他。”

电话挂断，还沉浸在心疼索隆的悲愤中，一旁观瞧的伊治早不耐烦了，今天被情感牵绊的山治，越发懦弱得让他恶心，甚至懒得嘲讽了，过来便是一阵拳打脚踢。

从小到大，山治恨自家兄弟的冷血残暴蛮横，恨落在身上的拳脚，他不是受虐狂，所以在幼时，才毅然和这帮人断绝关系。

之前接受伽治重回家族的邀请，完全是看在过世的母亲和姐姐零玖的份上，还有一点拉零玖出泥潭、并把母亲另行安葬的私心。

只是，父兄的冷血蛮横，比之幼时更是变本加厉。但在此时，在亲眼目睹索隆的凄惨境况后，他瞬间觉得身上的伤痛微不足道，反倒激起沉寂已久的斗志。

不管用什么办法，一定要助索隆脱离困境，哪怕是和他一起赴死也好过窝囊的苟活。要做到这点，至少要有合适的契机。

契机真的来了，一个月刚过，家族和Big Mom谈妥了，要与他们联姻，两家结成同盟，而Big Mom的女儿布琳选中的新郎正是山治。

山治难以接受，尽管这是出去的契机，但和索隆有了孩子，已经害他身陷苦难中，又怎能再火上浇油把他推进无底的深渊？

但哲夫被绑架的消息很快帮他做了决断。哲夫被抓来关在家族的地牢，还是自己常待的那间。

红脚哲夫是他幼时离家后遇到的恩人，教他踢技和厨艺，抚养他长大成人，虽无血缘关系却胜似亲人。那是除母亲索拉外，唯一让他体会到家的温暖的人。

Big Mom的茶会正好在七天后举行，顺便为女儿举行婚礼。在婚礼前夕，山治应约跟未婚妻布琳见面，暂时住在一起，以便互相了解。

布琳是个清甜可人的棕发女孩，扎着双马尾，爱笑，对人体贴入微，爱下厨做巧克力甜点。

这本是个完美的妻子，但一面是身处苦难的索隆，一面是恩人的性命，山治生平第一次对女人无感，表面装得恭敬，而在内心深处，一直在担心他最重视的两个人。

七天眨眼即逝，四皇Big Mom的茶会隆重举行，其第53个女儿布琳和文斯莫克山治更是成为万众瞩目的焦点。

宾客都美言相贺，郎才女貌，天作之合。

山治很担心，声势如此浩大，日后想瞒索隆，一定非常艰难。

一系列繁琐的婚礼程序，加上铺天盖地的应酬，折腾了快一整天，心力交瘁，终于从宾客中解放出来，携着新婚妻子的手去休息。

布琳也疲累不堪，不再纠缠山治，先去卸妆换衣服。

终于一个人了，山治想冲到洗手间，冲个冷水澡清醒一下，还要尽快脱下这身碍眼的西装。

“新婚之夜，脸拉得这么长，让新娘看见了作何感想？”伊治的声音响起时，人已舒坦地靠在沙发上，山治甚至不知道他是什么时候进来的。

“又要干什么？”

“与四皇Big Mom联合，有百利而无一害。虽然文斯莫克家族不怕得罪任何人，但也犯不着在四皇中树敌。”

“有话直说！”

“有不知死活的家伙到布琳面前嚼舌根，说你在外面有情人有儿子，布琳知道很不高兴，如果你不及时处理，她也许会告诉Big Mom，到时候那个怪物发飙，到德岛咬死火烈鸟、吞了绿毛都不成问题。这次的甜点出了点问题，她吃得不够尽兴，一肚子火，正计量着吃人。”

“今天刚举行完婚礼，还要我怎么做？”

“两个选择，一是我到德岛暗杀绿毛了断祸害，二是打电话跟他断绝关系，明哥自然不会再来骚扰。”

“打电话？断绝关系……”

“别忘了，那个断腿的老头还在牢里，要杀他可比杀绿毛容易多了。”

“别动他！我……我听你的……”

掏电话似乎用了5分钟时间，考虑电话号码似乎又用了3分钟，伊治等得很不耐烦。

打给明哥一定会让事态无法控制，如果是他手下的特拉法尔加•罗，或许……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

怀孕八月，胎动频繁，一体孕两子更为痛苦，第一胎最多两月就临产，另一胎却还有七八个月的时间，目前最关键的是逆反自然规律稳住第一胎，让小鬼多待五个月。

罗只有三成把握，这是他异想天开的假设，没有尝试过没有任何参考经验，只为了从明哥手里不动声色地保住索隆的性命，尽管这种下下之策会招来索隆的愤恨。

前几天索隆疼得受不住时，没日没夜地哼叫过一阵子，不似先前那么呆滞麻木。

听说过那件事，黑足为了换得索隆七天的舒坦，竟把恶魔果实的机密抖给明哥。

希望和爱总能唤起一个人的活力，哪怕信念即将被苦难焚为灰烬。

罗不由得想起把他从死亡边缘和绝望边缘救回来的柯拉松，他就是再生父母，恩比天高。为恩人报仇是支撑罗在唐吉诃德家族混得风生水起的最大动机，若没有柯拉松的关爱，即使侥幸活下来，也许会变成厌世嫉俗的行尸走肉，也许手术刀不是用来救人而是用来折磨人。所以哪怕是死，也要把毁灭恩人的火烈鸟杀死，祭奠柯拉松先生的在天之灵。

“你在……想什么？要治就……快点…”

催促声打断了罗的思绪，他低头看看举了小半天的手术刀，干咳两声解除尴尬，默默放回去，再换一把更顺手的，想起暂时不需要手术刀了，又放回去。

“我刚才给你做了手术，用加厚羊膜的方式稳住第一胎，以求两胎和谐共存，延缓临产时间。这只是一个没有把握的试验，如果发现不对，及时告诉我。”

“没有，我好得很！”

罗又在他的眼神中察看死灰复燃的孤傲倔强，正如初见时那样，真是不可思议。“看来，黑足说了不少安慰你的话……”

“与你无关！”

连吃两个闭门羹，罗也不恼，淡淡说道:“安慰话可张嘴即来，要从火烈鸟手下救人，可没那么简单。”

正说着，电话虫忽然响起，是个陌生的号码，带着疑虑，罗接通电话。

“我是山治，来答复你们的换人条件的，打开视频画面，把电话虫给索隆。”

对方的语气过于冷静淡漠，罗心存疑虑，“他刚做完安胎手术，三天后才能醒。”边说边往外走，打算挂电话。

“把电话虫给我再走……”索隆听出山治的声音，急了，用手肘撑起笨重的身体，试图下床追。

罗无奈，走回来按索隆躺下，把电话虫塞到他手里。

索隆坐起来，迫不及待地打开，那个画面几乎让他窒息，厨子看上去不太对劲，穿一身雪白的金纹图腾的西装，做工精致，图腾华美。胸口别一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，花朵底下垂下一条鲜红的绸带。

以前他穿的都是黑色西装，蓝格子底衫，没见过这么花哨的……而他的脸色看上去很差，比西装还白三分。

“喂….…厨子…你没事吧？我……现在很好，你……暂时不用担心，不要答应他们的无理条件……”

电话那头的山治看索隆坐在病床上，肚子又大了一些，似乎连这个简单的动作都觉得艰难，唇干裂带血，声音暗哑无力，大概是病痛闹的。

为什么要这样？到现在还要关心你最不值得关心的人……真是白痴啊，连结婚礼服都看不出来……还是你根本想不到，你一心一意信任的人就是一个混蛋……

看索隆关切的神情，明明身心都倍受煎熬还要像以前那样逞强，再铁石心肠的也于心不忍。

若不是有伊治在附近监看，真想挂掉电话，哪怕是亲手杀了他也比用言语和行为伤他的心要强上万倍。

“我当然好，再没有比做新郎更幸福的事了，新婚妻子是一个绝世美女，善解人意……”山治觉得声音有点抖，赶紧从裤兜里掏出火机点烟，狠狠抽一口，缓缓喷吐烟圈，稍稍低头让金发遮住眼里的泪意，“上次跟明哥说了不该说的事，感觉自己成了千古罪人，你可能理解不了。”

画面内的索隆呆若木鸡，一动不动地保持现在的姿势，捧电话虫的手抖得厉害，加上另外一只手才勉强抓牢。“我……我知道你有难处……”

山治咬咬牙，把泪意逼回去，“你看清楚，我像很为难的样子吗？不管怎样，lady喜欢我要嫁给我，我就不能辜负她，你知道我的性格！”

“这么蹩脚的理由就想打发我？厨子，你未免太小瞧人了……唔……”

山治惊得抬起头来，发现索隆忽然倒下去，斜靠在棉被上，一只手紧紧按住肚子，身体弓得像虾一样，腿在痉挛颤抖，青筋毕现。

随即，罗去抢他的电话虫，“黑足，差不多行了，他刚做完手术，不能受刺激，一旦早产，孩子大人都会死……”

“你让开！我要……听他解释清楚……让他说……”

罗抓住索隆的手不敢硬抢，想想还是放开，退到门口。

山治能听到胸腔内狂乱的心跳声，舌头僵麻不听使唤，每说一个字，心都在滴血，“对不起……索隆，从我要孩子开始，这个计划就开始了，我们……需要你作为一个强有力的棋子来推翻明哥，故意让他以为我就是文家的弱点，让他把注意力转移到你身上，好使用苦肉计攻其不备，上次才能在海上埋伏明哥，袭击德岛。”

索隆似乎忘了胎动的剧烈阵痛，只是感觉脑子里有阵阵蜂鸣，胸口窒闷，难受得很，“厨子，我不要理由，我要……我要真相，真相！”

被真相二字直击要害，似有血气狂冲入大脑，山治几乎是吼着说出来，“真相？你为什么要听真相？要真相你就听好了！你选错了路信错了人，老子从骨子里就是一个彻头彻尾的懦夫！一直没告诉你，我从小就是被父兄抛弃的失败品，到现在也是，就只多了一点当新郎的利用价值，因为我只有当了新郎才可以保老头子的命……我跟你说过的，那个老头子像你的耕四郎老师一样重要……我不能让他死……不能……在绝对的力量面前，我们都太天真了……”山治抬手掩住泪水肆意的脸，接续道，“绿藻头，放弃吧……我没把握救你了，我不值得你信任，真的，一点都不值得……”

山治不记得自己是怎么挂电话，不记得伊治的嘲讽，不记得是怎么一步一挪地回房找布琳的。

新婚妻子站在落地窗前，披散的长发还来不及梳理，红宝石一般的大眼中满带关切之色，“山治君，你是不是在担心一个长胡子的老爷爷？我会向妈妈说明，看能不能和你父兄交涉一下，你不要太担心了……”

布琳走近，环住山治的脖子，在他唇上轻啄一口，反被山治抱住。

华灯下，一对新婚夫妻激烈地长吻。


	6. 孕劫6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗坦白全盘计划劝慰索隆，唐索婚礼上各种花式调教。有产汝梗，墙暴梗，湿禁梗。

P12 荒唐的婚礼

悲哀一直在郁结的情绪里蔓延，自科拉松死后，罗再难相信真情，然而，就在他快要相信的时候，这个幻想又破灭了。

罗从来没有见过如此绝望的索隆，哪怕是双手残废后连战连败、在竞技场被万人耻笑羞辱、连下下级剑斗士都对付不了的时候。

明哥出再多的毒招，也抵不上黑足的一句狠话。

一惯独来独往的剑士，为一个厨子放下做男人的尊严逆天孕子，又为了胎儿受尽屈辱和折磨保住自己的性命。继游街丑闻传遍世界后，维继剑豪梦想的双手被废，还要孕育仇人的儿子，在等待和遐想中期盼爱人的解救。

结果，黑足给他一根稻草抓着，要拉他爬上来，事到临头，亲手掐断那根稻草，让他跌入黑暗的深渊。

索隆现在只是一个失去一切的空架子，活着就是最大的笑话。名誉尊严扫地，双手残废，梦想破灭。没有一个亲人好友关心他解救他，连最信任的人也狠心地伤害他，最后还要被肚子里的孩子折磨，被明哥当成玩具。

罗从小到大恨过人，杀过人，利用过无数人，把他们当成复仇的垫脚石。

刚开始，索隆也算其中之一。

第一次见面是反感。本来为复仇作准备的时间就不多，还要把一个被调教得破败的玩具修好。

在一次次的零距离接触中，发现索隆是坚韧不屈的魔兽，不论肉体如何脏污卑微，内心深处的希望之火也不会熄灭。到那次帮自己掩护，逃过明哥的试探，有他是为讨好人的疑虑，直到索隆杀了琵卡出逃，疑虑转为几分钦佩，才冒险助他离开德岛。

只是没想到索隆离岛后找了山治以致前功尽弃。

冒着暴露的危险在明哥手下保索隆的性命，实在是不愿看这样一个不屈的灵魂在人世间消失，死了就什么都没有了。他不想让柯拉松的悲剧重演。当然，还有一点借索隆的便利完成复仇大计的私心。

这是罗第二次感到愧疚，第一次是小时候误把信件交给维尔戈间接导致柯拉松的死亡，第二次是利用一个已经一无所有了还被伤得体无完肤的人。

的确，索隆接完电话后大动胎气，连仅剩的孩子和命都快没了。他的胎腹在变硬收缩，腿间不断涌出血水，但本人就像毫无知觉的木偶，感觉不到痛，只是靠在棉被上，双目灰暗，眼角自然而然涌出泪液，就像身下的血一样。

明哥闻讯赶来，他关心的是自己的种。

“罗，想办法保住我的儿子，不用再管黑足的！”

罗把他晾在一边，只管进行急救，半晌才说，“你赶快果实细线扎紧他的宫口，我再加厚羊膜，应该能保住。”

明哥头一昂，怒问：“你在命令我？”

“我才是医生，保住儿子重要还是客套重要，你看着办。”

见他不反对，罗利落地将器械插进索隆的后穴，撑开甬道，再示意明哥动手。

一直麻木呆滞的索隆忽然毫无征兆地惨叫起来，连明哥都吓了一跳。

“闭嘴！黑足不要你了，文家跟Big Mom联姻，彻底破坏我的计划。要是保不住我的儿子，你就是个彻头彻尾的废物，没有任何价值。”

“不……拿出来…不要插…”索隆抬起腿痛苦地挣扎，将手指伸到后面抠，试图把插在后面的冰冷器械拿出来，不知是因为剧痛难忍还是绝望之时拒绝治疗。

明哥拉开他的手，按罗的指导操作，帮他结扎，阻止羊水破损。

孩子和索隆的命都保住了。

明哥为了应对文家和Big Mom联姻的突发状况，忙于调整战略部署，没时间在索隆身上找乐子，罗正好为他进行全方位的治疗。

一日晚间，例行的检查诊疗完毕，罗拿一张毯子，盖在沉睡的索隆身上，向外走去，走到门口又返回，再开一盏橘色暖光的灯，确保屋内不阴暗冷清。

罗离开后过了几分钟，沉睡的索隆忽然睁眼坐起 ，掀掉身上的毯子，慢慢下床。走到一个没上锁的柜门前，一只手扶铁把手稳住身体，另一手伸进去翻找，找出一把短小的手术刀，回到病床上坐着，双眼一眨不眨地盯着手里的铁器，亮银色的刀光正好折射到赤眸中，呆滞，迷离，无比凄凉。

握着短刀在大肚子上比划两下，用手抚摸一阵子，终于下定决心猛扎。

里面的生命似乎是感应到危险，剧烈活动起来，腹部一缩一鼓，肚皮表面像有游蛇在爬行，难以安定。

索隆手一软，手术刀掉下床去，人则倒在床上，按住肚子发抖。

“不要再为难我……我做不到…我无法再撑下去……唔…”

像是报复似的，胎动比方才更猛烈。两手抓住身下的白色床单，很快扯烂了，连木质床板也留下浅淡的抓痕。

张大嘴吸气，用力扭身翻下床去。更大的痛苦和折磨使得冷汗汹涌而出，流进眼睛里，无法睁开。

他急切地在地上边爬边摸索，终于找到冰凉的铁器，拿起来，直接按在咽喉要害处切割，艰难地划开皮肉。

他用手背抹一下眼睛擦去汗液，睁大眼睛看看手指上的鲜血，神经质地笑笑，继续用刀割喉咙。

“你在干什么？”

浅蓝色地Room能力圈出现，轻而易举地夺走他的手术刀，迅速安胎治伤，让病痛在5分钟以内平复。

“撑了那么久，最后为了那样的人去寻死，值得吗？”

索隆不回答，跪爬在床上，背对罗，眼泪还是止不住地流，比方才的汗液更汹涌。随即，自然而然地抬手锤打被汗濡湿的床板，一下更比一下重。

罗走近几步，解下自己的鬼泣递到他面前，“如果你觉得割喉咙真的有用的话，我不拦你，还可以给你一把更锋利更配得上你身份的刀。”

罗保持着递刀的动作，索隆也不回应，僵持了好一会儿，罗扔下刀，任其落在床边，把人拽起来坐好，忽然一把抱住，在他耳边轻声低语，“明哥永远不会给你自杀的机会，我更不会。最近听他的口气，他打算举行一场婚礼，新娘正是你。”感觉到怀里的身体抖颤了一下，罗笑了笑，继续说，“你还有比抹脖子更值得做的事。明哥也是我不共戴天的仇人，我比你更想杀死他。所以，适当的时候，我希望你帮我一个忙，帮我把捉火烈鸟的大网拉好。我没办法近距离接触他，但你可以。”就近舔舐索隆脖颈上的血迹，忽然冲动地转移阵地，吻住他干裂的唇，细细地滋润厮磨，再深入一步，捧住他的后脑，紧缠不断躲闪的小舌。牙齿互相撞击，牙根有些酸麻。

很快结束轻浅的一吻，轻声说：“这么多年，你是我遇到的最具挑战性的病人，好歹相处了几个月，要是你忽然死了我会难受。”

还没从那一吻中回过神来，索隆呆呆望着近在咫尺的脸，更因最后一句心绪混乱，想也不想，举起拳头抡过去。

看清他赤眸中盛放的怒火和砸过来的拳头，罗没有躲，任由它们落在身上脸上。有点痛，但即使他使尽全力，也没有多少攻击力。就算有，如果能让索隆抒发一下情绪也值了。

几拳后，索隆呼哧呼哧直喘粗气，眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“打够了？……”话音未落，左眼挨了一记，这一拳很重，速度很快，几乎是防不胜防。

罗不仅不在意反而温言劝慰:“打够了好好休息，不要再做没有意义的事。”

默默补完下半句话，要去拿佩刀反被他抢先一步抓在手里，扔出老远。

“你出去！出去……”

发泄出来就好，还能生气打人，应该暂时没有大问题。

不忙拣刀，先把各种可能造成危险的物品收好锁好，隐在暗处观察好一会儿，确认他暂时没有自杀的意图才离开。

罗自认为自己是一个稳重的人，即使跟明哥仇深似海，在复仇计划不完善之前绝不会冲动地去跟那人拼命。

只是今天，有一种奇怪的感觉。完全不考虑后果就说了那些胡话，万一索隆说出去或是这场景被明哥知道了，自己绝对要遭殃。可就是控制不住，不忍看到索隆绝望欲死的样子。

往后的日子，罗一直在暗中提防观察，尽可能地帮他减轻病痛。

“既然黑足不要你了，我索性娶你，办一场更盛大的婚礼。”

山治成婚十天后，明哥如是说。

“放心，我会好好疼爱你肚子里的孩子。如果孩子出生了，你们都算家族的成员。”

随后，即刻开始婚礼筹备，明哥找来一堆造型师，几乎没有能令他满意的，不是把索隆打扮得太娘就是太古板俗套，明哥一生气，让砂糖通通做成玩具。临近婚期时，抓来一个女画师，虽然名不见经传，画技却超凡脱俗，短短半个小时便轻松解决了无数造型师都困扰的问题。按设计图，经过连夜赶工，婚纱出炉，明哥看后非常满意，立即让人给索隆换上。

婚礼地点选在家族开大型会议的露天场地，来宾皆是新世界中有头有脸的大人物，更不乏报社记者和德岛的民众代表。

罗难以接受这场荒唐的婚礼，欲找个借口离岛避避，可惜不遂人愿。

“罗，这么急着出岛，你在忙什么？”

“凯多那边还有一桩一亿贝利的生意，你抽不开身，我可以替你跑一趟。”

“呋呋呋……罗，你认为我缺钱花吗？突然变得这么殷勤，我突然有点不适应。”

“你的婚礼我帮不上忙。”

“安胎、治疗、招待客人、安全防卫，要做的事情多的是。还有你的船员也不能离岛，不许有人缺席。”

罗不能强行推托。复仇计划进行到关键的一步，不宜引人怀疑。

看明哥穿一身黑色的西装礼服还不忘把万年不变的粉色羽织套上，索隆的婚纱没见过，但一定是非常变态的。  
………………………

按计划，罗先用能力把索隆腹中的胎儿分离出来，以便恢复他匀称的身材，接下来，有专人为他更衣打理，准备进行婚礼。

没过几分钟，人出来了。等在屋外的罗，有一瞬间心跳漏了一拍。

今天是个晴好的天，太阳暖而不热。在橘黄的柔光下，索隆傲然挺胸，信步而来。脖颈、双肩、胸腹和乳周处贴身附着有淡粉色的蕾丝纹饰花边，简约大方，离近了再看，每块形状各异、左右对称的衣片均由粉色丝线相连，后背和大半身体完全光裸，此装饰并非遮羞而仅是恰到好处的点缀陪衬。所以那毫无存在感的短裙便解释得通了，裙摆自臀部一半的地方自然下垂，股缝清晰可见，前方的私处也若隐若现。

绿发丛中别一朵娇艳的鲜花，粉瓣白蕊，清新而方向，白纱轻如烟薄如雾，自头侧的鲜花处披泻下来，遮盖到腰。尾椎处的细线与小腹的花边衣片相接，两侧髋骨处粉花绽放，一片乳白的纱刚好围住挺翘的臀，白纱的两角连到大腿的衣片上。手脚的腕骨处和手背脚背皆缠有蕾丝花饰，赤足露腿，未着寸履。

如果不是亲眼见证，罗很难相信这种孑然脱俗的气质会出自一个久经折磨后早已处于绝望深渊的剑士。

白纱柔和地包裹围绕他，随着行走的动作翩跹飞舞，边角的些许浅淡的纹饰在太阳的照射下银光闪耀，在光裸的皮肤上撒下点点光斑。麦肤配以淡粉色的花边衣片、蕾丝纹饰，力量与柔美的融合，竟生出不可思议的协调感。身上各处穿的铃环如清泉细流，乐音响入心间。整个画面惊艳脱俗，却见其人目光清浅，赤眸黯淡，抿紧了双唇，手随意下垂，活像一片凋落在风中的秋叶，飘飘然不知去处。

罗犹豫了一下，跟上去，落索隆一步，不超前也不过于滞后。

索隆一出场即成为焦点，明哥已经看呆了，效果比他想像的还好。其他人更是反应不能，没想到男人妖魅起来比女人更具杀伤力。

明哥主动过去迎接索隆，居高临下俯视那张淡漠的脸，执起他的手，在耀目的闪光灯中步入婚礼现场。

几个月的陷阱筹备徒劳无功，山治和布琳的婚礼给了他一记响亮的耳光，文家和四皇的联合让他头疼。所以明哥要借这次婚礼，把失去的面子找回来。

如果山治抛弃索隆是真的也就罢了，若是为了欲擒故纵，有进一步的计划，定叫他后悔一辈子。

罗跟在两人身后，视线不时落在被薄纱包裹的身体上，半个臀裸着，心思不由自主地顺着股线往下，似乎要进入铃环穿套的深处。麦肤在白纱的映衬下柔淡了古铜的色泽，化为朦胧的粉红，自不必说修长有力的腿，哪怕是背上未经修饰的蝶形扇骨，也让人生出触摸的欲望。

明哥坐上专属于他的座席，莫奈从人群中走出，负责主持婚礼。先是一套大肆粉饰自家少主的说辞，在热烈的掌声中，简单介绍举行婚礼的缘由和出席婚礼的重要人物。

男人之间的婚礼还是第一次见，更何况一个是强人所难的暴君，另一个倔强的海贼怎么看都是心不甘情不愿的，不过，有天夜叉坐镇，再荒唐众人也不敢当着主人面议论。

“呋呋，你们的表情看起来很奇怪，驯服烈马需要一个过程，更不是完全磨灭其野性。所以，我更喜欢有活力的玩具。”说着单手抱起索隆放在自己腿上。

不需下人动手，用线网控制物品倒一杯酒，喝下大半杯，再送到索隆嘴边，就等他张口。

索隆的目光在透明的玻璃杯上停留了半分钟，还是偏过脸。

明哥笑了笑，一口饮干，换个姿势，正好让索隆的臀部落在自己宽大的手掌上。食指微曲，探到穴口，隔着婚纱，用指甲搔刮肛周的褶皱，力道足够轻柔有技巧。

酒席圆桌挡住了索隆的大半个身子，大多数人都看不见明哥的小动作，反倒看到绿发男人在不安分地扭动身体，呼吸粗重，开始迸出低沉的鼻音。痒意在穴口堆积，索隆用力夹紧明哥的腿，抓紧他的羽织避免身体软倒下去。

酒杯又到了嘴边，索隆老实地喝一小口。作为奖励，手指开始进去搅刮，慢慢深入。再吃几口菜，手指增加一根，继而进入三根。因为明哥的身体比例，三根手指足以抵得上常人性器的大小，光是随意的戳弄，就快将索隆逼入高潮，手指退出一截就带出大量黏液。

大概是羞于在公众场合流露出迷蒙的表情，下意识把脸埋在明哥的羽织上。头再转过来即是一张绯红的脸，眼中蕴满泪水，只要轻微的外力刺激便会流出来。饭就在索隆嘴边，张口含住勺，明哥轻轻一抽勺柄，等他嚼了咽下去，再换一种喂他。大概是顾及到罗的提醒，喝一小口酒后，明哥再没喂他刺激性的食物，都是有营养的肉蛋果蔬。

宾客看得目瞪口呆，火烈鸟一向以霸道残暴著称，此时却像一只温柔的雄狮，面带微笑，耐心地给伴侣喂食，如果不排除他手下的小动作的话。

沉浸在磨人的快感中，还要乖乖做出张口吞咽的动作，不用抚慰，腿间的性器已经挺立抬头。

“行了，等婚礼结束再给你。”明哥坏心地抽出手来，将就他的婚纱把手擦干净，换一个正常的姿势抱他，开始端酒回应上前来庆贺送大礼的人。

明哥家族的掌握了地下交易的命脉，想巴结他的人都能从街头排到街尾，来的人名为祝贺实为谈生意。

索隆靠在明哥怀里无所适从，手不知该往哪里放。情欲消退不下，众目睽睽下又不想自行解决，只能在煎熬中度过，盼着婚礼早点结束。

可事实不尽人意，明哥并不着急进行下一步，他期待的是索隆能当众有所表示，而不是需要人控制强迫。

拖了半天，发现索隆宁可贴在他的衣服上蹭，也不出声求饶，看来是火候不到。

应付完重要的宾客，接下来的都是不入流的人物，没有亲自去理会的价值，还不如来点助兴节目活跃气氛。

明哥发话让众宾客稍等，自己抱着索隆离开，短短几分钟后又出现在众人面前，这次是换下婚纱改成捆缚。

轻轻放人下来，扶他稳住身体，羞耻的姿势一目了然。

索隆双腿打开蹲身扎着马步，长棍两端抵住膝窝，有皮革束缚带牢牢将膝盖和长棍末端缠在一处，使他无法合拢双腿；脖子和腋窝均绑有束缚带，双手反剪到后颈，与脖子和腋窝的束缚带相连。

赤着双脚，黑色丝绳缠身，拉住三角遮羞布；些许金色丝线和镶珠挂玉的纯金链子做装饰，五个纯金的铃环，声音更为清脆。各处珠饰光鲜灿亮，极尽奢华，每个动作必定带得环佩叮咚作响，颇显华贵唯美，艳而不俗。至于索隆，仅能保持扎马步的姿势，收腰掘屁股挺胸，因为脖颈被束缚，连头都无法低下，腿也无法打直或合拢，只能像个笨拙的鸭子，摇身摆体，双脚交替前行。

明哥经营多种利润可观的地下生意，哪怕搬出一块王宫大的金子来，旁人也不会奇怪，更别说索隆身上这些金链宝饰。

“既然大家赏脸来参加婚礼，自然要玩得愉快。玩具就需要大家共享，才能体现其价值。”

发动能力用两根细线连接乳头上的纯金铃环，轻轻一拽，乳头被拉扯。索隆哼一声，艰难地抬步跟上。

宾客席鸦雀无声，视线全部集中在此。先前光看他穿婚纱的妖媚模样就足够撑起胯下的帐篷了，可惜只能远观，如今有了这福利，情绪高涨。

宾客中身份最尊贵的莫过于凯多派过来的人，赏金不亚于明哥和罗，另有地下世界的黑道boss和富商大亨。

这批人不讲客气，也不太顾忌火烈鸟的威名，一上去就围住索隆乱摸，捏捏鼓起的肌肉，拍拍翘起的屁股，还不忘掐扯乳头。

索隆开始发出嗯嗯唔唔的鼻音，自脸颊起，身上各处泛起潮红，细汗渗出皮肤，呼吸逐渐频率加快直至混乱。

“真是敏感的身体，这么快就把持不住了？”一人说着，大方地蹲下去，舔他大腿根的嫩肉，顺带按住遮羞布下的性器，轻轻地揉。

其他人愣了愣，看看索隆的反应，开始大着胆子上手摸。

股沟里冒出一截短棍，末端由金链子与反剪在后颈的手腕相连，索隆摆了摆头，想脱离众人的触碰，无奈手越动，屁股里的东西插得越深，激得小穴淫液直流，大腿上湿得一塌糊涂。

一人感到好奇，掰开他的臀瓣，见短棍的其余部分深入小穴，便抓住棍身往外抽。

“呃……”索隆惨哼一声，头手一起后仰，胸挺到极致，屁股撅得再高一点，总算让道具脱离身体，暂时摆脱挺胸塌腰撅臀的痛苦姿势。

那是一个“U”形的钩子，像改造过的伞把，“U”形的两端一长一短，长的插进后穴，因为顶头圆滑，不会对内壁造成伤害，短的一端则露在外面，以便与手颈相连。这样一来，“U”钩无法滑出来，只会越陷越深。

那人用力拉扯连住U形钩的金链子，让长的一端重新进入后穴。然后，一个矮子拉住肛口的铃环往两边扯，展露鲜红的甬道，U形钩慢慢抽出半截，让索隆的身体反弓到极致，脖子的束缚带收紧，勒得他呼吸不畅；再慢条斯理地滑进去，减小手颈的压力。就这么小幅度地抽插，激出越来越多的液体。

“啊…哈…不要插……不要…”眼一闭，热泪滑落面颊，又咬了唇，不知所措地轻颤。

“真的不要？”U形钩拉出一半，矮子放开扯铃环的手，肠肉开始蠕动吞吐，那人放开U形钩，索隆急切地调整姿势，钩头顺利地滑进去，惹得围观者哄笑不断，“看吧，骚穴比嘴诚实多了。”

第一批身份尊贵的宾客玩得嗨，其他人不乐意了，开始呐喊起哄，明哥笑笑，拉着索隆离开包围圈，换下一批。

接下来的人更加肆无忌惮，拉开他的遮羞布，对性器连舔带套弄，在它胀大发热后，再把遮羞布系好，使其不能舒坦。有的人则含住肛缀拉扯，也不忌讳，直接用嘴接后穴淌下的淫液。有人感觉胯下顶得难受了，把家伙掏出来，要插到玩具的嘴里，硬被精明的人掐了一把。

“小子，你找死啊？不会看天夜叉的脸色吗？连凯多的人都要给他面子，你算哪根葱？”口交的愿望作罢，只能换点别的。

人换了一批又一批，索隆却只能保持一个姿势，到后来，离开旁人的扶持，明哥一拉他，立刻要瘫下去起不来，只能过去把人抱起。

大多数人都玩过了，至于一些不入流的角色，明哥懒得理会，全权交给托雷波尔处理，自己则带着索隆前往浴室。

帮他取下束缚带和情趣道具，亲自给他擦身沐浴，按摩因长时间保持一个姿势而酸麻的手脚腰臀。

索隆换上婚纱，下地获得自由，赤足行走。情欲搅扰下步伐并不自然，白纱湿了一片，夹在股缝里粘着，不断磨擦敏感处，很不自在。

要伸手拿开时明哥冷冷喝止，“不许拿开，就这样走回卧室。”

勉为其难走几步，不光是情欲搅扰带来的不适感，还有身体的另一部分在抗议，胎儿被分离出去了，依然能清晰地感觉到异动。不到一半路程，实在走不动了。

正要发作怒意，一抬眼就看见站在路边的罗。

“目的都达到了又何必再逼他，如果他支撑不下去再有轻生念头，你所有的计划安排还有什么意义。凡事总有意外，不要过于自信。”

“我用不着你来教！我的忍耐也有限度，不要一而再再而三地挑衅我……”

“并非我刻意挑衅，你自己看，他又开始发抖出汗。被人玩了这么长时间，胎儿肯定出状况了，必需尽快回归母体。”

明哥再不多话，抱着索隆随罗一起赶往诊疗室，将人放在病床上。

“治疗需要多长时间？”

“至少半个小时。”

“我只给你20分钟，时间一到，他必须出现在卧室的床上。”

明哥先行离开，罗咬咬牙，开始着手治疗。

婚礼上被那么多人玩弄欺侮，性质不差于上次的游街示众。索隆接下来要面对的事显而易见，罗忧心忡忡，虽然胎儿回归胎腹，再经治疗，胎动终于消停了。但药石之术难安人心，他需要一盏照亮黑暗的心灯，否则，是个人都会选择结束自己的生命。

“答应我，不要做傻事，很不值……也无法给明哥打击，他不会在乎你肚子里的孩子。”

索隆静静躺着，眼珠一动不动，没有反应。

“不要做出这种表情，我看不惯！”罗黑下脸，掐着他的后颈把人扶起来，挨着他坐下。

“人最可悲的不是失去一切，而是连报仇的心思都丧失了。在没有看到仇人死之前，不能倒下去。”忽然捏住索隆的左臂，慢慢加力，“是因为手废了还是黑足毁了你的希望？亦或是觉得希望渺茫想投降了？”

罗下手丝毫不留力，索隆呆板的面容开始起变化，他感觉到了痛。

“痛吗？有痛就应该有愤怒，有想要把制造痛苦的人杀了的愿望，在砍到皮卡时，你还是一个有尊严的剑士。”

激起索隆的激愤情绪，罗放开手，拿来药替他擦拭那块捏得青紫的地方。

“报仇的方式多种多样，只要想，谁都可以做到。明哥的确很强大，但我可以帮你，也算帮我自己。”

索隆虽然头不动，总算将视线转到罗身上。

罗拿出一个玻璃药瓶，倒一颗豌豆大的白色颗粒，放在索隆触手可及的地方，“这是一种特殊的药虫，有克制能力者的作用，不过是慢性的，需要三四个月，还需要辅助品的配合。我没有近距离接触明哥的机会，但你可以。在适当的时机把外壳碾碎，药虫沾到衣物即可，最好是他万年不换的粉色羽织。”

索隆看着罗，不自觉地挑起眉头，张了张嘴，没有说话。

“我精心准备了十多年，只等把刀送进明哥心脏的一天。不妨告诉你，我救皮卡的同时也在他身上做了手脚，到最后时刻他会变成我的傀儡。小人族的公主不关文家的事，那是我派手下趁乱劫的，藏在了佐乌，这样一来，受伤的干部再无快速复原的机会。小公主是能力者，眼泪是治愈伤口的灵药，我承诺帮她保全族人，她答应全力为你治伤。”

罗靠近一点，声音放得更低，“这是一场豪赌，你还有志气复仇的话就把药捡起来，如果觉得我是混蛋就把这一切告诉明哥，我没机会为难你。”

索隆盯着药粒看了一分钟，又看看罗，伸手捡起来，握住。

罗勾唇一笑，替他把婚纱拉扯整齐，“这是我给你的承诺，如果报仇成功，贝波会送你去佐乌，那是他的故乡，全是纯朴的皮毛族，没有一个人类，他们会把你当朋友。如果……复仇失败，我们一起死，至少没什么遗憾……”

索隆拿药的拳头握得更紧，咬咬牙，赤眸中终于闪现让罗安心的光。

P15 暗度陈仓

20分钟的时间不长，明哥亲自去监督婚礼视频的剪辑，把有价值的片段拼在一起，不仅要利用媒体大肆公开放映，还要专门给山治发一份。

处理完这件事再到索隆的寝室，他已经等候多时。平躺在床上，除了呼吸时胸腹的起伏，再没多余的动作。

“比刚才精神多了，看来今晚能玩得尽兴一点，毕竟是新婚之夜。”

爬上床坐着，扯开他遮挡私处的衣饰，握住欲望中心，“这套婚纱很适合你，穿上后比女人还惊艳。”说着，拉索隆起来，在床上站住，俯身地头，刚好触到他的阴茎，取下铃环，伸出长舌卷住龟头，轻柔地舔舐，“黑足选择抛弃你，那是他的重大损失。”

索隆瞳孔微张，拳头握得更紧，似乎是怕捏碎药丸，稍稍放松，闭上双目，全部感官不知不觉集中在被舔弄的阴茎上。

明哥换着花样刺激他，时而从根部一次性舔到铃口，时而用舌头卷住龟头厮磨，亦或是啃咬囊袋，甚至整根地吞下去，用嘴来抚慰他。

婚礼上被玩弄得够呛，洗过澡后情欲仍未大幅消退，此时稍微刺激一下，就足以攀上高潮。索隆大口喘息着，腿支撑不住沉重的胎腹，开始发软颤抖，身体弓起，亟待下沉。

“站稳了！”一巴掌重重拍在屁股上，索隆摇晃一下，单手扯住明哥的衣服才没倒下。就舔了几下，明哥再换成手进一步套弄，用指腹摩擦包皮遮盖的嫩肉。欲望轻而易举地站立起来，铃口渗出晶莹的液滴，龟头沾染得光滑而水亮。

“老规矩，没有我的命令不许射！”低喝一声，将铃环穿进去堵住尿道。

索隆哼一声，紧抓粉色羽织，自然而然地捏碎药粒的外壳，一小群针尖大的细小白虫爬进粉毛里，一瞬间消失不见。

动作太过自然，明哥丝毫没有察觉，仅是掐住他的腰挪到床头，让他转过身站着，“身子低一点，手扶好床杆，屁股抬高，放松！”

似乎是下药成功，有了点心理慰藉，索隆没怎么抗拒，老实地转过身，手扒着床头，抬起屁股来。

“难怪宾客都变成了色狼，屁股这么骚，想不操你都难。”笑了笑，扯掉婚纱下摆，拽住铃环打开菊穴，伸舌进去慢慢舔，努力深入，寻找那个敏感点。

舔了几下，舌尖探到一个异样的突起，又嫌小穴太窄，先用果实细线变出一个小型的鸟笼放进去，扩开一个虚空的圆洞，方便舌头深入。

“呃……不要……不要舔了……好痒……”后穴被扩开，无法合拢，哪禁得住这样的撩拨，一直沉默冷淡的索隆难受得要哭出声来。

“不要？流这么多水还说不要？”舔干净流出来的液体，扶索隆坐下来，“呋呋，真不错，屁眼被撑开后更色了，也免得你自己收缩自己爽。”边说边解开裤子，指指型号惊人的大家伙，“赶紧来吃，活干好了，马上给你。”

先前被宾客抚慰过的胸口还处于酸胀的状态，阴茎和屁股自不用说。几乎是毫不犹豫的，跪着俯下身，头埋在明哥的胯下卖力地舔。

一向冷漠心铁的明哥也开始混乱了，今天他确实看到了一个刷新他感官的高级玩具，肾上腺素在直线上升，不同于以往的任何一次征服经历，这次只想沉沦下去，体会到高潮的真正感觉，没有任何利益因素，只是单纯地想要了他。

“尽可能地吞进去！宴席上喂了你那么多，足够饱了，把力气都拿出来！”按住他的绿脑袋，直到铃口戳到喉咙。

“唔……”吞了大半个巨根，口腔被塞得满满的，再无多余的空间，口唇有撕裂的迹象，呼吸倍感艰难。

揪住他的绿发，让阴茎在他口中抽送，筋络一根根鼓起，表皮紫红通透，温度更是高得吓人。

“给你两种姿势选择，你是要躺着被操还是趴着？”

“我……咳咳…要躺着…要躺着….”

“把话说完整！我才是你的主人！”捏住他的两粒乳珠，慢慢拉，拉到变形了还不停手。

“呃……不要…扯…”抓住明哥的手乞求，“我要躺着……你来操我…”

“操你的什么？”

“操…我的…屁股…”脸因为羞耻涨得透红，几乎要滴出血来。

明哥得意地笑笑，瞥见扯下来的白色婚纱，灵光闪现，“我忽然又想到一个有趣的玩法。”把白纱抓过来，用一层裹住自己的巨根，再取掉索隆后穴里的自制扩肛鸟笼和纯金铃环，“呋呋，这样肯定更刺激，想要就自己坐上来。”架住他的膀子，让他用双腿缠住自己的腰，以便采用骑乘式。

望着被白纱包裹住的硕大阴茎，索隆屏住呼吸，想到被这个东西插到屁股里的感觉，小穴开始紧张地收缩。

犹豫了一下，还是爬起来，改成跪骑的姿势，扶住巨根，用后穴对准，一点点地尝试插进去。

后穴含住龟头，附着在表面的白纱存在感很强，像蚁虫一样，不断刺激敏感的神经末梢。肠肉稍微蠕动一下，痒意撩人，堪比媚药。

白纱增大了摩擦力，加之阴茎硕大，后穴吞得甚是辛苦，有致命的快感，更无法忽视火辣辣的刺痛。插到一半，索隆累得满头是汗，拿开双手靠身体重量下压，依然进不去。

明哥及时扶住他，以免他姿势歪了伤到自家老二。在瞧见那脸红耳赤的窘促表情时，不禁发笑。“进不去了？我可以帮你一把。”双手拢住索隆的臀瓣，掰大一点，以便肛周扩张开，“放松，要进去了。”

提胯一顶，阴茎继续深入，借淫液的润滑，快速撑开内壁的褶皱，突破甬道可承受的极限。在索隆低沉的闷哼声中，径直挺进。

“啊……”索隆抖得像秋风中的落叶，抓住明哥的手臂找支点。屁股被巨根填满，连轻微的收缩蠕动都做不到，小穴热辣辣地痛，如万针齐刺。灼烫的温度正一点点粉碎理智，快感疾速攀升。

“真紧…”由衷赞一声，卡住胁下，用拇指大力按揉双乳，“既然痛就给你点适应的时间。胸不错，已经像软柿子一样，肯定是那些色狼玩得太过。”看他张大嘴粗喘连连，又问，“我很好奇，这里可以出多少奶？”

索隆摇摇头，闭上眼不作答。

“只要忤逆我的意愿都会付出代价，待会儿再惩罚你。”

胸部已经泛出深沉的绯红色，乳珠红嫩水润，如熟透的樱桃，明哥又啃又舔，索隆已经受不住了。

“唔……难受…不要…”

“呋呋…这可由不得你。洞都开始流水了，不堵上怎么行。”双手卡紧索隆的胁下，拿住腋窝下方，将他的身体提起一点又慢慢按下去，反复吞吐阴茎。

裹住肉棒的网状白纱恰合时宜地增大阻力，细致地蹭磨脆弱的内壁，不遗漏任何地方，更不会放过最刺激人感官的敏感凸起。

“呃……不…太大了……”

“是吗？”明哥低头瞧瞧，尺寸的确有点过，提起索隆的身子时，肛周的皮肉撑成薄薄一层，裹紧柱身，好像再大点就会撕裂开。以致于下压吞阴茎时，连肛口的软肉也被卷进小穴，反复蹂躏。

从后穴抹点淫液拿给他看看，顺手抹在乳珠上，“就是这尺寸才能把你的骚洞操到烂熟。这里也不能落下，奶多一点，待会儿的晚宴上才好助兴。”

说着扶索隆躺下，用大手尽数掌控他的双乳，耐心地抓糅刺激，同时加快抽送的频率。

大肚子被顶得晃颤不已，受惊的胎儿难免踢蹬活动，内外夹击，都在攻略他最脆弱的地带，哪怕索隆用双手抱着肚子还是无济于事。

“痛……轻点…啊……别……痛……”语无伦次地求饶，泪水伴着热汗和口水齐下，打湿床单。

于是明哥真的换了一种方式，先将巨根抽出大半，小幅度活动几下，又忽然狠狠地捅进去，直捣黄龙，发出清脆的肉体相撞声，索隆的惊叫也随之高亢。

觉得此法有趣，便多来几次，每狂顶一下，索隆便哭喊一声，然后明哥又故意小幅度厮磨，迟迟不一插到底。索隆则瞪大双目心惊胆战地防备，可惜等了半天没有结果，暂时放松下来，恰在这时，巨根忽然趁势偷袭，索隆又惊又痛，差点咬了舌头。

揉胸一刻未曾停止，连明哥都有点乏味了，决定换种姿势。提住索隆的腿拎一下，以阴茎为轴心，将人翻转过来，抓起双膝，正好让他的大肚子和胸脯抵在柔软的鹅绒床单上。

“不……”索隆慌得四处抓挠，不停地蹬腿摆头，“不能……会伤到孩子…”

“……我自有分寸，不会害到自己的儿子。”不多废话，温柔地抽送几下，便开始猛烈地操干，偶尔把他的腿提高一点，减小肚子的压力。

到这时，裹住巨根的白纱早湿得不像样，明哥觉得碍事，放开根部的细线，扯开扔到一边，继续忙活。

肉肉摩擦，阻力骤减，又是完全不同的快感体验，阴茎被紧窄的小穴夹得更爽，又热又胀，早有了射精的欲望。但还不到时候，一定要来更刺激的。

抽插更顺畅了，后面发出滋沽的水声，淫液则顺着会阴流到小腹，源源不断。索隆胯间的肉棒因无法泄欲，一直挺立不衰。胸部承受了一半的体重，正随着明哥操干的动作在床单上充分磨揉。快感似乎从全身各处下行，沉淀在胸部，越积越多，像气球一样膨胀变大。肚子的些许绞痛也没有消停，抵在身下压着，很不舒服。

然而，在听见明哥的粗喘和快感爆发的哼叫声时，整个人更酥了，想到自己的屁股最大程度满足了对方，而自己也慢慢适应这样的尺寸，开始享受穴肉被蹂躏的快感，并分泌出更多的淫液来维继这种体验。沉寂多时的羞耻心再度崛起，逼人疯狂。

明哥更是，从没有玩具能激得他汗流浃背，爽到欲仙欲死。但还不够，还要更多！想起罗给他做的安胎手术，来了灵感，大胆地用能力解开扎住宫口的线，再度开始抽送。

“屁股深处有个隐秘的口，那是生孩子的第一道关口吧？”狠狠地顶几下，龟头似乎触到了圆圆的脑袋，哪怕隔着一层羊膜，仍能清晰体会。“呋呋……好像顶到孩子了…看来还要加把劲！”

阴茎退出大半截，再用最大的力度插入，连囊袋也一并送入，轻松让柱身进到湿烫的宫口。

从未有过的新奇体验羞得索隆泪流满面，被解放的幽口更为敏感，被蹭得酥酥麻麻的，欲火在焚烧蔓延，完全盖过穴口被撕裂的痛。有更多的液体从那里涌出来，粘到侵入的龟头上。

明哥遭此一激，欲望忍到极限，“要射进你的宫口了，好好吃进去！”

巨根抽搐几下，胀大到极致，忽然开闸泄精。滚烫的液体不断冲刷幽口和羊膜，温度灼烫，量多得吓人。

神经几乎在强烈的快感中崩断，索隆张大嘴，脸憋得透红，愣是爽到叫不出声来。

爽完后冲动感降了八度，还是怕胎儿出问题，用能力放线进去，将幽穴里的精液挤出来，仔细扎紧宫口。

阴茎退出一点，再把人转过来，搂住他的腰背，面对自己。然后保持这样的体位站起，走出卧室。

与明哥的风流快活相对应，宾客席的躁动和憋屈几乎要突破天际，大部分人在大庭广众下伸手进裤裆自慰。

到此时，明哥直接抱着人出来在大伙面前上演活春宫，看得几个暴脾气的都想卷袖子打架了。

“天夜叉，这算什么？好心给你贺喜你就这么款待人？”

“呋呋……都不用着急…好戏马上就开始。”拔出紫红的肉茎，又射了一点才软下去，方便拉起裤子拉链。

利落地用五色果实线绳捆缚索隆，让他的双膝和前半脚掌着地，两手手腕分别与脚踝捆到一处，他不得不大幅度地挺其胸膛。

托雷波尔察颜观色，赶紧拿来一块红毯垫着，以供明哥摆放玩具，再叫人拿工具来，简单清理干净，把玩具装扮得光鲜诱人。

这下的诱惑力比之上回有过之而无不及。

绿发男人挺胸跪坐在红毯上，胯下的尤物硬挺发紫，两颗囊袋积了太多精液，胀得溜圆。胎腹浑圆，一条长疤斜跨其上；眼角绘了一抹粉色眼影，抹了催情香精的麦色皮肤渗出一层细汗，显得色泽光鲜；双乳明显隆起，比不得女人的耸立如峰，却是男人中的极品，光是那巧克力色泽的乳丘、玫红的樱粒就足以让人垂涎三尺。

他显然到快极限了，眼里盛满晶莹的泪花，口一张一合拉出银丝来，小舌则由于呼吸混乱时隐时现。后穴被操得太过，红肿的软肉脱出肛口，绽出一朵刺目的肉菊。穴口也合不上，精液混着淫液源源不断滴下来。

一看就是我见尤怜的肌肉小受，身上那些华丽的珠饰都是浮云，光有这一副可口的皮囊就够镇场了。

弹几条透明的线牵引住索隆，以防他体力透支倒下去。明哥就近拿一个透明的小试饮杯对准左边的乳珠，取下纯金铃环。白色乳液不可抑制地喷出来，尽数淌在试饮杯里。

只有一小点，根本不够。继续解除他右乳的铃环，用杯子接住喷出的乳液，然而两三秒后就不喷了，于是抓住乳丘轻轻一捏一挤，很快接满一小杯。

“唔……”积蓄的泪旋即落下，欲望得到渲泄，快活的哭叫脱口而出，头高抬，颈部勾出优美的弧线。

“被挤奶的感觉怎么样？爽吗？还想不想要？”

不等索隆答，端起杯子抿一口，闭上眼睛细细品味，随即一口饮尽。

“味道真不错。”得意地笑笑，扫视一遍虎视眈眈的宾客，终于下定决心，那语气就像要献出他的半壁江山，“既然是美味就应该共享，不过好东西总是有限的，只有强者才有资格品尝。A区席位上坐的都是我尊敬的贵宾，可先行一步，至于其他人，有意者就拿出真正实力来，以10分钟为限，胜者先得。”

晚宴现场立即变成混乱的战场，为了争一杯奶打得死去活来。而A区的贵宾战得最激烈，各个都是身手不凡的大海贼或是深藏不露的黑道高手，不光是为了一杯奇葩的奶，更是涉及地位和武力排名的问题。

差不多都拿出了看家本领，三色霸气和花样繁多的果实能力交杂，鲜血武器满天飞。

明哥作壁上观，变出一个线制的屏障阻挡杂物，免得索隆遭池鱼之秧。

10分钟一到，明哥喊停，让皮卡动用能力将坑坑洼洼的地面恢复平整，顺便把爬起不来的失败者送到场外。

站着的人即为胜者，都自觉得按照身份地位和武力值排好队，捂着新添的伤口，拿上杯子，等着品尝最新奇的乳液。

排在首位是凯多海贼团的高级干部，战斗时轻松碾压众人，与武力值不相配的是那堪比黄猿的猥琐容貌，满脸络腮胡，一双小得可怜的三角眼，外加一张占了半个脸的大嘴。

“喝现成的奶还要杯子，全是俗人！”

于是排在后面的人眼巴巴地看着他蹲下身，把大嘴凑到左乳含住，肥大的手掌抓住乳丘用力挤压，满满地吸一大口咽下去，咂咂嘴。

与此同时，索隆哀声哭叫出来，凄切动人，因情潮涌动，胸膛剧烈起伏。

这一长串哀叫听得前排的人都硬了，不约而同地咽口唾沫。

大嘴汉子起身拍拍明哥的肩，“挺会享受的嘛，火烈鸟，能拣到这么骚的宝贝。回头借我玩玩，我一天出5亿怎么样？”

“……特使大人，以你的威望，再找十个也不成问题。”

“那10亿？15亿？”

俯下身挑起索隆的下巴，明哥指指他小腹上的英文刺青“Doflamingo”，“既然缔结了结婚契约，就算我的王妃，更何况他肚子有我的儿子，所以概不外借。”

见凯多特派的高级干部都被拒绝了，其他想在这具身体上多占一点便宜的人自觉地收敛坏心思。

到第二个，也大刺刺地要用嘴去吸，还没凑上去，后面骂声一片。

“你再用嘴别人怎么喝？”

“妈的，就你那几手有什么资格排第二，有种再打一架，老子绝对干死你。”

“对！再打一架！”

这人看情势不对，也不多作争辩，挤了半杯后默默走开，随后第三个人跟上。

大多数人都闲不住，除了挤奶，还要用各种手段占便宜，有的舔他的阴茎和大腿，有的把粗大的手指插进那红肿的小穴掐揉，有的热烈地吻他的脖子和耳垂，有的搔弄他的大肚子。不管怎样，激得玩具难耐地扭身哼叫就满足了。

然而福利有限，还不到队伍的一半，后面的人再也挤不出奶来。索隆的双乳被揉得紫红，再有人捏总忍不住发出暗哑的惨叫，只剩剧痛，更无快感可言。

明哥抬脚把一个拼命挤奶的人踢飞，放开束缚索隆的五色线，“这个世界只分强弱，不讲平等。玩的时候注意一点，要是动了不该动的地方，别怪我翻脸！”

转脸面对索隆时，很快变颜变色，笑着拈住他紫胀的阴茎，“想射吗？”

索隆软倒在地上，脸色苍白，虚弱得只剩一口气，听闻明哥的话，费力地点点头。

“真的没力气了吗？”先解除龟头的铃环，静待索隆的反应。

如明哥所想，绿发男人真的不能无动于衷，反应甚至超乎预料。浊液几乎是从尿道口喷射出来的，索隆猛地绷紧身子，肌肉迅速鼓起，手乱抓乱挠，不知是难受还是畅快。上面的眼泪比下面更加汹涌，特别是看到金黄的尿液也控制不住的时候。

“乖乖听话，下次会让你好受一点。”

“滚开……别…别碰我…”索隆忽然情绪爆发了，用力推拒明哥，不肯合作。

明哥挑起眉，稍感疑惑，很快又释然，“有点烈性才有调教的乐趣，我都快忘了，你曾经也如狼似虎。”

索隆弓起身子颤抖，不出声。


	7. 孕劫7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆忍辱负重并适时反抗，罗执行复仇计划与明哥激烈血战，索隆被送离德岛

第14章 绝望和希望 

那人刚被送到诊疗室时，静得像一具尸体。 

严格来说没什么外伤，只是…… 

双目紧阖，睫毛因泪水汗液的洗刷而粘连在一起，嘴角和双唇都破了，双乳连同阴茎都淤紫充血，后穴被蹂躏得面目全非，像一滩烂泥……确实，烂泥应该是最好的状态了，要不是因为他肚子里有孩子明哥有所控制，恐怕还会破烂得更彻底。麦色皮肤呈病态的青黄色，上面布满斑驳的痕迹。 

罗忙活了一整夜，勉强让索隆的生命体征稳定下来。感觉毕生所学的医术都白搭了，不能真正减少他的痛苦。 

治疗过后亲自帮他清洗，把体内的诸多不明液体弄出来，一遍遍地用软布擦拭身体，在私处细致地上药。 

三天过去后，索隆睁开眼睛，但仅限于睁开眼睛，他不想动，不想做出任何表情，和昏睡时没有太大的区别。 

罗端来菜汤和米粥喂他，不是呛得剧咳就是喝进去又吐出来。一天都这样，症结显而易见，药石罔效，罗迫于无奈，给他挂上吊瓶输营养液。 

到晚上，已经是第三瓶药液，针水瓶快滴空了，索隆还是没有起色。一直是眼珠一动不动地对着天花板的状态，没有任何情绪波动。 

撤了吊瓶，给索隆盖上被子，罗大步走出诊疗室，打算去找点安神的药。

在婚礼过后，索隆修养了半个多月，身体终于有所好转，到这时，胎儿已满九个月了。 

索隆身体变差经不起折腾，最不满的莫过于明哥，玩具是用来服务主人的，而不是当成祖宗供着养着。 

明哥想了一个办法，命罗用能力将胎儿分离出索隆的身体，寄养到其他人的身体里，免去玩到尽兴时要给他安胎的麻烦。 

于是索隆可以保持匀称健硕的身材，穿华贵色气的衣饰，出入于明哥的办公室、议事厅和寝室，保证随叫随到，在主人需要的时候给他最周到的服务。 

毒品和烟酒会上瘾，做爱也不例外。 

活了大半生，明哥一直忙于用武力征服别人，赚取名声和金钱，有生理需求了，偶尔找个女人快活一下，解决完就过了，连那些女人长啥样都不记得。 

但绿发男人是特殊的存在，如果前几个月的强上是出于报复黑足的目的，到现在，就是纯粹地享受这具身体，喜欢他上面的嘴，更喜欢下面的嘴。怎么调教都不会彻底学乖，好比折了尖爪利齿的雪狼，威猛已失但傲性仍在，让他有征服的成就感。

真的是上瘾了，像到了发情期一样，裤裆里的大鸟要是没个供抽插的洞，就觉得寂寞要死，办事都不顺畅。 

王宫的办公室是家族的中枢，只有高级干部才可进入，但明哥这次破例带索隆进去，审核生意订单的闲暇之余，还有助兴的玩具，何乐而不为。 

头一次，让砂糖用能力弄个木马送进去，木马背上带有一截一寸长的圆滑木桩，但边缘有些许棱角。给索隆下点助兴的媚药，放他坐在马背上，用五色线绑成撅臀挺胸的屈辱姿势，拿掉束缚茎身的铃环，才到一边处理公务。 

索隆骑在木桩上不停地磨，也仅限于磨，东西太短太小，犹如隔靴搔痒，不仅没有实质性地帮助，反而勾起更旺盛的情欲。后穴磨出了水，阴茎也射了两次。淫液沾染木马，留下斑驳的痕迹。 

玩弄得差不多了，放他自由。绿发男人马上化身成饥渴的淫兽，跪在地上，拉开明哥的裤链，卖力地舔弄吞吐。 

明哥坐在移动转椅上，脚下发力，连人带椅往旁滑一点，于是玩具的表情就有趣了，望着一同挪开的阳物一脸发懵，犹豫了一下又跪行过去继续舔。由他舔几下，再挪开，逗了他好几次，索隆累得气喘吁吁，赤眸现了水色，委屈得像一个孩子。 

一看这表情，差点当场射了。马上使唤人过来，命令他跪爬在地上，尽可能把屁股抬高。后穴在精心的治疗下已恢复大半，方才又在木马上磨了半天，透明的液体犹在，比雨后的玫瑰瓣蕾更香艳，与挺翘的麦肤肉臀形成明显的色差，饥渴的蠕动张合，完全是赤裸裸地邀请。 

小心翼翼地把大号阳具插进去，满足自己的同时尽可能让他舒服，算作一种奖励。不满于跪地的姿势，用大手掐着他的胁下把人托起来，让他正面朝下，用腿勾着自己的腰，如此一来他脚比头高，身体倾斜，方便明哥一下一下地冲刺，顶得他浪叫连天。 

这种玩具，要保证在需要的时候能正常使用，所以明哥还是有所节制，干得差不多时让他休养生息，等下次来兴致时再叫过来。木马只是一种花样，在乐声中舞剑助兴也好，表演自慰也罢，在开家族会议时让索隆舔鸟也是不错的选择。 

罗对此毫无办法，没什么可以压制明哥兽欲的理由，唯一能做的就是冒险给索隆提供药虫，教他在适当的时机弄到火烈鸟的粉色羽织上。毕竟发情的人和蠢笨的野兽没什么区别，那时候他们只会用下半身来思考问题，明哥更不会花心思来防备一个下点药就犯贱的废人。 

然而索隆做的早已超出预期，搞得罗心惊胆战。 

明哥有时心血来潮，直接把人按在办公桌上操干，索隆在汹涌的快感中呻吟浪叫，难耐地挥舞双手，很自然地打翻桌上的墨水，一张合同被污得一团糟，那是价值11亿的毒品生意，合作对象正是顶头的四皇凯多，为防被海军抓到把柄，合同仅此一份没有副本，这生意算真正毁了。钱是一个层面，损失的信誉和面子却难以挽回。叱咤风云的火烈鸟，连张合同也保管不好，说出去真是天大的笑话。 

明哥那次的处理方式费人猜疑，他把索隆做晕过去后，七天不让射，等人哭着求饶后暂时消气，没有再为难，也许是怕事情闹大了更没面子，也许那点钱真的不是什么大事。不过，明哥自此不再让索隆踏进办公室，要玩也是在其他无关紧要的地方。 

两个月过去了，罗坐镇王宫，指挥船员外出活动，在德岛外的交易枢纽中动手脚。要做就做大，保证一击成功，让唐吉柯德家族永世不得翻身。 

此外，罗尽力搜找明哥跟黑道大boss做毒品交易的证据，等足够充分时寄给百兽凯多。凯多是狂妄自大的极端分子，如果让他知道火烈鸟违背信约，在暗地里捞油水且数额巨大，踏平王宫都不在话下。 

夜路走多了总会撞见鬼，罗隐忍十多年，一直如履薄冰，万分小心，但明哥为人狡诈，还是出问题了。 

佩金按照计划，配合罗偷换文件包，将明哥亲笔写的交易承诺书复制一份副本，再悄然放回原处。但是还不到一杯茶的时间，王宫警铃大作，明哥集结所有的干部和小番队队长，召开近年来规模最大的家族会议。 

在等手下集结的时间，明哥叫来索隆，压着他的脑袋口交，先发泄一下心中的闷气。 

要开会了，本想让索隆闪一边去，但大鸟被抚慰了半天，欲望未消，就这么吊着憋得人难受，干脆让他跪在腿中间慢慢舔，等泄了火再说。 

议事厅里气压低沉，空气都凝结不动，个个屏息凝神，生怕出声后，胸口会被可怕的线刺一个大洞。 

唯一敢自由活动的人是索隆，他正卖力地为明哥服务，大厅里回荡着细微的吮吸声。 

有桌子挡着，只能看到索隆和明哥的脚，口交的具体情形看不清楚，也没人敢看，大伙都不约而同地望向自己的脚尖。 

罗的头抬得比别人高一点，他盯着明哥的手，要借此判断他的下一步动作，早做防范。 

按理说，演练了十几遍的缜密计划不会有什么问题，只能归咎于中途出现的不可预知的意外。 

“有人在20分钟前动了我的文件包，这个人就在你们中间，站出来，我会给他一个活命的机会。” 

站着的人静得像雕塑，连一点细微的动作都没有。明哥的目光在人堆里来回扫动，锐利的杀气使人脊背发凉。 

僵持了大概3分钟，队伍后面走出一个胖子，是五番队队长，哆嗦着腿脚，刚走到前面就瘫地上了，“少……少主，我昨晚去巡逻，偶然在内墙撞见了佩金和夏奇，他们的谈话威胁到了家族的利益……” 

明哥的视线倏地转到罗脸上，手指轻叩桌面，“他们都说了什么？” 

“…然后…我用电话虫录了一段对话……” 

“废话少说，放！” 

“好……对不起…少主…我马上…”手像抽了筋似的，慌忙在口袋里翻找，摸出一个蔫巴巴的电话虫。 

从胖子说话的那一刻，明哥的视线从未离开过罗，太阳镜后面闪出炙热的光，似乎要把镜片灼烧殆尽，再射穿面前的一切。 

胖子抖着手开始放映。 

“砰砰！” 

不是电话虫开启的声音，是震耳欲聋的枪声，来自桌子后面。 

明哥在枪响的同时站起来了，动作比出膛的子弹还快，桌台被撞毁，事实的真相完整地揭露出来。 

索隆保持跪着给人口交的姿势持一把小巧的手枪，然后面无表情地站起来，好像那个开枪的人不是他一样。 

明哥的大腿内侧有一道新鲜的血痕，伤口不深。他把因意外而软下去的命根子放归原位，默默拉好裤链，坐回还算完好的椅子上。 

蘸点新鲜的血搁到嘴里舔舔，声音平静得瘆人，“我不太记得受伤的滋味了，也没有尝过自己的血。” 

索隆勾起嘴角妖魅地笑着，挺直腰板大步走过去，枪口抵住黄发脑袋，食指一勾，扣动扳机。他现在像一个登上食物链顶端的猎人，无所畏惧，很自然地开枪射杀猎物。 

“砰砰…”又是两枪，子弹擦着明哥的脑袋飞走，在议事厅的墙上留下可怖的大洞。 

明哥还是坐着没有动，连表情都没什么细微的变化。 

索隆笑意不改，反转枪口对准自己的额头，继续扣动扳机。 

……… 

明哥尝到受伤的滋味，疼痛在可以忍受的范围，但很烦人。他想起小时候被托雷波尔他们混在一起的时候，受伤是是一种罪恶，受伤的一切根源必须铲除。所以挨了一群混混的打托雷波尔杀了混混，走路摔跤了就把那条路炸了。 

他是唐吉诃德家族的少主，是独一无二的霸王。 

混到今天，被手下的玩具伤了。 

为了应对文家势力的突袭，明哥在随身携带的手枪里换上海楼石子弹，手枪揣在裤兜里。 

索隆趁口交时零距离接触的机会，随性地摸走危险的武器，对着他的命根子连开两枪。当时，明哥集中精神跟罗对峙，而索隆未曾显露杀气，动作缓慢而自然，要不是身体的本能反应、损了男人的基本尊严，这辈子就不用混了。 

到现在，索隆当然没有半分扣动扳机打进自己后脑的机会，明哥暴怒后爆发的霸王色霸气直接将绿发男人震倒在地，枪脱手飞出。 

众多干部和下属也不能幸免，身手好的干部退几步勉强能扛住，当队长的当场晕了好几个。罗寻到机会，在混乱中把临时准备的一个电话虫换到他手里。这胖子也被震得云里雾里的，等录音内容变了，任凭他说得天花乱坠对自己也构不成威胁。 

这边的威胁解除，罗的担心全放在索隆身上。袭击这个变态难以善了，明哥可以不在乎数目巨大的生意，但必须在乎自己的性命和老脸。索隆这样冷不丁的偷袭，让人防不胜防，谁能想到一只蜕化成病猫的老虎还会咬人…… 

索隆被明哥掐着脖子提在手里，脸都憋成了酱紫色了还挂着笑。明哥气不过，用线把他吊起来。 

然后，余光瞥到胖子，让他有屁快放，有什么要说的交待利索点。胖子傻乎乎地打开电话虫，里面的确是夏奇和佩金背地里谈话的音频，内容就有得说了，酸酸麻麻的，一下聊看上家族的某个女干部了，一下又说失恋后空虚寂寞冷之类的。 

明哥一听怒上加怒，还不等胖子解释什么，一抬手先收割了他的脑袋。 

这是罗老早准备的，为防出现今天的局面，预设了船员间的交流情境录下来。当时找夏奇和佩金沟通，差点没被埋怨死。而今天，明哥突然集结全员，罗预料到可能昨晚的行动被人撞见了或是露了马脚，才提前做准备。 

不过，要是没有索隆搅局吸引明哥的注意力，局面很难扭转。索隆这一闹，明哥心知肚明，如果举报是真的，内奸也已经暗中做手脚了。这个内奸也许是罗，也许是他从来都不曾怀疑的亲信，父母和兄弟都不可信，更何况是以他的王者天分换来的随从。近期以来，只有高级干部才能进入的办公区老是出状况，他不得不怀疑。 

没有真凭实据的惩罚最高干部难以服众，事情只能不了了之。 

当然，索隆为此付出的代价是就是继续面对残酷的折磨。 

一根专供调教的碎毛棍鞭打在臀肉上，立马红了一片。用棍鞭的力道和节奏不同，打出来的效果也不同。 

明哥只抽打了几下，快把工具折断了。为防盛怒下把人打死，索性坐到一边看，让下属一个个轮流来，打到他满意为止。 

罗同其他高级干部站在一边，观察到索隆的反常状态。自袭击到明哥后，他的眼神和表情变了，像初来时那样，赤眸中盛满凶狠的寒光，脸上的暴戾神色显露无遗。他咬紧牙关，任凭别人打得再狠也不吭声。 

罗在心里一遍遍地默念。 

——这很危险，不要再露出那样的表情，会遭殃…… 

明哥坐在索隆对面，他当然看到了令他反感到极点的表情，下贱的玩具忽然虎性爆发，让人很难适应。 

快轮完了，臀瓣又红又肿，像熟透的苹果。索隆的手在虚空乱抓两把，攥住吊起他的细线痉挛几下，闭上眼睛。 

明哥挥手叫停，让不相关的人滚出去。先取下索隆身上的所有铃环，吩咐下属给他戴上眼罩，脖子上套好项圈，躯干中间箍好束缚带与项圈相连，让他的塌背挺胸高昂脑袋，扭成S形。再拿来三只怪异的章鱼，两小一大，浑身呈艳粉色，黏嗒嗒的，长着水润的触手，有长有短，有粗有细，有的有粗糙的突起，有的比镜面还光滑。 

把大章鱼黏在索隆臀上，它热情得很，牢牢包裹他的屁股和前面的阴茎囊袋，像一条活动内裤。大章鱼一刻都没闲着，先拿粗糙的触手挠挠又红又肿的臀瓣，再伸到前面，卷住他的阴茎反复套弄。吸吮完射出的精液，另一条隐藏的血红触手忽然像气球一样慢慢膨胀，那尺寸比起明哥的有过之而无不及，虽然它的个头不算大。红触手在变大后开始行动，挤进他的股缝间，寻到肉洞，慢慢钻进去。两条小一点的章鱼则搁在胸上，那些小触手开始调皮地搔弄他的乳头，大触手裹住胸肌慢慢按揉。 

“新赏给你的内裤和胸罩，好好享受。罗，把他的手脚砍下来。”没得到及时的回应，偏头一看，见罗正出神地望着在情欲的沉浮的索隆，眼底有一种他看不透的情绪。 

罗一时怔愣住，难得出现慌乱的神情。 

明哥声色俱厉，“你聋了吗？我让你把他的手脚砍下来！” 

“知道了！”整理好心情，沉着地迈步向前，发动果实能力，冷静地挥刀。 

索隆只剩躯干，一下子掉在地上趴着，残臂和残腿不停地摆动，却改变不了什么，连翻身都做不到，也不能低下头贴着地面来分散力量。 

情欲像暴雨侵袭般蹂躏他的身体。章鱼分泌出有催情作用的体液，从他的敏感处渗入，刺激得他连续高潮，再把他的乳液、精液和后穴分泌出的淫液吃干抹净，又开始下一轮进攻。 

过一会儿，大章鱼似乎是嫌自身的触手不够长，开始自如地改变身体的形状，它缩成蛇形，一整个地从后穴往深处钻，来到宫口大肆刺激，觉得不满足，继续往前钻，爬进肠道里，撑得他的肚子鼓起来。

“玩具就该有玩具的样子，再有自杀的念头或是攻击人的行为，你就一辈子以这样的姿态活下去！” 

“三天后，说一个能令我满意的答案。” 

傲性不足以帮他承担困苦，眼睛被蒙着，世界一片黑暗，他看不到给他光明给他希望的罗。 

声嘶力竭的惨哼是意料中的表现，那汹涌的泪水和口水罗也见得多了。可就是觉得不舒服，那三只章鱼不光在折磨索隆，也在折磨他。 

三天后，听说索隆没珍惜明哥给的认错机会，一直在用沙哑的嗓音骂他混蛋…… 

罗借着治疗身体的名义去看他。发现又换了三只章鱼，差不多把索隆的体液都吸干吮净了还不满足，仍缠在他身上给他带来痛苦的折磨。 

先拿掉三只章鱼，在伤口上抹点药。 药粉会给身体带来刺激性的疼痛，但相比于章鱼，无疑是令人安心的圣水。索隆慢慢安静下来，脑袋低垂，似乎要陷入沉沉的昏睡。 

罗蹲下身，喂他两颗药，轻声嘱咐，“索隆当家的，再有一个月，我会让贝波送你离开德岛。在此之前，你不能再激怒明哥，先稳住他，还要保住自己的性命，一个月后，我帮你报仇。” 

罗听不见他的应答，只看到一个轻浅的笑容。

——他向黑足求救过，回应他的是一场残酷的婚礼，这次，绝不能再让他伤心绝望。

罗离开不到半天，索隆支撑不住昏死过去。等到被人弄醒后看到明哥，竟主动开口求饶，面对刚拿来的情趣道具，还没上手便又哭又叫，主动讨好人。 

明哥总算平息了怒气，给他三天休息治伤的时间，便开始新一轮的玩弄。 

P15离别 

罗要把复仇计划提前两个月，红心海贼团的船员一致反对，佩金很不客气地说，船长脑子进水了。 

“索隆当家的产期最多还有一个月，如果临盆时仍留在德岛，必死无疑。” 

信息量太大，需要认真屡一下。 

—船长不是叫人都带上当家的，只针对他不讨厌的人，至少他不会把火烈鸟叫做明哥当家的，也不会尊称他为少主。 

—船长一向冷静谨细，完美的部署就差最后一步，14年都熬过来了，再等两三个月的时间而已，急个啥？ 

—绿毛肚子里又没有他儿子，是死是活他操心个啥，原先不是说好了利用吗？ 

但看船长那无药可治的样子，只能认命，陪着他上刀山下火海。 

最后梳理一遍计划的具体步骤，确认没有漏洞，罗协同贝波去索隆的房间，完成最关键的一步。 

绿发男人躺在床上休息，即使闭着眼睛，依然紧蹙眉头，冷汗涔涔而下，翻来覆去睡不着。 

折腾了几分钟，他翻转身体侧躺着，伸手探到屁股后面，摸到一个撑开肛口的圆头，痛苦的根源就在这。 

咬咬牙，用手指夹着圆头慢慢朝外拔，显出道具的真面目来，这是一块翠绿的椭圆玉石，大得能撑裂穴口。但拔到一半，中间最粗的部分卡住了，越用力，穴口越痛，他处在进退维谷的境地，难受得低声呜咽。 

门响了一声，索隆吓了一条，慌忙把玉石塞回去。如果被发现了，面临的惩罚会更重。 

方才的情形罗看到了，他深呼一口气，推门走进去，笑着说：“还记得吗？一个月的时间到了，你现在就可以跟贝波离开德岛，永远离开多弗朗明哥。” 

迎着索隆诧异的目光，罗拿出治疗箱里的医用钳，打开他的双腿，把那些折磨人的道具取出来 ，给伤口消毒上药。 

随后，贝波拿出一条看似普通的蓝宝石项链戴在索隆脖子上。 

“这是和海楼石有相同特质的蓝宝石，可抵消能力者作用在你身上的招数，明哥的能力也不例外。” 

罗解释的时候，贝波麻利地用铁钳取下索隆身上的所有铃环。那些铃环的材料里原本含有明哥的线，现在也不起作用了，包括附着在他心脏上的寄生线。 

处理完铃环，贝波先把项链取下来，以便罗用能力将14个月的胎儿放归索隆腹内。 

三个多月都没承受过这个累赘，现在忽然回归本体，索隆有点不堪重负，抱着大肚子直喘粗气，赤眸也涣散无光。 

“忍一下，会没事的。”亲自拿一件宽松的睡袍给他换上，再披一件浅灰色的毛皮大衣，后领上连着帽子，正好遮住显眼的绿脑袋。最后由贝波给索隆戴上蓝宝石项链，小心地搀扶他下床。 

“船长，能成吗？要是明哥一时兴起忽然来看他……” 

罗压下贝雷帽，表情凝重，“绝对没问题，按原计划执行。你尽快送他离开德岛，南海岸有接应的潜艇。记住了，你最重要的任务是保护他，其他的都不用管。” 

简单交代完，罗抄起鬼泣，转身就走，又在索隆的询问声中暂时止步。 

“你……要去哪里？” 

“为柯拉松先生报仇，也是为你报仇。” 

罗不敢回头，万一看到什么不该看的，心里有了牵念，如何破斧沉舟以命相搏…… 

罗一手持鬼泣，一手拿一个方形的小盒子，敲敲门进屋，走到明哥面前，打开盒子。 

“这是我在市面上发现的新货，十万贝利一克，如果做大了，不亚于倒卖恶魔果实的利润。” 

明哥抬头看罗一眼，“玩具的身体怎么样了？” 

罗随手将盒子放在明哥触手可及的地方，“还好，不过，他即将临盆，不宜再受刺激。挨过几天，两个小鬼出生后，怎么折腾都行。” 

明哥无视罗说的新货，抬眼反问：“你在心疼他？” 

“这只是作为医生的职业习惯。要治好人，需要一定的外部条件。他肚子里有你的儿子，多关心一下并不奇怪。” 

“罗，以前你是一个严肃的人，今天有点反常。” 

“有吗？”罗轻轻一笑，默默拿回搁在明哥手边的小盒子，“家族里有人说，我只是一个依仗果实耍心机的怂货，被损成这样，好歹要弄点干货来堵住他们的嘴。” 

“呋呋呋……有趣，给我看看。”明哥笑着伸出手。 

“你一定不会失望的。”罗笑着递过盒子，放在他掌心里。 

爆炸声震耳欲聋，两人的笑容在纷纷扬扬的白色粉尘中凝固。 

罗疾退几步，靠在墙边，摘下贝雷帽拍掉粉尘，再把肩头上的灰屑掸下。 

落在明哥身上的白色粉尘很快引发了肉眼可见的变化，灰雾覆盖了那件粉色羽织。实际上，那片灰雾由针尖大的细小白虫组成，长有透明的小翅膀，集群而飞。 

——白虫没什么问题，白粉炸弹也没什么问题，但两相遭遇起了生物化学反应就有问题了。 

看着数量巨大的细虫，连策划者罗也在暗自吃惊，看样子，索隆应该是趁机下了三次以上的药吧。 

克制能力者的药虫如风卷残云般将粉色羽织侵蚀殆尽，明哥面无表情地站在原地，任凭药虫在身上钻爬，没有任何应对的行动。 

罗想控制心跳的频率，可惜做不到，全身的血液在向头顶汇集，十几年的怨怒在一瞬间爆发，没有任何理智和判断，全凭仇恨的支配。 

“死亡•手术刀”和“心脉休克”的招式混用，凝聚全身的力量集于“鬼泣”上，将利刃送进明哥胸口。闪耀的蓝光层层炸开，隔住彼此的视线。血呈点状溅开，不断刺激着兴奋到极致的神经。 

屋外同时传来震天动地的爆炸声，一下接一下。房顶的灯骤然熄灭。随后，地板和房屋开始倾斜，那是被罗改造过的傀儡皮卡在作怪，他刚担任过运送贝波和索隆的护卫，现在该起真正的作用了。 

连锁反应在以肉眼可见的速度传递着，像炸弹的导火索一样，一旦燃尽了，烧到最关键的炸弹，一切终将灰飞烟灭。 

罗看着明哥咳几口血后直直倒下去，内心的狂躁也在同一时间站起来了。走过去，再用心脉休克，要打得他连咳血的力气都没有。 

还要再来一刀，明哥忽然开口，“你觉得……这样能赢吗？” 

罗放出Room，再把刀举高一点，悬而不决，“至少赢了第一步！你的家人皮卡成了我的傀儡，baby5被骗离德岛。凯多知道你背着他捞油水，已经撤掉负责守卫南岛的动物军团；还有一点，这些药虫是索隆下到你衣服上的，你从来都不屑于防备他，把他当成渣滓，很可惜他是一只蓄势待发的孤狼。” 

明知这一刀应该早点捅下去早点了结，但有些话憋了十多年，不吐不快。 

“为了柯拉松先生，为了把刀送进你胸膛里，我忍了太久！现在还有一样，不想再看到你把我治好的人弄坏！” 

“是索隆吗？” 

“你说呢？” 

“呋呋……如果索隆死了或是走了，你就是第二个索隆，不……你会比他更惨…” 

罗举刀刺下，迅速深入明哥的身体，血越多，他的眼睛越亮，“无所谓了，只要能把你的心脏和脑袋割下来！” 

罗刺得尽兴，完全没注意到周围环境的变化，等注意到的时候，为时已晚。 

地板、墙壁、桌椅……所有物品全变成透明的线，在以不可理喻的速度生长蔓延。线又凝结成粗大的绳，电伸电缩，动如游龙，完全无法辨别攻击的方向。 

罗刚挥刀挡下从侧面袭来的蛇线，两根极细小的忽然弹向后方，在明哥的操控下残忍地切断他握刀的右臂。 

听着悦耳的惨呼声，站起身来，看那人捂住断臂痛苦地翻滚，悠然擦掉嘴角的血迹。 

“罗，不要忘了，刚进家族的时候你只是10岁的小鬼，你这身本事，是谁教的！” 

明哥不断操纵细线修补损伤的脏器，“光这点伤就想让我丧失战斗力，太天真了！” 

P16 曙光

贝波严格按照罗的嘱托行事，不管发生什么，保护好索隆，把他安全送到佐乌就行了。 

这项任务在有了琵卡的帮助下，一路顺畅。 

罗自然不会白白把被索隆砍得只剩半口气的琵卡救活，给自己增加复仇的阻碍，于是罗借救琵卡给他安马腿装义肢的机会，在石头男的脑袋里植入一张芯片，到需要的时候，拿上遥控器指挥他，当傀儡使唤。 

琵卡现在正保持石头巨人的形态，巨大的手掌里捧着贝波和索隆，一步步朝南海岸走去。为避免大范围波及到城镇的建筑和居民，贝波操控他变成小型巨人，能穿过宽大的主街道就行。再者，形体太巨大必定惹人注意，行动难免迟缓。 

鸟女莫奈最先注意到琵卡的异状，要过来抓人，接触到索隆身上的海楼石项链，能力失效后，被石巨人一巴掌拍飞，所以目前暂时没有追兵。明哥肯定被船长缠住了，要迅速离岛不成问题。 

只是索隆的身体状况没预料中的好。琵卡的移动速度不算快，仍避免不了颠簸。大手掌里光溜溜的，没有可以抓的东西，按遥控器，让他改变一下形状，居然毫无反应。大概是变成傀儡后，本就可怜的智力打了折扣，连果实能力也不那么好使。或许是索隆戴的项链间接影响了琵卡的发挥，虽然琵卡没有直接接触到项链。 

贝波想扶索隆，可惜他自己也稳不住身体。只能护持他不摔下去，再抬头看看海岸线，给他一个心里安慰，“再忍忍，马上就到了！再忍耐几分钟就好！” 

索隆被巨大的石掌颠来簸去，无助地抱住大肚子，苦不堪言。一点细微的晃荡都能震得他冷汗淋漓。肚子从离开王宫时就一直在疼，随着时间的推移越来越来疼。 

屋漏偏逢阴雨天，要说琵卡这么一个大活人在岛上横行无忌，干部不来干涉的话也是活见鬼。 

离海岸线最多半公里，贝波能看到熟悉的旗帜，正是红心海贼团的。等上了潜艇，谁也也无力阻止，就差一点了，琵卡的话最多走十步就到了。 

偏在这时，马哈拜斯凭借果实能力飞过来，迎头赶上，并发动附近的小兵展开围堵。 

吨压果实不是闹着玩的，一掉下来，完全能把巨人琵卡砸得支离破碎。砸不到本体，石巨人能再次复活，马哈拜斯不算是害到自己人。 

贝波见势不妙，操控琵卡紧走两步，躲过马哈拜斯的吨压，果断带着索隆下到地面。 

“琵卡，快迎战马哈拜斯，他是你的敌人，要杀死你，马上把他拍得稀巴烂！” 

“是，主人。” 

琵卡搞笑的尖嗓音反把马哈拜斯气得哇哇乱叫，不顾三七二十一，与石巨人激烈对战。 

拦住马哈拜斯就好，港口的喽罗不在话下。贝波一秒打飞两个，一边清理杂兵，一边拉着索隆往潜艇所在方向跑。 

“慢……慢点……”对于连走路都艰难的索隆来说，挺着大肚子跑太为难人了，14个月的胎腹耸立如山，随着动作上下晃荡，他完全看不到自己的脚。而脚也不堪重负，软得像棉花一样。 

“对不起……你忍一忍，再有一百米，我们就安全了。”不断激励他，脚下丝毫不慢。如果等其他干部集结过来，就算插上翅膀也离不开德岛。还要清理杂兵，又不能抱着他或背着他。 

几百米的路跑得比几千公里还艰难，到船边的时候，索隆差点瘫在地上，亏得贝波及时扶住，抱着他跳到潜艇上。 

接应的人是贝波的好朋友，是象岛毛皮族的战斗员。除了贝波，红心海贼团的所有船员都投入到对战明哥家族的行动中，人手不够，只能请外援。 

从海下潜逃离岛，明哥家族的大部分能力者干部不能追击，能追击的都是杂鱼，不足为惧。 

现在需要担心的是索隆。一路颠簸下来，他脸色很差，不断冒冷汗，下体积了一滩水渍，裤子已经湿了。 

“……你振作一点…船长不在，我也不知该怎么办……” 

潜艇的船舱是封闭的，空气不太流通，贝波怕热，又遇突发状况，汗流得比索隆还夸张。他只能扶索隆靠坐在墙边，用毛茸茸的熊掌轻轻揉肚子。 

身体很难受，连坐都坐不住，索隆平躺在地板上，交叉双腿用力收紧臀部，让甬道闭合，将胎儿催逼回去，硬生生憋住，不让胎水流出来。 

贝波看着于心不忍，“你要是痛就叫出来…这里只有我和我的朋友，我们会帮助你……” 

索隆咬紧唇忍着，全身痛得要炸裂，他什么都听不进去，更听不见。唯一能解脱的方法就是昏厥，在睡了半个小时候后，胎像慢慢趋于稳定，他醒过来了。 

半个小时足够潜艇甩脱追兵，更幸运的是，没人追来。于是船重新浮出海面，贝波赶紧跑出去，到甲板上吹清凉的海风。潜艇虽好，对怕热的皮毛族完全是折磨，里面的闷热逼得他要把这一身毛剃了。 

正透气时，发现索隆也出来了，他身子重站不住，便坐下来，靠在桅杆上。 

“你怎么出来了？快回床上躺着，外面风大……” 

“不用”

“哦……对不起…”喜欢道歉的贝波总是容易心软，索隆既然不喜欢躺着，待在外面也无妨。 

“他什么时候回来？” 

贝波愣了一秒，才反应过来，索隆说的是自家船长。 

“对不起…我不确定具体的时间……不过，船长的计划很周详，等打赢明哥的时候就会来找我们。” 

“他一个人去打？” 

“不要小看船长，他筹划很多年了，计划肯定万无一失！只是，临时出了点变故，为了早点送你离开，他把计划提前了两个月，也不完善有问题的环节，我们劝都劝不动。” 

“你要带我去哪儿？” 

“去佐乌岛。岛是一头巨大的千年象主，它会动，会喷水。对了，岛上没有人类，全是和我一样的毛皮族，同时拥有动物的身体和人的语言思维。大家都很友善，知道你是我的朋友，他们一定会欢迎你的。还有，皮毛族住在岛上，与外界完全隔绝，所以他们并不认识你，也不知道你的……经历…所以你不用担心。” 

白熊见绿发男人低下头，近日来一直迷茫呆板的神色不见了，反而闪现出冷森森的戾气，看得贝波心里发毛。 

这种表情……是在他刚被抓进来的时候才见到的吧…桀骜，倔强，暴戾。 

“他一个人打明哥太危险了，我要回去！我还要把刀找到，我要报仇！”索隆忽然站起来，摇摇晃晃地朝船舷边走。 

“喂喂……你要干嘛？好不容易才逃出来的……再说去了也不行啊，你打不过明哥……” 

贝波吓得不轻，赶紧拉住索隆，生怕他一头栽到海里去。 

索隆试图挣开，仍无法摆脱贝波的肉掌。他忽然瞬间变脸，由暴戾转为哀恸，慢慢坐下去，卷起袖子看双臂上的伤痕，眼中的亮光一点点散尽，“我打不过明哥……拿不起刀…我只是一个累赘，一个废物…” 

贝波懵了，有点不知所措，他不知道哪个才是真正的索隆。近两个月他都不主动说话，今天算破例了。但是，现在的状况不太妙…… 

“对不起…我……我不是那个意思……我只想说，你要平平安安地活下去，船长以前很少对别人这样过，你不能辜负他的一片心意……” 

“心意……”索隆开始喃喃自语，拿起挂在脖子上的蓝宝石看了看，眼底隐现泪光………


	8. 孕劫8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗和山治共同作战，明哥落败。罗索会面，山治追来，修罗场即将再现。

P15 修罗场

山治能踏足德岛，得益于罗放出的王宫政变的消息以及各个势力的野心。

以明哥为首的唐吉坷德家族的上头是凯多，灭了明哥就等于断了凯多的一条利益线，这是Big Mom 喜闻乐见的；明哥的毁灭能让文斯莫克家少一个仇敌，伽治高兴还来不及，至于送出去当四皇女婿的山治，他去德岛是死是活伽治更不在乎。

再加上布琳私下救走了哲夫让山治暂时免去后顾之忧，所以山治来德岛可谓是一路顺畅，几乎没有阻碍。

知道之前一系列狠话伤透了索隆的心，能熬到今天，到极限了，每天晚上都在做索隆受虐的噩梦，充斥着惨叫和鲜血，以及那双时而凄苦时而怨毒的赤眸。 

他吃不好睡不好，连饭也做不好，变得人模鬼样，照镜子时连自个儿都不认识。 

算日子，从怀胎3个月被抓算起，索隆的身子已经有14个月了……真是一个恐怖的数字，他在明哥的王宫里受了11个月的残酷折磨。 

——现在才来会有用吗？ 

不知道…… 只想在力所能及的范围内给他一点微小的补偿。

眼下的德岛爆炸不断，销烟四起，各种嘈杂的声音混在一处，像苍蝇一样在耳边嗡嗡地响。 

他忽略那些亟须拯救的女人，忽略变乱产生的原因，踩月步直奔王宫。不用见闻色都能感觉到明哥在哪里，战斗过于惨烈，隔老远就能闻到血腥味，听到明哥的“呋呋”声…… 

随即，看到明哥拿一把手枪，对着扑倒在血泊里的人一通猛射，子弹打光了还在神经质地扣扳机。 

这是罗吧……… 

听紫罗兰说，特拉罗一直在积存实力复仇，没想到这么巧，居然和自己是同一天，还早先一步动手了。不过，索隆怎么样了…… 

一切都要着落在明哥身上，杀了他，才能彻底解救索隆。 

身上带了各种克制能力者的武器，都是从杰尔玛王国的兵器库拿来的。明哥的果实能力已经到了觉醒的可怕程度，看目前的状态，他伤势不重，很麻烦，如果要对付他，必须不择手段。 

明哥沉浸在折磨罗的快意中，根本没察觉到来自身后的危险。 

高口径消音枪，装填满海楼石子弹。续了快一年的怒意和恨意，终于能在此刻全数奉还。

不料，明哥始终处于戒备状态，在子弹要钻入身体的前半秒挪了一下，避开要害，一颗子弹擦伤了脸，一颗打进明哥左膀子里，其余十多颗，全部落空。 

中一颗也不错，至少他的左手不能自如地操控弹线。 

抛掉打空的几支枪，奉上最拿手的粗碎和恶魔风脚，再辅以其他海楼石武器。武器带多了体重增加，影响敏捷度和灵活性，早用早脱手，免得累赘。 

明哥躲了一部分，又挨了一部分，咳两口血，退了几步才稳住身体。 

血泊里的罗毫无生息，右臂断了，又被打成马蜂窝，如果还能喘气也是托天地造化。 

看来，要放倒明哥，唯有以命相搏。乘侥幸攀到上风的优势，山治一路猛攻，看似逼得火烈鸟节节倒退，实则不然，对方只守不攻，他在用无关紧要的部位承受着，借机转到翻倒的桌子边，捡一支笔，利落地挖出膀子里的海楼石子弹。 

被激怒的恶虎绝地反扑，山治险象环生，撑不到5分钟，双脚被无五色线割得鲜血淋漓。 

“居然是黑足，你儿子还有一个月就出世了，你是来认亲？” 

“老子是来讨债的！”掏出最后一支海楼石手枪，对准明哥的脑门，“快告诉我，索隆在哪里？” 

“你认为我有必要回答你么？闹到现在这种僵局，文家和Big Mom结成姻亲，你的狗命一文不值。相对的，你要接受挑衅天夜叉的残酷惩罚，不过，单纯地杀你太乏味了。” 

“混蛋！你要干什么？” 

海楼石子弹全部打空，没碰到明哥的一根毛，看那只高抬起的手，恐惧一点点占据心房。 

“我的寄生线可以到达德岛的任何地方，还记得吗？索隆的心脏上裹有同样的线，如果一下收到极限，你猜他会怎么样？” 

山治紧盯那只操控长线的手，开始语无伦次了，“住…住手……他肚子里也有你的儿子！” 

“呋呋…亏你还记得这个，为了保住儿子保住旧情人，居然用这么不要脸的理由……还是你觉得旧情人怀了我的种，又被调教成一个贱货，你觉得光荣？”明哥慢慢收拢五指，脸色越来越阴沉，“那个孽种是叛徒罗想出的招，老子没必要把他当祖宗供着。该结束了，你们这些渣滓，连跟我谈条件的资格都没有！” 

那只拳头猛然捏实，山治随之听到心脏爆裂的声音，自己的，还有他的… 

“不！！不要！！！！！” 

惊吼声发自内心深处，伴着恶魔风脚的火焰，活脱脱的邪魔现世。 

幸灾乐祸的不止有明哥，还有躺在血泊里的罗。 

先前身受重伤，临界生死一线，不得不放出可覆盖半个王宫的巨大Room，在挣扎中变换成趴伏的姿势，在要挨第三枪后，偷空将自己的身体和事先准备好的替身互换，让那具穿着同样衣服的倒霉蛋去挨剩下的枪子。罗只管躲在一边处理流血不止的伤口。 

准备执行下一步计划时，黑足杀来了，明哥不再开枪。罗索性改变计划，替换身体回到血泊里趴着装死。 

既然黑足来了就多休息一会儿，找到明哥的明显破绽再出手，争取一次性戳中他的软肋。 

用Room太消耗体力，断了一只手失血过多……要赢这场战斗，很艰难…即使黑足插进来也不会太乐观，一个被刺激了的疯子，还能期待他有什么良好表现…… 

这不，两分钟不到，金发厨子被明哥掐住脖子，肩背再添新伤，要不是有防弹衣垫着，一定程度上减小伤害，他已经站不稳了。 

这时，山治引爆身上的三个炸弹，那是经过特殊调配的剧毒海盐，炸了明哥一头一脸。毒可伤人，海盐能克制能力者，只是功效逊于海楼石。两败俱伤的打法使得他肋骨断裂，但厨子跟毫无知觉似的，瞪着血红的眸子，满心想报仇。 

罗不忙感慨文家的诸多克制能力者的武器，他必须抓住时机。 

再次发动Room，控制掉在一边的断臂，那只断臂上还握着鬼泣。要是诈尸去捡刀只会错失良机，要采用最迅捷有效的攻击方式。 

后心中刀时明哥整个人都是懵的，想不通罗被打成筛子后还能活蹦乱跳的，果真是太大意了。怔愣过后立转狂怒，甩手把黑足狠狠砸在地上。 

这一下，局势斗转，一生未尝败绩的火烈鸟体会到重伤的无力，而黑足和罗居然同仇敌忾轮番进攻，一个疯狗倒下了，另外一个疯狗又站起来，两个都是诡计多端的混蛋，花样繁多，多得让人生气。 

等大厅移成平地的时候，三人各倒在一边，一时半会儿起不来。 

现在全靠拼体力，只要谁还有站起来的力气，就是胜者。 

罗勉强维持清醒，只是血流得太多，体力告罄，再也用不了果实能力，也拿不起刀。山治也差不多，带来的诸多武器都用遍了，左腿骨折，肋骨断了不少，几样极具危险性的武器同样给身体造成了伤害，正所谓先伤己，再伤敌。 

毕竟是拥有霸王色霸气的一国之主，明哥在休整了四分钟后又从乱石堆里爬起来，一步步逼过来，打算先处理离他比较近的山治。 

见明哥把注意力集中到黑足身上，罗淡淡一笑，用最后一丝力气从怀里掏出一个染血的遥控引爆器。 

王宫预先布好了SNT液体炸药，一小瓶即可毁灭整个王宫。这是世界政府明令禁止的高度危险品，罗花了好多功夫才弄到。 

打了这么长时间，接连听到信号弹的尖啸声，那是红心海贼团约定的撤离暗号。看来索隆已经平安离开德岛，最后一批船员也撤了，终于可以肆无忌惮地报仇。 

最后还是要走到这一步，明哥不死就没有意义。任他能力再逆天，好歹也是血肉之躯，如果王宫都飞上天了明哥还不死罗也认了，就算把他炸残也值了。 

首先发现状况的是山治，他认识这种引爆器，更知道罗想干嘛。面对索隆很可能被明哥捏爆心脏的突发状况，山治本以心如死灰，只是就这样结束太不甘心了，还要再踢火鸡几脚的。 

“…你给老子…住手…”山治强撑着站起来，“老子还要…战斗！你要死…自己去死…” 

山治一提明哥也注意到了，脸黑如铁自不用说，连粉色太阳镜都变成墨镜。 

清楚地记得第一次见到罗的场景，见识了人间惨剧的10岁臭小鬼居然浑身绑炸弹，要把家族的人全部炸死。 

十多年过去了，一样的手段一样的眼神，却比小时候精明多了，精明得让人想分分钟踩烂他的笑脸。 

明哥不再理山治，转身面向罗，他不能也不敢随意靠近，天知道那个疯子会不会突然按下引爆器开关。 

金发男人已经上气不接下气，“你在……王宫……布了多少SNT？” 

罗抓紧引爆器，“大概……三瓶吧……” 

“卧槽……快停下！3瓶炸平德岛都不成问题了！你他妈……要害死多少人…咳咳咳…” 

“不试试……怎么知道…难道你们…怕了？” 

如果不是海军大将藤虎来得及时，罗真的会按动引爆器开关。

此次讨伐火烈鸟的行动，红心海贼团费了不少心力。先找到德岛前任国王利库王，一则是帮他复国，二则借他的威望召集更多的反动力量。再结合搜集的部分情报，整理成文，送到海军总部，大肆揭发明哥。  
海军对七武海的某些不法行为本是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但获悉德岛王宫埋有SNT炸药时，涉及世界政府的威望，海军不得不干涉，连新任大将藤虎都派上了。 

P18 尘埃落定

贝波按罗的吩咐带索隆上象岛，给他穿灰色的大熊装，遮住脸，只露出眼睛来，慌称是从外面带来的亲戚，再偷偷摸摸地领到自己家里。 

贝波不明白搞这么神秘意义何在，船长大人太难懂了，只能照做，然后安心等待。 

过了两天，大多数船员都聚齐了，唯独差船长、佩金和夏其。好在令众人担心了一夜之后，三人都在第三天早上登岛了。 

不过，罗是被抬到贝波家的，伤口仅是经过简单处理，那情形要多惨有多惨，知道他的右手刚接上，一下子惹得众船员嚎啕大哭。 

这还不行，罗已经没办法用能力替自己疗伤了，只能找来小人公主曼雪莉，借助她的眼泪进行拼接。 

好在罗苏醒得恰合时宜，又解决了没有可靠医生的难题。 

忙了大半夜，处理好伤口，把所有船员赶去睡觉，没大事不准进来打扰。 

人走屋空，视线全部集中在坐在角落里的灰色身影。治伤没多久罗就注意到了，感觉有一双熟悉的眼睛在看着自己，无视全身的剧痛和乏力，对上水亮的红瞳，心内为之一颤。索隆似乎在那待了很久了。 

如释重负…… 

不管是十多年的复仇使命还是几个月以来的罪恶感。 

终于能让柯拉松先生安心，也能让索隆安心了。 

索隆起身了，走出阴暗的角落，艰难地到罗床边，静静看着他不说话。 

“唐吉诃德家族已毁灭，多弗朗明哥被海军逮捕，你可以安心了。” 

索隆的呼吸随着事实的揭露而急促，情绪的波动难免牵连胎息，连站着都累，他不得不坐在床边。 

众船员忙了这么久也累了，不想再麻烦他们照顾索隆。于是罗忍痛往里面挪一挪，撤一床棉被扔过去，“床很大，你可以上来，靠在另一头。” 

索隆几乎是没有迟疑地照做了，调整成令肚子舒服的姿势，轻声问：“他死了吗？” 

罗冷哼一声，“就快死了。最后的关键时刻，海军大将来了，我没办法亲手杀他，不过，能给他几刀也算没有遗憾。”想了想，还是把黑足也去打明哥的话咽下去。 

“你的手……”先前看到了接断臂的那一幕，他眼中盛满深深的恐慌。 

罗坦然一笑，“完全没问题……有小人族公主的神奇眼泪，也别忘了，我自己就是个医生。等手能动了，我给你做一个全面的检查。” 

“哦……” 

“来象岛的途中，有没有不舒服？” 

“没……没有…”避过罗质问的目光，他转看自己的肚子，随即又指指身上的灰熊装，“为什么穿这个？” 

看索隆的意思，似乎是不满意也不适应，反正作为毛皮控的罗觉得很萌，特别是那顶带了两只圆耳朵的帽子。外套、裤子、风帽都是人造毛皮，宽松舒适保暖，很适合孕期的人。当然，穿成这样也是一种掩护，就算黑足真的追来，到时候让索隆混到毛皮族群里，估计他会傻眼，连根头发都找不到。 

这种话当然不能说出来。 

“呃……为了入乡随俗。这里都是说人话的动物，你打扮成这样，他们更欢迎你。先忍耐几天，等关键期过了，你可以穿你喜欢的衣服。” 

“那三把刀……” 

罗迟疑了几秒。先前决定揭竿造反时最先考虑送索隆走，然后马上去杀明哥。罗知道他的刀在哪里，但是在当时去拿的话一定会横生枝节，可能导致整个计划失败。等战斗落幕，他只剩一口气了，而断后的佩金夏其也受了伤，只想着迅速撤离德岛来佐乌休整。 

不过，黑足也同时出现了，依他的性格一定会把德岛翻个底朝天，找尸体也好找遗物也好，三把刀多半会落在他手上。 

这样的话很麻烦，从黑足那里要刀来还要保证不暴露索隆活着的消息，太伤脑筋了，不过总会有办法的。 

“我不知道明哥把你的刀藏到哪了，等我能活动时就帮你去找，需要一点时间。如果你一定要用刀，可以先用我的。” 

索隆摇摇头，陷入沉默。 

“喜欢这个地方吗？没有人类，皮毛族都很淳朴热情。” 

索隆看罗一眼，又低下头，不说话。 

“你可能需要一个代步的工具，这样会方便一点。” 

这次直接没有任何言语和表情的回应。 

“你喜欢吃什么？可以让他们准备。” 

还是不回应，再说一些他可能会感兴趣的话题依然如此，就差提黑足了，黑足的话，罗无论如何也不想提。 

罗摸不透他情绪变化的缘由，不过，比在王宫的时候好多了。被迫结婚后，一旦情绪低落，他可以几天几夜不言语，无表情无动作，甚至一直睁着眼不睡觉。 

既然索隆不想回应，罗也不再多话，只希望他早点休息。相对而言，自己无论如何都睡不着，哪怕身体很累很虚弱。 

本来是抱着必死的决心跟火烈鸟同归于尽，如今捡了一条命，或许是牵念拖慢了死亡的步伐，潜意识里一直想着要见他最后一面，才没有果断地按下引爆器。 

虚耗了一夜的时光，罗和索隆都没有睡着。 

第二天一大早，船员们赶过来探望自家船长，一开门就看到这样的景象。 

船长躺在床的右边靠外，一脸疲惫，黑眼圈浓得赶上熊猫了。绿发男人靠坐在床边左边靠里，毛皮外套是敞着的，大方地袒露胸肌和肚子，低着头，似乎有点委屈羞赧….那绝对是委屈吧…… 

佩金第一个崩溃，“船长，受了那么重的伤，你太乱来了吧……要做也要等伤好了……” 

贝波舒了口气，“船长，对不起……昨晚我一直在找索隆，还以为他丢了，没想到在你这里……” 

夏其看热闹不嫌事大，“你们都瞎起什么哄，不反省不敲门直接进的罪过也就算了，还明目张胆地打扰……”赶紧把一堆围观的人，推出去，带上门，“船长…不好意思，我们什么都没看见……只是，你千万要注意身体……” 

然后门外没声音了。 

一万头草泥马奔腾而过，罗在内心咆哮，你们船长什么都没做好吗…索隆只是在床边面坐了一夜，大概是半夜嫌热就把皮毛装解了。 

“你别介意，我手下的人脑子里少根筋……” 

索隆默默地拉上衣服，没反应。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

罗的伤虽然重，有小人公主的眼泪辅以自身的治疗能力，不出两天就开始自由活动。 

罗很忙，忙的事务大多是围绕索隆展开的。给他准备一个代步的轮椅，行动的时候能省很多力气，减少走路时摔跤的可能。一开始索隆不愿意用，可是糟糕的身体状况容不得他任性，走三四步会腹痛，胎腹太大难以平衡身体容易摔倒，老在床上躺着一是无聊二则是晒不到太阳不利于胎儿。索隆并不愿意旁人细致的照顾，要送饮食到他床边，拿换洗的衣服，甚至是上厕所。 

主要是由罗和贝波照顾索隆，其他船员只是辅助，很少跟他接触。索隆更不想见外人，唯一的一次例外是罗被抬回来的那一晚，他一个人静静地待在人堆外面，想看看罗怎么样了。 

也是从那晚过后，索隆几乎不说话，不理睬人，只在面对罗和贝波的时候，会用表情动作回应一下，偶尔会说短小的几句。这种情况在王宫时经常有，但他现在已经脱离多弗朗明哥的奴役了，再不用过提心吊胆的日子。不会是语言障碍问题，只能是心魔作祟，那段不堪回首的记忆，会纠缠他一生，不断攫取他的幸福和快乐。 

失去的尊严和情感再也找不回来了，罗有时候会猜想，自己是否只是索隆退而求其次的替代品…… 

罗从不会妄自菲薄，但不得不慎重思考这个问题，毕竟索隆在认识自己之前，已经和黑足奠定了感情基础，即使被黑足摧毁了一部分，但索隆尚未有另寻新欢的信号。在德岛同仇敌忾的默契，也只能算盟友关系吧。

真相是未知的，只能试图进一步改变。最该做的，是尽好医生的职责。这应该是罗这一生中，最难以放弃的病人，如果这个病人死了，他的医疗生涯大概也会宣告终结。 

除了纠缠索隆的病魔和心魔，还要对付另一个人。 

罗早在苏醒后就开始部署一切，让夏其找五具跟新鲜尸体来，三具是跟索隆身材相仿的男尸，两具是在意外罹难的大肚子孕妇。在能下床时亲自操刀改造，把头发染成专属于索隆的绿色，伪造旧伤疤，弄两个死胎进尸体的肚子里，实在不能掩饰的破绽就用新伤代替，尽量弄得惨不忍睹，无限接近于索隆又有所差别。 

花了一天一夜的时间做完假尸，用两张草席裹了，吩咐佩金在鲸鱼森林里挖个坑埋掉。 

让索隆穿灰熊装，想方设法地掩饰他的身份也是基于此，可最大限度地减少暴露的几率，如果连黑足都找不到索隆，其他人更悬。 

不出罗所料，在登岛后的第六天，负责望哨的人说，山治一个人乘快艇来了，随时准备上象岛。 

罗会心一笑，有条不紊地部署一切，再三嘱咐手下船员，见到黑足时要摆出一副无知冷漠的表情，索隆由贝波照顾，要穿上灰熊套装，把身体裹严实了，保证不显露出属于索隆的半点特征，再混到一个正在举办宴会的皮毛族群里。 

罗本想隐瞒索隆，思虑再三还是决定把选择权交到他手里。


	9. 孕劫9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山治假尸欺骗，悲痛欲绝。香索会面，场面甚是尴尬。  
> 罗索炖肉（真正意义上的身体交流）

第19章 尸体

“黑足闯到象岛了，大概是来找你的，想不想见他？” 

索隆惊讶地瞪着罗，眼里冷波流转，三分钟后才消化完这个消息低头看地面。 

“如果不想见的话你可以跟着贝波到开宴会的皮毛族群里避一避，我去应付他。” 

索隆的头埋得更低，主动用手驱动轮椅，挪到贝波身边。 

但贝波有点意见，“船长，为什么又把我放在幕后执行任务？我也要见黑足，大展身手！” 

“不行。” 

“为什么？” 

罗看贝波一眼，幽幽道：“你的演技太差劲。” 

“对不起……”贝波差不多都快跪地谢罪了，一排排阴暗的黑线完全掩盖了太阳的光辉。 

其他好心的伙伴好说歹说，总算把白熊从消极地狱里拉出来，开始埋怨，“船长，你明知道贝波是玻璃心，说话就不能婉转点吗？你看他的心已经碎成渣渣了……” 

罗象征性地安慰一下贝波，嘱咐他好好干，再下令各就各位待在原处，由佩金去迎接山治，把他带到贝波家里来。 

院子还算空旷，就算一言不和打起来，也有施展拳脚的余地。 

“黑足当家的，好歹是一起对抗过多弗朗明哥的战友，脸拉这么长做什么。看你骨伤未愈，我可以免费给你看一次诊……” 

“谁他妈跟你是战友？我的伤用不着你操心！废话少说，索隆在哪里？” 

罗冷冷一笑，“自己弄丢了情人居然追到象岛来问我。你也亲眼看到了，火烈鸟被激怒，他收拢裹住索隆心脏的寄生线。根据目前的医学水平，心脏破碎了只有死路一条。” 

“那尸体呢？你把尸体交出来！老子翻遍德岛，只看到三把刀，连根毛都没见着。看火烈鸟的反应，索隆当时应该在德岛，他才能使用寄生线。但你一走索隆就不见了，别告诉老子你跟这件事没关系！害索隆你也有份，当初就是你提议火烈鸟强行留种。明哥每次虐待他时，你就是最大的帮凶！先前踹过明哥，现在轮到你了！” 

大个头强巴鲁先怒了，不等罗发话，一记重拳挥向山治，两人战在一处，打得甚是激烈。 

“够了，黑足。”罗挡在两人中间，举刀架住山治的粗碎，“不要擅自破坏别人的家。想见索隆可以，前提是你能接受，保证不在象岛发疯。” 

“他在哪儿？” 

………… 

鲸鱼森林里，罗、山治、佩金夏其和强巴鲁站在新挖的土坑边，面前是一具用草席包裹的尸体。 

“我不爱管闲事，顺手带来埋了只是基于对一个剑客和病人的尊重。我想你碍于四皇女婿的身份，在德岛给情人收尸的话可能会有诸多不便。至于草席，很抱歉，没有合适的棺木，只能尽快下葬……” 

金发男人慢慢跪下去，双膝落在湿软的泥土里。发觉距离不够又膝行过去，失神的双目对着圆筒状的草席。一点点把草席上的泥土掸去，却擦不干净那斑驳的血污。几次想掀开草席，无奈手抖得厉害。 

罗暗暗叹气，“已经埋了6天了，你确定要看？” 

“你闭嘴！”一咬牙，猛地掀开草席的一角，先看到一双十指扭曲的脚掌，应该是生前承受了巨大的痛苦；小腿上还可以忍受，脚踝处有两道熟悉的刀疤，那是索隆为脱困自己砍的。 

大腿上的印痕可以忽略不计，当目光聚焦在私处时，山治的身体开始颤栗，由手掌双腿到牙齿，每一处都在抖。 

眼熟的金色铃环，眼熟的“Doflamingo”英文刺青，以及残缺不全的阳物和肉囊；肚子破开了，两个成形的死胎和破碎的肠肚脏器黏在一处，灰白的蛆虫在里面蠕动啃噬，刺鼻的腐腥味弥漫开来；乳珠上穿了铃环，双拳捏得死死的。翻过尸身来看看血肉模糊的后穴和还算完整的脊背，再确认清楚，左耳戴了三枚水滴形耳坠，乱糟糟的头发是熟悉的翠绿色。 

无论如何也不敢把尸身翻到正面来看脸。双眸早被泪液洗刷透亮了，似波浪翻腾的海面，每瞧一处，总有晶莹的泪水滑落面颊，滴到尸身上。 

“黑足当家的，节哀顺变……”罗过去帮一个小忙，把尸体翻过来。 

在认清那张扭曲的脸之后，金发男人哭喊出那个刻在生命里的名字，无比撕心裂肺，发自灵魂深处，几乎传遍象岛的每一个角落。 

有几分钟他只是把脸埋在泥土里，双肩随着抽泣剧烈颤抖。 

就算是明哥当着面用寄生线，扬言要捏爆索隆的心脏，山治也没绝望，在见到尸体前，他不甘心。 

等见到了，他后悔了，他宁愿这一辈子都没见过索隆，宁愿这一辈子都没爱过。没喜欢过女人，更没爱过男人。不该生在文家，甚至，不该存在于世上。 

罗黑着脸，内心七上八下，不知道这样的安排是对是错，更不知会对索隆造成怎样的影响。但除了这个方法，罗再也找不出摆脱黑足的良策。 

金发厨子终于直起身了，并非他自愿，而是只有这个姿势，才能顺畅地呕出血来。 

他看不到其他事物人物，眼里只有那具尸体。先用草席裹好再抱起来，跌跌撞撞地走出森林，慢慢远去。 

“船长……现在怎么办？” 

“跟着他，有状况再打电话告诉我。” 

派一个人跟踪山治，罗单独去找索隆。 

现场气氛热烈，完全没被山治的到来惊扰。贝波陪索隆待在一边，絮絮叨叨地给他介绍家乡的各种特产，把两份水果拼盘放到他手边，索隆一点都没动。 

他大概是听到山治的吼声了，没问具体缘由，也不打听关于那个男人的任何消息。 

“身体感觉怎么样？”索隆不打算理睬人罗也不在意，只管解开他的衣服做细致的检查。发现胎息很不稳定，偶尔还有胎动的状况，但绿发男人就像一个失去痛感的木偶，脸上没有任何表情，仅是身体在出汗。 

到底还是被山治登岛的事影响情绪了，表现得不在乎，心里却比任何人都在乎。 

贝波要去推轮椅，罗先一步上前抓住椅背把手，“由我送他回去。你进鲸鱼森林里采些草药回来。” 

回到住处，索隆还是老样子。水杯递到嘴边，不喝。用手按着某个部位问他疼不疼，没反应。 

罗无奈，只能先抱他上床躺着，再用少许安神的药让他睡过去。 

这时候，电话虫响了。 

“船长，黑足三步一跌，终于来到象主的尾巴这里，他抱着尸体哭一会儿，刚才直接跳到海里殉情了……” 

罗看索隆一眼，沉声问：“死了？” 

“还不确定……不过这可是一千年的大象哎……从这么高的地方跳下去，应该…船长，你等我找找望远镜……” 

“快一点！” 

“好……好…哦…看到了！黑足抱着尸体游上来了，然后爬到小艇上……现在他开着小艇走了…” 

“………” 

“船长，我有一个问题…那具尸体浸到海里了，可能会破坏改造过的痕迹，他会不会发现破绽？” 

“他要是有点良心就该顾着伤心悲痛而不是研究尸体。有一句俗语，爱情能降低人的智商。” 

“哦……” 

“还有，植入尸体的那个跟踪定位器有点失灵，你马上回来修一下，再重新调整追踪信号，这是你的专长。” 

“船长…你这是？” 

“要确定他把尸体弄到什么地方。如果是挖坑埋，多半会用索隆的三把刀做陪葬品，到时候你叫上贝波，去坟地把刀挖出来。我答应索隆帮他找刀，不能食言。” 

“………” 

“收到了吗？为什么不说话？” 

“呃……还是船长英明……黑足跟你斗一定会被玩死的……” 

====== ======

山治带着尸体四出漂流。 

海上的白天艳阳高照无遮挡，腐尸招来一群赶不走的蚊蝇，追在小艇周围。 

跟布琳有共同的婚房，但不能回那里……附近的岛有私人宅院，人多不能去….… 

开了两天船，最终停在一个无人岛，那是和索隆最后相聚的地方。当时他们还在草地上做爱，绿藻头骂骂咧咧的，因别扭的姿势而难为情，但那是11个月以前的事情了，家族的一个电话彻底扭折了命运，无可逆转…… 

船上配备了野外生存用具，他在背风的地方搭起小帐篷，在外面支起厨具，找来食材做一样简单的清汤鱼。 

随即他盯着搁在一旁的草席，连鱼带锅端起来，“绿藻头……别睡懒觉了，起来吃饭……” 

没有动静，他滕出一只手来掀开草席，入目即是一张青白色的脸，硬朗的线条犹在，依然是剑挺的眉宇，薄唇紧闭。狰狞的是那双眼睛，瞳孔大张，眼球微鼓，正奋尽余力瞪着他，瞳仁早已失去赤红的光泽，变成灰暗的紫红，仍能读出内里的恐惧、痛苦、不甘和绝望…… 

在象岛的时候只看了一眼就崩溃了，和尸体共处两天后，终于有勇气仔细看。 

山治试着触摸那张脸，比自己的心还要冷。手抚过挺翘的鼻梁，覆上那双绝望的眼睛，要帮他合上。 

用了一定力度，眼皮仍纹丝不动，那双眼睛似乎放射出了怨毒的光…… 

山治一哆嗦，一锅滚烫的鱼汤全部浇到身上。他大叫一声，扔了锅疯狂地磕头道歉。磕到头破血流，再尝试去合上双目，终于成功了。 

阖上眼后，那张脸不再狰狞了，反而有一种沉睡后的另类美，比他见过的任何女人都美。 

拉开草席检查身上，发现肚子空了，只剩下零零星星的肠肚。 

“对不起……绿藻……我该死…我把我们的孩子弄丢了……”一定是跳海的时候，那些跟身体连接不紧密的脏器，都遗落在了大海，两具死胎也不能幸免。 

跪了一会儿，他忽然爬起来，哭一阵又笑一会儿，钻进帐篷里拿三把刀出来，那正是索隆的和道一文字、名刀秋水和妖刀鬼彻。 

“你看……我把你的刀找来了…再不会被人抢走…我会一直陪着你…要陪你我就要努力活下去…” 

他抓起那条掉在地上的鱼块，粗鲁地啃它的肉，再把鱼骨嚼碎咽下去，被鱼刺戳到嘴也不在乎。 

这样的日子持续了两天。每到饭点他都要去抓一条鱼煮了，要强行喂给尸体，尸体吃不下就自己吃。偶尔会累得睡过去，可没睡多久，他总会梦见绿藻头化为厉鬼找他索命。期间电话虫一直在响，他没接，全部扔进大海里。 

如果不是朋友来寻他，他可能要一直保持这样的状态。 在紫罗兰找到他的时候，如果不是那张依稀可辨的脸，很难相信这就是山治。 

他跪在一张草席旁边，拿两根鱼骨当筷子，把灰白的蛆虫从一具尸体上挑拣出去，扔到草丛里。一边夹虫子一边哭，他平生最害怕这种东西。聚集来的绿头苍蝇在周围徘徊，久久不曾散去。 

厨子现在就像鬼一样，金发上沾满污血和泥土，比鸡窝还乱；黑色西装破烂不堪，皮鞋不知去哪了，脚上的伤口流着脓血；那双他最爱惜的手更是惨不忍睹，有烫伤有刀伤有擦伤，右手还肿了。 

紫罗兰走近看看山治那张比尸体更惨淡的脸，俯身去扶他，被无情地推开。山治不听劝，一直在重复一句话。 

“你走，不要管我……我不想再像害死索隆那样害死你……我要一辈子留在这里忏悔…” 

紫罗兰陪了他大半天，一番好言相劝，苦口婆心后才说服他埋了尸体。 

埋尸的过程又是自我折磨，徒手刨一个大坑，裹好草席抱尸体进去，将三把刀搁在尸体旁边。刚掩上土他后悔了，后悔没给索隆准备一具上好的棺椁，又发疯去刨土堆。 

不过，折腾了那么久，他熬不住了，因无法抗拒超负荷的身体而昏过去。 

苏醒过来时，看到紫罗兰疲惫不堪，他更恼恨自己罪孽深重。 

紫罗兰不忙安慰，平静地告诉他，他们二人离开无人岛到附近岛屿休息的间隙，她用果实能力看红心海贼团的人去埋尸的地方刨走了陪葬的三把刀。

山治闻言精神一凛，与紫罗兰一起细细分析，突然发现疑点太多。决战时特拉罗的伤势很重，都奄奄一息了不太可能去顾一具尸体。此外，罗是瓦解唐吉诃德家族的导火索，连精明的火烈鸟都被坑了。特拉罗还是优秀的死亡外科医生，如果给尸体做手脚大概也不是难事。

山治无法走出丧失爱人的噩梦，至少冷静一点了。他马上回到无人岛刨土堆，准备把尸体挖出来重新检查，果然发现用来陪葬的三把刀不见了。 

还是红心海贼团的人拿的，除了罗，山治想不出还有谁能干出这种事。尸体烂得不成形，残缺不全的，验尸难，要面对那张熟悉的脸更难。索性把尸体埋好不检查了，劝紫罗兰先回去，他自己驾船重回象岛。 

这次他把愤怒和仇恨压了压，才小心翼翼地登岛。躲过哨探的眼睛，成功潜到贝波的家。 

观望了十多分钟，眼圈男出门了，山治趁机摸进他的房间搜查线索。 

各种箱子柜子太多，要一样一样地找。 拉开小抽屉，看见一堆电话虫，看大抽屉，是更多的电话虫……大柜子里挂了衣服，有黄色斑点服、灰色斑点服、黑色斑点服，还有笑脸纹样的……从床底拖出一个箱子，里面全是毛绒玩具…… 

唯一正常的只有书架了，大多跟解剖和手术有关，看了两眼后，果断扔开。 

还没调整好心绪，门咣地一声开了，一个不明生物挡住射进屋的光线。 

“船长，不好了，索隆不见了！我找了三圈……” 

熊眼对人眼，两相沉默。僵持了了半分钟，贝波才骂出来，“你怎么在这里？进船长房间干什么？要我揍你吗？” 

山治站起身来，眼里射出骇人的凶光，全身紧绷成弦，移动之下骨骼咯咯作响。 

只有“索隆”二字狠狠地攫住了易碎的心，其他的都如过眼云烟。一个箭步冲上去，钳住白熊的肩膀，“你再说一遍！索隆怎么了？为什么会提到他？他没死对不对？那具尸体根本不是绿藻头！你回答我，他人在哪？” 

逼问数次无结果，山治发狠踹晕白熊，使出月步四处飞窜，开始急切而疯狂地寻觅。无论什么结果都能接受，只要能再见一面。 

他凭直觉在林间穿梭，在小道上狂奔。找了路痴无数次，他知道该用怎样的方法才能走上那条特定的轨迹，如果迷路，他会去哪里。 

只是这次花的时间格外长，长到他开始恐惧，分不清是真是幻。 

他似乎看到一幅画面。索隆向他伸出手，眼神迷茫无助；他努力去接近去争取，中间总隔了一堵透明的屏障，穿不透，过不去，听不到；索隆笑了，他笑着拔出三把刀，猛力一刺，扎穿身体，然后再拔出来，再扎……鲜血染红了屏障…… 

恍惚间，接触到冰冷的地面，山治猛然惊醒。真是可笑……连走路奔跑时都会做噩梦…. 

脑子在摔跤时清醒了一点，挣扎着要爬起来，忽然发现左脚不听使唤，绑夹板的绷带渗出大片红色。断骨没愈合，大概是伤口又裂开了。 

不管它……山治轻松自若地站起来，一瘸一拐地继续前进，只要脑袋没掉，他就能一直走下去，直到走到那人身边。 

不知不觉来到一片清新的绿色园地。一行行齐腰高的圆叶植物排列整齐，叶子底下结满指头大的红色球形果实。 

山治没心情欣赏自然风光，也不想知道这种植物是什么，他现在正聚焦于远处的另一种神奇的植物。 

那是一颗鲜绿色的圆球，它在动，正沿着一行圆叶植物的冠顶慢慢往前平移，神奇得像童话故事里所描述的情景。 

快步跟上去，发现这是那颗日思夜想的绿藻球，有麦色的皮肤，精致的五官。

心跳快到极致，脑子还没开始思考，泪已经不争气地涌出来…… 

“索隆……” 

四目相对，眼神交汇。但对视不到三秒，赤眸忽然消失了，留给他一个后脑勺。与此同时，那颗绿藻头加快在圆叶植物上平移的速度，离他越来越远。 

拖着伤腿追上去，可惜中间隔了五六行植物，仅是在徒劳地跑，不但没有接近，反而无限拉长了距离。 

忽然，那边传来一声重物落地的怪响，绿藻头消失了，山治的心也跟着沉下去。 

到紧急时刻，智商才从外太空回归。他踩着圆叶植物跨过去，到达绿藻头最后消失的地点，看到一架翻倒的轮椅，距轮椅不远的地方，一个腰腹臃肿的人在泥土地上艰难地爬行。 

“索隆…是我……” 

为什么会起不来？要坐轮椅……他的腿怎么了…… 

快步上前把人抱住，话里全是颤音，“对不起……我来得太晚了……对不起…” 

没有半点喜悦之感，索隆比一只临死的猎物还恐慌，他不停地挣扎反抗，一次次地试图逃离。 

“别这样……索隆…是我……” 

尽管山治身上有伤，但气力根基犹在，仍能从背后抱紧索隆，牢牢禁锢住他的手腕。索隆双手已废，如何是健全之人的对手？方才用手拨动轮椅逃离，已耗费他大半的精力，因轮椅失去平衡才摔在地上。 

握住一双差不多瘦成皮包骨头的手腕，山治哑然无语。再看被灰色大衣包裹住的身体，除了大肚子，各部位瘦了不止一圈。皮肤呈病态的蜡黄色，精实的肌肉也没有健康时那么蓬勃有张力，比先前的那具尸体好不了多少。胎腹大得夸张，山治甚至担心它会因超负荷而破裂开。 

贪婪地汲取他的体温，假死讯造成的阴霾在迅速消退，转化为炽热如火的痴恋。见索隆还在抗拒，山治慌了，无论如何也不敢放手，已经错过很多次了，再错过这一次，终生后悔。换到正面抱住，血液在身体里奔涌不停。

而索隆显然是相反的情绪状态，只见他脸色苍白，目光游离不定，一直在逃避他的注视，眼眶内不知何时已盛满泪花。

索隆用力往回挣手腕，山治仍没有放开的打算，直愣愣地看两行泪水滑过对方苍白的面颊，预感到如果再桎梏他，还会看到更多泪，但就是想主动温暖他，不想再退避。“我来了……有我在…” 

“如果没有你在，他会清静很多。”出鞘的长刀逼住了咽喉，根据刺痛感可判断出血了。 

由痛惜自责转为怒不可遏，突然放开索隆冲上去，不需要任何过渡。山治不操心自己的脑袋，谁爱要谁拿去，但在此之前，一定要踢爆特拉罗的。 

“特拉法尔加！你居然敢耍老子把索隆藏起来！那他现在又怎么了？为什么要坐轮椅？还是你在拿他做残酷的实验？你偷三把刀做什么？你他妈到底要干什么？” 

一连串的质问伴着唾沫星子喷过去，即使腿断了还是要勉强自己使用恶魔风脚，疼痛和流血都感觉不到，只有满腔的苦闷，难以排解。 

罗躲过所有狂乱的攻击，至于质问和咒骂……“在泄愤之前，你是不是该看看索隆怎么样了。” 

绿发男人依然在执着地往前爬，所经过的土黄色地面都染上斑驳的鲜血，下身的布料上渗出一大滩刺目的红色。 

山治愣愣地放下脚，耳边是罗冷冰冰的嘲弄声，“在向我发难前是你突然放手让他随惯性摔了，这次，你负全责。” 

罗不再搭理无关的生物，快步走过去，立即用果实能力展开紧急处理。两分钟后，虽然止血止痛，效果仍不理想。索隆紧闭双目不出声，罗询问无效，只能先把他抱上轮椅，用最快速度往回赶。 

山治追到贝波家，被众人挡在屋外不让进，连同急切和担心也被嗤之以鼻。 

熬过两个小时，罗的房门终于开了，远远地看一眼院墙外的山治，又缩头关上门。耗到夜里，罗才同意山治进去看一眼。 

索隆暂时无碍，仅是术后陷入正常的昏睡。 

“他怎么样了？” 

“在见到你之前身体还行，在你出现后又跌入低谷，只要你不走，他一辈子都恢复不过来……” 

“真是笑话！”山治跨前一步扯住罗的衣领，“你一个帮凶凭什么赶我走？你和明哥为敌不代表你没有坑害索隆。如果你不是心虚怎么会伪造尸体？”看罗的表情觉得说这些没用便换一种问法:“他怎么会坐轮椅？胎儿怎么样了？” 

罗扣住他的脉腕迫他松手，“我最烦别人命令我！现在肯回答你只是出于对无知者的同情，不要误以为我在妥协。最多一个月他就会生产，自此后都是危险期，他会有诸多临产症状，但我做了加厚羊膜的手术，不到时机不能生。索隆的腿没问题，但身体太笨重，轮椅是保证安全和行动的工具。他需要清静的环境，不宜有过大的情绪波动。那你要以什么样的身份接近他，蛮横的骚扰者？还是四皇的女婿，让他成为第三者？你的存在就是他最大威胁！你刚登象岛时我征求过他的意见，可惜他宁愿我用假尸来欺骗也不想见你。” 

一语戳中山治的要害，他的语气明显弱了，缓了缓才试探着问:“那他就一辈子待在这里不走了？”

“走？象岛全是淳朴的皮毛族，没人知道索隆的经历，大家会把他当朋友。去到外面，是要他接受别人的羞辱嘲弄还是天天躲避文家和Big Mom的追杀？你也不用自作多情给他找医生，他待在王宫的11个月都是由我一手诊治，你也许能找到比我更优秀的医生，但绝对找不到比我更了解索隆身体的医生。” 

山治咬断叼着的烟，静默了半晌才淡淡说道:“好，他暂时交给你医治，但你也不得妨碍我照料。”

罗冷笑一声，:“我自然无法妨碍你，关键看索隆当家的愿不愿意。”

“这是我的事，与你无关。”

交涉比预想的顺利，夜里打地铺睡仓库，白天去照看。

第二天早上索隆苏醒了，该给她重新检查身体。

用听诊器体温计测量的程序没问题，脱掉上衣检查胎腹也正常，接下来，罗扯开围住索隆下身的浴巾，很自然地放到一边。 

“你干嘛？”山治第一时间冲上去，抓过布料遮住索隆的下体，“就检查身体，至于脱得一丝不挂吗？要给他穿裤子，这种浴袍大衣太暴露了，还是你是存心的？” 

“你是医生还是我是医生？” 

山治一时无言，咬咬牙压下怒气。看罗的一系列以检查为名的亲密接触，先分开他的腿抬高一点，直接在私密部位抹药水。话一下堵喉咙里说不出来，山治咽口唾沫，浑身不舒服，忍不住上前，“检查权已经归你了，上药啥的要由我来！”见罗黑着脸，干脆抓住索隆的手，“绿藻头，这种事你肯定不想让外人来吧，我可以……” 

没等话没说完，索隆往回抽手，一次不行就加大力道，山治只好松开，看他艰难地翻身侧躺，直接背对自己。 

罗冷声补充一句，“这种事他早就习惯了，只有你还在大惊小怪。” 

习惯……山治愣在床边，想到索隆遭受的各种迫害，自己所知道的可能只是冰山一角，因特拉罗而冒出的火也暂时灭了，讪讪说道:“我去做点营养餐。” 

花几分钟煮碗粥端来，见罗让索隆坐靠在床头，给他擦身体，瞬间想抬脚踹在他脸上，“他应该先吃东西，都说了这些事我会打理，不用你操心！” 

“要怎么做还轮不到你安排。他现在也不宜多吃，要是把胎儿养得太大，生产更危险……” 

“那总要吃一点，我是厨子，饮食方面我说了算。”端碗坐到床边，舀一勺吹凉了送到索隆嘴边，“这是你最爱喝的粥，先尝一下，不合胃口我去重做。” 

勺子举了半天，索隆视他为空气，光盯着对面的墙发呆。 

山治只好换一样，“或者喝一点水……” 

没反应。哪怕他去另做两种小菜端来，香味弥漫了整个屋子，索隆还是不搭理人。 

这时候，罗也弄了饭食过来，用一个浅口的塑料盘装着，几个饭团配上颜色诡异的肉和菜，怎么看怎么眼熟，然后听到院里的猫狗叫唤声，山治想起来了，围栏里养的几只宠物吃的就是这种东西，菜色和餐具全都一样。 

“你弄的是狗粮吧？你拿这种变态的东西给人吃？” 

“狗粮？我的宠物和人是平等的，它们用餐全是按人的标准。”罗随手把山治端来的菜碗推开，将塑料盘放在索隆触手可及的地方。 

几乎是毫不犹豫的，索隆端过盘子开吃，没一会儿就把里面的东西一扫而光，让山治产生自己做的才是狗粮的错觉。 

吃完后，索隆的视线转向水杯，罗会意，马上端给他。 

耗了半天，饭菜早凉了。山治尽数收走自己吃完，撤到院子外面抽烟，抽了一根又一根。 

闹到这个地步，不想穷尽口才向索隆解释政治联姻，被形势所迫狠狠地伤害过他，连脱离魔窟都是罗的功劳，自己则是天大的笑话，站在索隆面前一无是处。在他还是四皇女婿的事实前，任何解释和道歉都苍白无力，况且贸然提伤心事的话势必引起他的情绪波动不利于胎儿，唯有以行动弥补所有的亏欠，不管被拒绝多少次。 

P21 理还乱

罗没有坚决地赶山治走，还否决船员们的种种驱敌策略。没必要，该来的躲不掉。就算暂时赶走他，往后也会没日没夜地来骚扰，放在眼皮底下，才好把握主动权。况且，要治疗索隆的心病，黑足是不可或缺的参照物。 

大费周章安排假尸来制造迷局，黑足是走了，但索隆的心更乱了，从他知道山治上岛的时候就跌入新的困局，食欲不振，胎像不稳，治疗时不愿配合，不想待在屋里，昨天就是趁看护人贝波不注意时坐轮椅自行出走，差点发生不可挽回的意外。 

黑足能在短时间内撞破骗局是他的幸运，但能不能挽回索隆的心是另一码事。 

在目前的情势下，比起满足口腹之欲的厨子，他更需要一个能随时为他驱逐病痛的医生。 

山治不做无谓的解释，仅是尽其所能照顾索隆。 

排在首位的当然是做饭，搜集各种食材，挖空心思琢磨出能开胃的营养餐。可惜索隆不领情，没有言语没有表情回应，拒绝他的触碰，用一切实际行动否定他的存在。 

索隆会吃罗弄的狗粮套餐，也吃红心海贼团的厨师做的，还会吃其他不相关的人给的，就是坚决不吃山治做的饭。 

三次后，为了缓解他的抵触情绪，山治不再亲自送，好言好语地请贝波帮忙，自己躲在暗处偷看。发现他吃一口，根据味道辨别出做饭的人后就不吃了，放一边，甚至把静心烹饪的食物端去喂罗养的宠物。 

山治按捺情绪，尝试把自己做的食物混在别人做的饭里，经别人的手送到索隆面前，还是不行。索隆能从一碗煎鸡蛋中辨别出哪半块是经了山治的手，看出菜汤中的肉丁也是某位厨子的独特刀工。山治的厨艺太好，烹饪时精益求精，索隆太了解这个人，他做的饭与众不同，吃几顿就能记住一辈子。 

每次几乎都是做了被索隆拒绝又自己吃完，一顿三餐毫无例外，持续了整整十天。 

期间，索隆没说过一句话，一直保持呆滞沉闷的状态，落寞而晦暗的眼神让山治无比陌生，若不是反复确认无误，不得不怀疑是罗用了身心互换能力把索隆的灵魂换走了，眼前看到的只是另一个人的躯壳。 

很可惜，这就是索隆。 

做饭不行就换别的，山治开始解释结婚的原委，表明心意，细说以往的经历，从相遇相识到相知相爱，具体到做爱的小细节。后来没得说了就聊自己的经历，从记事时开始说起，与家族的矛盾纠葛，又是怎么阴差阳错地跟着哲夫混了一段时间，怎么。回归家族，怎么执行任务。 

索隆终于有所反应，他看山治一眼，然后挪了挪身体，用手驱动轮椅出门。尴尬地跟着去，发现他绕了半天，找的是罗的房间。内心再强大也看不惯罗脱光索隆的衣服给他做检查，山治选择离开象岛。 

到晚上，黑足还没回来，罗也懒得理他，把精力放在眼前的人身上，照常检查身体。 

解开遮身的布料，随手摸摸胎腹，胎位不太正。胎儿长得太大，羊膜内空间小，难以避免。顺产的几率为零，到临产时必须剖腹。用上手术果实能力，伤害可降到最低，所以最痛苦的时段还是怀胎时期，不能用药，也不宜频繁地转移胎儿，他只能靠自身意志力熬过去。 

臀上沾染了少许凝固的血迹，下身凉得没有温度，还有浮肿发青的迹象。所有可能出现在孕妇身上的状况都在索隆身上发生了，还有无法解释的病症，连罗都没有治疗的良方。但身体的洁净很必要，至少能防止感染。 

墙边有配备好的热水和医疗器具，蘸一块湿毛巾，先擦身体再进行后续治疗。 

从第一次见面到现在，这样的行为很正常。索隆不会因全身赤裸而难堪，在王宫是因为无力反抗，到如今，已经没有难堪的必要；而罗更不会有复杂的想法，他是医生，人的裸体看得多了，和看死物没什么区别。 

然而，索隆不太正常，毕竟下体一直在接受软布的擦拭。由于索隆的生理问题，罗需要多花点时间把后臀、性器和双腿擦干净。用热水浸湿的软毛巾不停地擦拭私处，敏感的身体忠实地起了反应。阴茎在不经意的触碰中慢慢抬头，柱身被溢出的精液沾染得红嫩水润。 

罗在索隆渐渐粗重的喘息中意识到这个问题，理智地停下来，却感觉他的手主动触到自己的胯间，轻轻捏一把。 

对于如此明显的性暗示，罗有些发懵，一向善于应变的他呆住了，愣愣地站在床边没动。 

一旦打破那道防线便停不下来，至少没法驱除灼烧头脑的情欲。 

索隆又有进一步的动作，他尽可能分开双腿，探出两指插入菊穴扩张。肚子太沉抬不起臀，前戏做得很是吃力，总是达不到预想的状态。 

于是他转头看着罗，明亮的红瞳里尽是无助和祈求。 

罗靠近两步，却皱起眉头，考虑了无数种可能。 

在王宫的时候，索隆三天两头被明哥折磨，只有在他昏迷的时候，才有休息的权利。身体本就敏感，在长达一年的频繁调教后，对情欲的控制难免降到低谷。如果得不到及时解决，就如同给他下了药又要强迫他忍着，承受难熬的困苦。 

这不是正大光明地占有他的理由，更不会顾忌某个黄毛的感受，罗考虑的仅是索隆的尊严，做爱这种事对于他来说更倾向于侵犯和侮辱。索隆经受了那么多，不管是什么理由，都不该再揭他的伤疤。 

不过，目前应该是最悲哀的状况，只有精神分裂或疯癫可以解释。他因为受刺激，正处于最脆弱的时段，可能会发疯发狂，或像前段时间那样呆滞淡漠，或像现在这样欲求不满，也许还会有其他病症，诸如自残和自伤。 

经过短暂的分析抉择，罗还是决定顺着他。 

跟明哥多年，做爱和调教的事见得多了，即使很少亲身去实践，罗也不算生手，特别是在索隆面前。 

握住情欲勃发的阴茎，感受到他的灼热和硬度，可见索隆忍了很久，仅是轻微的揉弄，索隆已经按捺不住了，在罗加快频率后，迅速分泌大量精液，阴囊胀成浑圆的肉球，表面的青筋纹络分明。 

戴铃环时打的孔洞无法恢复，索隆根本控制不住，仅是短暂的套弄，精液迫不及待地从马眼和小洞里涌出来，湿了罗的手，又顺着柱身经过囊袋会阴流到后穴那里。 

有大肚子看起来很艰难，也容易发生意外。罗先停下，麻利地用能力将硕大的胎体分离出去，搁在一边，要做只能做到底，以索隆被开发的程度，光让精液释放远远不够。 

这也是一个从未设想过的机会，人生中的新奇体验。只要是个正常的男人，身体里的荷尔蒙会在特定时刻解放被桎梏的理智。 

——明明偶尔想过这种事，为什么要刻意回避…… 

罗自嘲地笑笑，爬上床，褪下碍事的衣裤。 

索隆坐起身，勾住罗的脖子吻上去，而没几下罗就夺取主动权，缠住热情的小舌。长长的一吻结束，顾不上嘴角拖长的银丝，以对索隆目前的了解试探他的敏感点。 

胸部经不住触碰，连耳根和脖颈也是，舌头的舔弄对这些部位来说像在瘙痒，正把对欢爱的体验上升到渴求的层次。 

索隆的热情也在一步步的点火中膨胀，他一直在积极的回应，甚至不满足渐进式的前戏，主动俯身含住罗的阴茎吞吐，技巧稔熟，轻重适宜。 

本应想到，是那些不堪回首的经历让他掌握了这种悲哀的技巧，但在此情境下，罗更重于享受。小腹升腾起一股热流，烧沸了全身的血液，肉柱被温暖的口腔包裹着舌头不断在敏感的前端揉弄，牙齿温柔地挤压柱身，使得他不断膨大变长。 

彼此都控制不住呼吸的频率，皮肤表面早已渗出热汗。罗甚至有点应接不暇，联想到索隆的某些香艳场面，总会生出罪恶的冲动。 

差不多时，罗自行退出来，翻转他的身体调整成跪趴的姿势，手掌拢住双乳按揉，随后将阴茎探入胯根，并拢他的双腿夹住，模仿交合的动作。性器不可避免地相互摩蹭，感受彼此的热度。 

“唔……快点……进来……”索隆难得开口说话，他抓紧床单布料，尽可能抬高臀趴好，小穴已分泌出透明的粘液，正一开一合地邀请进入。 

做个深呼吸，压下躁动的情欲，先进行一定的扩张，再将阴茎对准菊蕾，缓缓插入。进到一半，便感觉内壁强有力的吸附，甬道湿热而黏腻，些微的抽搐和蠕动，都在引诱插入的凶器犯罪。罗不再磨蹭，一挺身全部进入。 

“啊……”索隆欢悦地呻吟起来，呼吸时急时缓，“好棒……” 

即使看不到索隆的表情，从他耸动的腰臀和含糊不清的呻吟嘟囔中不难判断，欲望得到满足 了，目前的状态很舒服。 

罗开始理解，后半段时间明哥迷恋这具身体的原因。大多数正常的男人，在把性器插入温暖的小穴后，便难以离开了，除非尽情释放之后。除此之外，富有弹性的臀肉，会随情欲的刺激而稍稍膨胀的胸，形状姣好的性器，带有磁性的声线……样样皆是诱人的利器，男人的阳刚之感协调了做爱时的妖娆之态，更显魅惑。 

等索隆适应了阴茎的尺寸，甚至出声催促时，才开始抽插活动，拔出一截再顶压进去，不断摩蹭敏感的前列腺。 

快活归快活，罗把速度和力度控制在正常的范围，确保头脑冷静，不会给他的身体造成任何伤害，太猛烈的冲撞肯定不行。 

即使做得温吞，仍阻挡不住互相刺激的快感。紫红的肉茎胀大到极致，在洞口不断进出，肛周的嫩肉在抽拔时紧紧吸附住阴茎，插入时又一并揉入内里，伴随着噗呲的声音。 

两人都在享受这无比奇妙的过程，略带温柔的抽插和揉弄非但没有怠慢欲求不满的索隆，反倒使快感更绵长深厚，基本没有不适，只会因为甬道里痒热加剧而欲罢不能。换种体位，让索隆正躺着，再分开他的双腿继续做，手掌拢住被冷落的胸部有技巧地抓揉，积存的液体在索隆的闷哼声中从乳珠的小洞里飙射出来。 

罗也有些欲罢不能了，看索隆双颊潮红，躺在自己身下喘息，赤眸蒙上水雾，睫毛湿嗒嗒的，小舌不时随张合的口探出来，扭动的腰，浪荡的呻吟，每一个细节都在生动地诠释他此时的舒爽状态。 

没计划过要得到索隆，但事实就在不知不觉中发生了，连罗自己也感到错手不及。特别是又紧又热的小洞分泌出大量淫液后，阴茎像一只泥鳅，再内里顺畅地活动，忍耐了许久，禁不住射到里面，液体对内壁的冲击径直将索隆推向高潮，眼泪和呻吟皆不听使唤，亦或是他要好好地享受，无心压抑自我。 

在罗发泄了两回后，索隆明显精力不济了，依然坚持要做。罗当然不迁就他，先退出来，打理好自己，连哄带劝让他安静下来，再擦身清理，将胎体放归原位。 

做这些花了不少时间，等罗处理完后，索隆精神分裂的状态渐渐平复，平复到匪夷所思的正常。 

罗很久没见到这样的索隆了，眼神冷傲面相平静，只一个对视，便让人感到无形的压力。他四下打量一遍屋子，闭上眼睛自行感受身体的状况，陡然睁开，柔和的目光定格在面前的人身上。 

“刚才真的……很抱歉，我实在控住不住身体……” 

“不必道歉，也不用想其他，把它当成一个医生的特殊治疗手段就行。” 

“不……你做的，已经远远超出一个医生的职责范围，我都知道。” 

罗有些懵，猜不透索隆要表达的意思，基于难能可贵的交谈机会，他决定直言不讳，“基于对你的欣赏和尊重，这大概是身为医者的执着吧，会对病人负责到底。” 

“谢谢……” 

“不用在意，你只要好好活着，就算是对医者最大的报答。如果你的身体没有大的改善，我会有挫败感。顺便一提，我会给你做淡化伤疤的手术，但需要等小鬼出生后，手术需用刺激性的药物，现在还不能做。” 

索隆闭上眼睛，“做不做无关紧要，烙在骨子里的事实永远都不会改变……但你不用太操心，我承诺过让孩子平安出生就不会食言。” 

罗心头一紧，“那小鬼出生后呢？” 

索隆转过脸苦涩一笑，“不管对你还是对厨子，我只是一个累赘和障碍吧……前几天他跟我解释了很多，关于和文斯莫克家族恩怨，以及跟Big Mom的政治联姻，每一个细节我都听得清清楚楚，他是迫于形势，为了哲夫的性命，为了自由不得不接受家族的安排。有我在，他要做的抉择更艰难更痛苦……” 

罗脸色阴沉，“…你为他受这么多磨难，还不够格让他做一个决定？看现在的情势，不要把心完全交给他。” 

“……他要顾及关心的人太多，放不下很正常，我无亲无故，没什么可惦念的。” 

“我也排除在外？相处了几个月，还合力斗过多弗朗明哥，至少算朋友吧。” 

“我知道……从贝波带我离开时就知道了……” 

“那就好……”罗轻浅一笑，转过身倒一杯水放在索隆手边，“好好休息，如果身体不舒服，及时用电话虫通知我。” 

“等一下……”叫住要出门的罗，“把刀还给我，有刀我至少能安心睡觉……还有……”索隆忽然红了脸，“我还是需要环扣，不想每次都因为控制不住弄脏床单，更不想……每次上厕所都要用电话虫通知你帮忙……” 

罗紧皱眉头，没有及时应答，只把刀放到他手边就出门了，过一会儿，还是拿来一个木盒子，里面装了几样道具。上次为了做成逼真的假尸，罗特意派人回德岛把遗留的调教道具带回来，没想到真的用上了。这是无可奈何的办法，给他道具帮助控制，总比在床上失禁的好。更何况，心病不是将他和痛苦的过去隔离开就能解决的。 

等罗走了，打开盒子看看，是三个银质的U形环，小环做工精致，接口圆滑，不会伤到皮肉，另有一个尺寸适宜的硅胶假阳具。见到这些东西，呼吸也随之急促。索隆拿起U形环，分别穿进乳珠和阴茎的孔洞中，又迫不及待地把假阳具塞入后穴中夹住。金属的冰凉触感和异物的填塞让他莫名地兴奋，躺在床上喘了许久才沉沉睡去。 

罗并未走远，就站在窗外透过缝隙观察。就此看来，索隆的正常状态维持得太短，那根本就是一个错觉，他还留有被调教的后遗症，不仅是因为身体敏感，这是一种心病，想靠自我折磨和自慰获得平静。 

索隆这样的状态不妙，从方才的话不难听出，他并未打消自杀的念头，更麻烦的是，无法预测索隆精神分裂的规律，不知道他会因何种刺激而发疯，明知如此，还不能没收可能带来危险的三把刀，这是索隆的随身之物。如果强迫他接受一些规矩，不顺着他的意愿，比明哥的粗暴调教也好不了多少。


	10. 孕劫10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香索隔阂深重，索隆产子场面过于血星蚕暴。

P22 疯狂

明哥覆灭后，一连几天都在霸占报纸的头条，上面还附带对东海魔兽的报道，各种猜测层出不穷，大都在嘲讽抹黑，连带先前的那场婚礼也被搬上台面大肆宣扬。 

受尽磨难后还要被人泼脏水，任何人都会生不如死吧，更何况是视尊严为性命的索隆。在讨论是否要孩子的时候，争论历历在目，经过了艰难的劝慰，索隆才同意接受伊万的药物。 

现如今，一切都毁了，罪魁祸首正是自己。 

不能抹去既定的事实，至少要设法堵上媒体和某些闲人的嘴。山治努力说服伽治和布琳，扬言因索隆的关系会牵扯出生子的私事，对政治联姻造成恶劣影响，必须以文家和Big Mom的名义让各大媒体撤销关于索隆的报道，让海军屏蔽海贼猎人的相关讯息。这样至少能确保索隆淡出人们的视野，再随时间的推移淡出大众的记忆。 

忍受着父兄的鄙夷责打，还要耐心地安抚布琳，奔波好几天，勉强把舆论风波压下来。 

顶着能和特拉罗媲美的黑眼圈，还不等睡个好觉，又要负责Mom的茶会。她爱吃甜食，个头大，食量更大。为了长久的和平协作而讨Mom的欢心，山治和布琳协作，不眠不休，制作了一个超级巧克力蛋糕。

Mom吃过后赞不绝口，也是借此机会，山治得知她对文家的恶魔果实图鉴感兴趣，想用名下的五个大岛换取半个月的借阅时间。

山治忽然想起儿时偷看图鉴的经历。发现老爷子看完后把图鉴放到抽屉里便出门了。山治受好奇心驱使，打开抽屉偷看，被父兄发现后，还遭了一顿毒打。后来叛逃离开家族之际，大姐在临行前把图鉴塞给他带上。在那时候，恶魔果实能力并没有现在这么流行，杰尔玛崇尚科技，更不会在乎什么玄乎的恶魔果实，只把图鉴当成一本普通的书籍，毒打偷看图鉴的山治纯粹是习惯使然。

后来跟随哲夫，在闲暇时翻看，就像看奇闻异志一样，倒是对上面提到的all blue 比较感兴趣。之后，图鉴被哲夫没收了，还严肃地告诫他，这种东西不要随意现于人前。

到现在山治明白了，父兄在将他扫地出门十多年后又发来回归家族的邀约，恶魔果实图鉴自是功不可没。

Mom肯用五个大岛换取短暂的借阅时间，图鉴的功用一定非同凡响。如果罗肯开发果实能力，救治索隆应该不成问题。甚至有传言称，图鉴是上古遗留的宝书，上面有治绝症的妙方。 

山治构想了初步的计划，最好能偷出图鉴请弗兰奇做一个以假乱真的副本换掉真货，等看完了需要的部分再偷偷换回去。 

不过，离交易时间还有5天，在此之前，山治需要探探罗的态度。 

也算天不遂人愿，如果回去得晚一些，或许就不会看到不该看的东西。 

依然是趁暗夜悄悄潜入，就想看看自己不在的时候索隆是什么状态，顺便看罗是怎么照顾他的。 

几乎所有人都睡了，只有索隆的房间还有微弱的亮光。 

一来就用上见闻色观察，发现特拉罗也在，他们似乎挨得很近，还有一些奇怪的动静。难道是用特殊的方法在治疗？ 

内心忐忑不安地，靠得更近一些，里面传来索隆断断续续的哼吟和喘气声。也不想用见闻色了，索性上去推门，发现被反锁上又转到屋子的左面去推窗子，就看到这样一幕。 

两个赤裸的身体拥在一起，心脏纹样的刺青格外醒目。更为刺眼的是绿发男人躺在床上，任由对方的凶器在自己体内活动，用呻吟和拥吻积极地回应。山治站的窗子角度正好，甚至能看清两人交合处粘连的淫液。 

做得正欢时电话虫响了，罗拉下脸来，直接用room把电话虫转移到手里接听。 

那是药品商打来的，似乎要提高价位。罗的脸更黑了，先退出来，再和电话那头商讨。 

而此刻，被冷落的索隆偏转脑袋，看向窗子这边。 

从索隆稍显讶异的表情可推断他确实看到自己了，山治以为他会难堪，或是表现出被威胁和逼迫的无奈，但是没有，什么都没有。 

索隆竟然爬起来，含住罗的大家伙卖力地舔弄，再掰开自己的臀瓣，主动坐上去吞吐活动。 

没有比这更刺激人眼球的，如果是特拉罗逼迫强上，他可以把那个混蛋揍一顿，但现在呢？索隆看到他了，还要当着他的面主动把自己的屁股贡献给其他男人。 

罗专心于跟药商交涉，又被索隆的主动搞得迷迷糊糊的，并没有察觉不妥，在说定谈判的地点后，挂了电话，草草结束这场鱼水交欢。 

照例把胎体拼归原位，照顾他睡好。 

“有一批药过来了，我要亲自去谈判，大概要过一天才能回来。” 

“什么药？” 

“能治伤的稀有药。我不在的时候，由贝波照顾你。还有……”罗取出一个锦盒放到索隆手边，“戴好这串项链，能力者没法接触你。” 

山治死死盯着索隆，都快忘了呼吸，在罗离开了很久后才回过神，支配身体从窗子翻进去。 

脚沉重到抬不起来，心脏像被刀子绞着，极端的痛苦令人抓狂。 

索隆似乎早做了心理准备，他还悠闲地把罗给的项链取出来，戴在脖子上。 

“为什么……”终于走到床边接近那个人，却陌生得不敢直视，“你为什么要这样？告诉我，是不是他用什么手段威胁你，像明哥那样？只要你说了我就信，我什么都信你的。” 

“没有。”口齿清晰的两个字，直面山治说的，眼神没有半点躲闪。 

“所以你这是用惩罚自己的方式来惩罚我？！”激动地走近两步，近距离看到这串蓝宝石项链。 

山治认得它，这是价值连城的“海之心”，被称作世间最美的海楼石，罗弄到这个一定费了不少心力。 

“连这么好的东西都给你了，床上还做得这么自如……从见面开始，你一直冷落我，拒绝我，就是因为他？” 

一切都合情合理了，特拉罗提前送索隆离岛，再制造假尸骗人。随后他又刨坟偷刀，给索隆做顺水人情。在计划败露时欲擒故纵，容许自己照顾人，再心灰意冷地离开。如今又故意上演活春宫，嘲笑自己的愚蠢。 

“你爱上他了？”山治凑得更近，蓝眸死死逼住索隆，不给他半点逃避的机会。隔了良久还得不到应答，耐性在被一点点消磨殆尽。 

“你不回答是什么意思？默认？” 

如果对象是明哥，山治绝不会相信，但换做特拉罗，如此有心机，刚柔并济，在索隆最需要的时候俘获他的心也不无可能。联系在象岛观察到的细节，早该想到的，他们医患关系并不单纯。

刚才二人交缠的画面一直在脑中回放，挥之不去。山治慢慢剥开索隆的衣服，麦肤上的新旧印痕一览无余，看来在自己不在的时候做了不止一次。罗还有分离胎腹的神技能，以便通畅无阻地爽到底。

努力控制情绪，把愤懑的怒气压了又压。打开他的腿，就见透白的精液从股间流出来，床单湿了一片。 

“跟他做很舒服，是吗？”刻意加重语气，抬手撩起他的下巴，“看着我！回答我！” 

索隆给他一个清淡的冷眼，闭口不言。 

“跟我说一句话都无比艰难，你却宁愿跟特拉罗做？”山治似是失了筋骨，一下瘫坐在床边的椅子上，“你可以恨我，但不要用这么残忍的方式……”

近一年的时间，一直在担惊受怕，每天都在做噩梦，都在忍受父兄的毒打辱骂。只因撇不下朋友，撇不下哲夫，更撇不下索隆，多方夹击，都快把他逼疯了。 

最近，却是在经历了失去索隆的心如死灰后又要面对他的冷漠绝情。 

崩溃，自内而外地崩溃……比死了更难受…… 

仿佛又回到新婚之夜，打电话了断关系的那一刻，自己有多痛心，索隆就有多绝望……

“早该想到的，索隆……”金发男人抬手掩住脸，声音无比沉闷，“你永远不可能原谅我，我也不配得到你的原谅……”

床上的索隆一动不动，泪液却随着山治的话滑落下来，下身也因情绪波动淌出浓艳的红色。

“索隆……你……”突然闻到血腥味，山治一惊而起。

看着呼吸粗重的索隆，一时吓得愣住。直到侧腹挨了重重一击，疼得闭住气，倒退几步撞在墙上。短暂的晕眩后，看清了去而复返的特拉罗，他在用果实能力，快速调动屋内的物品，展开紧急治疗。 

山治背靠墙壁，呆呆地看着索隆被手术果实能力切割成几半，手术刀和手术钳在肉体里任意活动。紧接着是清洁身体换床单，山治主动过去搭把手，然而刚碰到湿毛巾，左胸中了刀柄的重重一击，伴着肋骨的断裂声撞到墙上。

打理好索隆，转移到隔壁房间。罗抓过一块毛巾擦拭干净手上的血迹，语气平缓得像讲故事一样，“索隆在德岛待了11个月，尝遍各种酷刑和调教。重伤琵卡后明哥暴怒，扭断他的双手，致使筋骨全断，一周后早就错过最佳治疗时间，没有半点痊愈的希望，手上的力量连正常半大的孩子都不如。不管是游街还是婚礼，诸多不堪的影像资料大肆流传，你能依靠文家的权势堵住媒体报社的嘴，他却无法面对耻辱的经历。我们早已无法揣测他心里的世界陷入了怎样的黑暗，你还要把你自己的悲哀情绪传递给一个精神不正常的人？” 

罗的语气出奇地平淡，不像在质问，山治仍感觉到重重责难，压得他透不过气来，只在听到最后一句话，他才有开口的勇气，“精神正常？什么意思？” 

瞥一眼隔壁，罗搬张椅子坐下来，抬手压了压帽檐，一字一顿地发音。 

“他……疯了。” 

“什……” 

喉咙里好像卡了一根鱼刺，难受得要掉泪。胸腹热气翻涌，估计一张嘴就是一口血。 

罗深深叹口气，“你可以认为这是我侵占他的借口，但身体敏感、欲求不满确实是他发疯犯病的一种状态。他在被迫接受频繁的调教，几乎可以适应那些变态的模式，等到了正常的环境，反而不适应温柔的对待。耻辱的记忆是一种心病，一旦他陷入其中无法排解，必会发狂。应该是从被逼结婚开始的，最常见的病状有4种，也算是严重的精神分裂。 

一是将自己封闭起来，不与外界的人和物接触，不说话，不动；二是欲求不满，想受到侮辱和侵犯；三是陷入绝望式的癫狂，可能会自杀，伤人，做出种种不可预知的过激举动；四是假性的正常，他靠自身的意志和信念把痛苦埋藏在心底，不外露，装作若无其事的样子。 

你应该知道，他原本是一个有很强的自控能力的人，不管是情绪还是行为动作，更视尊严为最高信仰。当那些变态的调教突破了身心极限，正所谓物极必反，精神分裂会严重到无法想象的境地。最棘手的是，我不能根据他的表情动作，精准地判断他的身心状况，他本就是一个坚毅的剑士，善于掩藏，有困苦宁愿扛着也绝不向外宣泄。” 

疯了……山治喃喃念叨这个词，身体的战栗不受控制。 

罗冷冷一笑，“你这算震惊？不是你想不到而是不敢接受，你甚至不敢想他会疯会死。你不了解他受过多少罪，我也没必要跟你细说。只提一点，到后期，火烈鸟为了调教得尽兴，让我把胎体转移到其他人身上，以便索隆保持匀称的身材。我选定家族中的佣兵做寄养的容器，很可惜，一个半月内死了7个人，最长的撑不过10天。索隆如今怀了近15个月，中途受刑罚无数，能活到现在完全是奇迹。” 

“能……治好吗？” 

“本来他的身体状况趋于稳定，让你影响几次，情况不容乐观。还有……”罗忽然起身，过去揪住山治的衣领，眸中泛起凛冽的杀气，直入对方心底，“不管索隆当家的怎么看你，他现在是我的病人，没有我的允许，你不准接触他！” 

山治没回应，失魂落魄地走出屋外。

=============== 

罗及时出现救治索隆，暂时缓解胎儿危机，然而，情绪大起大落还是带来了意料之外的病症。索隆全身浮肿，经常腹痛难忍，吃不下东西，连喝点水都会呕吐。 

连罗都束手无策了，索隆目前身体虚弱，提前催产风险太大，任他这样下去也危机重重。不能再用药，物理手段的治疗效果着实缓慢，看得人心焦。 

逃避不能解决问题，欠下的债，必须用实际行动偿还。山治静心研究菜式，尝试做开胃的营养餐，不管被罗阻挡多少次，被索隆无视多少次。 

几次后，罗也不再阻挠，让山治去试试。毕竟索隆不能空着肚子，总是挂吊瓶打营养液比不得吃饭，对身体不好。黑足的厨艺还可以，而解铃还须系铃人，让索隆和山治隔离开也不是个办法。 

索隆居然接受了山治的照顾，肯张口吃他喂的饭，虽然吃完一碗后又犯孕吐，吐了山治一身。 

山治拿出该有的耐心，配合罗照顾索隆吃饭上厕所，反复按摩穴位，日夜看护。熬过一段时间，索隆的身体终于好转，能吃得下饭，腹痛和浮肿的症状也逐渐消失。 

这时候，照顾索隆仅一人足矣，山治打定主意，要趁Mom和文家交易时，把恶魔果实图鉴拿到手，里面一定有治愈顽疾的办法。 

为避免留下隐患，山治早在一周前就请紫罗兰和弗兰奇仿制副本。由紫罗兰果实能力窥看图鉴，将大体的内容和材质版面描绘出来， 

先准备仿制的材料，构筑草图，山治赶回去后，盗来图鉴做参照，制出一个逼真的副本，再把赝品送回原处。 

带着真品赶回象岛，发现罗不在，他离岛买药去了，照顾索隆的是贝波。 

索隆的精神状态不错，虽然不说话不理睬人，至少愿意吃东西，也不抵触山治的照顾。不知道这是好事还是坏事，总觉得这样的反应太诡异。 

照顾人吃完午饭，山治正收拾餐具，靠坐在棉被上的索隆忽然冒出一句，“我要出去散步。” 

“散步？”山治愕然，想起象岛的特殊气候，象主习惯在每天午后吸海水洗澡，对人来说，无异于一场暴雨，“天变了，可能会下大雨。要不等明早，我带你去看日出？” 

索隆紧皱眉头，自行用手肘撑着身体，费力地平躺下去，闭上眼睛。 

心脏一阵阵刺痛，再不忍拒绝。找一件厚实的风衣给他披上，抱他坐上轮椅，带好雨伞。 

“你想去那里？” 

“不知道。” 

对象岛的地形不熟，推着索隆转了半天，还是来到那片长有圆叶红果实的植物园。就是在这里再次重逢，事态的的发展却不尽人意。 

不敢想象，索隆真的疯了，言行举止超乎常理，令人难以预测，再不是那个霸气冷傲的绿藻头了。 

就像现在，他停在一行圆叶植物旁，一颗颗地摘鱼眼大的红果子，放在手心里，摘了几十颗后忽然捧起来往嘴里塞。 

“……等等……”微微用力抓住他的手，“这应该是一种药，直接吃味道太差，或者我弄一点回去煮在粥里……” 

不等山治说完，索隆挣开手，驱动轮椅前进，也不知要去哪里。 

从散步演变为他现在的病态行为，山治亦步亦趋地跟在后面，不知该怎么办。只要对自身没有危害，就随他吧。

过了一会儿，索隆停下来，想撑身站起来行走。山治吓得不轻，赶紧上去稳稳搀扶住，一步一步慢慢走。 

兜里的电话虫响了，山治滕不出手接，索隆还不想停下，又不能中断，只能先扶他坐回轮椅上。 

铃声响个不停，也许是家族的人，也许是布琳。下意识用见闻色观察周边，感知到一个粽发女子正向这边走来，穿过面前的林子即可到达。 

要是别人还好，她偏偏是布琳，如果她跟索隆见面了，那绝对是世纪性的灾难。 

连哄带劝安抚索隆坐着，拉过轮椅的扣带固定住他的上身，以防他私自起身走动摔着了。 

“你安心待在这里，我去去就回。” 

等索隆闭上眼睛，安安静静地待着，没什么异常的行为才离开，到索隆看不见的地方接电话，提醒布琳待在原地不要过来，由他亲自过去。 

今天，布琳以丝带束发，穿玫红色的低胸装，系一条齐膝的粉裙。从她忧郁的神情中，不难猜出东窗事发了。 

走到布琳面前，山治又后退几步，拉开距离，“布琳小姐，你找到这是要……” 

“山治君，你这个月只回过两次家，我不该来吗？” 

“对不起，我……最近有点事……” 

“为了迎接即将出生的儿子？” 

“我……” 

“你在做什么我都清楚，真的没必要瞒我，说俗套的甜言蜜语来安慰我，如果要跟Mom告状我早就去了，不用跟你打招呼。” 

山治跨前一步，要开口时又被布琳抬手止住。 

“你不必道歉，我只要一句真话，恶魔果实图鉴是不是在你手里？” 

摸摸藏在胸前绷带下的图鉴，山治轻轻点头。 

“你拿走图鉴干什么？Mom用五个岛换取半个月的借阅时间，你却给她一本临时赶制的赝品？你想制造事端瓦解我们的婚姻？” 

“不……我不是故意换走图鉴，因为上面可能有治疗顽疾的方法，这次是唯一可以拿到图鉴的机会……” 

布琳以手掩面，隔了半晌才接续下去，“你要给特拉法尔加看，请他开发出特殊的能力救罗罗诺亚，对吧？” 

“你……知道？” 

“我都知道，可惜你连一句真话都没有……” 

“我……我不想……” 

“好了，长话短说，你不管做什么决定都要认清现状，如果Mom发现图鉴是假的，甚至让她知道文家未来的继承人在外面有私生子，她一定会大发雷霆，发动战争。到时候死伤无数，血流成河，你就是为了一个人而牵连无辜的罪人。他现在就算残废了，还算有一条命在，如果文家和Mom知道战争的导火索是这个人，他最多活不过三天。” 

布琳从外套里拿出一本暗黄的图册，“假的在我手里，为了帮你掩盖事实，我亲自去偷的，到时候跟Mom解释一下就好，她不会怪我。交易时间也推迟到了明天，所以你现在交还图鉴还来得及，我当什么事都没发生过。” 

招架不住女人，更何况这是他的妻子，山治差点把图鉴交出来了，硬是凭着一丝神秘的理智忽视莫大的罪恶感，“布琳，真的对不起……我迁就了别人半辈子，总该有点像样的决定……” 

布琳紧蹙眉头，“你已经赶制了一个内容一样赝品，可以用它做参照！” 

“不，关键部分在于用古怪文字写的9页上，材质是最古老的羊皮纸，破译不仅要靠文字，可能还需用特殊药水显示隐藏在夹层的图文……更何况，如果Mom真的拿到手了，半月后绝对不会还吧……” 

一来一往说得激烈，因过于投入，谁也没注意到大树后面的索隆。他刚来不久，平静地听山治和布琳对话。索隆坐在轮椅上，位置偏低，绿脑袋和树叶融为一体，很难被人发现。对话听了个大概，心里有数，他便坐着轮椅离开。 

而山治不敢多耽搁，表明自己的态度，承诺看过后一定会送还，劝布琳先回去，他立即返回去找索隆，要是离开得太久，指不定会出什么事。 

还好，索隆虽然离开了原来的位置，也只是转移到植物园尽头，安安静静地待着，似乎并没有受到自己暂时离开的影响。 

等到了晚上，罗买药归来，第一时间去看索隆，给他检查身体，预测产期将近，就在这三天内。 

索隆提出，不想待在原来的房间，为了方便随时处理意外状况，罗顺着他的意思把索隆转移到自己的房间。 

为了索隆，山治服从一切安排，等罗处理好，便约他到后院，密谈恶魔果实图鉴。 

为试探罗的口风，山治并没有直接提图鉴，而是旁敲侧击。 

“索隆的病真的没有任何希望治好？令他痛苦的是在德岛的一年，如果抹去这段记忆……” 

罗冷哼一声，“你想得太简单了，市面上的确有跟多致人失忆的药物和物理手段，但大多数是以攻击人为目的。关键在于，索隆当家的能撑到今天全凭他的超凡意志，如果让他失忆，和傻子没什么分别，到时候发现自己是一个废人，他还有什么活下去的理由？” 

“我说的是去除部分记忆……” 

“大脑构造复杂，控制记忆的神经细胞更复杂，改变记忆不是切菜，并非想切哪里就切哪里。他现在精神错乱，人为干扰记忆，风险太大。” 

“如果有恶魔果实图鉴呢？上面有关于手术果实的密文，要是把你的果实能力开发到极致，有没有什么希望？” 

罗微微一笑，细看山治的神情， 不等山治同意，罗直接用能力把图鉴转移到自己手里。 

山治脸色黯淡，“借东西好歹讲点礼节吧……” 

打开图鉴翻几页，抬头看山治一眼，“礼节？有所求的是你，不是我。” 

草草地浏览一遍，找到手术果实能力所在的那页细看，而后随手扔到面前的石桌上。 

“怎么，不行？” 

罗换个舒服的坐姿，“密文应该是和历史正文同时代的古文字，加密部分并非按顺序编写，羊皮纸也做了特殊处理，如果图鉴有细微的损坏或是药水的配方不对，图鉴会一次性作废。” 

“所以说，只有找到懂历史正文的人和显影药才能破解秘密？” 

“这是你们家族的东西你不知道？” 

山治点根烟，深深吸一口，“图鉴是家族偶然得来的，以前被当做废书搁置着，到我手里的时候我也没怎么研究，到现在又成了抢手货。等到明天，也许家里的人会找我算账。图鉴不论是落在四皇手里还是伽治手里，都很难拿回来。” 

罗神色凝重，“要是能破解手术果实的终极秘密，一定有救人的方法。不过，这世上懂历史正文的全属凤毛麟角，短时间内更不可能找到对应的技术。至于能看懂的部分我早就知道了。” 

难得有一次共同语言，只是破译太艰难，事情不了了之。罗拿了图鉴找个清净的对方细看，由山治看护索隆，明天的事明天再说。 

P23 解脱

第二天一早，电话虫响个不停，是布琳打来的。交易迫在眉睫，赝品已经穿帮了，就算帮山治圆谎，承认是她偷拿的，也掩饰不了多久。 

偏在这时，索隆下身见红，全身虚汗不断，应该快生了。 

哪怕有天大的事，也要陪他度过最艰难的一关。赶紧打电话通知罗，不忙研究图鉴，索隆这里情况危急。 

罗快速赶来，有条不紊地安排手下把事先置备的相关用品拿出来，山治从旁辅助。 

到目前为止，索隆的状况还算好，没有痛到难以忍受，有手术果实能力做无痛剖腹，可以把伤害减到最轻。 

万事俱备，罗走到床边，要掀开被子准备手术。 

“唔……”剧痛来得突然，索隆发出短促的闷哼，起身抓住罗的右臂，“很痛……快帮我……” 

“不用担心，手术不会痛。你先放开我的手，我马上……” 

山治站在一边准备热毛巾，听到清晰的金属碰撞声便抬头看，见罗站在原地，半天不动很是纳闷，“你在等什么？为什么不动手？” 

罗扶着床沿，慢慢转过身，费力地抬起右手，“有这个……你叫我怎么动手？” 

罗右手手腕上戴着的，分明是如假包换的海楼石手铐，能力者接触到便会全身瘫软，无法使用果实能力。 

完全没有防备。一向精明的罗没料到索隆会借换到他房间的时机，把放在柜子里的海楼石手铐找出来藏在枕头底下。在右臂被掐住时甚至没注意到索隆用上格斗技巧扣住他的脉门，又不能用力挣脱，怕把人带摔下床。等反应过来，一切都晚了。 

山治意识到索隆要做什么，手一发软，刚拧好的热毛巾掉在地上，“你要干什么？没有他做手术很危险，你和孩子都会没命……绿藻，清醒一点……” 

冲上去抓住他的手劝慰，索隆反而勾唇一笑，躺回床上，痛苦的表情消于无形，“我很清醒，比任何时候都清醒。” 

罗几乎站不住，瘫坐在床边，冷眼瞧着山治，“我不在的时候，你是怎么照顾他的？” 

“我……”忽然想到昨天布琳来过，山治不由得脊背发凉，“你……你看到布琳了？” 

“当然……也听到了你们的谈话内容……” 

山治急了，“不是……你误会了……我跟她……” 

“我知道，你偷拿了恶魔果实图鉴，要和家族决裂 ，今天就是正式的交易时间。” 

“不是……我早决定好了……我一直在努力摆脱这场政治婚姻……等你的身体好一点，我们……” 

“我要做一个废人，由你喂养一辈子？” 

“有恶魔果实图鉴，他可以给你治……”山治赶紧指指罗。 

“那你要背弃你的妻子，引发家族大战，为我一个人牵连无辜？” 

山治一时哽住，索隆则苦笑一声，看一眼罗又看山治，“不要再救我……只要我死了，你不必为难，我也不必为难……” 

为难……听出言外之意，罗还来不及感到欣慰，又被即将失去的沉痛压得喘不过气来。索隆该是多想解脱，才会违背直率的本性行给自己套海楼石的偷袭之举。

濒临绝望时，山治想，唯一能让他回心转意的大概是孩子吧，“那孩子怎么办？你孕养了这么久……要不，等生下来再说，你要做什么我都依你……快告诉我，海楼石手铐的钥匙在哪里？” 

“我吞了。等我死了，你们再剖开我的肚子拿出来开锁。”昨晚，就在山治和罗到后院商谈图鉴的时候，索隆自行下床找东西，本想找刀和药，却意外收获了箱子里的海楼石手铐，彻底完善了轻生计划。也是因为擅自下床动了胎气，早晨下身见红。 

“罗，我有话单独和厨子说……你能不能……”

一句话搅得他心神俱震，罗拄着长刀，转头向门外走去。 

“喂，你要去哪里？他现在……” 

罗头也不回，继续走，“他一心求死，我待在这反倒显得多余。” 

索隆转看罗的背影，努力让声音平稳一点，“我答应你的是……等孩子出生再死，马上就能做到……我不会食言……” 

罗出去了，山治的心也凉了，眼看着索隆的脸色越来越难看，他几乎手足无措。 

“厨子，这算最后一次求你……不管用办法，让孩子平安出来……就好……用我的刀来切割，刀就在那个柜子里……” 

鬼使神差地将三把刀取出来，山治不敢乱说话，不敢拒绝他的乞求。在帮他脱去遮身衣物，拿着刀面对那个圆鼓鼓的大肚子时，总算明白了，以前有心或无意的种种混账话对他的伤害有多大，他居然想用最残忍的方法置自己于死地，还要完完全全地死在自己手里。以前索隆装作若无其事的样子，只是为了今天的解脱。 

胎腹在变硬收缩，青筋一根根鼓起，下腹的英文刺青尤为醒目。羊膜已经破裂，血混着胎水流出来。交代完遗言，再不能平静以待。腹内活动频繁，十几个月的胎儿非比寻常，竟能依靠生物本能探寻出口，不断挤钻运动。难耐的绞痛如潮水漫袭，一遍遍地冲刷脆弱的神经。索隆狠狠抠挠腹部，指甲在皮肤上留下猩红的抓痕。断断续续的惨哼无可避免，早控制不住呼吸的节奏，口一张一合，活像一条搁浅的鱼。 

无论如何也下不去手，赶紧扔了刀，拿来毛巾给他咬着，他又吐出来，宁可把嘴唇咬鲜血淋漓。山治快急疯了，还好事前了解过接生的常识，他强迫自己冷静，赶紧把被子叠起来，给索隆靠着。 

这是一场莫大的煎熬，比这辈子所有的伤叠加起来都痛苦。像有一双无形的手在肚子里不停地撕扯捶打。隐秘的幽口被撑开，球状的硬物慢慢往外钻。 

眼前昏黑一片，听觉和知觉异常敏感，能听到胸腔里心脏的剧烈搏动声，能感觉到钻出宫口的胎儿的形状，它就卡在过渡地带，不停地蠕动挣扎，试图突破黑暗，到一个更宽敞的世界。 

“啊……”索隆也随着它的挣扎痛得浑身痉挛 ，双腿用力绷直后又抽搐着蜷曲起来，手胡乱挥动，触到一只冰凉的手，知道是厨子的，便用力抓住，“帮我……快……把后面……切开，让它出来……求你……唔……痛……求你……杀了我……”乞求声渐渐听不清了，他喉咙里溢出类似于野兽的低吼，面目狰狞难辨，口唇发青。 

脑子已经陷入混沌状态，山治把刀捡起来，爬上床，分开他的双腿。只见菊穴自行洞开，形成可容下一个拳头的空洞，能清晰地看到沾带血水的内壁媚肉，但种通道对十几个月大的胎儿完全不够。再耽搁下去，孩子势必在里面窒息而亡。 

“好……我答应你，我会亲手帮你结束痛苦……”刀就快切到穴肉，泪意忽然涌上来，模糊了双眼。抬手抹去泪，好让视线清晰一些，终于下定决心，控制发抖的双手，慢慢把刀插进曾经让人快活的地带，小心翼翼地切割。 

毁掉吧，都毁掉吧…… 

惨叫声已经听得麻木了，眼前只有泉涌而出的鲜血。山治索性按住他的胸口，拢住肚子里的团块不断往下推。然后一个圆脑袋挤开破损的内壁，借着血液的润滑往外钻。山治瞪大眼睛看着，看穴口的嫩肉因异物的排挤被进一步撕裂，胎儿慢慢滑出来，羊水和血液毫无阻碍地涌流，一条脐带深入面目全非的甬道，与胎儿的肚子相连接。 

剪掉脐带将孩子放一边，它立刻哇哇大哭，直接盖过索隆低弱的呻吟声。 

新生命的响亮啼哭唤起索隆的些许神智，他艰难地偏头看，却被额上流下的汗水迷住双眼。 

“还有一个……快……让他出来……” 

手和心都麻木了，拿着锋利的刀切割皮肉，就像做料理时杀鱼一样。胎腹因羊水流尽瘪下去，鼓出来的部位正是胎儿。谨慎地避开这个部位，从边缘划一条长长的刀口，再伸手进伤口里把孩子抱出来，割掉脐带。 

整个过程干脆利落，索隆挣扎叫喊的力气即刻被剧痛吞噬，仅是手脚抽搐几下，消瘦的身躯止不住地战栗。 

两个孩子出生的过程不超过10分钟，因为没有过多地滞留，很健壮，活像从地狱里爬出来的魔鬼，浑身染满鲜血，第二个婴儿的个头甚至是正常婴儿的三倍大。 

山治不想再管他们，甩手扔了染血的刀，几乎要陷入情绪失控的状态。再拿着刀，他会忍不住反转刀口割自己的脖子。 

“厨子……” 

通过两个字的口型，山治判断出索隆叫的是自己，下意识把他扶起来，搂在怀里。 

血是温热的，身体是冰凉的，几乎感受不到心脏的动静，零距离时，才听到耳边暗哑的声音，“……好好……照顾他们……” 

脑中忽然回想起那具爬满蛆虫的假尸，只要怀里的人停止呼吸，过几天也会变成那样…… 

一时间血气翻涌，恐惧唤醒迷失的理智，要放开人去拿药，又听到让人绝望的语句，“让我死……我不想拖累……你们……” 

“别……你还有孩子……”山治放索隆躺好，将两个哇哇啼哭的婴儿抱到他眼前，“你不要他们了吗？你看……是两个儿子……” 

眼前黑雾弥漫，什么也看不见，啼哭声很吵很刺耳，使得太阳穴炸裂一样地疼，眼一闭，积蓄已久的泪打湿睫毛，顺着侧脸流入鬓发之中，“由你……开始便由你……来结束……能死在你……手里……就好……我累了……” 

他为这天隐忍了好久，只是要用最残忍的方法结束这一切…… 

如果死亡能让人脱离绝望，也免于让旁人为难，那活着还有何意义…… 

弱者没有资格选择死亡的方式，当强者一落千丈变成弱者后，死大概是最好的归宿了。 

然而，如今有一个无论如何也不愿放弃的病人，罗不想放弃索隆，从未想过。 

刚才果断离开只是为找小人族公主蔓雪莉，手铐一时半会儿打不开，现在只有她的治愈型眼泪能救急。 

一个月前她给罗治完手臂，在象岛待过几天。而德岛自由了，她十分思念故乡和亲人，索隆当时的身体还算可以，罗便由着她回去了，根本没料到索隆的临产时会出大问题。先打电话请她用最快的速度赶来，同时让夏奇乘飞鸟前去接应。 

安排完后立即回屋，发现床铺被血浸得透湿，床单垂下的部分不断渗出血珠，一滴滴掉在地上。床上躺的人面白如死灰，腹部开了一道长长的刀口，都能看到颜色各异的脏器。后穴也惨不忍睹，嫩肉外翻，穴口破碎不堪，活像熟烂开裂的红番茄。因长期怀孕，身体被严重拖累，如今大肚子一消，肌肉不如往日那般健硕，索隆更显消瘦。 

比起破败的身体，罗更在意那过于安详的睡颜。脸白得透明，表情却如此惬意，嘴角挂了淡淡的笑，手腕很放松地搭在床沿，是解脱后的了然无忧。 

地上扔着血迹斑驳的刀，山治也染了一身红，在房间里疯狂地翻，找出一堆药，却不知该用哪一个。 

该救他吗？醒来之后又要面对世间的悲苦，生活了无生趣。 

但出于私心要救，为了他长达一年的隐忍和坚持，更要救。 

罗强打精神过去坐到床边，在山治的辅助下上药止血，接上呼吸机，注射强心剂吊一口气。 

做完能做的，情况并未改观。 

“现在要怎么办？还是这样……他没有一点求生意志……” 

“我已经请小人族公主过来，只有靠她的能力才能让伤口完全复原。” 

“她来了吗？还要多长时间？” 

“从德岛到象岛，最快一个小时。” 

“一个小时……” 

一个小时比一个世纪还煎熬，等蔓雪莉到了，见人如见神仙，山治噗通跪下不断祈求，吓得小公主连连躲闪。 

万幸，吊住命后，蔓雪莉的眼泪还能奏效。 

见到这等血腥残酷的场景，小公主泪如雨下，很快就让最严重的两处伤口愈合。 

随后，还要把索隆吞进去的手铐钥匙取出来，顺便解救被海楼石束缚的罗。 

依然由山治动手，在罗的指导下用手术刀切开身体，找到钥匙，给罗开锁后，即刻让小公主医治，消除新伤。 

悬着的心终于落下，接下来就靠后续治疗。 

可惜，小公主的眼泪只能治半月内的新伤，超过这个期限的，完全无效。 

刚救回索隆的命，将出生的两个婴儿安排妥当，山治接到紫罗兰的电话，说图鉴的赝品已然穿帮，Mom暂时蒙在鼓里，伽治却是要捉拿山治回家族治罪。 

算时间，追捕的人应该快到象岛了。 

“索隆、孩子和图鉴都交给你，我来应付家族的人，绝不会让他们知道图鉴在你手里，如果有希望，务必把索隆治好。” 

差点亲手杀了毕生最爱的人，身上血腥气未散，内心前所未有地坚决，不论是否能挽回感情，不想再做四皇的女婿，更不想拥有文斯莫克的姓氏，哪怕因得罪全世界的人而粉身碎骨，也要摆脱沉重的身世枷锁。 

到亲手伤害他的时候，才深切地体会到爱有多沉重。感情是执念，无论如何都抛不掉。

罗对此没有兴趣，只考虑去哪里安身，用什么方法给索隆治病。 

五天后，船到达克伊岛。岛不大，居民不多，消息闭塞，正适合做安身之处。于是租一个空闲的院子安顿下来，静待索隆苏醒。 

有小公主的能力加上罗的精心护理，他的生命体征基本恢复正常，但是7天过去了，潜意识里一直不愿醒来。到第10天，罗不得不用药物激醒他的神智。 

索隆在床上挣扎辗转一阵子，才慢慢睁开眼睛，呆呆地对着天花板。 

余光察觉到温水的热气，转过脸看一眼，一只纹有“DEATH”刺青的手捧了一个玻璃杯，递到自己嘴边。 

感受不到难受和疼痛，动一动手臂，无力感如此真实，慌忙掀开被子扯掉衣服，发现“死”前留下的长刀口消失无踪。接过水杯，触到那只温暖的手，看到那张熟悉的脸，忽然醒悟过来，这不是梦…… 

“是你救了我？” 

“不完全是，最大的功劳应该归小公主蔓雪莉，她的果实能力能治愈近期的一切外伤。” 

“为什么？！”玻璃杯掉在地上啪地碎了，水溅湿罗的的鞋，“为什么不让我死？为什么要救我？刀在哪里？把刀还给我！” 

要翻身起来却被罗反剪双手制住，按在床上，半点动弹不得。随即，特殊的软布缠上手和脚，整个人被捆得结结实实。给人翻个身，使他平躺在床上，双手压到身下。 

无限逼近那张愤怒的脸，对上几欲冒火的赤眸，“我都治了这么长时间，你要寻死，岂不是让我的辛苦付诸东流？” 

索隆拼命挣动绳索，眸中凶光毕现，“活下去？做过下贱的玩具用不了刀，苟活又有什么意义？要受人照顾，当成废物被保护，还不如死了的好……” 

罗沉默了一分钟，忽然扶他走向隔壁房间。贝波正拿奶瓶给小婴儿喂食。因孕养的时间长，两个小家伙的毛发均已长好，一个是加深的明黄，一个是浅淡的嫩绿色。个头也相当惊人，小绿毛已有半米多高了，小黄毛体形算正常，活动能力却相当惊人，出生没几天，不用裹襁褓，已经能躺在小床上抱着奶瓶自己吃。他在母体里待的时间长，智力和发育速度自然比小绿毛快。 

“贝波，你先出去。” 

“哦……”贝波撤走奶瓶，将小绿放回摇篮。食物突然中断，小绿毛哇地一声哭了，躺回摇篮后不停地蹬腿抗议。 

一看到孩子，索隆懵了，他甚至没感觉到罗已经用能力替他解开绳子。“他们为什么会在这里？” 

“黑足将小鬼留下来，自己走了。” 

“走了……”不忙猜测山治的用意，见小绿毛哭得撕心裂肺，又把小黄带哭了。索隆皱了皱眉，走过去拿起奶瓶准备塞到小绿嘴里却被罗抢先一步抱走。 

“这是多弗朗明哥的儿子，难怪个头非同寻常。”冷着脸打量一会儿，索性抓着他的襁褓高高提起，“遗传了明哥的罪恶基因，他的存在本身就是罪恶！你打算让他继续存活？” 

罗面色不善，索隆紧张地绷紧神经，“你什么意思？他只是婴儿，他是无辜的……住手……” 

见罗突然松开手指，心陡然提到喉咙，飞扑过去险险地接住。狂跳的心过了半天恢复才正常节奏，离罗远一点，拿起奶瓶给孩子喂食，小绿顾不得哭了，含住奶嘴贪婪地吮吸。 

嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的浅笑，罗自知刺激奏效了。“如果你真的想死，先前何必留一口气，给我救你的机会？你可以把两个小鬼处理掉，你好安心地上路。不忍心下手的话，我会代劳。” 

索隆低头看看孩子的小脸，眸内的凶光骤然黯淡，一时心乱如麻，张了张嘴却吐不出一个字。 

罗长叹一口气，话里满是酸味，“绿毛和黄毛小鬼又不是我的儿子，我没有理由替你照顾他们。” 

一下扯到重点，消弭的怒气再次上涌，“那厨子呢？他去哪了？为什么要把孩子留下来？” 

“这个问题我不想回答，你应该清楚他的为人。”罗走上前去，先把碍事的小绿放回摇篮，抬手箍住索隆的后脑勺，“还没付医药费就想做傻事，对我太不公平了。” 

温热的吐息落在脖颈间，还没做好心理准备，口唇已然被封住，湿热的舌头在唇齿间翻卷，扫过牙龈，激起酥酥的痒意。本能地配合回应，罗却忽然停住了，盯住索隆，眼神柔和似水，“好好活下去，这是你应当给我的报酬。如今有了恶魔果实图鉴，一切皆有可能，我会尽全力治好你。撑到现在还要放弃，不符合你的脾性。” 

索隆低下头，沉默不语。 

不确定这种威胁式的劝慰是否有效，所以，即使随后索隆能安静地照管孩子，没什么异常的行为，罗还是偷偷在他身上藏了追踪监视器，并让手下时刻留意索隆的行动。卧房也安排到隔壁，以便随时照看。 

等索隆情绪稳定的时候，罗跟他说明，药物和医疗用具都准备妥当，可以开始除疤修复手术，即使不能让身体痊愈，也能最大限度地淡化身上的伤痕。 

手术后平安地度过一周，罗松一口气，暂时放松对索隆的密切关注，并派人送小公主蔓雪莉回德岛。


	11. 孕劫11（正文完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆自尉梗，罗帮索隆治心病。  
> 正文完结。

P25 自慰

绿发男人侧躺在宽大的床上，橘黄色的灯光流泻下来，映照出温暖的色泽，即使他穿了一套中灰色的长摆和服，也不显清冷。 

皮肤恢复了健康的麦色，解了腰带脱开袍服，见记忆中的伤疤都淡化了，仔细瞧能看出动刀的痕迹，小腹上的刺青不见了，只是皮肤表面显得粗糙。有蔓雪莉的神奇眼泪，后穴和腹部没有留下任何痕迹，那场惨绝人寰的生产过程就像做梦一样过去了。 

双手也有起色，不似先前那么软弱无力，能拿得起一定的重物。至于私处和胸口那穿过铃环的孔洞，没什么有效的方法，索隆也没有填补的意愿。 

躺在床上，不困也不累，旁边是两个孩子，刚洗完澡，还没裹襁褓。屋里温度适宜，索隆不太想用麻烦的襁褓把孩子束缚住，只给他们留了兜裆的纸尿裤。 

小黄和小绿都闲不住，小绿不断挥动两只嫩藕似的小肉手，小黄就挨着索隆，转头睁着一双湛蓝的大眼睛看显眼的绿发，似乎能看很久。 

索隆忍不住用宽厚的手掌摸他们的脸和小手，肉乎乎的，又软又嫩，像豆腐一样，还富有弹性，手感很好。 

暂时放弃自寻短见的念头，或许就是因为因为他们吧。孕养了一年多，受尽煎熬，即使舍弃自己也难以舍弃孩子。等到亲眼见证两个哇哇啼哭的鲜活生命，像一丝光亮透进黑暗的内心，不知不觉间生出牵念。也有对罗的希冀，也许未来不至于让人绝望。 

索隆咬咬牙，强行清除乱七八糟的思绪，把注意力分散到别处。想到该喂孩子了，于是下床去泡奶粉，发现铁罐里只剩下浅浅的一层，不够一个孩子喝。抬头看窗外，已经夜深了，再去麻烦别人不太好。焦躁地翻箱倒柜，食物没找着，只瞧见自己的行李箱，里面有各种衣物杂物，还有一个长方体盒子。东西都是贝波收拾的，为躲避文家的人走得匆忙，贝波来不及细看，把索隆房间的衣物和小巧轻便的杂物都放进去了。 

打开一看，心跳骤然加速。 

里面放了两根肉色的棍状物，尺寸还不小，另有三个银色的半圆形环扣。索隆当然知道这是什么， 也是看到这些东西，好不容易才平静的思绪一下乱了，仿佛有无数双手在触碰自己的身体，有无形的异物从后面进去了，不断在活动深入。 

抓抓脑袋想压抑奇怪的幻想，没有用，经历过无数次调教的身体开始发热，只要看到相关物品，便会进入自动预演的状态。 

不行了……索隆抓起棍状物爬上床，把孩子挪到最里面，脱掉一切衣物。急不可耐地按揉胸部，反复捏两颗发热的乳珠。光躺着似乎没什么效果，于是翻过身趴着，把枕头垫在胸膛下面，拿假阳具塞到腿间，与自己的阴茎挨在一处。抓住床沿的一边，自行压着枕头蹭磨，腿也顺势绷紧。不知怎的，触碰到假阳物的开关，它忽然发出急促的嗡嗡声震动起来，直接受刺激的阴茎在腿间慢慢胀大，顶端开始湿了。索隆兴奋不已，先拿铃环穿到阴茎和乳珠的孔洞里，阻止液体流泄，再摆成趴躺的姿势，双腿绞紧夹住震动棒，加快蹭磨耸动的速度。 

越来越有感觉了，阴茎被震得又麻又痒，忍不住要伸手挠一挠，但这样的姿势下，要抬头的性器很不舒服，索隆只能换成侧躺的姿势，按下另一根震动棒的开关，贴着胸部来回扫动。 

震动棒的形状和低沉的蜂鸣声让他感到羞耻，可越是这样越是控制不住，想狠狠地蹂躏自己，把憋在胸中的闷气发泄出去。 

震动棒与皮肤的轻微接触又产生奇异的感觉，像有很多针在扎敏感部位，却只是针尖轻浅地刺入，又迅速拔出，如此反复不停。震动得久了，胸部肌肉早已红肿膨胀，乳珠变大变硬，红如樱桃。胯间更是一柱擎天，肉棒变成紫红色，直直挺立着，囊袋胀得溜圆，积满了亟待发泄的精液。伸手捏两下，强烈的便意席卷而来，小腹产生轻微的绞痛感。 

关掉震动器，擦一把迷住眼睛的热汗，把小绿和小黄抱过来放在身上。 

不知道为什么要这样做，只是觉得小婴儿的皮肤触感很好，又软又嫩，光滑如锦缎，想多和他们接触。 

小绿安分地趴在腿上，小黄则开始爬动，挪到索隆的胸膛上，好奇地用小手拨弄两粒樱红，张开嘴含住其中一颗。 

索隆剧烈地抖一下，全身都僵了，他忽然想起因一时头脑发热，忘了给孩子找吃的。而吃奶是小婴儿的天赋，不用大人引导就回自动去含乳头和奶嘴。 

要给孩子吃这个吗……被疯狂的想法吓了一跳，马上被诚实的身体说服，在心理作用下，胸部好像膨大了一圈，又胀又痒，憋得难受，如果可以被吮吸的话，一定会很舒服。 

脑子里还留有最后一丝理智，凭着这丝理智，索隆拖着发沉的双腿下床，去关紧门窗，拉好帘子。 

走动时低头看一眼下身，见挺立的阴茎随动作微微弹跳，阴囊太饱满，被腿夹着很不舒服。 

这下理智全无，快速回到床上躺下，着急地调整姿势，让双腿膝弯搭在床头的横杆上，尽可能地张开，拿枕头垫起腰，方便屁股抬高。再把两个小婴儿抱过来，一边一个，头对头趴在自己的胸膛上，小脚丫可以接触到柔软的床，有一个支撑点。 

真的不用引导，索隆把束缚乳珠的环扣取下来，孩子闻到甜香味，自动张开小嘴含住吮吸。 

小婴儿没有牙，口腔比想象中的舒服，肉龈衔住根部，柔软的唇强有力地裹住乳头，不断地吮吸吞咽，发出轻微的啧啧声，小手则按住旁边找着力点，变相抚慰胸部。两个孩子吸的力度不一样，小黄很轻柔舒缓，小绿到底是明哥的种，粗鲁得像头小豹子。力度不平衡，要命的空虚感直袭脆弱的神经。 

“啊……唔……不要……”羞耻感一下上升到极限，脸因为羞臊涨得通红，嘴里喊着不要内心却停不下来，还想寻求更多。 

手摸向股沟，触到黏腻的液体，那里早就饥渴难耐了。轻松插进两个手指进行扩张，很快进入三根，随便弄几下，实在忍不住了，拿过一根震动棒，抵在穴口，慢慢推进去。 

“呃……”发出一声短促的低吟，被胸部不断有乳液流出，胀疼憋闷的感觉得到缓解，舒爽难言。 

随即开始抽动按摩棒自慰，慢慢插入又快速拔出，让羞耻的噗嗤声刺激听觉感官。有液体的润滑，抽插很顺畅，索隆加快频率和力度，操得自己呼吸困难、大汗淋漓还不罢休，一咬牙，按动开关，一整根捅进去。按摩棒在里面剧烈地震动，凸凹不平的表面给内壁施以不平衡的刺激，针对敏感点刺激更甚，直接有异样的突起抵住前列腺搅动，索隆爽得控制不住泪水。腿也随着强烈的震动陡颤不已，脚趾蜷起后又松开，手几乎把床单扯烂。 

过于在意后面的感觉，没注意到，食量偏大的小绿吸干了属于自己的右乳，就把小黄推开，一整个地霸占索隆的胸膛，继续吸左乳，小脚丫无意识地踢蹬，因为个头大，偶尔会蹬到那根挺立的阴茎。而小黄的力气不如小绿，想爬上去吸，老是被推开，只能往后爬，抠抠小绿的脚丫，又玩弄索隆的肉棒，用小手拉环扣，拨弄潮湿的顶端。有一种被自己的孩子调教的感觉……仿佛操自己的不是一根毫无生命的死物，而是一个叫不出名字的人。 

“乖一点……不要弄……”无奈全身都被情欲折磨得酥软无力，更没有拒绝刺激的源头的意志，反而拿起另一根闲置的按摩棒，不管不顾，继续往后穴里塞。第二根顶替了第一根的位置，第一根被挤入肠道最深处继续震动，在两根一起震的时候，索隆忽然后悔了，屁股里闷涨而饱实，甬道快被剧烈活动的异物操化了，内里很烫，热度传递到身体各处，化为汹涌的汗水，濡湿了满头绿发，床单早就潮了。 

“啊啊……我受不了了……”推开两个孩子，放下腿侧躺着，身体的每一个部位都在随按摩棒的频率震颤，索隆及时咬住手才没发出可以吵醒所有人的叫唤声。 

他想让按摩棒停下来，他想射精，腿间的性器憋得难受，但比起这个他更想让快感蹂躏自己。连续的高潮让他爽得无所适从，在床上翻来覆去地变换姿势，时而蜷起身体弓成虾米，时而平躺着夹紧屁股闭上眼睛，感受后穴的酥麻和灼热，甚至跪趴着高抬臀部，两个孩子就躺在他胸下吮吸乳头，他艰难地用手肘撑着，以防压到孩子，整个人爽得无所适从，断断续续地哼吟着，一张嘴就有口涎淌下来，拉出长长的一条银丝，落在床单上。 

意志终于投降了，他弓起身子停止挣扎，探手拔出一根按摩棒，但另一根进得太深，因表面凸凹不平，卡住了，手抠不到，也无法凭自身的力量将其排出来。 

恐慌和羞耻感快逼人疯狂，索隆艰难地下床，冲进卫生间，拿掉阻住尿道的铃环。精液狂飙而出，腿一下软了，膝盖砸到地上，而得以释放的阴茎还在流泻白浊，进入甬道深处的按摩棒仍不听地震动。 

这下精力耗尽瘫在地上，连发抖的力气都没有。过了快半小时，按摩棒似乎是出故障了，慢慢停止运作。流了一身汗，满脸都是泪痕。在持续的高强度刺激下，又射了好几次，白浊泄了一地，胸口和下体全是湿黏的液体。 

后穴麻得没有知觉，安静地在地上躺了很久，感觉身体冷了、脑子也清醒了才起来，任那根异物留在体内，随便冲个热水澡，回床上搂着孩子沉沉地睡去。 

再醒来时已经日上三竿了，两个小鬼哇哇地哭，一个是饿了，一个是拉了。照顾孩子好几天，虽然手脚不够娴熟，但是多花点时间多来几遍，还是能把孩子的基本问题处理好。只是在走路的时候，异物充塞内壁的感觉特别强烈，每走一步都会绞着嫩肉动一下。 

这才知道昨晚的自慰有多疯狂，不知为什么，总是控制不住，即使到了现在，后穴里夹着自慰的工具，也没什悔意，反倒觉得自我折磨能让自己更真实一点。后面被调教的次数都记不清了，这样的自慰实在是不值一提。 

不管是坚强还是堕落，都不可能踏上追梦的路。 

再过一会儿，到吃中饭的时间。索隆主动去饭厅，坐到属于自己的座位上，正好在罗旁边。 

有些心虚地观察其他人，见他们都神色如常，罗也没有过于关注自己才松一口气。只是罗无精打采的，眼里布满血丝，吃饭时也心不在焉，吃到一半就出门了，说是上街买点东西。 

罗的状态不太正常，索隆哄孩子睡下后心里有点忐忑，还是决定把体内的异物取出来。趁罗出门了，正好进他的房间拿一把医用钳，用完后再偷偷放回去。 

只是天不遂人愿，罗出去了，贝波还在房间帮忙整理药品清洗医疗器械，看情形，要弄好久才会结束，到时候罗就回来了，一借东西肯定露馅儿，如果是贝波的话，可能容易应付一点。 

进屋后随口打声招呼，到架子边拿一把医用钳，转身就出门。 

“哎……你拿手术钳做什么？如果有什么需要帮忙的可以告诉我。” 

索隆耳根一红，慌忙敷衍道：“没事……真的没事……我拿去用一下马上还回来……” 

贝波抬起头仔细审视面前的人，“你的脸色有点差，是不是身体不舒服，回头我跟船长说一声……” 

“不用不用……”索隆摆手拒绝，“我很好……”怕贝波无休止的追问，赶紧转移话题，“贝波，昨晚你们睡得好吗？孩子的哭闹声可能有点吵……” 

贝波愣了愣，摇摇头，“没啊，大家的睡眠都很好，睡着后打雷都吵不醒。只是船长有心事睡不着，这段时间他一直在研究一本奇怪的图鉴，查了一堆资料打了好多电话依然毫无进展，很苦恼。” 

“图鉴……”原来罗精神状态不佳是因为那个东西……歉疚地低下头，调整好情绪再问，“那厨子……就是山治，他去哪里了？”问罗得不到具体的消息，只能试探贝波了。 

“这个啊……”贝波摸摸头，想到船长没有特别强调不能向索隆透露黑足的消息，说出去应该没事，况且也不算什么秘密，“他确认你没有性命之忧后去对付家族的人，我们也是在同一时间离岛的。这段时间，传出文斯莫克家族要和BigMom开战的消息……”意识到接下来的话不宜再说，贝波闭上嘴缓和一下，再随意敷衍一句，“嗯……大概是这样，我跟黑足不熟，他的事不怎么了解。” 

“哦……那就算了。”成功转移话题后，索隆见好就收，快步离开，回到自己的房间。 

先去看一眼孩子，两个小家伙睡得正香，短时间内应该不会醒。放心地进卫生间将门反锁，照例脱光衣服扔到一边，侧躺好弓起身子，以便手能轻松碰到后穴。先进行简单地扩张，再将医用钳慢慢插入。灼热的内壁接触到冰冷的金属，他倒吸一口凉气，屏住呼吸，让钳子碰到异物。 

尽可能地用钳子撑开甬道，试图夹住按摩棒，发现难度很高，不但夹不到，反而推着它进入更深的地带，夹杂痛感的快感使得肠道不断地蠕动痉挛，索隆紧张得忘了呼吸，额上冷汗涔涔。 

再加把劲儿，粗暴地把钳子打开到极限，撑得内里剧痛难忍时总算夹住了，为了能顺利往外拔，再捏紧把手让钳子夹得更牢靠。不料这一动作竟触动了按摩棒的开关，它忽然在里面震动翻搅，索隆手一抖，拿滑了，钳子什么都没夹到就被带出来。 

不行，不能再来了……索隆开始恐慌，可惜腿抖得厉害，手上的力气正被快感一点点地侵吞，手唯一的作用只是塞住嘴，防止羞耻的哼叫声传出去，引起别人的注意。 

呼吸的节奏很快乱了，咬着手掌依然无法阻止夹带哭腔的呻吟，只好拿出来。又是一拨剧烈的振动，眼角顿时湿了，舌头长伸头后仰，指甲嵌入掌心，很快掐出血来。 

就在最煎熬的时候 一个Room平息一切，从切割身体取异物到上药清理现场，所有行动如行云流水，索隆连反应的时间都没有。 

在反应过来的时候，才发现罗站在门口，脚边是一个大包裹。 

从地上坐起来，抓过衣服遮住下体，难堪得羞红了脸，结巴了几句才组织好语言，“没事……只是控制不住……不是……我现在……呃……多……多谢……” 

罗没有回应这声感谢，仅是拎起包裹晃晃，面无表情，像什么都不知道什么都没看到，“给小鬼买的必需品，足够用半个月。” 

罗放下包裹转身出门，走出几步又返回来，一把将人搂到怀里，“有事打电话通知我，我就在隔壁。” 

耳边的声音有些嘶哑，分开时对上那张疲惫的脸，以及……那灰暗而深邃的眸子，眼神里分明是发自肺腑的痛心和无力感，认识了这么长时间，第一次看喜怒不形于色的罗展露这样的表情，马上联想到贝波说的，他为了研究图鉴寻治病良方多次彻夜难眠。 

“其实我……” 

“我都知道……”停顿一下，再次发动能力，手中多了三把刀，“这是你的刀，物归原主。” 

“我……我不配碰它们……”看到佩刀的时候，才真正感觉到自轻自贱的耻辱，只想继续堕落，继续逃避。 

罗依旧保持递刀的姿势，“死有一百种方法，要站起来只有一种，那就是拿起刀。” 

迟疑地接过刀，手抖得厉害，秋水掉在地上。 

“我相信你，一切都会好起来。” 

“相信……”缓缓弯下腰，拾起那把黑刀，瞬间觉得手中无比沉重，压得人喘不过气来。 

罗实在无法面对那种哀伤的表情，用最快的速度逃出索隆的房间。 

他确实了解昨晚发生了什么，通过监视器，看到全程，看索隆怎么自慰，看他若无其事地夹住异物忍了大半天，最后又怎样用粗暴的方式自我解救。 

罗非常纠结，不知道怎样做才是正确的……中途阻止的话可能会刺伤所剩无几的自尊，去帮助他解决情欲则是治标不治本的纵容，放任不管又怕他真的伤害到自己。 

心绪烦乱时转移注意力去研究图鉴，但是，一个字都看不下去，深深的无力感如影随形，一想到即使治好了身体也医不了心，总觉得自己无比失败。 

如今外面的风声紧，文家一定在满世界地找图鉴，罗不能公然打听能看懂历史正文的人，况且索隆的情绪不稳定，他不能离放心地离开。找来一堆资料，要译出密文，可惜奋战几页后，希望落空。 

出门买东西散心，那当然是为索隆买的而不是为两个小鬼，他真的很讨厌这两只生物，出生前没什么感觉，出生后要为索隆的伤病烦心，还要看那刺痛人眼球的发色和脸型，时时刻刻提醒他，两个小鬼是黑足和明哥的儿子。 

买东西回来后，直接去索隆的房间，就看到他陷入煎熬和恐慌，用最快的速度解决尴尬，罗还是决定选择最艰难的一条路，信任他，鼓励他重新站起来。 

即使有监视器，也不可能一天24小时什么都不做，不错眼珠地观察他防备他，更不可能随时及时赶到应对紧急状况。 

心病真的难治，过度的保护会加剧自卑，一味地迎合迁就是极不明智的纵容，漠不关心不可取，武力束缚和看管更是一种伤害…… 

很难……最终还是要靠他自己。 

但给他刀后罗更忐忑不安。毕竟，在拿到刀后，他拜托贝波把小鬼转移出来送到其他房间照顾。随后一直待在浴缸里泡澡，从热水泡成冷水，从白天泡到深夜，从第一天泡到第二晚上，泡到皮肤发白还不罢休。只能理解为他在清除污垢，不论是身体上的，还是心理上的。 

强忍着不去干涉，也吩咐手下不要去打扰，只是随着时间的推移，索隆越来越虚弱，罗的耐性和意志也快崩溃了，特别是看他拿起白色的和道，脸上挂着诡异的微笑，惊觉情况不妙，立刻发动能力夺取他的刀，晚了半秒，利刃已经划到脸上。 

用最快的速度赶到事发现场。刀口就在左眼的位置，眼球严重受损，再不可能复原。粘稠的血糊了半张脸，鲜红的液体滑过脖子，经锁骨渗进水里，快速稀释成一团团淡红的血雾。 

索隆释然一笑，似乎对疼痛全无感觉，“这一刀是对梦想的终结，有那些屈辱的经历，即使治愈身体，也不可能成为世界第一剑豪。” 

怒气因悲哀而湮灭，“为什么要这样对待自己”的质问欲言又止，呆呆地站在原地，像一尊被冰冻住的雕像，连给他处理伤口都忘了。 

“放心，从现在开始，不管发生什么，我绝不会再动自杀的念头，也尽量控制情绪，不会再……给大家添麻烦。” 

因为虚弱语速变慢，说完这几句话，血已染红整个浴缸的水。 

“我先睡一觉……等休息够了，开始锻炼……好久都没碰杠铃……”话还没说完，身体一软，唯一露出来的绿脑袋没入水中，漾出一圈圈深红的涟漪。 

P26 忘记

毫无疑问，索隆是一个遵守诺言的人，即使神智失常也不会违背高于生命的行事原则。 

等左眼长长的刀疤痊愈后，他开始用杠铃锻炼臂力，从最小的杠铃练起。生活作息越来越有规律，每天早起到后院跑十圈，用自制的木剑击打粗大的木柱。练到太阳初升，赶回房间照顾孩子。在孩子满地乱爬的时候，他待在一边看管，顺便做挥剑的练习。 

时间过得很快，索隆的表现超出罗的预期，除了不能出门跟陌生人接触以外，他的行为都在正常范围内，情绪低落的时候最多是待在孩子身边，不再做锻炼，吃得少动得少，不会给其他人带来麻烦。 

罗不确定他这样强行的自我“控制”是不是一件好事。并非真的解除心病了，而是把所有的苦闷和绝望压在心底。 

没有梦想，未来百无聊赖。 

他的确在辛苦地锻炼，但收效甚微。 

孩子一天天长大，从会爬到颤巍巍地学步，从喝奶粉到长牙后吃副食，从咿咿呀呀地哭闹到说简单的词。小黄智力超常，小绿劲儿大活动能力强。父母够强悍，生的儿子长成怪物也挺正常。 

不论孩子的成长变化有多大，索隆始终在对付一根普通的木桩。这是剑士的基本功，小时候的练习都是从拿木剑击打木靶子开始的，既锻炼手臂力量，也考验一定的用剑技巧。而以索隆目前的身体状况来看，他的手不宜做强度过高的动作；肠胃不好，不能每天饮酒，最需要做的，是日复一日的漫长治疗。 

如果从积极的方面思考的话，这样的锻炼还是有好处的。索隆的身材又复壮硕，运动也能转移注意力，不至于每天都沉浸在痛苦的回忆中。 

他偶尔会发脾气，原因不尽相同。有时是锻炼过度，导致手臂旧伤复发，两三天都抬不起来；有时是找不到酒，罗推说镇上的商店缺货了，实则是要他控制一下饮酒的量；有时是被限制在院子里，不能出门散步；有一次是见到传信的海鸥落下的报纸，文家和Big Mom的争斗只是开端，战火随即在整个北海蔓延开，不少海贼势力和地下组织被迫卷入，战况惨烈，死伤无数，山治下落不明。这次大战的导火索，只是一场死活都不愿放手的禁断之爱。 

过了半年，重回象岛。 

耗到现在，报纸上流传着多种版本，战事情况不明，即使还回果实图鉴，也不足以挽救局势，罗更没有物归原主的打算。正所谓墙倒众人推，只要有利可图，世界政府肯定坐不住，革命军也不能置身事外。 

没必要再忌讳什么，文家和Mom已经自顾不暇，他们没有多余的精力去报复黑足的情人。 

再过半年，索隆的情绪基本趋于稳定，身体经过长时间的调养，成功摆脱病弱状态，罗可以离岛办事，打听能破译密文的人，不必亲自看护他。可惜战局动荡情势复杂，不敢离开得太久走得太远，奔波了一段时间，完全没进展，寻人计划也就不了了之。 

象岛刚下过一场狂暴的雨，空气清新植物葱翠。 

一群人闲得无聊，在院里逗孩子。小黄和小绿一岁多，开始独立走路，打架也不成问题。佩金在搜集食物时采到一些表面长软刺的绿色野果，正好两个小鬼打得正欢，可以用这种新鲜的玩意儿做战利品。引两个孩子倒在地上纠缠，滚了一身灰土。小绿拿膝盖顶小黄的肚子，凭着力气优势把野果夺过来。小黄不甘示弱，像八爪章鱼一样粘在小绿身上，张嘴猛咬。你推我搡，斗得格外激烈。 

这样的戏码比斗蛐蛐儿精彩多了，看得兴起时，围观者开始吆喝。 

没几下，小绿大展雄风，按着小黄的脸骑在他身上，另一手拿着野果猛一用力，竟捏碎坚硬的外壳。力气再大，孩子始终是孩子，以为手里的东西坏了，他放弃跟小黄争，直接了当地扔掉，把目标转向佩金。 

跌跌撞撞地连跑带爬，抓住他的手拼命摇，嘴里含糊地吐词，“果果……” 

佩金往回挣手腕，挣一次挣不动，快用上一半的力才挣脱，而掌心的三颗坚果也因此落在孩子手里。 

放到嘴里咬咬不动，牙还没长齐，气得扔到地上，一脚踩烂。踩烂一颗再踩第二颗，玩得不亦乐乎。 

一群人看得目瞪口呆，夏其小声嘟囔一句，“这小鬼是要成精吗？我捏碎这种果子都会手麻，他居然那么轻松……” 

佩金指指小黄，“那个也不是省油的灯，现在就能组词成句了，简直不可思议。” 

贝波点点头，“我觉得绿毛小鬼比较危险，他跟火烈鸟有直接的关系。” 

没说几句，索隆从屋里出来，先扶小黄起身，再把四处乱蹦的小绿拉过来，站成一排。“都说了不能再争抢，不能乱打架！” 

绿发男人一板脸一开口，两个小鬼像见到神明一样，低垂着头，再不敢乱动。 

佩金过来拍拍索隆的肩膀，余光瞥着小绿低声提醒，“这个小鬼不太对劲儿啊，现在都这样，要是长大了……” 

索隆转过身，脸色更难看，“什么意思？” 

佩金干笑几声，双手一摊，“没什么……就是提醒你一下，他毕竟遗传了某人的暴力基因。这几天，捉到小鸟或松鼠什么的，他会硬生生捏死，以此为乐。” 

氛围忽然尴尬了，索隆坐到门槛上不说话，佩金回到人群中无奈地摊摊手。

P27 无果  
消失一年之久的山治来了。

枯黄的头发沾了污渍，与久未修剪的长胡须搅于一处，蓬蓬的一团，遮了大半张脸。黑色西装褴褛成条，还能看见破洞下露出的皮肉。脚上穿的已然不能称之为鞋子。就算是混得最差的乞丐也不至于如此落魄。

来之后他就安静地坐在大门口，索隆花了几分钟才从熟悉感中确定他的身份。

无惊无喜，无悲无怒。情绪似乎都在时间推移中磨灭了。

索隆弄了点水和食物摆在他旁边，把两个被山治的形貌惊吓到的孩子送回房。

“半年前，老头子、零玖、伽治、伊治、尼治、勇治、布琳，他们都在战争中死了，文斯莫克•山治也死了。” 到晚间送第三顿饭的时候，静坐不动的山治终于用沙哑的嗓音开了口。

索隆眉头一挑，等了半天没有下文，也不追问，转身去院里招呼玩闹的两个孩子。

其实山治也不知道该说什么，想起这些片段的时候，都是一些可笑的悲剧，完全没有必要说。

——大雨滂沱的夜里，一向温柔的妻子布琳露出三只眼，狞笑不止，用果实能力展示哲夫在狱中与伽治起争端后被误杀身亡的画面。  
“那个蠢老头被抓来三天就死了，为稳住你，大家的保密工作做得不错吧？”  
“要不是妈妈需要杰尔玛的科技和恶魔果实图鉴，我怎么会和你这样的垃圾结婚？和一个性奴有了孩子，别提有多恶心。再说你在你父兄面前的模样，被揍成猪头也不敢吭声，哪里像个王子……”  
后面布琳说了什么不重要了，只记得自己站在雨幕中，泪水混着雨水落下，点烟的火机，尝试了无数次也冒不出火苗……

——后来有传言说，布琳向Big Mom请功时正值她贪食症发作，无意识间抽取了女儿的生命。Mom的诸多儿女都是她称霸的工具，在她眼里，损失几个也没什么大不了的。就像自己在伽治眼中一样。

——血色的茶话会，杀机四伏的战场，命悬于一线的伽治向Big Mom 哭诉求饶，而脆弱的政治联姻勾不起四皇的怜悯之心，过于依赖战斗服的杰尔玛更是难敌四皇的强悍实力，他们输得毫无悬念，死得不明不白。大姐零玖用最后的力量把他送离战场，临别遗言是那么悲怆无奈，“山治，走吧，杰尔玛消亡，你就可以永远自由了……”

是啊，彻底自由了。新婚妻子，冷血的家族，王子的身份……这些束缚都在战争中消失了……可心却空荡荡的，毫无着落。

像幽魂一样漂泊大半年，不知不觉又来到象岛，来到与索隆分别的地方。

没想到索隆还在，两个孩子也能爬能走，他却是一无所有了。

“你要进来坐坐吗？”

“我……可以？”

“随你便。”

山治最终还是留下了，随之而来的却是红心海贼团的告别。

罗站在船头，面对辽阔的海。一个巨浪拍在船头，水花溅了一脸，透心冰凉。 

离别时看索隆悲戚的神情，内心既苦涩又感动，至少他会为自己不在身边而伤心难过。 

当然，离开并非对黑足的谦让，而是一种无奈的抉择。 

要译出密文开发手术果实的终极治愈能力，需要去到遥远的海域，短时间内不可能成功，也许是三年，也许是十年； 

明哥的残余旧部蠢蠢欲动，为防火烈鸟东山再起，必须斩草除根； 

若论内心的真实感受，罗反感小绿毛和小黄毛，更反感黑足，但索隆离不开自己的亲骨肉，无法舍弃曾经的恋人，所以共处一室就是一个笑话，每天的生活都注定尴尬； 

黑足是目前唯一能托付了照顾索隆的人，看在他跟家族决裂的份上，暂且信他一次，要是他做了什么混事，再一刀切了，把人接回来； 

感情顺其自然就好，随缘随心，若执意争斗，伤得最深的一定是索隆…… 

如果有机会，一定还能再见面吧…… 

正篇end


	12. 【罗索】从头再来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕劫背景下的拯救，全程欢乐全程糖，有罗索炖肉，有生子。

【罗索】从头再来

连续半个月，阴雨绵绵，蓝海完全被灰蒙蒙的雾霭笼罩，不见天日。 

在这样的天气下，餐馆生意清淡，干活不方便，容易引发旧疾，连带心情也郁闷到极点。 

湿气重，蔬果难以储存，山治在回廊里清理腐烂的菜，时不时抬头看一下大门口，准备迎接老医生。 

来all blue两年了，索隆的情况不太稳定，还好有一个老医生。此人性情孤僻，喜怒无常，给人治病总有一堆规矩，很难缠。尽管如此，每逢疑难重症还是必须去找他，面对医术精湛的活神仙，一般人都没法拒绝。 

山治就是经常骚扰老医生的病人家属，只要索隆的身体出了问题，不分时间，不分地点，老医生总会接到催命一样的紧急电话。 

既然有所求，在付了医药费后请老医生进餐馆免费吃喝，还要容忍他私自跑到菜地里拿瓜果蔬菜就算求人的礼数了。 

只是山治想不通这老头为什么非要用偷拿的，已经说过无数次了，想要的话可以摘取新鲜的送他，但老头就是喜欢偷偷摸摸地自取。这大概就是所谓的天才的怪癖。 

菜快拣完了，老医生还没来。听着屋内沙哑的咳嗽声，山治不免焦躁，胡乱抓几把头发，淋着雨跑到门口看看，雾太大，什么都看不清。 

正准备去诊所里找，一个撑伞的人出现了。裹着肥大的雨衣，看不出身形体貌，但见他走在泥泞的小道上依然步子沉稳，山治心里有数，那个人又来了。

山治自动带两个孩子撤离到厨房，把治疗的空间全权交给他。

那人拎着药箱熟门熟路地走进索隆的房间，站在床前。 

“你来了……”索隆睁开惺忪的眼打量一下面前包裹得严严实实的人，笑了笑，心情似乎好多了。

“好久不见了，索隆当家的。”一开口，声线低沉富有磁性，来者正是特拉法尔加•罗。

“好久不见……你一来，估计老医生又没生意了。”

罗卸去肥大的雨衣放在一边，回以一笑，“我只做你的生意，怎么会妨碍到他？”

说来话长。老医生和罗算忘年之交，早先因共同的兴趣而结识，罗的一部分内科医术，还是老医生传授的。后来，因各自的私事断了联系，直到罗反出唐吉诃德家族恢复自由之身，才因一桩药品生意和老医生意外碰头。 

那时，正逢老医生的危难时刻，他眼色不好，私拿了一个黑道大boss的货被抓现行，前脚都踏进了棺材，还好遇上了罗，保住他的老命。 

罗不想树敌，又因山治与家族决裂引发与四皇的大战，预想到索隆未来的命运，便想法设法送老医生躲进蓝海避难。 

后来，黑足的确带索隆到蓝海定居，罗正好叮嘱老医生关照索隆。当然，这只是一个层面。虽然暂时把人交到黑足手里，但空闲时还是要亲自去看才安心。 

“蓝海的洋流气象太复杂，你每次来都要大费周章，我这次就是小感冒……”

抬手覆上索隆的额头，直接打断，“如果是小感冒的话我的确不用来，但烧成这样，还说是小感冒？阴雨天旧伤复发不容小觑，稍有不慎就是重病。” 

即刻开始治疗，直接用果实能力结合药物，力求让伤病在短时间内好转。十几分钟后治疗结束，效果立竿见影，索隆自行撑身坐起，试着动一动原本酸麻的手，脸上恢复了些许血色，“现在真的好多了。那你……现在就要走？天气这么糟糕，出海太危险了，特别是all blue，海流和风向都很复杂，我们进来时绕了好几天。” 

“不急，我在老医生家待几天再出海，有事可以随时打电话，走的时候我会通知你。另外，我找到奥哈拉的幸存者，图鉴的密文已然破解，只是我还需要一些时间，等到下次再来，就可以完全治愈。所以，在我来之前，务必保护好身体。” 

索隆耳根一热，低下头，自然明白罗说的保护身体是什么意思，“我会注意……不会做傻事……” 

“嗯……酒少喝，多吃饭。等治好后，喝多少都不成问题。雨天不要出去折腾，那点无关紧要的杂活，黑足完全可以自行处理。” 

“我……只是不想整天闲着，那样的生活的太无聊。” 

“随便你。那出门的时候记得带雨具，锻炼先暂停一段时间，等旧伤平复后再说。” 

看他收拾好治疗箱，拿了雨伞准备出门，索隆赶忙下床，“你可以吃完饭再走，他最近又研究出了新菜式。” 

罗很是不屑，“我有那么稀罕黑足的手艺么？” 

“呃……不是……你随意……只是看你要空着肚子来去，我……会过意不去。” 

趁索隆的视线移开，罗转过身，不动声色地拭去额上的冷汗，努力控制声调:“不用在意，有机会，下次吧。”

罗匆匆离开，回到诊所时已难掩疲惫。脱去里层卫衣，肩膀上缠的绷带已湮出鲜血。来蓝海时因糟糕的天气出了点意外，右肩伤势不轻，如果治病时逗留太久，罗担心隐瞒不住伤势让索隆徒增担忧。 

“哎呀呀，伤得这么重还亲自去出诊，你拜托一下我这个老头子不好吗？还是你信不过我的医术？”

话没说完，罗用所剩不多的体力把那颗吵闹的白发脑袋卸下来，抓在手里，“这跟医术没关系，你人老不正经，我既然来了，怎么可能再把索隆当家的交给你治？” 

老医生一下崩溃了，“哎呀……被特拉仔嫌弃了，再怎么说，这两年都是我治得多吧，你总共来了六次而已……不过，除了你提过的柯拉松先生，从来没见你为哪个人拼到这个地步，你是能力者哎，一个人出海很危险的，你对那个绿毛小子……” 

“你的废话太多了！” 

“哎呀……快住手……不要再切了……老朽年纪大经不起折腾……老朽不说了，老朽闭嘴……” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

半年后，罗如约现身，这次是和老医生一起来到山治的家。 

不多寒暄，直接办正事。老医生负责准备手术器具，罗要求和山治单独谈。 

“我找到奥哈拉一族的幸存者，她懂得历史正文，图鉴的密文已经全盘破解，经过几次实验，有九成的几率用能力治愈索隆。之所以到现在才来，是要确保最高的成功率，我从不做没有把握的手术。” 

“真的？”希望绽放，山治兴奋过头，一激动差点抱住罗，还好及时克制住。 

“当然，我不会拿索隆当家的性命开玩笑。只是有几点必须事先说清楚。” 

看罗郑重严肃的神情，预示到接下来的决定会影响未来的命运，山治先点根烟平复一下情绪，“你说吧，只要能让索隆康复，不管是什么条件，我都接受。” 

罗微微一笑，双手枕着后脑勺靠上沙发，“没有条件，只是想问你几个问题。” 

“我在听。” 

“索隆当家的适合一辈子待在蓝海吗？” 

山治深吸一口烟，随手掸去烟灰，思考良久才答，“如果他的病好不了，只能待在安静无纷争的地方；如果好了……我……不确定……” 

罗拿起鬼泣晃晃，冷声说，“如果他能拿起剑的话，再去田间地头挥铁锄，再出海撒网，只是在折辱一个剑士的尊严。剑士的归宿是战场，不是田园，田园只适合你。” 

山治苦笑几声，“道理我都知道，他跟我来all blue只是在委屈自己，迁就我和孩子。只待在蓝海，他一辈子都不会快乐。那你真正想说的是什么？” 

“这次的手术比较复杂，旧伤的平复只是一方面，最难的是改造痛苦的记忆，不确定因素就在这里，我不能预测改造后的结果。所以，不管手术后造成什么副作用，我们都要尊重他的选择。” 

“那是自然，只要他能痊愈，一切都不是问题。” 

尽管有了心理准备，在罗和老医生反锁上卧室的门后还是忐忑不安。为了确保安静的环境，山治把两个孩子送到员工家里托人照管，自己焦灼地在门外徘徊。 

本想着随时帮忙，但里面没什么动静，门窗完全封闭。山治不敢打扰，只能待在原地苦等，一动不动地望着紧闭的房门，从日出耗到中午，又从中午耗到日落。 

一天就快过去了，禁不住煎熬的山治躲进厨房做饭，打算用大餐犒劳医生，可惜心绪烦乱，一会儿切了手，一会儿倒多了盐，菜没做两个，差点把厨房烧了。 

只好回到卧室外面老实地等，没过一会儿，门终于开了。迫不及待地冲进去，只见屋内一片混乱，老医生趴在门槛边，累到全身虚脱；罗倒在床头，脸色极为难看，胸腹没有任何起伏，生死不明；索隆最夸张，全身被白色的绷带裹成严严实实的木乃伊，看不到脸看不到肉，只在口鼻的位置连着呼吸机的管子。 

老医生任由山治搀到躺椅上靠着，忽然一把鼻涕一把泪地哭起来，指指掉在床边的恶魔果实图鉴，“特拉仔也太乱来了……那个终极果实能力根本不是什么好东西，只是以命换命的不老手术而已……我察觉的时候已经来不及了，要是强行中断……谁也活不了……” 

不老手术……山治震惊地捡起果实图鉴，读已破解的译文，关于手术果实写得很清楚，不老手术能治愈一切伤病，并非传言所说的赋予人永恒的生命，而最后一项则是，一旦使用不老手术，能力者会因消耗过度而死亡。 

死亡……那么特拉罗…… 

山治两步跨到床边查看罗的生命体征，虽然身体没有完全冷下来，但呼吸和脉搏都停止了。 

一瞬间百感交集，说不出此刻是什么心情，只觉得很难受，胸口被浊气堵着，难以排解…… 

“不能动绿毛……如果三天后能醒来……就彻底没事了……好困……” 

屋内陷入死寂，只能听得到自己狂乱的心跳声，风从敞开的大门灌进来，窗帘哗啦啦地乱飘。 

听从老医生的嘱咐不去动索隆。然而能治病的都倒下了，只能把罗搬到自己的房间，带老医生到孩子的房间休息。 

从没想过事情会演变成这样，更无法预料索隆的记忆被改造成什么样。一分一秒都无比煎熬。 

睡了一夜之后老医生醒来，在绝望中尝试救治特拉罗，无意间发现他又起死回生了。或许是因为有了果实图鉴作参考，能力开发得足够透彻，不老手术不仅对索隆有效，也能在一定程度上减小能力者的身体负担，减弱副作用。 

三天后索隆有动静了，山治心怀忐忑，犹豫着给他拆除所有的绷带。 

欣喜地发现面前是一个健全的人，除了胸前的长疤，所有的刑伤都消失了，包括左眼的刀伤。 

留下长疤不治的原因不难理解，这是索隆和鹰眼决斗后的勋章而并非耻辱，如果消除掉，他的人生反而不完整了。 

索隆睁开眼，眸中精光澄澈，自内而外散发出迫人的气势，那是一种专属于魔兽的威压感，与之对视都能令人胆寒。 

“你是谁？这是哪里？” 

淡漠的质问下，山治感觉到真切的寒意，无法面对即将失去的恐惧，根本不敢回答索隆的问题。 

穿衣下床来，找到三把刀挎在腰间，“这个问题很难答？我记得我要去找鹰眼决斗，好像是坐错船后遭遇海难……难道是你救了我？” 

山治颓然低下头，“不……救你的人……在隔壁……是那个人带你来我家的……哦……这是我的家，我是个厨师。” 

“是吗？多谢收留。” 

他的记忆停留在相遇前，稍微有一点合理的改变，连豪爽也一如既往。简单道过谢后，很干脆地到隔壁房间看望昏睡的罗，眉头深锁。 

脑子里有一些模糊的片段，似梦非梦，感觉自己睡了很久。 

“他又是谁？为什么要救我？” 

守在床边的老医生回头看绿发男人一眼，深深叹口气，“危难时刻，看到顺眼的人就出手了，还需要什么理由……更何况救人是医生的天职。” 

“你认识他？” 

“当然，他算我的老朋友。不过，小哥，你不用太在意，他捡回一条命，再过几天应该能醒。等他醒了你直接问他。” 

索隆以一个牵强的理由暂时留下来，却状况不断。 

小黄和小绿在别处待了四天，忍受不了没有亲人的日子偷跑回来，直接奔向索隆的房间。 

像往常那样，黏在他身边撒欢叫爸爸，搞得索隆一头雾水。 

“你们是哪家的小鬼？我不是你们的爸爸……不要缠着我……” 

小黄和小绿更是疑惑不解，想不通才分别短短的三天，爸爸为什么不认他们了。 

山治恰好端着午饭进屋，赶紧把孩子拉走，胡诌一句，“呃……你和我的一个朋友有点像……小鬼认错了……”说出口才觉得这理由荒唐，尴尬地转移话题，“不用和小鬼计较……我做了午饭，你先填饱肚子……” 

索隆挠挠头站起身，“午饭就算了，不能一直麻烦你。正好我要帮老医生把那个黑发医生背回诊所，我可以去那里待一段时间。嗯……听说你还开了餐馆，如果需要我打工抵债的话尽管开口，我干体力活不成问题。” 

“不……不用了……你走吧……” 

一直以来，令索隆痛苦的根源正是自己和孩子，一开始的相遇就是人生的重大错误。 

既然如此，就让错误在这里终结，至少索隆的下半辈子是快活的。也算遵从罗舍命相救前的约定，遵从索隆的意愿，不要再束缚他。 

说走就走，没有感情就没有留恋。孩子、恋人和痛苦记忆都一并消失了。山治成了一个无关紧要的过客。 

两个三岁多的孩子遥望绿发男人的背影，想去追被死死拉住，回头向山治求助，反被蓝眸中的泪水刺激到，忍不住哭出声来。 

“爸爸为什么要走？他不要我们了吗？几天前他还陪我玩呢……” 

帮两个孩子抹泪水，却顾不上自己的，再转头，那抹绿已经完全消失了。“他和你们一样贪玩，出去了……要等你们长大，再也不淘气了他才会回来。” 

“那……要是爸爸不回来怎么办……” 

怎么办……我要是知道怎么办就好了…… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

从假死到昏睡，罗昏迷了七天后终于清醒过来，第一眼看到的即是守在床边举杠铃的索隆。根据他的神情和臂力，足以判断手术已经成功了，只需要确定他的记忆问题。 

“你现在感觉怎么样？” 

索隆挑起剑眉，满是疑惑，“我现在好得很……不过，这句话该我问你吧，睡了这么久，看起来很严重……” 

罗轻松一笑，“我自己就是医生，完全没问题 ” 

“那就好……”索隆偏头陷入沉思，努力回想那些模糊的片段，“我记得自己似乎是因为海难身受重伤，还遇到一批海贼……” 

罗直接打断他无意义的深思，“在大海上混，难免撞上倒霉的事，既然过去了就随它去。” 

“说得也对，想那么多做什么……不过，提到海贼，我倒是记起来了，你就是那个有死亡外科医生之称的特拉法尔加.罗？赏金非一般海贼可比。” 

“作为赫赫有名的海贼猎人，要抓我去换赏金？” 

索隆放下杠铃盘腿坐好，仰头盯着天花板，“做海贼猎人并非我的本意，只不过是抓几个悬赏犯混口饭吃，还没回过神就被人起了一个别扭的名号。况且，这次算我欠你一个人情，可不能草草了结。” 

罗露出招牌式的阴邪痞笑，“那你得注意了，等身体恢复后，我想试试你的三刀流。” 

“求之不得！”索隆兴奋得摩拳擦掌，“男人之间谈报恩未免太矫情了，手底下见真章才算真男人。” 

重新认识也挺不错的，抛去沉重的枷锁，共同构筑全新的未来。 

瞒着所有人用不老手术，本来都做好踏进坟墓的准备了，谁叫老天给他一次重新来过的机会。 

罗的身体恢复得差不多了，果实能力却迟迟没有恢复。而作为能力者，他依然忌讳海楼石和海水。比起丢掉性命，这样的代价合情合理。 

自打山治带索隆到蓝海定居，罗一边找能破译历史正文的人，一边网罗明哥的残余势力，能收服的收服，遇到顽固派和亲兵则一律铲除，力求斩断火烈鸟的后路。 

在破译了图鉴密文，以此为参考开发出可治愈一切伤病的不老手术后，找个借口让佩金暂时接管海贼团，毁掉常用的电话虫，只身前往蓝海。 

能活着回去见船员是个意外，理所当然地被大伙埋怨几周都音信全无，就差满世界张贴寻人启事了。 

在看到一个完全变样的索隆，再发现自家船长的果实能力作废后，大家多少能猜到事情原委，又都默不作声。毕竟玩笑归玩笑，对于罗的选择，无权干涉，更何况，事情已经发生了。 

罗精于谋略，果实能力只是手段之一，失去一项技能后，并没有造成太大的困扰，依然坦然以对。 

至于索隆，出蓝海时和罗搭乘同一条船，被问到接下来要去哪里时，他干脆地答，“最终的目标是打败鹰眼成为世界第一剑豪，不过，连海难都招架不住的我还没有资格站在他面前。在此之前，先找其他剑客练手。你手里有名刀，也算剑客吧。” 

“那就算是吧。” 

“承认剑客身份就这么难吗？算了……废话不多说，我在乎的是我们之前的约定，等你的身体完全恢复，我们好好比一场。” 

罗拔出鬼泣跃跃欲试，“如果你想，现在也可以。” 

索隆断然拒绝，“现在的不算，那个什么果实能力也算你实力的一部分，我现在出手胜之不武。” 

“是吗？”罗忍不住笑了，“先不说我的能力什么时候会恢复，就怕到时候恢复了，你再也赢不了我。” 

“你说什么？”越听火气越旺，“难道你的剑术比鹰眼还高？” 

“没有……”罗收起长刀，一脸无辜。 

“那不就结了？打败你再去找鹰眼！约定就是约定，要是五年内你的能力不能恢复，我就不客气了。” 

“随你，你高兴就好。”抱着刀窝在藤椅上晒太阳，俨然对比武失去兴趣。 

额上暴起青筋，忍不住炸毛，“混蛋……这是男人之间的约定，怎么能随便……就一句话的事……” 

“那就按你说的来。” 

“你就没有什么想说的？” 

“有……你挡了我的阳光，劳驾往北边挪一挪。” 

“北……”未来的大剑豪开始冒冷汗，心虚地看看太阳，又瞪罗一眼，随意走两步。 

“索隆当家的，那是南边。另外，你又挡了宠物猫的光，它也需要晒太阳。” 

这才注意到前面的那只野猫，昨晚还没有，在一个小岛停靠了一会儿，船上就多了一只活物。 

“你还有完没完？到船上蹭吃蹭喝的流浪猫需要晒什么太阳……不对……我们在讨论约定的事，不要随便岔开话题啊……混蛋……” 

“我觉得如果你要完成约定的话，还是先学会认路比较重要，迷路后容易迟到爽约。” 

说了不到十分钟，腹黑罗完胜，索隆气到脑门冒烟，愣是蹦不出一句稍带杀伤力的话。 

罗不由得感慨，原来真正的东海魔兽是这个样子的，狂傲中带点别扭，果断而不失冷静，重承诺讲义气，唯独方向感和一根筋思维让人哭笑不得。 

可见那场由火烈鸟主导的劫难，活生生将一个剑士的尊严摧毁殆尽，纵使他强迫自己站起来，也只是受一个残缺不全的灵魂驱使，举步维艰。 

如今有再来一次的机会，绝对不容许悲剧重演。 

历经坎坷走到现在，越来越珍惜这种坦荡的相处方式。彼此都是自由的，一切顺其自然；都能自保，不必刻意去守护；开得起玩笑拌得了嘴，不至于因一句调侃之词受刺激变脆弱。 

一年后，罗受邀约加入七武海，红心海贼团已然是仅次于唐吉诃德家族的一方霸主。 

结盟、扫除障碍、笼络各方势力，罗是实实在在的阴谋家，黑道白道通吃，在重新洗过牌的北海新世界中，混得风生水起。 

海贼团里加入了不少声名显赫的高手，其中最受瞩目的莫过于一个三刀流魔兽。据说此人是新加入的成员中最受信任的，是一个身手不凡的绿发剑士，立下战功无数。 

总会有人联想到德岛的大事件，猜想绿发剑士可能是那个销声匿迹的玩具，但无一例外，说了这种话的人莫名地因各种祸事销声匿迹，自此再没人敢提。 

在海上生存的法则就是战斗，不断接受各方势力的挑战。可用谋略，可凭实力，未来充满太多不确定的因素，惊险却刺激。 

红心海贼团陷入脱离明哥家族后的第一场苦战，对手是盛极一时的杀手集团，自文家没落后，他们自居其位，取而代之。 

罗未雨绸缪，早在收到情报时就做好迎敌的万全准备，分派各路人马布下明暗陷阱，坐镇红心号潜水艇统筹全局。 

不过，这次的对手很难缠，似乎了解罗的战略部署，一来就攻击最薄弱的地带，即使不慎落入陷阱也没有阵脚大乱，反而越战越勇，誓要拼个你死我活。 

罗不得不临时改变计划，决定集合全员暂避锋芒。但命令尚未发出，对方已然包围潜水艇。解决掉扰乱视线的杂鱼，罗能猜到，真正的杀手锏就藏在被人忽视的角落。 

………… 

眼看胜利在望，杀手头领一阵窃喜，解决了特拉法尔加罗，他就能取而代之，成为备受瞩目的七武海。 

代表胜利的信号枪打响，他分明看到那个穿豹纹外套的男人扑倒在死人堆里，一动不动。 

招呼手下小心翼翼地靠近，围笼，为了以防万一，对着要害部位狂补几枪后才让手下翻过尸体，确认身份。 

看得一清二楚，那只是穿着豹纹外套的逼真替身，就在替身被翻过来的时候，传来机关被触动的声音，手下全体死于非命，他凭矫健的身手逃过一劫，却惊觉来自后背的钻心剧痛。 

危急时刻歪了身体偏移要害，还是因为那一刀折损了战斗力，不过气势不能弱， “哼！特拉法尔加，到现在都不用Room，莫非果真如情报所说，你的果实能力作废了？” 

靠坐在椅子上的罗悠闲地翘起腿搁在桌上，丝毫不见大战前的紧张感，“对付你这种货色，不必浪费体力，如果亲身感受的话，我们可以试一试。” 

头领笑得不怀好意，“嘿嘿……就算你有果实能力又怎样，你的船员被收买了，我已经摸清你的作战套路，红心海贼团很快就会完蛋。” 

“是吗？那就真的可惜了，我的同伴里还有一个特立独行的人，从来都不按我的套路出牌，他会做出什么事，连我都无法预料……” 

罗刚说完，头领的电话虫里就报出第一和第四分队的船被一个神秘剑客砍得支离破碎的消息。 

“Room……” 

“什么……”知道手术果实的威力，头领不敢大意，极速撤到船舱外戒备，却见特拉罗闪身离开座位，一眨眼的功夫就不见了。 

气得直骂娘，再次冲进舱内找人，冷不防脚下踩空掉下陷阱，又挨了一刀。这回真的能确认特拉罗用不了果实能力，却是在吃了三次亏的情形下。妈的，真想把那张恶劣的笑脸打残。只是看着船舱内复杂的陈设，总感觉处处是陷阱，无从落脚。 

………… 

杀手集团来袭时，索隆一眼就盯上那个贼眉鼠眼的头领，一路追击，跟丢了几次后，阴差阳错地来到红心海贼团的大本营，见到遗落在甲板上的长刀。 

意识到情况危急，一头扎进海里四处搜寻，终于找见跟头领纠缠在一起的罗。他们都是能力者，一入海就只能坐以待毙，被剥夺力气不断下沉。 

一刀砍了头领，带着罗浮出海面，却发现船不见了。加快速度继续往前游，累到腰酸腿软时终于见到小岛，赶紧上去，救溺水昏迷的罗。 

按压胸口助他把海水吐干净都顺理成章，只是做人工呼吸时出了点状况。做了好一会儿，他的胸腹有了微微的起伏，看来已经没什么大碍了，奇怪的是罗迟迟未醒，脱开他的衣服检查，发现两处轻伤，但那种程度的伤不至于吧。 

又是疑惑又是忐忑不安，犹豫了一下，还是继续覆上冰凉的唇，继续渡气。做得正专心，后脑勺忽然被大力扣住，唇齿相抵撞得发麻，舌头纠搅在一起，呼吸均被攫取，突如其来的袭击吻得索隆都懵了。 

等到罗主动放开才愣愣地问，“你早就醒了？” 

罗擦去嘴角的口涎，恶劣地笑笑，“当然，大概是在三分钟前。” 

“你耍我！”恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，“害老子白担心一场……” 

泄愤似的脱下湿衣服甩到附近的树上，发现扔得太高够不到，索性抽出刀把树砍了。 

“你不必砍树，摇一摇树干，衣服就会掉下来。” 

被自己蠢到，还要拼命掩饰，“……老子乐意砍。” 

罗看热闹不嫌事大，脱下自己的湿衣服递过去，“在海里泡得太久没力气，顺便把我的晾了。” 

接过湿衣服准备拿去晾，下一秒就看到罗开始脱裤子。“你干什么？” 

罗一本正经地答，“沾了海水的布料穿着很不舒服，今天没太阳，脱下来晾的话干得快一点。” 

暂时找不出反驳的理由，认命地接过裤子。 

罗放眼打量一下陌生的海岛和这片陌生的海域，“我们的船呢？” 

索隆拧干湿裤子的水，随口答，“我看到掉在甲板上的鬼泣，马上跳下去救你，等浮出海面后发现船自己漂走了，我只好找一个岛暂时落脚。” 

“……” 

每次认不清方向时总能找到极具创新性的理由，看来路痴和发色是同一类别的属性，连不老手术都无力拯救。 

索隆晾好衣服，就地躺下，“天色这么暗，但愿不会下雨。电话虫多半掉海里了，只能驮着你游回去……” 

“可能吗？”罗不客气地打断 “你绕伟大航路一周大概就能游到。最好的办法是待在这里，等船过来。” 

被戳中痛处很不爽，“这样干等太无聊了，我们到底要等多久！” 

“那取决于你偏了多远……” 

脑子被刺激得发热，火气一股股往上窜，“要打架吗？为什么一直挑战我的底线？今天没碰到像样的对手，打得不够尽兴。还是你要当我的对手？” 

随手将三把刀扔到他身边，“你的武器落下了也没关系，我可以先借你一把刀。” 

罗慵懒地躺在草地上不想起身，慢腾腾地拿一把看看，放回去，再拿一把，又放回去。 

苦等十五分钟后索隆实在忍不住了，“你到底选好了没？挑一把刀就这么难？” 

“比起用武器打架，可以换一个新的挑战方式，事关男人的骄傲和尊严，看谁更持久。” 

“听起来不错……事关男人尊严更不能退缩了。不用武器的话是要比拳脚？你说的持久……”就算反应慢半拍，看看彼此的状态又忽然反应过来。 

湿衣服和裤子都在树上晾着，唯一遮挡下身的内裤也湿了，紧紧贴在身上，勾勒出重点部位的形状。 

彼此都是男人，本来不会去在意这些细节，却因罗的恶劣误导，使气氛变得微妙起来。 

“你能意会真是出乎我的意料，还以为索隆当家的是不谙世事的懵懂青年……” 

这下更能确定比的是什么，索隆红了脸，大声反对，“我为什么要接受这种变态的挑战？” 

“刚才是谁说绝不会退缩的？” 

完了，又落入圈套……说出去的话泼出去的水，不能收回…… 

“怎么……比？”事到临头，硬着头皮上吧。“既然你把订挑战规矩的权利让出来，那我就不客气了。” 

罗的痞笑让索隆汗毛直竖 ，这一年间被整过好几次，总有一种不详的预感。 

“怎么比？比如说这样……”积蓄已久的力量在一瞬间爆发，凭借躺在地上距离近的优势，突然探手捏住索隆的脚踝一拉一带使其失去重心。 

“喂……干什么！”索隆的反应也不慢，在背脊快要与草地接触时，手掌从刁钻的角度绕过去，迅速卡住罗的咽喉，嘴角上扬，“这种程度的偷袭不足以放倒我，你最好……”话音未落，后心挨了一下。看似力道平常的一记攻击却令半边身子都麻了。 

罗顺利摆脱桎梏，抓牢索隆的双手按在他胸前，趁势挤进双腿间，膝盖抵住隆起的裆部，轻轻研磨。作为医生，他了解人体的薄弱点，更了解索隆的身体，于是选择了一种省力而又狡猾的压制方式，简单利落。 

索隆像触电一样浑身一抖，耳根一下烧起来。 

“你这是什么鬼招式？要比……就认真比……” 

身体的压制还不够，最好挑战一下心理防线，“这种事顺其自然就好，太较真，会气氛尴尬吧。” 

“那就改天再比……” 

罗忽然欺身下压，无限逼近那张脸，“要追根溯源的话，可是索隆当家的先主动吻我的，现在反悔太晚了。”温热的吐息落在脖颈上，临了，探出舌尖挑逗挂耳坠的耳垂。 

“喂喂……那是正常的施救吧，我……唔……” 

辩驳被激烈的热吻打断，喉结滚动两下，词句化为窒息造成的咕哝声。压制身体的力量已然削弱，那只手转移到别处，隔着内裤笼住性器，恶意按揉套弄。 

漫长的一吻结束，索隆贪婪地攫取空气，偏偏下体有了反应，温度随着罗的动作慢慢攀升，有一种要把湿内裤的水分蒸干的错觉。难为情地夹紧腿往后缩，反被握住要害。 

罗玩味地笑笑，“别乱动，都到这个地步了。” 

对上深邃的灰眸，只一眼便卷入一个迷乱的漩涡中，感受到黑发男人的无形威压，似乎全身的意念都被清空，手明明可以动了，依然无法拒绝。 

当初算是以一个牵强的理由留在他身边，但经过一年的相处，基本了解了这个人。然而越是了解越是疑惑，罗每次看自己的眼神，有一种说不清道不明的深沉，蕴藏了太多复杂情绪。有过告别后独自去闯荡的念头却又半途湮灭，似乎是眷恋那份久违的温暖，不想再过漂泊无依的日子，亦或是欣赏这个人，一切随心随缘…… 

等回过神来，仅剩的内裤早被扯掉，全身都暴露在微凉的空气中，罗顺便扯去自己的，动作开始变得粗野。长有薄茧的手碾磨红嫩的龟头，些微粗糙的触感不断挑逗情欲，铃口按捺不住，已然湿了。 

手指及时堵住唯一的出口，罗凑到剑士耳边轻吹一口热气，“索隆当家的，现在射的话你就输了，我们要比谁更持久。” 

索隆仰起头深呼一口气，勉强压抑住发泄的愿望，把难堪抛诸脑后，“来就来，虽然是第一次尝试，但我从不怀疑自己的耐受力。” 

罗再不废话，手转移到隆起的胸肌上，捏住乳粒轻轻拉扯，同时用舌尖照顾另一边。两具赤裸的身体亲密接触，性器也亲密地挨在一起。罗充分利用这个机会，耸动腰部一下下地摩擦，不断汲取对方的热度。 

索隆没兴趣理会罗是怎么同时兼顾三个地方的，感觉到对方的性器在膨大变硬，自己的的被蹭得又痒又热，照这样下去坚持不了多久。 

正要改变姿势夺取主动权，罗先一步起身，打开索隆的腿环在自己腰侧，指尖绕着菊穴的褶皱打转。 

索隆倒吸口凉气，一挺胯夹紧臀部不让碰。没用，那根邪恶的手指依然探到隐秘的位置，打着旋慢慢插入紧涩的小穴，快速搅动起来。从一指增加到二指，精确地找到敏感区，轻轻搔刮挤压。 

“啊……别……”手指增加到三根时，沉闷的呻吟泄出喉咙，难堪地闭上嘴，却控制不住呼吸的节奏。肉穴充分扩张开，手指撤出后，造成不可避免的空虚感。 

手肘撑起身体，眼睁睁地看罗扶住阴茎，慢慢插入。轻微的撕痛混合着灼烧感，甬道反射性地紧缩蠕动，绞住硕大的肉棒，阻止进一步深入。 

罗揽住索隆的腰背扶起人来，体重作用下，轻松地一插到底。“放松，别紧张……”反复摩挲绷直的脊背，舌尖在耳廓和侧颈流连，给他一点适应的时间，便开始抽插活动。 

“不行……太大了……”在阴茎开始冲撞时才真正体会到它的尺寸，撑开的内壁在充分的蹂躏下迅速升温，冠状沟不时刮到敏感点。罗总要将阴茎撤出大半再深深顶入，每次抽插，交杂着空虚和饱涨的感觉，说不出地难受。 

“混蛋……够……够了……”一手钳住罗的肩找一个支点，报复似的加大力道，一手勾住他的脖子不让动。 

“确定不要了？”无视肩上的钝痛，罗似笑非笑，又拢住饱满的臀肉用力揉，“半途而废可不好……” 

羞耻感越发强烈，后穴却诚实地表现出欲求不满，已然分泌出粘腻的淫液，消解了本就无足轻重的痛感。 

“要不换个姿势？”借体位优势压倒索隆，按着他的双腿叠成M形，又开始新一轮地掠夺。 

交合处撞出沉闷的啪啪声，整个人被迫随着冲撞的频率摇晃，连带呻吟也破碎不堪。欲望涨得难受，差点被顶得射出来，索隆慌忙堵住马眼强行忍耐，硬是激出一身热汗。罗加紧攻势，掐住细窄的腰，加快抽插的频率。 

“呃……啊……慢……慢一点……”被干得濒临崩溃，欲望撑到极限，掌心浸染了少许精液，又滑又腻，几乎堵不住小孔。 

罗真的减慢操干的速度，却坏心地挤压饱满的囊袋，“难受就射出来，会舒服的。” 

“不……不要弄……”好歹存有一丝理智，记得挑战的内容，只要特拉罗先射，就赢了。可惜事与愿违，这家伙的持久性不容小觑。 

一直处于被动铁定输，必须奋起反击。然而拳头挥到半途就泄了力，那根硕大的凶器照着花心重重一顶，刚好蹭过前列腺，整个人都酥了。紧接着，胸部落入对方的掌控，抚慰的力道时轻时重，配合阴茎抽插的频率，不给人喘息的机会。 

爽到忘乎所以时，热切的冲动涌到小腹，积蓄的精液喷射而出。“哦……”一声叹息式的呻吟后，小腿在高潮的余韵中痉挛，心脏快得要跳出胸腔。不知何时，生理泪水已然溢出眼角。 

随即，埋入后穴的肉茎抽搐两下，喷出的灼热液体肆意冲刷内壁，索隆被刺激得浑身发颤，难耐地挺直身体又重重落下。 

罗偏在这时退出来，以胜利者的姿态笑吟吟地看着他。输赢的结果只是一个开始的借口，见那张俊脸羞得透红，麦色的皮肤浮上浅淡的红晕，附带热汗的水光，性感得要命。 

伤痕和痛苦的记忆都消失了，这是一具完美的身体。肌体里蕴含着强大的力量，可挥刀斩敌寇，一路向前奔向梦想的至高点。只要能看到那自信而邪妄的笑，一切代价都是值得的。 

于他，梦想充满无限可能，特拉罗身上还有诸多值得探索的秘密。 

于他，可以毫无顾虑地占有，享受雨过天晴的喜悦。即使要背负着沉重的过去，默默守护这一份来之不易的甜蜜。 

内心感怀万千，忍不住再次拥抱这具身体，吻上灼热的唇瓣，舔舐溢出嘴角的银丝。 

阳光穿透云层，撒在忘情拥吻的恋人身上。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

击溃了难缠的杀手集团，红心海贼团退守北岛，重新休整部署。 

随后暂时太平无事，罗终于能闲下来，原本想找索隆打发时间，可找了两天都没见着人，只好照管那只被冷落了许久的宠物猫，顺便召集船员开个会。 

红心海贼团不断扩张，加入不少新成员，全团的协调融合很重要，而这次反映的新问题，都是围绕索隆展开的。 

“船长，索隆是不是太特立独行了，每次作战他都不遵照原定计划。” 

“船长，我要投诉……上次反击杀手集团时，他抢了我的对手……” 

另一个马上附和，“他也抢了我的活！” 

“索隆把我的武器捡去当锻炼器材了，我打不过他，实在不方便去要啊……船长……” 

一个接一个的问题，半数是吐槽，半数是控诉。罗船长一直在给黑毛洗澡理毛，压根没抬过头，直到最后一个弱弱的声音响起。 

“船长……那个……他的路痴太严重了，老是走错房间跑到我床上睡，还一睡不醒霸占床铺，害得我跟他挤一处……” 

罗抬起头，幽冷的目光定在那个投诉者身上，严肃地说:“这倒是个问题。” 

“……” 

“喂喂……”连老将佩金都坐不住了，走到罗身边小身嘀咕，“你的关注点到底在哪里……说实话，你对索隆确实有点放纵了……至少解决一下他的任性问题。” 

“这个问题我会考虑，你先把他们打发了。” 

佩金无奈地叹气，转身面对众人，“……各位新来的朋友……严格意义上来说索隆不算红心海贼团的船员，待得久的人应该清楚……” 

一个胖子大胆地猜测，“难道是船长的盟友？看船长这么器重他，是要提拔他做副船长？” 

“咳咳……不是副船长……”佩金清清嗓子，瞄一眼罗，一字一顿，“其实，你们应该尊称他为船长夫人……” 

全场鸦雀无声，静可闻针落。 

“哦……”半晌，爆出意味深长的起哄声，然后，全员火速撤离。 

佩金没来得及走，被罗揪住衣领，提早感受来自冬日的凛冽寒意，“你这是什么表情？我说的是事实好吧……看吧，这下一次性全打发了……”看罗的脸越来越黑，及时打住，举手投降，“好吧，解释得确实有点简单粗暴了，我道歉……” 

罗松手放开，转过身去，“道歉没用。帮我做一件事，我原谅你。” 

“什么？” 

“帮我把索隆找回来。” 

佩金无力扶额，“算了，不用原谅我了，这个任务太艰巨。不过，我刚得到一条小道消息，索隆四天前出门散步，现在好像散到西海去了……” 

“……” 

“我建议你给他装一个GPS。” 

“不用，我自己去找。任务照旧，你暂时担任船长。” 

佩金急了，“你走了不合适吧，或者，我勉为其难替你跑一趟，把人带回来？” 

“你没什么耐性，不合适。” 

没耐性……整条船上你还能找出比我更有耐性的人么…… 

“喂喂！船长，我们并肩战斗多年的革命友谊呢？！！” 

目送船长远去，佩金气急败坏地对着背影吼，余音久久不曾散去。 

原来任性也会传染，自家船长还是属于病入膏肓的那种…… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

恶魔果实是世间最神奇的存在，即使有了可供参照的果实图鉴，其能力属性仍是未解之谜。 

再过半年，罗发现果实能力有了恢复的迹象，虽然用的时候经常失灵出状况。有果实图鉴做参照，恢复的希望更大。只是过程并没有想象中那么顺利。 

罗在恢复训练时，往往选择偏僻的地带，一般人都不会也不敢去打扰。但总有人在状况外，索隆一抬腿就陷入迷糊模式，有路走路，无路开路，打扰到罗不奇怪。而贝波发现索隆走丢了，冒冒失失地跑去罗的训练场地汇报，连带误闯的索隆，双双中招。 

如果是身体被切 ，拼回去就没问题。偏偏是灵魂互换。白熊还好，即使面相凶恶也没什么违和感，但看绿发男人一脸委屈地睁着水汪汪的大眼睛，又是道歉又是忏悔，罗转过头不想再看。 

“拜托……贝波，不要用索隆当家的脸做这种表情……” 

“对不起……船长，你应该能帮我们换回来……” 

罗活动一下五指，尝试几次，还是没法制造Room，看来是练习的时候耗了太多体力加上果实能力不稳定，暂时不行，“要是能换我早就动手了。” 

“对不起……”再次诚挚道歉，解下三把刀还给索隆，忍受不了低气压，一溜烟跑了。 

没有勇气看自己的身体在用什么搞笑的姿势跑步，索隆尝试适应新身体，走了几步活动活动手脚，还是无法接受现实，“这个身体有点累赘……用剑的话，也太违和了……” 

熟悉的声音响在耳畔，罗鼓起勇气转头，看“贝波”三两下脱光身上的衣服，皱起眉，“你这是要干什么？” 

“长了一身毛没必要穿衣服吧，现在还是夏天，迟早热死。” 

“……”罗揉揉太阳穴，暂时不想说话。 

“或者，我留下来陪你练，有对手的话可能会好一点。”看罗满头的热汗和微微发颤的手，有些过意不去。 

始终无法直视白熊摆出的三刀流，罗摆摆手，“你先回去，让我静一静。”等索隆走了几步又想到一件重要的事，“算了，我跟你一起回去。” 

本来灵魂互换没什么大不了的，可罗一想到这几天都不能跟索隆做，估计晚上又得失眠了。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

罗致力于果实能力的恢复还有一个重要的原因，不久前在给索隆做检查时发现他已有两个月的身孕，只是胎相不稳，需要用手术和药物做辅助处理。 

罗的心情很复杂，不知道这是好事还是坏事。索隆的痛苦经历中，有一半的因素是逆天受孕。在某种意义上来说，怀孕就是对男人精神和身体的双重折磨。 

这是两个人的事，是否留下还得征求索隆的意见。 

参照恶魔果实图鉴，反复训练，在短时间内恢复能力，换回索隆的身体，找一个合适的时间单独谈这件事。 

或许是经历过的缘故，身体有一定的潜在记忆，知道怀孕的消息，索隆在震惊之余并没有表现出难以接受。 

罗担忧的正是这个，如果因为怀孕而勾起痛苦的回忆，得不偿失。清除那段痛苦记忆的方法仍有难以掩饰的破绽，要是通过某种特殊的渠道了解到和自身有关的不良信息，索隆势必会怀疑。 

而现在，罗必须用谎言构筑一个美好的现实。 

“你的身体很特殊……所以能创造出一个供孩子生存的空间。我的能力恢复了，可以最大程度减轻怀孕期间的痛苦，但重点是孩子是否应该留下来。” 

索隆挑起眉梢，反问，“为什么不能留下来？” 

罗对上澄澈的赤眸，欣慰中又夹杂着于心不忍，“你的目标是第一剑豪，一旦被俗务牵绊，未来难以预测。你是自由的，不属于红心海贼团，我无权留你。” 

索隆垂下眼睑，手抚上小腹，尝试感受微弱的小生命，“这可是你和我的孩子，我愿意留下他。” 

“为什么？”说出口时，才意识到这是一个愚蠢的问题。 

“在我回答之前，你先回答几个问题，我要最真实确切的答案。” 

罗压下帽檐，黑影覆盖了大半张脸，隔了半晌，才重新抬起头，“你说。” 

“你的果实能力作废，是不是因为我？” 

一来就面对犀利的问题，平日里巧舌如簧，这时竟难以开口，“以前用能力给人治病都没问题，那次是一个意外……是沾染到海水的缘故……” 

“我遇到海难前的新世界和醒来后的完全不一样，局势完全变了，关于那场奇怪的海难，没什么清晰的印象。是我真的昏迷了很久还是我缺失了一段重要的记忆？” 

“一定要得到答案吗？”不自觉地伸手触碰那张棱角分明的脸，撩起他的下巴，话音前所未有地沉郁，“即使是死，我也不会回答这个问题。还有，你不该问。” 

这样的罗让索隆感到震惊，更甚于知道怀孕的消息。潜意识里感觉得到，这个男人对自己如此特殊的理由，很可能源自那段缺失的记忆，如果执意追求真相，一切美好终将灰飞烟灭。 

索隆从来都不是执着于过去的人，了解了事情的本相，便不会犹豫彷徨。迎着罗复杂的目光，回以一笑，“好，我懂了，我不会再问。至于是否留下孩子，你脸上写得很清楚。” 

罗收回手，微微一笑，“哼，既然如此，你要做好迎接小鬼的心理准备。。” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

一年后，孩子满半岁。 

两人如愿得到一个儿子，然而，有了小鬼，对于罗来说未必是一件好事。 

索隆俨然成了“贤妻良母”，凭借有过一次孕养经历的神奇本能，一手包办孩子的吃喝拉撒，处理得有模有样，孩子自然黏着他，而罗忙于处理繁杂的事务，作为七武海大人更要在船员面前树立高冷的形象，不便随时随地抱儿子招摇，于是在孩子眼里沦为不受待见的生人。 

有空闲时间的时候，罗曾尝试着帮索隆照顾，但一般都插不上手，没什么存在感。再想起三次抱儿子都被尿一身的经历，积极性大打折扣。 

不得不提的是，这个小鬼很吵，为了引起大人的关注动不动就哭闹。而罗受环境影响，从小养成浅眠的习惯，夜晚警惕性高，一点轻微的声响就能把他惊醒，自从儿子出生，没睡过几天好觉。 

最郁闷的就是小鬼整天黏着索隆，不管吃饭睡觉都要在一起，由此一来，一个月都做不成是常有的事。虽然罗不是那种欲求旺盛的人，可要是因为小鬼跟索隆疏离了，总觉得损失了什么。 

当然，罗不会把这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事放在嘴边叨叨，该履行父亲的职责时绝不含糊，考虑到孩子生长快，专门订制一批童装。 

而索隆一看傻眼了，那些衣服差不多都是豹纹装，黑白斑点纹和笑脸图案看得人眼晕，几乎每一套衣服都会配一顶小小的贝雷帽。 

挑挑拣拣理了一遍，索隆很无奈地问罗，“先不说复杂的款式，就没有夏天的衣服吗？这样穿着会很热吧……为什么会有这么多帽子……” 

罗自我感觉良好，已经抓过一套给儿子换上，还不忘把小小的贝雷帽压在他头上。孩子生了一头黑发，赤红的瞳色像索隆，脸型像罗，穿上鲜明的罗式风格的衣服，简直就是缩小版的罗。 

这样一来顺眼多了，暂时驱除萦绕了许久的不愉快情绪。架着孩子的胳膊引导他尝试迈步走路，感觉还不错。 

走几步后放他坐在地上玩耍，罗径直来到沙发边，挨着索隆坐下，“就算是小鬼，也不一定要穿幼稚的童装，可以尝试一下大人的款式，就像现在这样。看他玩得高兴，应该会喜欢这套衣服……” 

话没说完，就见小小罗摘下头上的帽子，随手扔掉，然后爬到一堆衣服旁边，开始自娱自乐，玩扔帽子游戏，丢得一屋子都是。 

瞅瞅罗的脸色，索隆象征性地安慰两句，“其实，这些帽子也不算全无用处，可以拿来当玩具。” 

“我还不至于跟他计较，不过，有些事不能不计较，小鬼这么大了，该让他单独睡了吧。” 

索隆瞥罗一眼，笑了笑，“有目的直说，不必拐弯抹角。” 

罗勾起唇角，抚上性感的锁骨，撩开衣襟，指腹按着索隆胸前的长疤，一路下滑，转向来到脆弱的中心地带，“有些目的只可意会，说出来很无趣。” 

“那就来吧……说那么多干嘛……”转手勾住罗的脖子献上一个深吻，便由着他在身上各处燃情。 

两人都迅速进入状态，忘情地拥吻交缠，草草结束前戏后，马上开始关键的一步。 

而罗刚插进去还没做什么，隔壁房间传来撕心裂肺的哭声。看来在他们进行得忘乎所以的时候，小鬼爬到隔壁房间去了。 

索隆有些担心，努力压制情欲，“你去看看吧……把他安顿好我们再……” 

这种状况绝不是第一次，也不是最后一次，罗黑着脸退出来，连掐死小鬼的心都有了。 

勉为其难去到隔壁房间查看，见小小罗的手背上划开两道狭长的血痕，再看他衣服上的灰毛和躲进桌子底下瑟瑟发抖的宠物猫，事发经过一目了然，完全是逗猫不成反被抓。 

任罗再爱护宠物，看到儿子手上的伤痕，自然免不了疼惜，找来治疗箱消毒包扎，抱回摇篮里哄他睡着。 

“这可是我和你的孩子……” 

望着孩子安静的睡颜，罗又想起索隆说过的话，比告白更浪漫，比诺言更具分量，像一杯甘露，浇灌在心间。 

罗索结局 END


	13. 原点 【主唐索，副罗索，高虐高H】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全程虐，调教梗密集。  
> 虐梗：罗惨死阴魂不散，山治变成玩具待在索隆身边。  
> 调教梗：自X梗，孚乚交，生子，儿子X索隆乱伦，等等（一时不好列举）

原点 【主唐索，副罗索，微香索】

——世间没有最绝望，只有更绝望。 

小绿才一岁半，小黄的实际年龄两岁。 

索隆在罗离开后情绪不够稳定，为免去蓝海的途中出意外，山治决定多留一些时日，以便疏导索隆的情绪并将养身体，离岛的行程就此拖延，耽误了两个多月。而好景不长，火烈鸟越狱的消息来得太突然，找上象岛的速度更是出人意料。 

在德岛称王的火烈鸟不可一世，等沦陷海军监狱、看家族干部一个接一个地死在面前、再费尽心机越狱后，他只是一个穷凶极恶的复仇者，绝不会放过任何一个害他饱尝牢狱之灾的仇人。 

有过一次惨痛的经历，再不能狂傲大意。从召集旧部、查探索隆的行踪到登岛找人都很用了平生最低调的方式，以防被海军侦知具体位置引来大麻烦。 

找贝波的家并不难，岛上只有那里有四个人类，其余全是皮毛族，用上见闻色一目了然。 

可惜人不齐，少了最危险的特拉罗，明哥决定按兵不动。 

孩子的存在出乎意料，通过短时间的观察，很快确认小绿就是自己的儿子。明哥意外的是他还活着，并且被黑足照顾得很好。再看绿发男人对两个小鬼同等的关爱，不难猜出，保住小绿的就是索隆。 

有了儿子，以后的日子再不缺情趣。 

明哥观望了一段时间，终于见罗独自登岛，人终于到齐了。 

那时，山治和索隆正给两个孩子喂饭，山治抱着小黄，索隆照顾小绿。 

小孩子事儿多，明明自己的碗里有，非要尝一尝另一个碗里的。不满于被喂要自己吃，吃的时候又东张西望，胡乱走动，手没抬稳，一会儿洒了汤汁，一会儿掉了碗筷，没一刻安宁。山治反感浪费食物，再不让他们拿碗。 

“孩子还小，吃不好饭很正常。不要嫌麻烦，让他们自己来，慢慢就会了。”索隆拧一块热毛巾，帮小黄把手上和脸上的汤汁油腻擦干净，解下脏兮兮的围兜扔到盆里。 

小绿一看不高兴了，“我也要……我也要！” 

索隆瞪他一眼，“你碗里还有，先把饭吃完！” 

“要爸爸喂……” 

刚才吵着自己吃，现在又要喂了，绝对是嫉妒小黄被照顾。看着孩子无辜的小脸又狠不下心，没办法，索隆又拿起碗舀一勺送到小绿嘴边。 

被冷落在一边的山治目前只有煮饭干家务的价值，方才小黄吃了三口就不理他了，只顾黏着索隆。 

来日方长，自己不打紧，只要索隆能享受天伦之乐，怎样都行。 

“都什么时候了，还有功夫在这里磨蹭？” 

罗突然出现在山治身后，没有半点征兆，大人还好，两个孩子着实被吓了一跳。 

“你又回来了？”说句心里话，山治不太想看见这个人，在他主动离开的时候，多少有点释然。 

“看目前的状况，把人交给你我实在不放心。火烈鸟已经越狱，最先报复的肯定是索隆当家的，待在这里势必死路一条。” 

“什么？！” 

“本打算解决唐吉诃德家族的残余势力，发现被人调动了，猜到火烈鸟会有大行动，没想到这么快就越狱了……他现在也许在赶来的路上，或许……已经到了……” 

感觉到空气中不寻常的杀气，罗握紧鬼泣，做好拔刀的准备。山治起身微抬左脚，为终极杀招暗自蓄力。 

手一抖，碗筷掉在地上，索隆下意识护住孩子，却按捺不住内心的恐惧，害怕在乎的人受伤，更为来之不易的平静即将宣告终结而惋惜。 

“呋呋呋……现在才反应过来未免太迟。等了这么长时间，你们总算到齐了。” 

一件不太符合他气质的灰毛皮裘，带裂纹的眼镜，陈旧的衣裤上全是斑驳的血迹，脸上脚上皆有伤疤。看来，监狱的日子不好过，为了报复，他连体面的衣服都来不及换。 

恶战一触即发，男人间的战斗一向爽快。有过一次失败，明哥再不会轻疏大意，一开始就倾注全力，招招致命，哪怕是一对二的局面也丝毫不落下风。 

不到一分钟，宅院夷为平地，索隆护着孩子撤到院外，紧急事态下还不忘将那串海楼石项链戴在脖子上。 

遭受过监狱之灾身上带伤，明哥的身法已不如先前灵活，仗着胸中郁积的怒气才得以火力全开，而山治和罗却是满血状态，面对如此强敌更是全力以赴，暂时放下成见合力对敌。 

索隆也并非袖手旁观，即使实力大减仍能清晰地判断战局，察知三人的攻防进退。所以在罗用鬼泣绞了五色线牵制明哥，山治抬腿猛攻其下盘时，索隆趁此僵持局面提刀上前，一招阿修罗在火烈鸟后背炸开，使得皮裘尽裂血花四溅，哪怕攻击效果不理想也足以令人欣慰，剑士始终是剑士，不是单纯的废物。 

三刀流的偷袭一招奏效，明哥的注意力被分散，连恶魔风脚都没能避过。 

“多弗，抱歉啊，要让我们闲着看戏实在做不到，你要报仇，我们也有账要跟罗算。” 

全身心投入战斗，压根没注意到鼻涕男和砂糖是什么时候出现的，若只是明哥一人还有希望，现在多了两个麻烦的干部，局势殊难预料。 

索隆吃惊的同时迅速转移目标，改为攻击鼻涕男，全力保护孩子，可惜慢了一步，小绿早被托雷波尔用黏液缠住，若要砍人势必投鼠忌器，刀都快劈到鼻涕男的肩了，又因他举起孩子当挡箭牌而堪堪收住，变攻为守。分神的不止索隆，见砂糖一步步逼近小黄，自己的儿子也只能狼狈地乱跑，山治心急如焚，哪还能认真战斗。虽然砂糖战斗力弱，但小黄还小，肯定敌不过眼前的能力者。正胡乱操心时恰被明哥抓住破绽，躲闪不及腿上和腹部分别被弹线穿透，站立不住跌出老远。 

大概是明哥交代过，鼻涕男没对索隆下杀招，而索隆见山治受伤，认真考虑了火烈鸟劫持小绿的意图，咬咬牙，手下再不留情，刀刀直往自己孩子身上招呼。这下托雷波尔打蒙圈了，他还真不敢把少主的儿子往刀口上撞，侧身受了索隆一击才免于小绿受伤，如此一来，战局陷入胶着状态。 

眼见小黄势危，山治忍痛爬起，跃过去抱起儿子，却因为不能对砂糖下手而狼狈逃窜，腿上和腹部的伤不轻，没跑出多远又重重摔在地上。砂糖可不会领情，迅速赶过来，伸出手悬于山治头顶，准备将其变为玩具。 

危急时刻，忽然感觉身体发虚，周围空荡荡的，无处着落，但这也只是一刹那的事，等落到实处时四周的环境完全变了，已经转移到佐乌城门外，索隆也在旁边。瞧见瞬间消失的浅蓝色大圈，不用想就知道是罗用了room替换送人出城，他留下来独力对付强敌。 

“我记得你说过，你准备了一只大鸟，准备用它离开佐乌。”索隆淡然地收刀入鞘，过来搀起山治，接过小黄抱在怀里。 

这是要……直接离开？!对于丢下罗离开山治感到意外，但细细想来别无他法，既然败局已定，罗耗费力气送走他们，要是再回去送死势必辜负他的心意。总之，明哥的目标是索隆和小绿，事到如今至少要保证索隆的安全。 

山治不再多说，捂住腹部的伤口，一瘸一拐地在前面带路，来到东面的树林，取出特制的响哨唤来一只粉色的巨型飞鸟。这是山治最近救下的动物。先前他外出打猎弄点肉给索隆和孩子补身体，带回一只落难到象岛的粉色飞鸟，当时它的脚爪受了伤，饿得奄奄一息。小黄和小绿都喜欢它，不让杀，山治只好给它治伤喂食，这鸟居然通人性，找片树林筑了巢，经常飞到家里讨食吃，陪孩子们玩耍。山治试着驯养教化，成功将其变为飞行工具，想借此离开象岛，如今算是用上了。 

大鸟驮着三人振翅起飞，慢慢升空，向朝象岛沿岸飞去。索隆抱着小黄端坐在鸟背上，目光停留在贝波家的方向，还能隐约感觉到异常的骚动，可见罗和明哥战斗的激烈程度。 

“他……很强，暂时不会有事。等送你们到安全一点的地方，我马上回去找他。”扶上索隆的肩轻拍两下以示安慰，见血迹弄脏了他的衣服又默默缩回，捂住流血不止的伤口。 

索隆像没听到似的，把小黄抱得更紧一些，帮他捋顺乱糟糟的金发，不动声色地在孩子的额头上落下一吻。 

山治坐在索隆背后，并未发现这细微的举动，所以当剑士突然将孩子抛过来并纵身跳下鸟背时，根本来不及阻止。索隆刻意把孩子扔到山治身后使他无法第一时间接稳，为怕儿子滚下鸟背，山治必须转身去救，等抱牢时索隆已经摔到地面，勉力站起，而大鸟即将飞出象岛。 

“蠢鸟，快停下，回去！听到没有？快停下！”急得狂拍鸟背反被误会了，鸟感觉到疼痛飞得更快，一下冲出象岛，卷入大风中无法回头。 

拉住着急大叫的儿子，索隆回头目送的侧脸轮廓已然模糊不清，但山治分明感觉到其中离别的决绝，心脏蓦地痛到无以复加。 

鸟和人的踪影很快消失了，索隆揉揉摔得有些麻木的膝盖，毫不迟疑地起身前行。即使找不到回贝波家的路，还是能通过明显的响动和剑士的直觉察知大概的方向。且贝波家离此地不远，索隆没兜多少圈子便听到前方的打斗声。 

只有胡乱舞动的果实细线，却不见Room半圈，战局已成一边倒的情势。不难猜测，罗发动大招送人出城势必损耗大量体力，更会被恼羞成怒的明哥抓住破绽施以致命一击。此招一出，相当于破釜沉舟断送自己的后路。 

拔刀在手做好三刀流的准备，赶到战斗现场，恰见鼻涕男用黏液牵制住倒地的罗，明哥操纵细线汇成一束，径直刺向罗的胸口。 

“住手！”一声怒喝成功吸引明哥的注意力，剑招同时出手，阻住致命的线束。哪怕及时在刀身上缠绕武装色霸气，身上佩戴海楼石项链，正面挡住霸道一击，还是震得虎口发麻，胸中血气翻涌，倒跌两步才站定。 

明哥凝招不发，诧异地看着剑士聚满怒意的红眸，忍不住笑出声来，“呋呋，罗煞费苦心送你走，你居然又回来了……黑足呢？” 

咽下涌到喉间的逆血，索隆答非所问，“你要找的是我和你儿子，不要牵连罗……” 

明哥面色一沉，镜片后杀气毕现，“牵连？如果不是因为这个叛徒，我至于落到现在这步田地？最该死的就是他！怎么，你想救他？想用手中的三把废铁和软弱无力的手跟我对抗？” 

重心下沉摆好架势，双刀相架交于身前，身躯稳如磐石，并无半点轻颤，“不试试怎么知道？总好过束手就擒。” 

“我倒想看看，近两年的时间，罗把你治到什么程度了。” 

即便明哥挂了彩，索隆打得并不轻松，三四招还好，拖得久了，越来越力不从心，手中的刀像有千斤重，挥举困难，臂膀又麻又痛，躲闪得慢一点，胳膊即刻被子弹穿过，秋水脱手落地。 

随后，索隆听到身后熟悉的闷哼以及人倒地的声音，惊慌地回头看，却是刚挣脱鼻涕男束缚的罗中枪倒地的情景，明哥不想使用能力浪费体力，因此改用更省力的手枪，区别则是打中索隆的手只为剥夺反抗能力，对于罗则正中接近心脏要害的左胸。 

罗全身是血，躺在地上挣扎几下，费力地偏过头，死死盯着索隆，张口想说什么却狂喷一口血。 

再顾不得跟明哥对抗，收好刀赶过去，扶起罗靠在自己身上，随意瞟一眼，近距离看到那些流血不止的可怖伤口，惊得几乎窒息。 

明哥挑一处平坦的断墙当凳子，暗自用能力修复受损的内脏和外伤。为了把罗放倒，他也付出了不小的代价。 

鼻涕男暂时不理会撕下衣摆给罗包扎伤口的索隆，先照顾昏迷的小绿。撤掉束缚孩子的黏液，找件像样的干净衣服给他换了，交给砂糖看管。 

现场意外地安静了一会儿，索隆差不多把整件外袍都撕了，才裹好看起来非常严重的伤口，正要处理其他地方，明哥和鼻涕男已经来到面前。这次的反抗全然无用，体力不支又受了伤，没折腾几下就被鼻涕男拿住，海楼石项链也被取下来抛在一边。 

冷眼俯视气息奄奄的罗，语气也是前所未有地严酷，“真是令我意外，你们竟然好上了。在德岛时你三番两次找借口救索隆，我还当你是在利用棋子，是我大意了。现在我倒想看看，为了他，你肯不肯交出恶魔果实图鉴。”说着伸手揪来索隆，卡住他的脖子。 

“够了……”罗张开眼，急切地阻止，“图鉴在……外套夹层里……”刚说完又是一阵剧咳。 

“原来真的在你手里。”侥幸试探成功暗自欣喜，见托雷波尔要动手又断然喝住，“你退开，这种事该让他来。”松手放开索隆，任由他跌在罗身边。知道罗诡计多端，也知道罗不会害索隆，那就由索隆来，免得再被耍弄 。 

事到如今，若不配合只会害罗无端遭罪，索隆再不迟疑，尽量避免碰到他的伤口，小心地脱下罗的长袍，撕开后，发现衣服夹层里粘了不少写满小字的纸张，每张纸都有透明的防水袋包裹，纸颜色暗黄，字体怪异，看起来有一定年头了。 

将一册图鉴拆散了，藏得如此隐秘细致大概是真的，全部取下来后明哥大概看了一遍，虽然晦涩难懂，还是信了一半。 

“就这些么？”得来太容易，又觉得哪里不对。 

罗勾起嘴角，似笑非笑，“图鉴是黑足……给我的，你该……问他……” 

如此散漫轻狂的态度总让人不爽，在他没背叛前还可以忍受，等经历了漫长的牢狱之灾，再面对辛苦经营多年的地盘土崩瓦解的事实，脚就不自觉地踩上他手臂上的伤口，狠狠碾磨，看到罗狰狞扭曲的表情，听到明显的骨碎声才觉得痛快。“这么多年来太过纵容你了，还记得我说过的话吧，要是敢背叛我，你的下场会比索隆更惨！属下就该有属下的样子，你本来是最优秀的干部，世上再难找出能把手术果实能力发挥到极致的人。可惜啊，养一条会咬主子的狗就是留祸害，给死去的干部赎罪才是你的归宿……” 

“你干什么？”挣脱鼻涕男的禁锢，忍无可忍地拔刀，逼开踩住罗的脚，“你已经得到见鬼的图鉴了还想怎样？对付一个重伤的人算什么英雄？” 

“呋呋……我从没说自己是大英雄……”随意交几招，放出线网挡住三把刀，看索隆气喘吁吁立足不定的样子觉得好笑，“这么快就不行了？先前用剑时那么凶狠，还以为罗用通神的医术把你治好了。” 

不理睬对方的揶揄，索隆直接了当地地放话，“不就是要我给你当玩具当性奴吗？你放了他，我自愿陪你到死，绝不逃避反抗！” 

“别……他不会遵守……” 

一脚踹开碍事的罗致其昏迷，明哥饶有兴味地打量索隆，“你有什么资本威胁我？到了我手里，你还想逃？” 

索隆不屑地笑笑，忽然拔刀置于颈上，“德岛的地盘已经完了，就算有残余的旧部，你依然要为东山再起做很多事，你是能把我禁锢在你身边，你跟仅剩的两个干部还能撇下所有事务24小时看着我？现在我把刀架脖子上也没有机会自杀，但只要有求死的心，想死还不容易？” 

“有趣！我开始有点喜欢你了……那就先留他一命。既然要一辈子当我的奴隶，你的诚意在哪里？” 

索隆抛下刀，利落地宽衣解带，袒露身体。经罗长时间的治疗和他自身的锻炼，身材肌肉均已恢复，宽肩窄腰，麦肤如同柔滑的巧克力锦缎，摸上几把就忍不住要咬一口。 

自行揉弄隆起的胸肌，扯扯乳珠和性器上的环扣，“看吧，即使离开你我也离不开这些道具，没有它们，光自慰我都会失禁喷奶，这早就是一具淫荡的身体了。”一本正经地说着下流的话，索隆毫无羞耻之意，如果真能阻止明哥继续伤害罗，还不算完完全全的废物。 

揉几下胸，便跪在地上，迫不及待地抚慰疲软的分身，套弄硬了，自行放松后穴，直接插入两指扩张。可惜剧斗受伤后有些气力不济，还没开始干正事就一头冷汗，退却了所有的冷傲狠戾，双眼迷蒙地仰望面前的男人。 

“事隔这么久还这么诱人，不用急，以后的日子还长着呢。”蹲下身一把揽过索隆箍在臂弯里，拿开他的手，替换成自己的两手指插进紧致的后穴，这两根粗得多也长得多，粗暴地抠搅后穴，没有半点怜惜，试探一番，很快找到敏感点，便大力按摩挤压，顺便舔舐蔓延到胸上和背上的血迹。 

“哦……啊啊……”老到的手法和厚重的劲力激得索隆浑身战栗，高昂起头，艰难地汲取氧气。 

“好长时间没做了，我也想爽一把，但是这里太紧了，你需要好好锻炼。”即刻让砂糖拿出一个粉色道具，像一根硕大的玉米棒，表面布满圆滑的颗粒和突起，拿到索隆股沟里蹭磨几下，笑着说:“这是专为你准备的，自己吃进去。” 

接过粗棒子，侧躺在地上蜷起腿撅起臀，拿细的那头对准小穴慢慢插，才进一个头就卡住了，不得已，只好爬起来，扶着粗棒子立在地上，一狠心坐上去。没有液体润滑，穴口的软肉全被推挤到甬道里，小穴猛地爆出火辣辣的剧痛，索隆难受得瘫在地上，半天缓不过来。 

“快点！还有一截没吃进去。” 

伸手摸摸看，的确还有最粗的部分露着，可小穴处在股沟的凹陷部位，有臀瓣阻挡，就算用坐的，依然不能完全吞进去，试着用手推，手上又没有足够的力道。 

“需要帮忙吗？”一脚踢过去，皮鞋尖正好撞在底部，顺理成章地让粗棒尽数没入肉穴。 

“唔……”无异于尖刀绞入脏腑，纵有心理准备，冷汗还是唰地就出来了，下意识伸手捂住患处，痛得直抽气。 

用见闻色察觉到附近有海军军舰，逃跑的黑足也不知所踪，现在势单力薄明哥不愿多生事端，见面后的初次惩罚也就草草结束。 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

菲尼凯普特是名副其实的极乐之岛，草木繁茂，物产丰美。只是地处偏僻，洋流怪异，往来不便，历来被人忽视。 

因突发事故曾将菲尼岛作为军火货物的转运点，用了几年后疏于管理，领队的小队长干脆自立名号，大胆地做起土皇帝。如今需要一个新的领地东山再起，这样一个不被人注意的地带再合适不过。 

对付那种自大的蠢货，本来派托雷波尔去就够了，但明哥想早点树立威信，巩固势力，干脆亲自出马，演一出神秘怪客惩治地方恶霸，解救平民登临王者宝座的好戏，可惜当地乡民见识少，不知道他们迎来一个更可怕的魔王。 

小队长带的都是一堆散兵，所谓的防御工事更是漏洞百出，明哥不得不重新安排打理，整顿秩序。唯一的可取之处是王宫，虽然比不上德岛的气派，还算有点样子，只需稍加修缮扩大规模即可。 

旧部都已联络好，正在分批赶来的路上，住处分配和玩具劳动力由托雷波尔和砂糖负责，明哥要好好开导自家儿子，检验图鉴的真伪，处理那个让他咬牙切齿的特拉罗，忙得连上索隆的时间都没有。 

索隆被关在一间体面的卧室里，床铺桌椅一应俱全，饭食医药一样不缺。闷了快一天，除了送饭的仆人，没见过其他人。无时无刻不在担心罗，算上来岛的三天，已经过去四天了。 

等到天黑，一个小兵前来送饭，索隆趁其不备将人打晕，冲出门去。小喽啰都是一群散兵，能力有限还胆小怕事，索隆胡乱转三圈再解决四个，夺得一把像样的刀，逼人带路到监狱。运气不错，罗确实被关押在监狱的铁牢里。 

解决看守的小兵不成问题，打斗时受了点伤索隆更不在意，只是牢门的钥匙是由明哥亲自保管。还好监牢的材质是普通的钢铁，在搜寻可用的工具时又找到罗的佩刀鬼泣，费了一点力气后砍开锁打开牢门。 

借着昏暗的光线看清那张灰白如死的脸，伤口还是上次撕衣服当绷带时裹的，之后显然没处理过，都感染了。要不是看他呼吸时胸膛的微微起伏，还以为人已经死了。 

砍开束缚的锁链，到看守室里拿点水渡给他喝，听见异常的骚动知道不能再耽搁，拿绳索将人捆缚在背上，快速离开。 

今夜月光惨淡，庭院走廊繁复错杂，索隆背着罗小心地避让巡查兵，却苦于找不到出路。一面走一面撒血滴汗留标记，汗是自己的，血自然是罗的。越走越着急，要是来之不易的良机毁于路痴，势必悔恨终生。 

“这是……在哪里？” 

嘶哑的语声近在耳畔，索隆精神一震，试着问:“你醒了？” 

“不醒……你出不去……”音量低到要仔细分辨才听得到。 

“这种时候，你能不能不开玩笑？”想想还是自己理亏，现在更不是斗嘴的时候，一切从简，直接了当 ，“他们说这是一个春岛，我们在王宫里。” 

“菲尼……凯普特？” 

“好像是叫这个名字……你知道？” 

从下定决心为柯拉松报仇开始，罗不放过关于明哥的任何信息，这个岛，他来过两次。只不过，他现在没有力气也没有必要解释。“有一条出去的捷径，不必……经过守卫森严的大门……” 

索隆心领神会，严格按罗的指示行动，碰上拦路的家伙就砍。用的不是自己的武器不太顺手，但鬼泣也是名刀之属，锋利无匹，非寻常刀剑可比。为了救罗出去，硬是拼着胸中的一口气挥刀战斗，尚且不怕明哥，何惧小兵喽啰。再者，兵卒们的头领刚被火烈鸟赶下台，洒脱的日子宣告终结，王宫人心涣散，在被真正征服之前，没多少人愿意全力以赴。 

走出王宫，沿着蒿草林一路向前。绿蒿近两米高，在湿热的气候下长得密密麻麻，得用刀开路前进，速度慢得不能忍。 

折腾了大半天，索隆累得上气不接下气，双腿又酸又软，胳膊上的枪伤早裂开了，挥几次刀后，再难抬起来，只能用左手。这些都是小事，最难受的莫过于甬道里塞着粗大的棒子，快四天了。前几天没怎么活动还能勉强忍受，现下背着罗走了这么多路，每跨一步都是巨大的折磨。 

终于走出蒿草地，全身快被血液汗液浸湿，后背黏黏的，感觉不到对方的体温和心跳的动静，罗说了句“向着海岸边灯塔的方向走”后就没声音了。 

身前摆荡着罗的两只手，如同生命倒计时的钟摆一样，对失去的恐惧渐渐盖过身体的疲累和难受，拄着长刀当拐杖，脚步不自觉地加快，朝着暗夜中幽光所在的方向前进，那是指引航船路人的灯塔，附近有港湾，有船，有希望。 

不知道走了多久，双腿快罢工了，真正到举步维艰的境地。明明瞧见近在咫尺的灯塔发出耀目的光，眼前还是泛起阵阵黑雾，等脚下一拌重重扑倒时，似乎是磕到坚硬的石头，光亮突然消失了，头脑里混进了一堆乱糟糟的声音，吵得人不得安宁。 

趴了一会儿，体温被冰冷的地面汲取得差不多了，索隆挣扎着起身，擦掉额头上的血迹，踉踉跄跄地走向海港。 

大概是摔倒时不小心碰到罗的伤口，他悠悠醒转，让索隆登上专属于红心海贼团的潜水艇。这船还是明哥吩咐开来的。在象岛时察觉海军的踪迹，为了打幌子明哥舍下自己的临时航船改乘罗的潜水艇，最终顺利到达菲尼岛。 

登上船找到到医务室，放人靠在床上，根据罗的指引启动潜艇任其顺水漂，回来找药上药以缓解罗的伤情，做完这些，精力几乎耗尽，睡在地上，连手指都懒得动。 

休息了半个多小时，罗忽然冒出一句，“好端端的，为什么……要回来？没有意义……”这个问题憋了很久，到现在才找到合适的机会质问。 

索隆撑身站起来，审视遍体鳞伤的黑发男人，语气更为强硬，“这话该我问你!我已经是一个不中用的废物，不值得你一再舍命。要用你的命换我苟活下去，更没有意义。” 

罗轻叹一口气，无奈地闭上眼，“那你现在……打算怎么办？” 

透过舷窗，坚定的目光投向幽远的夜海，“赌一把，看有没有运气送你到安全的地方……” 

“但你的儿子还在他手里。” 

“那是他的儿子不是我的!”忽然怒气爆发，一拳打在墙上，恨不得把恶毒的词全用上，“他就是个恶心人的混蛋，疯子!当初就应该杀了罗森让他生气让他后悔!” 

“好了，冷静一点……先处理你自己的伤。药在左下方的抽屉里……” 

暂时压下内心的怨怒，想着处理好身上的问题才好照顾别人。额头上的磕伤和胳膊上的外伤都好办，上点止血药就好，只是私处的异物……很让人心烦。 

犹豫下还是找来镊子，打算到卫生间自行处理，罗却提出一个奇怪的要求，“就在这……让我看看你的伤，也许能……帮上忙……” 

这种事司空见惯了，通过他别扭的走路姿势，不难猜出自己昏迷后发生了什么。 

既然被看穿，似乎索隆也觉得没必要遮遮掩掩，便脱下裤子，半靠着墙，抬起腿叠成M形，方便后穴敞开放松。 

罗偏过头便能看到他私处的伤状。小穴被粗大的道具撑成O形，肛口的筋肉拉扯到极限，变成橡皮圈似的薄薄一层。内壁肯定被撕裂了却没有血流出来，足见菊穴的空间已被完全占满。 

对上罗担忧的眼神，脸颊莫名地烧起来。都快忘了，习惯了被人玩弄的身体，连自虐都会像做爱一样兴奋，现在似乎又回到以往的情境中。带着不纯洁的念想，硬生生将镊子喙端挤入后穴中，先适应一下新增的痛苦，再夹紧粗棒用力往外拔。内壁软肉跟道具像有胶水粘连一样，扯长了肛周的筋肉还是无法撼动半分。 

剧烈的撕裂感逼得索隆撒手，暂时萌生的自虐快意忽然转为对性奴生活的深深厌恶和恐惧，下定决心出逃，救罗自然是首要目的，又何尝没有逃离地狱的侥幸心理。并非喜欢疼喜欢受伤，有世界第一剑豪的梦想时，为了目标，一切代价都甘之如饴，可现在呢？梦想破灭，为什么还要经受明哥施加的痛苦…… 

“注射一点肌肉松弛剂……再试试……” 

罗是医生，船上最不缺药。按他的指引用一点松弛剂，避免肉穴因剧痛本能地夹紧异物，再拿稳镊子用力拔。即使这样，在用暴力手段逼恶毒的刑具脱离身体时还是经受了一番难以预测的痛苦，感官全被自己的惨呼声侵占，小穴因刺激而剧烈收缩抽搐，涌出混着体液和鲜血的热流。 

努力调整呼吸的节奏，强忍蓄在眼底的生理泪水。挨过最强烈的剧痛，休息几分钟，索隆站起身，到病床边，全面细致地给罗清理伤口。轻轻拿掉乱七八糟的布条，到浴室打点热水，蘸湿毛巾敷在患处，先化开凝固的血，免得脱衣服时撕扯到伤口，再剪开衣物，一点点剥离。这还是仿效罗多次帮自己治伤时的手法，有点笨拙，但胜过以往简单粗暴的处理方式。 

耐心地把把他的衣裤除下，清理全身完的血迹，伤状一目了然。胸腹的枪伤和刺伤固然重，也不及节节断折扭曲的四肢令人心惊，比自己双手被废那次有过之而无不及。医生治得了别人的伤，居然救不了自己的命。 

“这个……有希望治好吗？”问这话时，再不敢看那些狰狞的伤口，只盼能从罗的表情中读出一点信息，可惜罗太过平静，好像断手断脚的事实与他无关。或许是事实太过鲜明，没有任何掩饰的意义。 

不用问都该猜到，就算有希望也没有治疗的条件，前提还是带罗脱离明哥的掌控。不再多说，尽最大努力接骨固定，默默地上药裹绷带，弄点干净水喂他喝下。包扎完后，除了头颈，他身上就没几处好地方，止血药粉也不怎么管用，刚缠好的绷带上早洇出大片鲜红色。罗被迫全程保持清醒，冷汗涔涔而下，伤口带来的折磨并不容许他休息一分钟。 

“船该去哪里……”索隆茫然地对着盆里的血水发问，在看清罗的伤势后，他开始害怕无论怎么努力都救不了这个人。 

“海流好像变了……到最近的岛……大概四天……” 

“四天？！”猜到要远离这个鬼地方很困难，依然无法接受如此残酷的事实。船上除了有限的淡水没有一丁点食物。罗虚弱成这样，前些天大概没吃什么东西，能撑多久都是未知数何谈四天。 

“最后还是逃不过吗……”索隆摇头苦笑， 

“也许那个混蛋正在赶来的路上……” 

冲出去四处查看，海天黑如墨染，不见星光月亮。没有一丝风，船慢得像只乌龟。悲伤便如同这无尽的黑暗，机械地走回船舱中， 所面对的又是难以排解的愧疚和绝望，无边无际。 

罗斜靠在床头，半睁的眼中看不到生息，骇得索隆去查看他颈侧的脉动，似有若无。惊慌之际，终于理智失控，爬上床，吻上干裂的唇，毫无章法地舔舐。 

罗有了反应，不时发出细碎的鼻音，涣散的瞳孔终于聚起一点明亮的微光。 

不论是否能迎来希望，这应该是最后一次了吧。带着些许告别的煎熬，拉开底裤，含住沉睡的巨兽，熟练地舔弄吞吐，努力将它唤醒。 

“呃……”意识被重伤推向迷离的边缘，自制力下降，哪经得住这样的挑拨逗弄，胯下很快耸起高塔。 

除去所有碍事的布料扔到床下，双腿分开落膝到罗身体两侧，扶好柱身对准后庭，利落地坐下去。只有灼痛而毫无快感可言，索隆迅速用手撑住床头杆才避免重心不稳碰到罗的伤口。咬紧牙关，努力接受不适，然后屈起腿提腰抬臀吞吐器物。 

不多时，罗呼吸急促，惨白的脸上泛起浅淡潮红，不满于被动地位，趁对方减慢吞吐速度的间隙，含住一颗绯红色的乳粒，叼着环扣拉扯吮吸。 

缱绻的爱意从敏感处扩散开，诱使索隆辛苦地保持蹲姿，配合着自行揉弄胸部以寻求更大的刺激，一边差不多时换另一边。情欲并非突发于此时，也许是后庭里夹着异物积累而来，也许是源于当着罗的面用镊子取刑具时。越来越没有节制，再次含住挺立的分身，卖力地夹紧抽送，嘴不想闲着，热情地滋润罗干裂的唇。也许是这个吻让罗感到窒息而控制不住，在肉刃没入深处时，热流喷薄而出，充分浇灌花心。这一瞬间是快乐的，淹没了所有的无奈和痛苦。只此一刻就足够，再无遗憾。 

各自身上都有伤，冲动过后，索隆恰合时宜停下来，简单地帮他清理一下，正要起身下床，罗忽然开口说:“不忙……拜托你一件事……” 

情境转换太快，索隆有点反应不及，对拜托一说，更是疑惑。 

“胸口的枪伤旁……的药丸……取出来……” 

罗神情严肃得不像重伤濒死之人，索隆靠近一点，确保自己的耳朵没有出问题。 

“你的伤不能再……”如果创口扩大，再无能力挽救，实在想不通危急关头和药丸有什么关系。 

罗不再说话，仅是目光灼灼地看着犹疑不定的索隆。 

男人之间的默契不需要啰嗦的言语来构筑，往往一个眼神就已足够，而剑士和刀客更不是拖泥带水的男人。 

纵有千般不忍，索隆还是拨开绷带，将手指探入伤口，利索地搜刮抠弄，取出一个拇指大的小球，黑如玄铁，沉如铅块。 

“这是什么？灵丹妙药？”如果真是又何必辛苦地取出来……再想问时罗已经紧闭双目，没有半点被蹂躏伤口后的痛苦之色，陷入诡异的平静。 

“你怎么了？”感觉情况不妙，焦急地扶起罗检查，他又睁开眼，清晰地吐字:“随身……携带！” 

“!？” 

期盼的朝阳尚隐于海平线下，黎明的到来也许是阴雨天的开端。 

还没来得及查看罗的生命体征，一只粉红的恶鸟破开房门闯进来。这将是一个刻骨铭心的噩梦，一旦沉溺其中，一生难以自拔。 

“能跑这么远实在是奇迹，不过也到此为止了。既然我能承接手术果实能力，你再没苟活的必要。” 

明哥怒气冲天，浑身散发着杀戮的危险气息，在罗被踏在脚下的时候索隆的悲愤并不亚于他。“是我要走的，跟他没关系！你已经得到了你想要的，还要怎样？” 

“不……”轻松挡下索隆挥来的鬼泣，加重踩踏罗的力道，“他给我的恶魔果实图鉴是假的，你对我的承诺也是假的。如果你安守本分的话，我还能留罗一条命，毕竟是养了多年的狗，杀了实在可惜。不过，没有哪个男人能容忍自己的床伴和自家的狗搞在一起，严格来说，害死他的人是你。” 

绕开明哥的格挡，拼尽全力斩击那只罪恶的脚，被线网绊到在地，然后，一切都像慢放的镜像，皮鞋重重下落，完好的脖颈发生可怕的凹陷，断骨，溅血，视野中全是鲜亮的红色。 

一切结束得太快，像流星坠下天际，生命转瞬即逝。脑子被刺眼的鲜血格式化，不留半点往事的印痕。 

抓着血肉模糊的颈项要害提起地上的尸体，正对上一双深邃的眼睛，不具活物的光泽，却透出一股阴森森的邪气。明哥屏住呼吸盯了半天，才猛然惊觉，即使死得足够痛快利落，这张脸也太平静了，似乎还有那么一丝笑意。甩手将尸体砸在地上，这种奇怪的感觉才暂时消失。 

索隆机械地爬过去，愣愣地瞧着尸体，从灵魂开始，自内而外慢慢石化。 

害死他的人，是我…… 

清冷的海风从洞开的门口灌进来，血泊随着船的摇晃肆意流动改变形状，将整个地板染成网状的鲜红涂鸦。 

是不是结束得太草率了？ 

多此一举地蹲下身检查罗的生命气息，理所当然地触碰到毫无搏动的冰冷皮肉。也是，这样都不死，他该登仙了。 

经过谨慎求证，得知罗交出的所谓果实图鉴是假的。伪造得够逼真，藏得够隐秘，还利用自己的性格演了一出很自然的戏。早该想到，他既然在知道自己越狱的情况下公然来象岛救人，必然做了万全的准备。罗从来跟莽撞不沾边。 

不知为何，竟生出些许惋惜的意思，鬼使神差地伸掌抹平那双一直睁着的眼睛。既然讨厌这样的眼神，挖了不就行了？还是亲手处理了叛徒，气消了一点？ 

能消气才见鬼，只是到了菲尼岛上，得到一帮比猪还蠢的乌合之众，居然看不住一个废人加一个半残废，再想到失去的干部和没落的唐吉诃德家族，觉得可笑而已。罗也曾是自己最看好的得力干将，比菲尼岛的蠢队长卡隆不知强多少倍，可恨…… 

在追上来看到索隆赤身露体地搂着特拉罗，股间还留有情事的痕迹。罗重伤不能动，可想而知索隆有多主动，主动到肆意践踏他的尊严，无情地嘲笑他压倒性的实力，非大开杀戒可以解恨。 

罗死得太痛快，索隆不会再有这种运气。从回到王宫，还是这副悲伤欲绝的痛苦表情，越看越生气。用点厉害手段来惩罚不知好歹的性奴，或许才可以缓解不断生长膨胀的怒意，不至于气炸肝肺。 

吩咐随行的托雷波尔处理罗的尸体，让小队长卡隆准备一些刑具药物，等待的间隙去看一眼儿子，确保他没有受外界的杂事影响，情绪也相对稳定了，随即来到王宫内设的刑房。 

索隆安静地瘫坐在地上，手脚还是保持着被扔进来时的姿势，对周围的诸多刑具视而不见，失去焦距的红眸毫无生气地对着虚空，像瞎子一样，只沉溺在内心的绝望中。 

该感到痛快吗？反正明哥痛快不起来，一想到索隆的生无可恋是源于某人的逝去，他便如鲠在喉。那就折磨他到完全臣服自己、肯接受性奴身份为止。当然，在德岛时他已体验过很多种玩法，现在不过是重新回味。 

“你是该伤心，如果不是你像个婊子一样主动出卖自己的身体，他还不至于死那么快。”很平缓的语调，连抱起人来的动作都是温柔的，就那么让索隆趴在臂弯，然后抠抠蘸在臀间的白浊，伸指捅入菊穴再抽出来，捻捻留在指尖的罪恶证据，“两年不见，就这么盼着别人干你的屁股？需要你可以跟我说，会满足你。在此之前，先把骚穴洗干净了！” 

最后一句蓦地提高音量，拉过一条粗大的软管插进红肿的肉洞里，打开与之相连的水龙头。冷水迅速冲灌进去，不断涌向身体内部，挤占狭窄的肠道空间。肚子慢慢隆起，腹肌也被撑得变了形。发现软管迫于水压往外退，明哥抓着管子，狠狠将其捅到肛肠深处。觉得这样的体位姿势不方便，明哥操纵细线将索隆的双手绑吊起来，使他立直身体站在地上，双脚脚踝间卡一个承接的大盆。 

“很可惜，短时间内卡隆那个蠢货找不到稍微专业一点的灌肠道具，将就用这个。感觉不错吧？” 

冷水充填肠道的鼓胀感加上水龙头带来的巨大水压，通过水流源源不断地传递到身体内部，而软管插得太深，无法从后穴脱出。索隆的脸涨得通红，所造成的暴烈剧痛使他无法控制呼吸的节奏。轻微的挣扎并不足以缓解，反而加重折磨，他张张嘴，难以抑制地哼吟起来。 

总算听到一发不可收拾的呻吟声，明哥满意地笑笑，拍拍他胀大的肚子，“太久没调教你，这么快就受不了了？你害死了罗，还有谁能救你？” 

似乎是一句话戳中痛处，亦或是快要被撑爆的肚腹让他觉得生不如死，睫毛一抖，一行泪迅速滑到腮边，随后像他此时正经历的痛苦一样，源源不断，一些顺着脖颈曲线往下滚，一些在挣扎时掉到地上。如果不是瞎了一只眼，泪液应该更为壮观。 

“哭什么？为他还是为自己？哭得再凶，死人也活不过来。我已经吩咐人彻底毁掉尸体，让他没有半点耍花招的机会。同样的错误，我不会再犯第二次。”像平常闲聊那样，明哥努力控制自己的情绪。这种时候，就该以王者的从容来击溃对方，而不能像个被刺激的疯子一样狂吼乱叫。 

“其实……我也没有别人想象的那么无情，你给我生了一个儿子，很不错，看在他的面子上，我不会太为难你。只要老老实实认个错，说罗是个混蛋，你以后会乖乖做奴隶，不再反抗，我把这个拔出来。”捏住软管往外抽一大截腾出空间，很快有一部分水找到释放的渠道溢出来，顺着双腿流到盆里流到地上，股起的肚子慢慢缩下去。 

“呃……”一声如释重负的深沉叹息证明这样的诱惑是致命的，出于自我解救的本能，索隆憋足气拼命用力，居然将软管排出来 ，肠道里的水也就毫无阻碍地喷出，造成可耻的怪响。但经历过德岛的调教，这种程度还没有必要羞愧。很快排干净折磨腹部的液体，索隆一下卸了力，软软地耷拉下脑袋，松开紧握的拳头。 

没能及时阻止是不想沾上污物，不过排了也没关系，水多得是。拿起躺在地上喷水的水管，再次将它捅进排泄的地方，这次插得更深。 

“唔……”脏腑遭到新一轮的碾压，痛苦更甚，承受过一次，内心的紧张倍增，挨了不到三分钟，就开始疯狂地挣扎，哭喊不停。 

“混蛋！你这个……疯子才是混蛋！踏着干部的……尸体逃出监狱……躲到这里……你就是个可悲的孬种……呃……” 

哭喊终结在明哥扼喉咙的大手上，窒息感又将苦痛升级。看索隆的脸色突转昏暗，眼睛翻白似乎要失去意识，又及时放手，好戏刚开始，还不到晕的时候。趁此时机，或许还可以碰碰运气打听点关键的信息。 

捏住索隆的下颌强迫他抬头，“告诉我，恶魔果实图鉴在哪里？” 

上一秒还被折磨得抽搐不停的人，下一秒忽然呵呵傻笑起来，“在哪里……哈哈……厨子拿了给罗，他们……还不想让我知道，开战……死了很多人……” 

“说重点！”警告完忍无可忍地用线缠绕在他腹部，不断收紧，这种众所周知的破事，随便问个道上的朋友就能打听出来。 

下重手还是有用的，索隆的惨叫凄厉到让人不忍听的程度，但明哥觉得非常悦耳，大快人心。 

差不多时收手，拍拍他沾满泪水的脸颊，“说话！告诉我！我不介意把你的肚子撑破，想象一下，那是什么滋味。” 

“告诉你……说什么……你问罗啊……他拿着……可是罗不会……告诉你，他死了！他死了……他真的死了……我害死的……”像在絮絮叨叨的说一个悲伤的故事，说着说着，忽然崩溃地放声大叫，一声接一声，先前本就有精神失常的先例，现在真的变成一个绝望的疯子，“我是个祸害……废物……你尽管来，把我弄坏……好了……” 

见过他顽强坚忍的状态，也碰到过他风骚欲求不满的时候，即使要自杀，也不像现在这样，又笑又哭的算什么，还没逼就开始自轻自贱，居然不是杀了他而是弄坏他。 

“弄坏可不是我的本意，你还要当性奴陪我一辈子，哪这么容易满足你的要求？”先用线用线最大限度勒紧他鼓胀的腹部，再迅速拔出水管，让他毫无防备地释放。在强大的压力落差下，那不亚于一条固态的水蛇以最快的速度突然从体内抽离，肠道受到残酷的拉扯冲击，产生节节断裂的错觉。 

光这一下，几乎全身的力气都被抽离，张开嘴愣没叫出声来，无意识地垂下口涎，耷拉到因刺激而泛红变硬的乳粒上，连腿间的欲望也慢慢充血勃起，随着主人身体的痉挛战栗一跳一跳的。 

“真有意思。”忍不住伸手安慰受惊的小家伙，动作尽量轻柔，以便激起它的兴奋点，也给索隆一点缓和的时间。淡化旧的痛苦，才好感受新的痛苦，所以接下来的两次浣肠轻松一点，将水灌满后就抽出管子让他排泄。 

只是乐趣使然，一开始就没指望从索隆口中得到图鉴的消息。惩罚还要继续，太过血腥的惩罚不可取，短时间内想不出好点子也缺乏新奇的道具，难玩出新花样。在索隆筋疲力尽前，至少解决一下两年来禁欲的困苦。 

其他的暂时缺乏，药物倒多得是。菲尼岛原先就是储存转运点，卡隆不识货，所以还有一部分世面上的稀罕药没出手。药物价格昂贵，但用在自己最喜欢的宠物上并不亏。 

本来还想着晚一点用，但索隆趁口交时明哥濒临高潮之际一口咬住他的命根子，那种为三刀流而生的牙口可与凶猛的恶兽媲美，若不是当时反应快，身为男人的尊严说没就没了。 

鉴于玩具不太乖，有必要简单束缚一下。将索隆的左手腕同左脚腕绑在一起，右手右脚也是如此，拿起一支装满透明液体的大号注射器，举在他眼前晃，“专门为你准备的药，一般人都没听说过，这个最适合你。” 

轻松扳开索隆的双腿，插入两指拓开有些脱肛的后庭，将注射器伸进去，针尖刺在敏感点附近，然后推压活塞杆注入液体。 

还没来得及为敏感点的尖锐刺激呼痛，即刻体会到前列腺被温热液体滋润的舒爽，一时间竟忘了挣扎。接下来是阴囊和性器，分别被注射了一管，等到了胸部，越来越不妙。 

“这里有点胀，是上次做过来不及释放？”冷嘲两句，重重按压两块鼓起的胸肌，取下左胸的环扣，针尖对准红嫩的乳头，深深扎入，进行注射。 

每被扎到脆弱部位，旁边的皮肉总会条件反射地收缩痉挛，这次扎得够狠，索隆突然挺胸，倒吸口凉气。无用的挣扎非但没有摆脱困境，反而使针头刺入更深。越痛越没法保持不动，动了又徒增痛苦。注射到第四针，才因痛得迷糊缴械投降。 

还有半瓶药水，明哥毫不吝啬，就着同一个针眼全部注入胸部，让两块肌肉一点点膨大，迅速把环扣穿上堵起乳粒的小孔。 

“呃……不……不要……好难受……”药的用量很大，效果异常显著。重点部位皆浮现粉红色，表皮水润鲜滑，嫩得让人想咬一口。索隆躺在地上夹紧双腿扭腰摆臀，本意是缓解全身的燥热酥痒，殊不知这样的景色在明哥看来无比诱惑。 

“难受？明明看你很享受。”双手一盖刚好笼住膨胀的胸，轻轻捏一捏，依然显得硬，但很热很有弹性，光用手干揉太没意思。换个合适的姿势虚骑在他身上，放出巨鸟置于沟壑中，然后抓住双峰往中间一并，正好夹住火热的棍棒。顾不上赞叹，立即挺起腰慢慢在夹缝中抽动，配合着索隆忽高忽低的吟哦，逐渐加快速度，同时用力揉压胸部。乳团只夹得了巨根的一半，但这并不影响快感，做得猛时，龟头总会撞在他的咽喉上，下颌上，顶得呻吟变调，热汗淋漓。相互摩擦的部位挚烫如火。双乳也在激烈的活动和药物的双重作用下胀成两个丰满的鼓包。 

“闲了两年，你这副身体更棒。”被眼前的美味蛊惑，惩罚报复的目的已然淡了，明哥忙得气喘吁吁，主要是为追求更大的快乐，辛苦地压抑直捣黄龙的冲动，先伸一根手指进去捣乱，不温不火地抽出抽进，激得血红的谷道开合不断，淫水四溢，正热情地邀请身量巨大的客人填满空虚。 

“想要我进去？你先要伺候好它。”指指挺拔的巨物，看泪眼迷离的人不断点头便解开束缚，由着他趴在胯间尽心用嘴服侍火热的欲望。 

药物的厉害之处可见一斑，先前还悲伤欲死任由多残酷的折磨依然感敢地反击，现下为了屁股能被填满就放弃了那一点可怜的坚持，由人使唤。 

“隔了这么久，服侍人的本事也没生疏，值得鼓励。”将人按倒，献上忍耐已久的奖品。 

经过充分的扩张，要完全容纳巨物依然艰难， 被一次狂顶到底，受伤严重的小穴胀痛不断。这只是暂时的，当肉棒开始艰难的抽动，充分磨蹭凸起的那一点时，迅速攀升的快意逐渐抵消皮肉之痛，便放纵自己迎合，一再渴求进入。 

春梦做得迷迷糊糊，在梦醒时分，瞧见过于夸张的胸部，下身像被撕裂成两半，各种熟悉的憋闷胀痛充斥在敏感部位。隐约想起做梦时的无下限行为，和德岛后期没什么区别。可悲的是那时有未出世的孩子，有关心自己的人，现在丢弃了那一点可怜的坚持后，什么都没了。 

活着究竟是为了什么……为了厨子？宁愿他一辈子都不要来，在德岛在象岛都不能改变的命运，在菲尼岛也一样。他最好带着孩子安稳地度过一生，不要再出现，不要再让彼此受折磨。 

为了小绿？宁愿他一辈子都蒙在鼓里，不知道生养他的人就是匍匐在他混蛋老爸脚下的性奴，对双方都算一种尊重。 

为了罗？曾用左眼对罗起誓，以后不论发生什么都绝不轻易寻死，这是他的夙愿，不能违背。若要残喘苟活，又怎么挨过无穷无尽的折磨。 

就现在，看明哥不怀好意的笑脸，他显然没有收工休息的意思。 

“忘了提醒你，这种药比媚药烈多了，体验过一次你就会爱上它，作为我的玩具如果你失去性趣那会非常糟糕，所以……希望你的活力能持久一些。这里的感觉怎么样？” 

胸部现在非常敏感，只是轻微的搔刮便激发阵阵痒意，轻捏一把则是足以逼出生理泪水的酸痛胀麻，穿上那件奇形怪状的黑色纱衣会怎么样？不敢想象…… 

不用想象，当网状的纱缠住胸部时就感受到了，肉被稀疏的网格线勒得一小块一小块地鼓起，编织得更细密的纱制外衫松松垮垮地垂搭下来，不时摩擦到饱受挤压的皮肤。兜裆的三角裤严格只有裹着性器以及搭在髋骨上的是完整的黑纱，其他都是用以连接捆缚的丝绳，再加上与身体贴合的齐大腿斜口纱袜，久违的难受与羞耻涌上心头，即便这是纯黑色而不是粉色。 

然而还没来得及扯掉变态的纱衣，便被捉住手腕反剪到背后，一根冰凉的银链绕住脖子，链子末梢紧缠双手手腕。努力挺起胸膛，才稍缓双手的拉扯对咽喉的压力，而这样一来，胸部又承受了巨大的折磨，如此循环往复，无休无止。 

“不想把你伤得太重，严格来说，我今天也没做什么，以后的日子还很长，可以慢慢来。”说话时已把索隆拉到一间大卧室，床很大，显然是按照明哥的个头定制的，床上铺了柔软的粉色鹅绒毯，吊灯洒下莹白的光，清新敞亮。 

数根果实细线从床铺的中心位置冒出，缠上索隆的手腕，使他能坐起躺下却无法下大床，更接触不到任何类似于挡板墙壁等坚硬物体。“以后这就是你的房间，老实待着。等照顾完儿子，再来招呼你。” 

“儿子……你要对他做什么？他好歹是你的……”急着坐起身，又勒得自己浑身发软，凶狠的表情瞬间变样。 

“急什么？既然是我儿子我自然不会伤害他。不过，事先警告你，你们不能见面，万一意外撞见了，你不能跟他扯上关系，你会彻底在他的记忆中消失。”居高临下看着对方困惑而愤怒的眼眸，“别这么看我，如果让他知道生命是一个下贱的性奴给的，这个性奴只有暖床的价值，他会不会觉得低人一等？” 

肉体像被抽了骨头散了灵魂，索隆颓然倒回床上，面无表情地对着精美的吊灯，即便谷道被一根刺激性强的药棒强行插入入也毫无反应。 

“这是用名贵药材制成的，能使伤口快速愈合，好好含着。” 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

平静生活被打破，突然被带到到陌生的环境，面对一群奇怪的人，小绿难免害怕。 

其实明哥跟托雷波尔交代过，打斗开始后，尽快抓住儿子将他迷晕，不要让他看到战斗过程。这点托雷波尔做得很好，现在只须抹去小绿记忆中的那几个人，再一步步让他接受自己就大功告成。 

砂糖用能力将人变成玩具后，所有人都会忘了变成玩具的人。在监狱时为了消磨无聊的时光，砂糖致力于能力开发的构想，越狱时付诸实践，在之后的日子又悉心钻研，初步练得不用变玩具也能令人丧失记忆的能力。虽然技术还不纯熟，但幼儿的记忆力本就浅薄，大多数人都记不清两岁以前的事，经过记忆清洗后，更会忘得一干二净。 

小绿就是这样，在记忆被清掉后，他不那么害怕眼下的人和事，出于小孩子的生存天性，谁关爱他就喜欢谁，依赖谁。 

明哥也肯下功夫，给儿子取名叫克纶，尽量抽出时间去陪护，教他叫爸爸，喂饭，玩耍。就算没有空，也必须由最信任的砂糖和托雷波尔来照顾，暂时不假手于人。 

处理好儿子的事，才轮到被冷落了三天的性奴。听看守汇报，索隆前两天一直不安分，只要有人接近他就开始发疯，嘶吼挣扎谩骂无所不用其极，下人态度强硬了点便被踢得鼻血狂流，掉了两颗牙齿。治伤的医生费了九牛二虎之力才给他的枪伤上点药，裹上绷带便了事，都没仔细清理缝针。没法喂水喂饭，只能依先前的交代挂吊瓶输营养液，那还是在他折腾了两天筋疲力尽的时候。 

在明哥看到他时，已经去了半条命。胸部和直直耸立的分身胀得发硬，转成恐怖的紫红色，只轻轻一捏，索隆疼得飙泪，嗓子嘶哑不能叫出来，像一个无法运作的破旧风箱，只发出混杂着粗喘的低吼。 

“还敢反抗？再想挑战我的权威？”撤去细线的限制将人拉到床边坐好，端起刚从来的饭食，舀一勺出来送到索隆嘴边，“想结束痛苦，先把这盘东西吃干净。” 

饭食是王宫内最好的，但每吃一口都像在喝蜡汁吞鱼刺，带着恶心感不断进食，越来越难受。 

喂到一半，看他连咀嚼都困难暂时放弃，动手解开紧勒胸部和肉柱的纱网。只见皮肉上留下细而深刻的勒痕，乍看之下还以为重要器官被一点点分割了。 

将人揪到卫生间，刚拿掉堵住尿道口的环扣，立即有浑浊的液体喷射出来，经久不绝。期间他发软的腿不停地抖，伴随着嘶哑的哭喊。不是第一次用这种方法惩罚他，但每次都格外带感。 

发泄完的欲望肿胀未消，满心期待着胸部的解脱，却感觉臀瓣被掰开，一根手指伸进去抠弄湿滑的内壁，“药棒已经化完，伤恢复得还不错。想要那里解放就得乖乖按我说的做。” 

被带到寝室外面，明哥让人拿来一组奇怪的道具，一个西瓜大的铁球，带一条长链子，链子末端是一根稍长的硅胶棒，表面光滑，两头细中间粗，类似椭圆。硅胶棒挤入后庭，尺寸不过分，只有轻微的饱胀感，但苦难才刚刚开始。 

“含住它不许弄掉，好好拉着球锻炼你的屁股。以后还要在肚子里装满灌肠液一起练，今天就不用了，给你一次适应的机会。从这里走到前面的那栋尖顶楼再走回来，我放过你。” 

用力夹紧硅胶棒，赤脚踩在微凉的地面迈开步尝试拖动，可铁球就像悍在地上一样，棒子脱出快一半了才挪动一点，拼尽全力收缩臀部夹紧，迈动虚软的的腿艰难拖行，反剪在背后的手拉扯着颈上的链子造成呼吸不畅，连躬身发力都是奢求。 

坚持了二十多步，来到向下的台阶边。下了三级石阶，拉铁球的链子扯得笔直，再用力，停留在上面的球会滚落下来，是一级一级地落还是依惯性拖着人跑，难以预料。 

胸部难受得想一刀切了，开始害怕无休止的忍耐和恐怖的惩罚。战战兢兢地迈一步下到第四级，铁球猛地滚下来，掉了两级。幸运地前进了一半，但棒子快夹不住了。努力蠕动收缩括约肌把道具含回来，继续下台阶。这次扯得有点急，铁球根本停不住，一下超过索隆所站的位置，铁链卷住大腿，带得他摔下去。胸部砸在地上，所有的痛感神经都被激发了。眩晕了好一阵，待能看清与脸颊亲密接触的石板地，便昂起脑袋使劲儿砸，却撞到一只肉掌上。 

“干什么？想在我眼皮子底下自残？这样的惩罚嫌轻了？只要服从我，会给你过舒服轻松的日子。学乖就那么难？看你也累了，这样吧，降低点难度，只要你能拖着它上完所有台阶就放过你。” 

被折磨得意识恍惚的时候蛊惑很有效，索隆强迫自己站起，像欣然赴死一样，误以为走完这段台阶，一切都会结束。然而拉上去并不比拉下来容易，铁球总会卡在台阶的直角处，难以拖动，在栽了无数个跟头后，支配身体的神智终于宣告罢工。 

醒来时又是另一番光景，半靠在寝室的床上，除了胸部，身上的所有束缚都解了。痛苦同时回归，自由的双手忍无可忍，忙着拿掉乳珠上的环扣。 

“我要求的惩罚任务没完成就晕了，你有什么资格解开这个？是我的性奴敢不听我的？” 

就知道离死亡遥遥无期，可美梦破灭得也太快，“放开我!变态的混蛋！就算为了解脱痛苦暂时屈服，又有什么意义？老子从来都是打内心痛恨你!你永远比不上他们……” 

“说得真好……”成功激得明哥黯淡了脸色，全身散发出危险的气息，“要激我宰了你？可惜，这一套用过很多遍，早过时了。暂时的屈服和永久的屈服有什么区别？扮演一两次狗没关系，只要竖起大尾巴你还是头狼，但是在德岛扮了一年的狗，在这里你要当一辈子，你觉得你的心还可能干净吗？” 

一下气焰全无。的确，那一点微薄的骨气除了武装自身激怒对方外，一文不值。栖息于内心深处的何尝不是解脱，寻死，逃避，自轻自贱？在毁掉这只左眼，决定放弃大剑豪的白日梦时，连灵魂都堕落了。 

“眼神不错，这才是性奴该有的状态。作为奖励，给你玩点有趣的。” 

不论什么都只是折磨的托辞，不值得索隆提起一丝兴趣，可当看到一个浅蓝色的半圈在明哥手中膨大，他以为自己眼花了。瞪大眼睛仔细瞧，只见果实细线齐齐将左腿切下，切口是一个光滑的界面，无疼痛无鲜血，将切口拼接上，完好无缺。 

“你为什么……会有罗的能力？”问话时惊得变了语调，暂时忘记身上的苦楚。 

明哥笑容里的得意满溢而出，像已经统治了全世界似的，“惊奇吗？这确实是罗的手术果实能力。都说能力者误吃第二个果实就会自爆而亡，但是黑胡子吸取了白胡子的能力，直接成为双果实能力者。他可以我为什么不行，于是我用命赌了一把，呋呋……如你所见，我赌赢了……” 

“你……在打伤他之后就把……他的能力抢走了？”想起救罗出去时他虚弱得不像样，好像预知到了自己的死亡却隐忍不言。 

“说实话，如果没有你拖累，他不至于那么快败在我手下，吸取他能力的计划也没那么顺利。可悲的家伙，拥有优秀的脑子卓绝的能力，却为一个愚蠢的废物丢了性命，我是不是该做点什么来可怜可怜他？呋呋……你觉得用果实能力来玩你以祭奠他怎么样？虽然刚适应新能力，还有点生疏，但你会喜欢的。” 

咽部一凉，头颈分离，视野很快变了，眼前便是……胀得不成样子的胸……原来头被卸下来了，脸正好对着胸部。明哥的大手将左乳的环扣取下，自己随即被按着头，嘴强行含住乳头，一股温热的液体喷涌出来，细细的水柱冲刷上颚和喉口，迅速填满整个口腔，溢出来的顺着嘴角流下。本能地咽下一部分，但还是被呛得直咳。没有任何喘息的机会，左乳过后就是右乳。 

满胀的器官终于解放，胸真的是憋了好久，可惜涌出一部分液体后还是肿的，不施加外力无法再释放。在这种性命攸关的时候，头偏被捧着移到下体，熟悉又陌生的家伙进到嘴里。 

“自家兄弟总该好好对待吧，舔完你的鸟再顾上面。” 

这种诡异的自慰方式催生出要命的羞耻感，疲软的阴茎被柔软的口腔包裹，舔过湿滑的龟头柱身时，一下被生理电流击中，口腔和分身都有酥麻的感觉，心脏砰砰乱跳，狂热得要炸裂。 

“唔唔……好奇怪……我受不了了……不要再……”嘴里的欲望正在强烈的刺激下肿大，话语早已含糊不清。 

接下来的更疯狂，躯体被翻过来，视线转到自己屁股后面，雄起的小兽就那样钻到凹槽里，明哥正用手控制着它进进出出。 

“被自己操屁股的感觉怎么样？很爽？爽到要疯了？” 

“不……”闭上眼睛不看，汹涌的快感却及时传到脑子里，理智搅成一团浆糊。后穴抽搐着收紧，一下夹得自己射了，亲眼看着精华从鲜红的肉穴里溢出来。除了张嘴乱叫，宣泄失控的情绪，再不能言语。 

“我要进去了。” 

“不……那个还在……不!!” 

巨龙直捣巢穴，感觉分身被挤进了最深处，一个异常柔软的场所，在生完孩子后那里就没用过了，现在突然被自己的东西填满，已经敏感到只要有轻微的异物摩擦，便会激发磨人的痒意，恨不得将其捣烂才好。 

而明哥正有此意，在这之前，他把索隆的双掌与脑袋用线粘连在一起，“我给你选择的自由，不管你想舔自己的哪里都可以。” 

屈膝跪在床上翘起臀，后面被大力操干，巢穴里的两处敏感点被照顾得无微不至。手是自由的，可以捧着头把自己的嘴凑到自己的乳珠上吮吸，亲眼看着胸部一点点缩小。但明哥使足力猛干狠撞，毫无节制地像打桩机一样地忙活，一下掩盖了停留在表面的舒爽快感，理智骤然回归，索隆痛得差点咬了自己的肉粒。那样庞大的东西在体内横冲直撞，屁股早被弄坏了吧，反正感觉不到哪个部位在疼。 

不知何时，已经把罗的能力被夺取的事抛在一边了，自愿受明哥支配，堕落在肮脏的情欲里…… 

反抗吧，就算死也不要沉沦…… 

把力气用在结束一切上吧，反正生死都没有意义…… 

无论如何痛苦也要好好活着，应承了罗就不能食言…… 

不同的声音夹杂在脑海里聒噪不停，再不能承受，忍无可忍地大吼一声试图叫停，并没有改变什么，于是加大音量声泪俱下尽情发泄，可现实还是现实。这一刻，才真正感觉自己要疯了，无法抉择生死，无法调控意志，什么都不是，做什么都没有意义…… 

“干什么？!”索隆的突然爆发让明哥摸不着头脑，肉棒被夹得动不了只能暂时退出来，在他屁股上狠狠扇一巴掌，“老实点!” 

踩了老虎的尾巴，这一下更不得了，像要借来八辈子的力气反转命运似的，这具缺了脑袋的诡异躯体爆发出惊人的力量，在床上胡乱翻滚踢打，明哥躲得及时，但鹅绒床垫被蹂躏得惨不忍睹，各种嘶吼各种鬼哭狼嚎，吵得耳膜都要炸了。 

硬是用大量细线捆缚，勒得他皮开肉绽才算把发疯的人固定住。还原卸掉的头颅，扶住兴尤未尽的巨根对准 一次捅入，像要把人钉死一般，伴着如困兽一般的无力嘶吼中，尽情泄欲。 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

多次寻解脱未果，这次应该成功了吧，还不知道死时是什么感觉，亦或是没有感觉，就像现在这样？看到满身白里带红的绷带依然没有痛感，闻不到刺鼻的药味，不觉得正面看吊灯时会刺眼，感受不到大床的舒适和温暖。 

既然全身都治了伤……那……惊恐地转头看中过枪的胳膊，费力地用牙扯开绷带，发现结的痂还在，只是附近有两道深可见骨的血口子，是被明哥的线勒的。 

枪伤伤口好了还是烂了不打紧，重要的是藏在伤口里的东西。那天事出紧急，悲伤震惊之余，索隆还是强行镇定，在明哥不注意的时候把罗托付的药丸塞到被打穿的胳膊的血洞里，知道会被扒得精光，那可能是唯一安全的地方。之后被折磨了一番还勉强保持清醒，面对前来治伤的医生，使尽手段发疯乱骂才逼他放弃对伤口的清理，草草地上药包扎了事。说也奇怪，这处伤口似乎好得快一点，并没有感染化脓，三天后就开始结痂了。等伤口愈合，里面的东西也就安全了。 

到现在都猜不透罗托付药珠子的目的，要说对伤口有好处他不领情，这是为了养好身体以便接受明哥的反复蹂躏？一件很珍贵的物件，不能落到别人手里，留在自己手里做纪念？ 

想着想着脑仁开始疼了，一向不善于琢磨别人的心思，更何况是一个腹黑男的心思。不过现在踏入死亡之地，罗的两个意愿都要违背了。 

“对不住……还是违背诺言了……” 

“清醒一点，至少现在还没有。”自言自语的道歉，居然有回应了。一个很空灵的声音，仿佛来自天际，这个声音有很耳熟，耳熟到难以置信。 

“谁在说话？!” 

“你分辨不出声音？我想……虽然没有实体，但至少声音维持原样。” 

“我这辈子都不信鬼神，是不是现在该信一次？这是地狱？天堂？你是……罗？你的……你的声音很像罗……” 

“应该算是……” 

“什么叫应该？”突如其来的惊喜催发潜力，居然坐起来了，然后再被席卷而来的各种剧痛虐得迷迷糊糊的，靠在床头无法动弹。难道不是梦，是现实？! 

“我的能力一向玄乎，无伤切割……灵魂替换啥的……呃……我是说就算出现灵魂转移这种事你也不该太惊讶。” 

“你能不能一次性把事情解释清楚？!”最讨厌拐弯抹角的家伙。 

“这个……本来不宜过早出现，但实在看不惯你把所有的责任往自己身上揽。关键在你随身带的药丸，那其实是灵媒，一种灵魂转移后暂时凝聚贮存的载体，前阶段必须依赖生物活体才能保持生息。依我的习惯，不会毫无准备就去象岛，我为各种可能预留了退路，而意外就是你的回返和火烈鸟获知了吸取果实能力的方法、冒险成为双果实能力者。还好，我的赌局也没输，在能力被夺取前我及时转移了灵魂，而能力到了火烈鸟身上，他离灵媒不远，所以一直在变相维持转移的灵魂。这还得益于恶魔果实图鉴，一个月前刚找专人译出来，关于不老手术，灵魂转移就是不老手术的一种。这个操作起来很难，火烈鸟不懂医术，得不到图鉴，他永远无法参透不老手术的秘密。” 

“所以那个灵媒药丸一离开你的身体你就会死？” 

“这个……你不要在意这个，要是灵魂随本体一起消亡，没有活体供养就真的死透了，我还算幸运。”当能力被夺取时猜到明哥会起杀心，困顿之时恰逢索隆劫狱冒险出逃，制造了转移灵媒的时机。明知不可能在那种情况下脱离火烈鸟的掌控，还是不忍打破最后的告别时光，更何况，如果不在恰当的时候结束本体的性命，难免引起明哥的怀疑，所以，罗耐心地等到明哥追来，借灵媒感知到他即将到达船上，才选一个恰当的时机托付索隆。明哥气急之时下手重，并没有过多地怀疑。 

“现在我最关心的是你有没有复生的希望？姑且信一次神……但不要用什么善意的谎言来安慰我，宁愿残酷一点，我不喜欢被欺骗，尤其是我信任的人……” 

半晌听不到熟悉的声音，以为他消失的时候又出现了，“暂时没有吧……其实就算能复生也没有意义，那具皮囊已经没有任何利用价值。” 

“那你……现在这种状态是为了什么……”蓦地被愧疚感压得喘不过气来，“为了安慰我？连命都丢了还要为我操心？你……”憋着一口气，各种绝望、悲愤、不甘、痛苦的情绪通通涌上来，禁不住泪湿眼眶，连声音都哽咽了，“为我这种人值得吗？……除了遵守对你的承诺……我……做什么都没有意义……” 

“你为什么一定要这样想？我要为柯拉松先生报仇，即使没有你，我也会和那个混蛋血战到底。至于多弗朗明哥，他早想夺取手术果实能力，而事成后必须杀死原能力者才可能承接能力。害死我的人是他，跟你没有关系，他只是要激发你的愧疚自卑感，才乱嚼舌根，不要落入他的圈套。想想吧，他不逃狱不出现在象岛，我会活得好好的，甚至可以说，他不杀死柯拉松先生，我不至于走到这一步。万恶之源……都在他……” 

抬手盖住眼睛，想掩饰源源不断的泪液，眼泪却汹涌而出，怎么也止不住，“你真会安慰人，不管什么时候都一样。这样的日子早就过习惯了，不要再为我做什么，我承受不起……真的不要……” 

哭到停不下来，自罗逝去后一直背负着巨大的罪恶感压抑自己，可是在听到他的声音后，各种情绪反倒更强烈了，如果非要找个理由安慰自己的话，那就是活着总算有点意义，可以帮罗做点事。 

但是声音忽然没了，是走了？消失了？为什么连招呼都不打就走？这到底是不是真的？怎么像做梦一样？ 

隐约感觉到脸颊被拍打，受不住搅扰一下惊醒，眼前是一张放大的脸，快贴到鼻梁骨了。比见到鬼还可怕，索隆想躲想远离，靠不住床头，一下摔在床垫上，弄得伤口撕裂，浑身受罪。 

“还以为你醒不过来了，刚醒又不安分。哭什么？做噩梦了？” 

痛恨他破坏了一个美好的梦，更适应不了明哥这种温柔得让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的语调，脸上的泪被拭去，绷带被一点点解开。 

“干……干什么？”动不了，被寄生线控制了。 

“不用紧张，只是上药而已，这还是我第一次给别人上药。” 

拆掉所有绷带，伤比预想的重，手上腿上胸腹上到处是刀砍斧劈似的深口子，全是被线勒的。背后看不到，但痛成那样肯定好不到哪里去。 

他真的开始往伤口上洒药粉，嘴里叽叽歪歪的不知说什么鬼话，“要不是你突然发狂不配合，我不至于下这么重的手，连寄生线都忘了用。学乖不难，至少像现在这样，我会考虑对你好一点。” 

“乱了半天居然算我的错，那老子现在是不是该对你感恩戴德？” 

“呋呋……你也会毒舌？突然间想开了？这样最好，你可以少受点罪，我也免得生气。” 

“我才不会……唔……”想开口回驳却被伤口的剧痛打断，白色药粉还好，当他把一种透明的药液滴上来，与烙铁落在伤口上的感觉无异，甚至可以看到药液与血液起化学反应产生的气泡，“什么鬼东西？!呃……住手……混蛋……” 

“为了避免伤口留疤，你最好忍耐一下。” 

怎么忍耐，痛得脑子都快抽了……刚绝迹的泪又滚落出来，随着胡乱晃动的脑袋糊了一脸。不自觉地想起那个腹黑医生，他用的不留疤的药可不是这样的，那人治伤时足够温柔，温柔得令人惊奇…… 

明哥倒觉得这是最好的方式了，如果是其他人来，不管什么捆绑方式都不如寄生线来得有效，伤害小。不过看索隆不断咬牙抽泣，汗如涌泉，有那么一点后悔，以后的日子还长，不该下手太重。 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

索隆希望与罗的对话不是梦，可半个多月过去了，不论是梦里还是现实，再没听到过熟悉的声音。不过，即使是真的又怎样，如果罗只能做一缕飘荡的游魂，他还不如长眠安息得好，省得看到已经彻底堕入深渊的自己而徒增痛苦。 

戴了手铐活动不开，还是摸到鼓胀的腹部，肚皮撑得没有再按压下一分一毫的余地。肠道里占满温热的灌肠液，有一股压力直往外冲，后庭便意紧迫，却不敢放松一丝一毫，硬是逼自己收缩括约肌夹紧穴里的道具，拖着沉重的大铁球缓慢前行，生怕硅胶棒脱出后穴决堤，造成锻炼失败的惨剧。就是锻炼，用这个词心里才能好受一点。以前锻炼肌肉是为了最强的理想，现在锻炼私处只为了伺候明哥，满足他的恶趣味。 

拖行的铁球与粗糙的石板地摩擦，发出嚓嚓的噪音，搅得索隆心绪不宁。好不容易走完一半路程，再没有多余的耐力行至寝室。腿间的硬棒也随着走动一跳一跳的，看束缚它的环套附带的珠饰丝穗轻微晃动，脸上莫名发烧，赶紧用手拉住，却引来难耐的剧痛，才想起膀胱里也尽是灌肠液，阴茎受的迫害不比后面轻。 

面前是一段向上的斜坡，走完斜坡后十几步路就是任务的终点。为了方便日常锻炼，明哥特意让人把原先的台阶改建成斜坡，如此认真投入的调教只为增添乐趣，受苦的终究是索隆。 

甩甩满头的汗珠，深吸一口气，咬紧牙关开始拖着重物爬。比平地艰难多了，摩擦加剧，尝试走两步，穴内的硅胶棒像泥鳅一样，一点点往外倒滑，连接的细铁链绷得笔直，无法助力。不行不行……索隆腿一软跪下去，还不忘迅速夹紧臀部，赶紧借外力把硅胶棒坐回去。 

转头看一眼，在门口观望的明哥不见了，也没有留下监视的人。没有什么偷懒反抗的意愿，习惯性地猜测，这只是明哥整蛊考验的伎俩，如果有多余的心思，接下来会更惨。 

如此想来，还是站起身，坚持爬完斜坡，进房门。只要到达卫生间就解放了，索隆禁不住加快脚步，拖着器具朝里屋走去。 

被灌肠拖重物锻炼折腾得浑身冒汗，意识开始游离恍惚，当门后突然闪现入侵者，被人捂住嘴按在地上时，索隆才稍稍清醒一点。能感受到压制身体的强劲力道，在双手被手铐束缚后，更不可能靠徒劳的挣扎脱困。 

眼前是一个陌生的男人，黑发卷曲，络腮胡占了大半张脸，刘海下垂看不清瞳色，偏瘦的身形包裹在粗布衫里。 

忽然产生一种奇怪的感觉，说不出哪里不对，内心存疑，便任由对方摆布。黑色纱衣很快被一件长达小腿的风衣取代，随后被搀到马桶旁边，一只手探到双丘抓住铁链慢慢拉出硅胶棒。 

“唔……”即将释放的快意如此诱人，索隆很想马上蹲下去来个彻底的解脱，却被男人揽住肩膀藏到门背后，他竖起食指做个噤身的手势。 

刚藏好便有脚步声靠近，是两个巡查兵，他们检查得很随意，到每个房间看一眼，只说了句“快去向国王报告”后就离开了。 

那人似乎不敢再耽搁，更为了加快行动速度一把抱起索隆，飞奔出门，快速接近围墙，脚踩虚地踏空而行。 

月步！？疑惑被突如其来的熟悉招式释解，索隆惊诧得连腹部的不适都忘了，愣愣地躺在他的臂弯里，盯着那双隐在蓬松刘海下的眼睛，不是预想的湛蓝色，但现在不是相信自己眼睛的时候，对方全身都是掩饰身份的伪装。 

“厨子！？你是厨子吗？” 

那人的手有一丝颤抖，又很快稳定下来，对索隆的追问不理不睬，继续在隐秘的回廊小路上快速穿行，谨慎地躲避喽啰小兵。 

“放我……下来……快放开我……”并非想占用时间解决生理需要，而是源于可怕的记忆，想到一心维护自己的罗如何血溅当场凄惨离世，再不能任由罪恶感第二次降临。 

“不要管我……你快滚……老子不想看见你！”手铐来不及取下，体虚力竭，徒劳的挣扎全无用处，更加清楚对方不会轻易放弃，只能恶语相加，可对方全不动容，毕竟早在很久以前便已习惯这种互相谩骂吐槽的相处模式。 

“我不要离开……放下我……唔……”大概是怕声音过大惊扰敌人，他居然掏一块手帕塞进索隆嘴里。 

男人轻车熟路地在王宫内穿行，不一会儿便飞跃宫墙到了宫外，加快速度，赶到一里外的蒿草地，找到躲藏已久的粉色飞鸟，直接上鸟背起飞。 

到此时才敢放人下来，除掉手帕，掏出一把精致的小匕首，轻松切断索隆的手铐。 

“绿藻头，现在你没有选择了，我们必须尽快离开。” 

熟悉的声音，熟悉的强调，没想到事隔大半个月，他还是来了。 

随着大鸟的飞升，王宫越来越小，只要出岛，便能安全逃离。然而索隆没有半点解脱的喜悦，他伸出自由的右手探到后面死死捂住排泄口，左手虚扶鼓胀的肚子。 

忍到极限实在憋不住了，但本能使然，无论如何也不想在这人面前出丑，即使肚子剧痛如绞，浑身虚汗淋漓。 

“绿藻头……”痛惜的语调不足以安慰人，哪怕将他揽入怀中，仍对如此僵化的场面无能为力，“没事，你发泄吧”这样伤人的话无论如何也说不出口，况且目前最重要的还是安全逃离，在大鸟没有飞出菲尼岛之前，一切都是未知数。 

忧虑随着大鸟的飞升慢慢减退，然而恐惧来得如此之快，当鸟在原处徒劳地拍翅，停滞不前时，山治发现一根巨长的白线牵扯住鸟腿，随即分叉生长，迅速包裹住鸟翅。 

抱着人狂踩月步，拼命赶向海岸试图跳入大海，却听到这样灰心绝望的话。 

“没用的……你快滚吧……你永远都对付不了他……” 

究竟是太过于怕那个男人还是生无可恋自甘堕落，在象岛的时候就明晰了，此时说又有什么特别的。既然救不了他就以死谢罪吧，总好过无尽的愧悔自责。 

在脚被果实细线缠住的时候，已经没有跳海避祸的机会了，穿粉红羽织的男人堪比出膛的子弹，几个起落便已来到面前。 

“把人放下！他是我的玩具！” 

一改呋呋怪笑的张狂不羁，今天的明哥格外阴沉冷酷。 

扶索隆坐下，摘掉头套撕下假胡须，露出金发碧眼的本来面目。说什么都是多余，山治飞身上前，直接用踢技回应。 

拳来脚往的看似激烈，却理所当然地演变成一边倒的形势，山治不遗余力地使出不要命的打法，身体被线割得鲜血淋漓，仍伤不了明哥分毫。明哥更不客气，细线收束汇聚成刃，随时准备收割对手的性命。 

“搞得轰轰烈烈，又是绑架人质又是埋藏炸弹，还以为你能给我一点惊喜，可惜脚下的活太烂。怎么样？是要自我了断还是让我帮你？” 

山治退两步，调整好呼吸，反唇相讥，“我烂命一条不值得你在意，倒是你，连自己儿子和干部的性命都不顾了吗？如果你不放索隆，我不知道自己会干出什么出格的事！” 

“呋呋……你指的是这个破烂玩意？文斯莫克家族最得意的高科技微型炸弹？”拿出一颗子弹大小的黑色金属物体举在手中，明哥的笑容又灿烂几分，“调虎离山的小把戏玩得不错，可惜你太弱，只有那么一点给我当靶子练手的价值。” 

“被识破了吗？不应该啊……”就差一点了，明明就差一点了……握紧拳头爆出骨节挤压的脆响仍无法宣泄心底的痛苦和愤怒，唯有冲上前去付诸战斗，“多弗朗明哥！”一系列漂亮的连环踢迫使对方收敛闲散不屑的应敌状态，内心的愤懑依旧，“你害索隆害得还不够惨吗？他和你有什么深仇大恨？开罪你的是我！有种冲我来!” 

“我对你没兴趣，你连当奴隶的资格都没有。很少有适合我的玩具，然而一旦找到了，再难适应新的。我和索隆有结婚契约，你一个落魄公子哥除了展现可笑的愚蠢外还有什么？” 

“还有什么？还有一条命！老子早就活得不耐烦了，谁爱要谁拿去！” 

几次领教明哥的可怕实力，今天的此时最为狼狈。高高悬挂的艳阳和碧蓝的天如同可笑的摆饰，并不能给晦暗的心情注入一丁点活力，劲急的狠踢划破空气又被细线拦阻化解，凉意渗骨。浅蓝色的半圈比死亡咒印更可怕，顷刻间支配自由践踏生命，被切割得支离破碎的躯体散落在石子路上，溅起一阵尘埃。 

如果没看错的话，这是手术果实能力，为什么明哥会用？潜入的这几天没看见罗，更打听不到相关的消息，难道…… 

蹲下来近距离观察惊诧而惨淡的蓝眸，觉得好笑，“呋呋……惊奇吗？罗的能力在我这里，你还有什么希望逞强？” 

“为什么？你……”分离的手脚像蛇一样胡乱在地上挣动，却无法支配破碎的身体。 

比对付俎上的鱼肉还简单，明哥随手抓着山治的头发提起他的脑袋，“罗妄想在我眼皮底下耍花招挖墙角，他只能死！你如果缩起来认输让我找不到了，也许还能活命，但你竟敢来拐带我的人，看来只有死亡才能让你们这些杂碎彻底安分下来……” 

“慢着……快住手！”索隆一直在旁边观望插不上手，到此时才有机会接近明哥，只是惩罚未消，他的脸色随着艰难的忍耐愈发苍白，短短几步路，腿不停地打颤，都不敢迈开大步。“你不是要我乖一点顺一点吗？你又何苦……为难一个可悲的家伙？看吧……你要我按要求锻炼我做到了，在你没同意我释放之前，我……我没有漏出一点……以后我也会……一直……” 

随手扔开黄发脑袋，拦腰抱起颤栗不停的身体，习惯性地扯掉那件碍事的长风衣，轻轻按压鼓起来的肚子，轻声笑问，“那你能忍多久呢？” 

“唔……”索隆的脸一下憋得通红，赶忙伸手堵住即将失守的后庭，“你让我忍多久，我就……” 

明哥的脸一下晴转阴，“你这算为了黄毛？同样的手段为了罗用过一次，还想再用一次？” 

“那你想……怎么样？” 

“我想怎么样？你是为了别的男人服软你问我想怎么样？”扯掉分身头部的环套，手一松，任由怀里的人摔下去，“既然你有心挑战就成全你！三分钟的时间，只要你能忍住，我放了他。” 

“好……”闭上眼侧头，避过刺眼的阳光，埋在股沟里的右手小心地活动，迅速插进三根手指堵住出口，左手更不敢松懈，死死握住肿大的肉棒，再绞起双腿绷紧后臀，等待难以预知的痛苦。 

有粗糙的硬物抵在肚皮上，迅速激增的压迫感伴随着要命的胀痛。“啊……”有过多次浣肠经历，依然无法适应这种非人的折磨，睁开眼看，隐约瞟到一只大脚又很快被灭顶的剧痛吞噬光明，“不要踩……不行了……”知觉控制力快速流失，手指在体内的强大冲力下滑出，后庭洞开，前方泄流，一股强劲的液体飙射出来 ，滋得下身地面到处都是。 

脑子嗡地一炸，意识灵魂几乎脱离肉体，陷入短暂的晕眩中，恶毒的话刺入耳膜，“呋呋……我给过机会，可惜你输了，怪不得别人。” 

“混蛋……你混蛋……”捂着肚子，难受得半天都缓不过来，眼前晃动着粉红色的重影，辨不清明哥的所在。“不要动他……不准你杀他！”提不起力气，话音低得只有自己能听清。好不容易恢复一点体力站起来，山治破碎的身体早被明哥抓在掌中用手术果实加线线果实的组合技肆意切割蹂躏。 

“够了！我让你住手！”苦于手中没有剑，周围更是连可用的棍棒也没有，用力捏紧拳头，理智冲破周身的寒凉和苦痛迅速点燃怒火 “罗已经死了，你到底要杀多少人才满意？”充血的单眸戾气尽显，俨然变了一个人，“你已经夺走了我的一切，为什么一定要毁灭所有？不要再逼我！” 

最后一句咆哮已然破音，明哥很快联想到半月前床上的那一幕，绿发男人歇斯底里地吼叫发狂，犹胜暴怒的疯牛，目前还不到那个程度，但看他胸腹随呼吸的节奏快速起伏，瞪大眼几乎目眦尽裂，也离爆发不远了。如果让黄毛断气，他一定会彻底癫狂。 

精神征服远比武力压制要复杂，对鲜逢敌手的火烈鸟来说，杀人本不足以满足征服欲，看索隆目前的状态，更不能冲动，而是要顺其自然，反其道而行之。 

“生气了？”俯下身去抬绿发男人的下巴，竟被扭头拒绝，不禁发笑，“呋呋……黄毛和罗不一样，他还不够格劳烦我亲自动手。你只要给我一个理由，一个放了他的理由。” 

这下轮到索隆发懵了，不明白对方突然转变态度的原因，亦或是一开始没注意到明哥并没有先前面对罗时的那种决绝和愤恨，于是像被扎了一针的气球，不论是怒气还是冲动都在明哥意味不明的怪笑中慢慢倾泄。 

“从他跟布琳结婚开始，我不想再跟这个人有任何联系，哪怕是因我而死的联系。既然我答应遵守结婚契约，就不会违背，而他纠缠不放是他的事，与我无关。我唯一的价值只是当你的玩具，就算逃出去，我都不知道用什么理由支撑自己苟活……”越说声音越低，慢慢瘫坐下去，闭上眼，“这是我最后的请求……” 

地面被太阳晒得滚烫，散落的躯体碎块活像搁在烤架上炙烧，连同无力搏动的心脏，热得快融化了。脑袋转动艰难，眼睁睁地看明哥抱起索隆消失在视野中，支配不了身体反抗阻止，张不开嘴呼喊告别。碎体残肢慢慢蠕动着接近，过了很久才拼接好双手和上身，然后自行组装其余部位。 

外伤虽重，但鲜血都已凝固，站起身后还能抬腿行走。注视北面高地的王宫良久，摸出一根烟，拇指掀开打火机金属盖点燃，深深吸一口。 

还是失败了，失败得彻彻底底。 

自上次逃离象岛，将小黄托付给人妖岛的伊万照顾，山治无时无刻不在构想营救索隆的计划，从打探消息到改妆成送劳役潜入王宫，不敢有半点耽搁。先熟悉王宫的地形，确定相关人的住所，静候天气晴朗云开雾散的今日，在这样的天气里，明哥没法用能力飞行追击。而后找机会避过托雷波尔接近小绿，按原计划安放炸弹调虎离山，再借机带走索隆。可是…… 

山治肆意张狂地笑起来，笑得无心无我，他停不下来，也不知因何而笑。

直到吃葡萄的砂糖走到他身边，触碰到他的身体，他变成一个戴着铁制头盔的玩具人。

他再也笑不出来了。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

从明哥扔下山治离开时就已做好接受惩罚的觉悟，明哥和所有干部都在现场，山治应该安全了，受再多折磨也无所谓。 

“我放过他只是不屑于杀他，不完全是被你那几个可笑的理由说服。罗是一个麻烦的对手，很难抓到他的把柄和破绽，但黄毛不一样，他的弱点太多了。” 

索隆保持着懒散的靠墙姿势，眼神空洞，“你遵守诺言就好，其余请便。” 

“请便？你真大方……男人要对说出口的话负责，我会让你哭着求我。” 

自从认识这个男人，受过折磨无数，进卧室看到一个奇怪的铁架子，并不觉得它能给自己带来多大痛苦，只有在亲自体验后，才能感受到那生不如死的滋味。 

算上自己，房间里只有六个人，明哥和他的干部，另外两个是不知名的仆役。 

剥光洗净的身体无需处理，直接抬到铁架前的长桌上，双腿朝两边慢慢打开，伸直，马上有皮带箍紧大腿小腿，双脚便紧贴桌面扯成标准的横叉。 

被撕扯的韧带酸痛不已，双脚微微颤抖着，这还在可以承受的范围，索隆微倾身体，双手攥紧木桌的棱角，准备承受接下来的道具。 

后穴塞入药丸后媚肉变软内壁发热，热流又涌向小腹，忍不住用手握住充血肿大的阴茎，要让它舒服一点。这都是调教的旧把戏，没什么可惊讶的，哪怕明哥拿起一根表面光滑的粗长圆木，索隆也面不改色，毕竟后面痒得难受，巴不得有粗大的东西进去填满，“这是要插到我的屁股里？要做就做，不必说冠冕堂皇的废话。” 

的确，什么威胁嘲讽都不如行动来得实在，明哥也不多说，用两指开一个洞，抓着圆木慢慢往里塞。 

媚药早激发后穴分泌淫液润滑，插入还算顺利。感觉到粗大的物体钻入洞口，撑大柔软的内壁充满空间，伴随着穴肉被撕大的刺疼和饱涨感，索隆咬紧牙关努力放松，向前低伏身体好承接巨物。 

“啊……”插得比想象中的深，最深处的痛感强烈，逐渐抵消药物催发的快感。伸手往后摸，碰到撑到极致的肛口，只有一圈薄薄的肉皮裹住圆木，感觉随时会被撕裂。 

“我并不打算为难你，这圆木只比我的家伙大一点而已，你这种程度不行，还要再努力锻炼。” 

这次是一根两端钻了小洞的较细短的棍子，正担心他会不会把这个一起插入，明哥下命令把双手背到后面。 

按要求照做，原来细棍是用来固定反背在后面的手，正疑惑意义何在时，通过四面墙上的镜子，索隆眼睁睁地看着调教瞬间升级为酷刑。 

一根细铁链缠住粗大的圆木，绕过固定双手的短棍，搭在高处的挂钩再垂下，末端接一个沉重的铁球。铁球下坠，牵扯圆木高高翘起抻了脆弱的后穴，逼得索隆伏低身子，但这样一来，双手向前拉便带动铁球上升扯着圆木往内壁更深处钻。 

“呃……”巨大的恐惧感瞬间冲击头脑，肌肉紧张得块块彭起，发现明哥手中还有道具，差点就喊出“不要这样不要再来了”，而忽明忽灭的傲气又在内心呐喊，才刚刚开始而已，这么快就服软求饶算什么。 

皮带箍在腰间，硬扯着身子向前伏低好撅起臀方便插入，双手又向后牵扯，瞬间将上身掰成一个弯月弓形，胸膛高高挺起。 

“啊……”难受得发出一声悲鸣，闭合上下唇，只听到牙齿打战的声音。 

若双腿和后穴单独承受这样的刑罚，索隆顶多皱皱眉头，可调动全身感官的联动装置将狠毒翻了无数倍，一旦挣动双手扯铁球便是自我惩罚，拉动圆木顶撞体内，放松双手后仰也不行，圆木会翘起，腰和双腿会承受巨大的压力。 

短短五分钟，索隆汗如雨下，各处肌肉剧烈痉挛，脑袋后仰脖颈绷成一道僵硬的直线，身体不能有大幅度动作，只能徒劳地将手指张开又收拢，脚趾全程都在颤抖蠕动，不受控制。 

明哥摸摸那颗绿脑袋，蹭了一手心湿黏的汗液，简直像从水里捞出来的一样，全身的麦色皮肤油光可鉴，像极了水滑的巧克力绸缎。 

“连受虐时都这么养眼，还说不是妖精。”似乎觉得不够刺激，抓着圆木抽出一小段，再旋转着送进去，伴随着骨骼相错的咔咔响，凄惨的呻吟听得明哥内心一颤，俯下身擦拭他眼角的泪痕，“感觉怎么样？疼还是难受？” 

索隆张张嘴想说话，却只吐出一连串的哀吟。骨骼被扭曲的痛，嫩肉被撕裂抻扯的疼，后穴里的痒胀麻热，双腿的剧烈酸疼，种种感觉汇成一股无休止的折磨，由自己的双手而起，无法逃脱。 

凡事需要适应，刚开始的几分钟，意识中充满黑暗和恐惧，然后慢慢地，一切明晰起来，开始看到夸张挺起的胸，因药物和特殊的姿势而饱满憋胀，还感觉到腿间的小兽已硬挺如山。不断地牵扯联动装置，圆木在屁股里小幅度地抽插，分泌大量的淫液润滑，开始有滋咕的水声，如入泥沼。 

不管疼痛如何强烈，始终无法泯灭药物的作用，插着插着，快感席卷而上，顶端射出浊液溅在桌面。 

快乐无比短暂而虚幻，还没体会清楚，立马面对无止尽的煎熬。旁观者更不甘于闲着，总有罪恶的手伸到后面动那根粗大的圆木，不禁生出肚子被顶穿的错觉，疼痛撕心扯肺。 

“唔……”这种时候，胸怎么会被冷落，明哥的大手已罩住鼓起的肉团慢慢揉，期待它们膨胀得更大一点，嫌刺激不够，伸出长长的舌头包裹两粒茱萸。 

在天堂与地狱中不断转换，近乎神魂颠倒精神分裂，而时间慢慢流逝药物失效，那一点可怜的快乐终于被剥夺殆尽。 

“啊……啊……够了……不要再动那根棍子……好难受……” 

“哪根？”明哥咧开的嘴角直奔耳根而去，讪讪一笑，恶意握住固定索隆双手的细棍向后拉。 

粗棍进入到前所未有的深度，狠狠捣着嫩肉，“啊……哦哦……”一连串的低吼怪叫声中，绿脑袋疯狂地摆动，肉茎立起，被干得失禁，飙出一股黄色液体。 

“停下……不要……痛……”似乎是想起最紧要的问题，涣散的红眸对着明哥，连忙补充，“屁股里面的棍子，拿出来……帮我……” 

“是这根吗？”明哥并不想结束得太早，抓着棍子抽动，看不断有液体溢出股沟，甚觉有趣，便握着粗棍慢慢旋转。 

“唔……”身体濒临被撕扯折断的边缘，索隆难受得哭出声来，此时的他，全无身为人的尊严，更是颠覆了剑客的冷傲形象。 

“好，我可以给你一个机会，答对问题我把才它解开。知不知道你受惩罚的原因？” 

“啊……拿……拿出来……放开……难受……”抽噎呻吟不断，呼吸全乱了，气喘如牛，全身的骨头像被扔到油锅里煎炸，什么都不顾了，不管是死亡也好自由也好，只求解脱 ，“求你……帮我……”头脑里一片混乱，耳中蜂鸣不断，听不清明哥在聒噪什么，唯有低声下气地乞求。 

看索隆的瞳孔涣散得厉害，嘴角口水直流，脸憋成青灰色，熬了近一个小时估计快到极限了，再继续下去多半会伤了脊柱脏腑徒增麻烦，只能暂停让他休息，解了其他部位的束缚，独留后面的圆木。 

暂时自由的索隆与一滩烂泥无异，软倒在长桌上，除了抽搐再无能做其他。眩晕了好一会儿才清醒一点，眼前的桌面上尽是黄色白色的污浊液体，都不知自己泄了多少次了。尝试活动身体，刚一抬手，如万蚁钻爬的麻痒袭来，长时间保持一个姿势的肢体陌生得不像自己的。 

“屁股里的自己拿出来，做不到就继续。”坐在床边悠闲地喝红酒的明哥又有新要求。 

经他一说，才发觉后面饱胀未消，关键的道具还在。 

生怕再接受惨绝人寰的惩罚，很积极地伸手去抓圆木，也不管手臂酸麻颤抖不停。左手不行就用右手，软颤硬磨终于拔出了道具。 

“来，走到床边就让你休息。” 

一头栽下长桌摔到地上，稍微动一动，肌肉疼痛麻痒的程度不比被捆缚的时候轻，尤其是双腿，感觉快要废了，何谈走路。 

磨蹭了一会儿，在被扭曲过的骨骼的咔咔声中，勉强能站起来，却是全身发颤，难受到恨不得栽在地上一头撞死，但还是逼着自己控制不太听使唤的腿跌跌撞撞地过去，不断缩短与床的距离，达成要求，最终身子一软，跌入黑暗中。 

醒来时正躺在柔软的床上，全身像被坦克碾过一样，没有筋骨，缺失细腻的感官。手稍微好一点，还能抬起来摸摸一丝不挂的身体。皮肤已经被清理得干净，散发出不知名的淡香，后穴不出意外又肿了，张开一个一指大的小口，暂时合不上。胸还是胀的，明哥就没打算给自己一分钟的松活时间。 

就像现在，躺了不到十分钟，两个男仆役进门来，将先前用过的刑具收拾好，打扫干净屋子，再给索隆喂水喂药，然后是按摩。主要在被拉伤的腰背部和双腿下手，一下一下重重地按捏掐揉，蜜色的皮肤留下一道道青白印子。 

刚开始几下还能勉强忍受，后面就不行了，强烈的酸痛感被大面积触发滋生了说不出的难受，好比一团惨遭蹂躏的面，不至于毁坏受伤却和舒爽不沾边。 

“呃……”趴在床上任人胡作非为，没什么能反抗的力气，也懒得花费精力压抑住呻吟。两人按摩的手劲也越来越大，又逼得索隆增加叫唤的次数。 

“叫什么？被人按很爽吗？嘿嘿……那这里呢？”不满于腰腿部位，一人按住索隆的臀肉，用力揉弄。 

“光那地方哪行？”另一人不屑地白他一眼，把索隆翻过来，改揉异样的胸部，“看这里，都软了，猜猜里面有什么？” 

索隆变了调的呻吟激起他们的兴奋感，下手愈发大胆，开始集中攻陷私密部位。明哥有事要办离开了，更令其有恃无恐，乱吹乱说要面子拼胆量，又想到进了这王宫当仆役，累死累活得不到什么好处，回不了家睡不上媳妇，看着那一开一合的诱人小嘴，心说有现成的肉怎么着也得拾一点渣。 

已经被索隆的浪叫撩得硬了，更没有临场退缩的道理，年纪稍长的浓眉男为保险起见早有准备，拿出套子一人一个戴上。 

“小子，有种跟少主告状去，承认你是个小婊子，任何一个男人见了都忍不住要干你。” 

胀大的男根在红肿的穴口处蹭几下，一鼓作气插进去，捏着他的腰抬起臀，狠命捣鼓， 另一个瘦小的男人则在索隆的胸上腰上掐捏，把丑陋的肉棒插进他嘴里口交。 

与其说没有反抗的力气还不如说无心反抗，被两个仆役强上比方才被绑在架子上受煎熬好多了，顶多是后面痛一点，所带来的快感也足以弥补。究其根本，迎合明哥跟迎合他的走狗没多大区别，更没必要替一个自己憎恨的男人守身。 

两个仆役终归是心虚，爽完就收，抽出后才射，没胆把精华留在他身体里，又在第一时间清理现场，把索隆洗得干干净净，确保看不出痕迹。 

索隆疲累过度睡了过去，不知过了多久硬被房间里的嘈杂噪音惊醒。 

“休息得怎么样，应该可以开始了吧。”

一睁眼，望见笑得不怀好意的明哥以及准备就绪的长桌铁架，烦躁地闭上眼，手心不知不觉冒出冷汗，不知该如何应答。 

“这样的态度可不行，果然还是要被绑着插屁股你才会乖一点。” 

再次被绑上去，依旧是双腿横叉上身弓形的扭曲姿势，在熟悉的圆木插进屁股时，久违的折磨笼罩身心，索隆惊惶地惨叫一声，只感觉心脏在胸腔里剧烈地振动，昭示着本能的生理反应。 

“才开始就怕了？刚才你可是熬了一个多小时呢。” 

一个小时……绝对会死的，绝对会……几分钟的时间，全身各处都在叫嚣抗议，痛苦和紧张感加剧，冷汗唰唰直下，比先前更严重。 

这样的反应令明哥舒心多了，俯下身笑着勾起索隆的下巴，拉近彼此的视线距离，“想舒服很简单，只要想清楚两个问题，你受罚的原因，还有，在休息的这段时间，发生了什么。如果答案令我满意，马上放了你。” 

答案？不就是以自己做威胁为山治求情吗？还有……被两个仆役揩油，干了个爽。不正是现在在旁边辅助帮忙的那两个？明哥一定是知道了什么才来暗示，还要自己亲口描述出来。 

原本一开口就能解脱，可这样的卑贱又算什么？并没有忘记罗惨遭杀害的大仇，至于厨子，他真的安全离岛了么？要说被两个杂碎欺负的事，他既然知道了，还要自己亲口说，不外乎是完完全全征服自己身心宣誓主权的目的，不想任何一个人沾染他的专属性奴。 

可以在忍受不了折磨时哀求他放开，不代表能放下对他的憎恨，不可以。想到这，索性闭上眼睛，尽力稳住颤抖不停的身体，做好死耗的心理准备，最好回想以往的事分散注意力，不至于这么难捱。 

想法很天真，粗棍子又被搅动了，一下一下的碾磨脆弱的肠肉，这次没有药物辅助，比刀绞火烧还厉害，屁股又胀得难受，没坚持几分钟，眼泪口水齐流，大张着嘴，愣是发出了连自己都恶心的古怪呻吟。但是没办法，除了哼叫，不知该以何种方式来排遣这种痛苦。 

两个仆役则按明哥的命令招呼阴茎和胸部。长有软毛的刷子，通了电之后高速运转，在敏感的龟头、大腿内侧和胸部活动，软毛疾速撩拨着脆弱的地带，像一个不知疲倦的高级调教师。肉棒硬了射，射了又硬，解脱的乳珠则在快感的催发下无节制地喷奶，很爽但很痛，被两种矛盾的感觉夹在中间，折磨得人精神恍惚，更要命的是，等到体液流泻完，胸部和阴茎照样在高强度刺激下膨胀肿大，那感觉就像一个饿得快要死的人面对一堆美食，却没有可以进食的嘴。哪怕是膀胱里被注入液体失禁都好，现在可是连射精都是奢求，没有可以发泄的东西，偏偏高潮不断，情欲难消。汗和泪也快流光了吧，好比一副被掏光的空皮囊，无助，凄惨，可怜。 

“不要再刷了，停……停下……求你们了……”真的受不了了，求饶出于本能，在梦想人格尊严坍塌后，没有什么可以支撑意志的信仰。在生与死的关头，索隆做了一个决定，形同废人的自己再不能坚持原有的武士作风，身体抵受不住就嘴上屈服吧，深仇大恨化入内心，苟全一条性命，以求日后翻转。 

“是……是这两个杂碎……在我休息的时候……”原本心虚的两个仆役一下惊住，手一滑，道具掉在地上，更给了索隆喘息的机会，“是他们……趁我没力气的时候摸我……把东西插入我屁股里……嘴里……玩我的胸……”说这话时莫名萌生羞耻感，也许是情欲残留的缘故。 

结果可想而知，等待已久的明哥一出手便削断两个仆役的手脚，留下半条命，让人将残躯挂到王宫正中的旗杆上示众。 

“你只属于我一个人，动了你的都该死！” 

眼镜后面的森冷血光像尖刀一样，直直戳入心底，索隆打个寒战，低下高昂的头，轻声哀求道：“真的受……受不了了……放我下来……我……我不敢了……我保证，这副身体，只属于你……”罗已亡故，再不会和山治有交集，唯一的依托，大概就在这了，服从他满足他，最终把他送入地狱。 

终于离开了该死的刑架，索隆虚弱地缩在明哥怀里发抖，眼底的寒光一闪而逝。 

自此后，照顾索隆的人换成了砂糖变化的玩具，一个头盔人和一个布偶猴。玩具除了视听外缺乏其他感官，自然不会在私下对索隆动手动脚，揩油玩弄。 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

逼索隆服软收心后，明哥调教的次数大幅减少，除去规定他做的日常锻炼，最多心血来潮时玩一玩，况且要在菲尼岛站稳脚跟扩充势力不是一朝一夕的事，其他空余时间，基本都在照顾儿子克纶，和索隆接触的次数更少。 

被冷落不见得是好事，索隆发觉自己变得越发怪异，没人光顾的身体欲求不满，潜意识里希望被蹂躏，一旦做床事，情欲汹涌超乎预料 ，跟用了药一样。 

照明哥的要求做羞耻的锻炼，过着循环往复百无聊赖的日子，他开始想念自己的儿子，希望增添一点新元素。 

近乎自虐地拖着大铁球走了两倍以上的路程，不满于在自己的住所兜圈子，开始朝明哥划定的禁区走。就算被惩罚也无所谓，总好过现在这种死水一样的生活。 

在王宫里兜兜转转，无视兵卒岗哨的暧昧目光，累到浑身无力时，总算到达那栋最高大豪华的宫殿。以明哥的身份，肯定要住最气派豪华的地方，凭着这种简单粗暴的直觉，还真来对了地方。 

王宫前的空地上，穿粉毛羽织的男人像一只欢脱的大猩猩，站在一个白圈里，左蹦右跳地躲避一个小男孩不断投掷的彩球，哪里有一岛之主的威严。 

索隆的目光全被小男孩吸引，浅绿的短发，酒色的红眸，明明是稚嫩的包子脸，却被不相称的大个头拔高了生理年龄。 

明哥用各种方法躲避彩球，始终不超过半径一米的白圈，更不会跃到空中。而小男孩使尽浑身解数，连明哥的衣角都碰不到。表面上是在戏耍，真正的目的不外乎是借游戏训练小男孩投掷的力道和准头。 

“爸爸，太难了啦，打不到……不好玩……”嘟起小嘴大声抱怨，随手再一扔，竟然中了，消散的兴致又尽数回归，“哇，中了！还要来!” 

这便是自己的儿子……好长时间没见，又长高了些……差点控制不住跑过去相认拥抱，被身后的铁球一坠，瞬间回归现实，怎以这种性奴的装扮见他，岂不造孽？在孩子转过脸时，及时转移到墙后面，等了半分钟，才敢探出头来张望。 

“你来这里做什么？” 

明哥的声音突然在耳边响起，索隆不惊不怖，淡然转身，仰起头看着那张愠怒的脸。 

“闲得无聊出来散步，恰巧就到这里了。” 

瞅瞅他身后的锻炼道具，情色满满的脆弱地带，内心的不悦竟慢慢消退，“两个多月没碰你，欠操了？” 

“大概是吧……你现在要惩罚，我没意见。锻炼的时间也不短了，我现在两天一次，拉铁球当散步完全没问题。” 

“那就看看你锻炼到什么程度。” 

调教还是要到他的住所才有意思，新购置的器材道具全在那儿。不多说，直接用软绳绑起手吊到高架上，双腿叠成M形分绑在两边，露出股部。即使铁球脱离地面，连接的铁链仍被稳稳地夹在后穴里，没有滑落的迹象。 

“锻炼得真不错。”伸手拉着链子增加重量， 

媚肉都被带出一部分，而那小穴仍像弹性极佳的橡皮套一样，牢牢裹住异物。索隆也努力绷紧臀肉，不敢有丝毫松懈。“呋呋，看来要换一种锻炼方式了。今天本来该陪你消遣一下，但儿子的成长更重要。我会把所有的本领教给他，在此之前，他要有相当的练武功底才行。不过没关系，可以来点新鲜活，看在你最近非常乖顺的份上。” 

放索隆下来，抱到床上，发动能力，将人拦腰分离，卸下自己和他的阴茎，拣一堆小道具放在顺手的地方，床头搁一个录像电话虫。 

“想爽的话自己来，我该去陪克纶了。” 

走得真干脆……用手撑起上身，瞧瞧各种道具和趴着的下体，心脏砰砰狂跳，这是要自慰吧，用一种更方便刺激的新方式。 

首先要做前戏吧。下肢被大脑支配着，在双手的辅助下翻过来，变成双腿屈跪后臀撅起的姿势。拿过大抱枕垫在胸口下面，以便抬起上身，近距离观察自己的私密部位。 

镜子里到底看不真切，远不如近距离观察来得刺激。嫣红的穴口在蜜色皮肤的映衬下尤为妖艳，伸出中指在褶皱处打圈，受惊的小口一下张开，紧紧含住指头。娴熟地捅入抽送，还不忘用指甲抠弄柔软的内壁，寻找那个关键的突起。 

不不，一般要先伺候肉棒的吧……索隆慌忙抽出手指，拿过自己的阳具，认真舔舐吮吸。湿软的舌滑过红嫩的柱头，带来酥酥麻麻的异样触感，随着紧张和新鲜感升温。伺候惯别人的，突然要自我满足，难免不知所措。很快，阳具肿胀泄精，硬得一塌糊涂。 

根本顾不得扩张前戏，索隆拿着小家伙在股沟里蹭几下，对准闭合的褶皱硬插进去。好奇怪……急于射精的阳具一下被紧致的肉穴包裹，动弹不得，内壁则融入了身体的一部分，无比契合。尝试抓住阴茎的根部抽动，自己干自己的感觉更鲜明了，沉声低吼着，加快动作，无法自拔，连什么时候把自己操射了都不知道。 

双颊早已浮上情热的红晕，被泪液濡湿的睫毛轻轻抖动着，心底涌起更旺盛的欲望。这根有点小，想用更大的。赶紧取下自己的含在嘴里，拿过明哥留下的巨鸟，逗弄硬了，一股作气插进去。这个又太大了，内壁被撑得难受，抓着肉棒的根部，抽插得异常艰难，不断有噗呲噗呲的轻响。 

这么多道具可不能浪费了，但不少道具都玩过了，只有一件短小的黑丝网束缚衣看着陌生，衣角处伸出一根皮线，连着一个黑色的开关。尝试着将束缚衣套在身上，正好裹住鼓起的胸肌，按下开关，电流在丝网蔓延开，针刺般的痒痛伴随着要命的麻热，索隆紧皱眉头，兴奋得直喘粗气。不管后穴的胀痛，抓住巨根用力抽插，不断蹭过前列腺，嘴里的阳具失控地喷吐淫液，呛得呼吸艰难。还要……还要更多……原来拼命折磨自己的感觉这么爽。 

越往下越无法自持，手在自己身上胡乱摸，动作变得急躁，嫌自己的下体动得难以控制，干脆扯过一条细铁链将大腿捆成M形。随后连脑子也不清醒了，不知是电流调得太大还是快感过于强烈。 

从被上刑调教开始，几乎快忘了罗的存在，也许算逃避，也许是意志已经全盘崩溃了。清醒的时候，感觉不到身体的存在，只瞧见被毁坏的道具，沾满污浊的白色床单，紫红的胸膛肿胀未消，细铁链深深陷进大腿里，后穴仍插着明哥的大鸟，自己的肉棒不见了，大概也在里面。 

“现在清醒了吗？”晕乎乎的头脑里凭空响起空灵的声音，反应了好一会儿，才想起这是罗的灵魂意念传送。 

“你……你出现了？其实……我不确定自己是否清醒，我……对不起……”嗫嚅半天冒出一句不清不楚的话，却是随口而发不经大脑，没有真正的羞愧和悔意。 

“情愿一辈子给多弗朗明哥做性奴？继续糟蹋自己？” 

突兀的问题并没有给索隆带来太大的触动，一动不动地躺了几分钟，慢慢开启记忆的闸门，罗的死罗的存在原因才像潮水一样涌来，激起千层大浪。 

“是啊，我决定要给你报仇，要给自己报仇，但是不知道为什么……我突然忘了，这只是一个不切实际的幻想……”木讷地盯着天花板，絮絮叨叨地吐着字，努力抑制眼底的泪花。 

罗的声音静默良久，在索隆要再次昏睡过去时又重新响起，“你必须离开这，不管用什么办法！” 

“离开？能去哪儿？还有什么活下去的价值？我不知道……我一点都不知道……” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

明哥不确定这样的索隆是不是他想要的。拔去利爪和尖牙野虎一旦失去了威风的资本，在长久的压迫调教中，必然损了血性和傲气，沦为低眉顺眼的家猫。 

而索隆与一般的性奴不太一样，即使摆出低贱淫荡伺候主子，也没有从骨子里流露出彻底的顺服，反而是以别样的孤高来烘托那份妖媚。被调教得淫液横流浪叫不断，换上露骨性感的纱衣束缚衣依然能挺直腰杆，用剑士应有的姿势正视别人。不知从什么时候开始，索隆不以性奴的身份为辱，也不再混乱迷茫疯癫，开始了一种诡异的生活模式。 

但这样的索隆明哥没法拒绝，既满足自己征服的成就感，又不至于造成养一个唯唯诺诺的无趣玩具的错觉。有儿子有心仪的床伴，扩充新势力的进程畅通无阻，一切都在向着令人愉悦的方向发展。 

没过多久查出索隆怀孕，这并不算新鲜事，频繁的调教用药加上玩具的特殊体质，该来的总会来。 

孕期免惩罚锻炼，但他的身体变得敏感，偶尔的情事不可错过，掌握好分寸就行。平时还要照顾克纶处理菲尼岛的日常事务，产期来得挺快，感觉并没有等了太久。 

他身上永远有令人愉悦的新奇点，连生孩子也是一样。遣散玩具劳奴，不相干的人一个不留，坐在床边看索隆张开腿，捧着大肚子哀吟，汗液泪液齐流，胯下的性器不可抑制地勃挺，双峰鼓鼓囊囊的，颜色粉艳别有风味。穴口开了有小儿的拳头大，能看清随着生理反应蠕动轻颤的穴肉，而他身下的积了一滩胎水，整个人湿得一塌糊涂。 

煎熬了半天成效全无，连胎儿的头都没看到，索隆几乎力竭，呻吟声渐弱，艰难地转过苍白的脸，抖动着发紫的唇，眉头紧拧，单眸中水光潋滟，退却一切铅华，只为传达一个信息，帮我，救救它…… 

明哥本不打算袖手旁观，这样哀弱的乞怜眼神更是攫住他内心最柔软的地方，虽然明哥从不认为自己的内心会比铁石软半分，更不会去惜怜生命。有手术果实能力，顺利生产不在话下，第二子的诞生有惊无险。 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

修养一个多月，身体恢复得差不多时，索隆要求亲自照顾孩子，除却依恋因素，当然有难以启齿的原因。 

双乳胀得难受，当小儿软软糯糯的小嘴凑到乳珠上吮吸时，所带来的快感和得以解脱的舒爽非一般调教可比，常在喂奶时兴奋得高潮。 

可舒心的日子没过几天，明哥带来一个装有调教道具的神秘箱子，让人抱走孩子送到其他地方照顾。 

一如既往地认命，跪趴在地上献出自己的屁股。与其像要死要活的做无用的反抗，还不如拿出高傲的姿态迎接变相的蹂躏。 

有粘稠的白色液体注入肠道，和平时的灌肠液不一样。然后是拉珠一样的东西，很长，珠子大小不一，不断往后穴里填塞，撑得肚皮圆滚滚的，腹中绞痛不断。 

承受过生子时毁灭一般的痛苦，这种程度勉强能忍受。所以在难受得浑身虚软时，仍坚持咬紧牙关不出声。索隆不知道明哥放电话虫录像的意义何在，反正如今什么都不在乎了，自然听从他的要求。 

并拢双腿扶墙站立，捏着露在外面的一小截慢慢拉拽出来。受线牵引的珠子排着队接二连三地往外滑，大的总会碾压敏感点，小的又蹭得肉壁瘙痒难耐，而站立并退的姿势不方便打开肉穴，全程在空虚与满足中徘徊。 

珠子拉出大半，还来不及让饱受压迫的肠肚歇会儿，又被尽数塞回，双手双脚绑上束缚带，像狗一样趴在地上，自行排出异物。腹中混有不少粘稠的液体润滑，用力排珠子时总会有液体滋出来，臀上腿上到处都是。

“怀孕时给了你那么长休息时间，现在该做正事了。这样可口的尤物，一般人无福观赏。” 

原来他的理由就是这个。想到在德岛结婚时被众宾客青睐玩弄的经历，隐约猜到明哥录像的目的多半是卖碟片换钱或是进行某种不可告人的交易。自家的玩具不能租赁转借，但如果有人想花大钱赏看还是可以商量的。 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

第二子长得更像明哥，但天分不如小绿克纶。不知道这和罗进行过的手术是否有关系，但明哥不喜欢弱者，弱者没有未来。 

克纶六岁时已经能隐藏身份假扮入侵者单挑四个普通巡逻兵，明哥很满意，开始给他提供活人当练武的靶子，当儿子只把人打倒不出招见血彻底抹杀时，严肃告诫他，“在这个世上，除了爸爸、托雷波尔和砂糖，其他和你作对的人都该杀。” 

“为什么要把他们杀死？” 

“想不想得到你要的所有东西？” 

小绿双眼放亮，急切地点头。 

明哥咧嘴一笑，弯下腰摸摸儿子的头，“那要先得到自由。杀人总会让人害怕，一旦所有人都害怕都听你的，那你想要什么就有什么，比国王更厉害。” 

小绿心领神会，一刀插入尚在垂死挣扎的活靶子的脖子，鲜血溅了一身。此后克纶手中多了一条让王宫众人见之色变的羽翎鞭，他行事越来越肆无忌惮，甚至趁明哥不注意擅自离开，闯进王宫禁地，索隆的住所。 

他找到了新的陪练对手。

三根寻常的棍子化身成钝剑，对上克纶的羽翎鞭和拳脚。好像又重拾战场的旧梦，即使双手无力身体欠佳，还是将目中无人的狂傲小子压制住。三场下来，熊孩子始终抵不过一个剑士的经验和绝不能输的意念。看克纶眼中的蔑视和不屑有所消减，索隆知道自己成功了一半。 

“我命令你，以后把这个……耍棍子教给我！”明明是稚嫩的娃娃脸，偏要摆出强横的老成表情。 

“这是剑术，我没有剑才用的棍子，有剑的话，你输得更快。” 

“我现在还小，再长大一点肯定打飞你！”高抬下巴撇着嘴，不服气。 

“问你爸爸去，我只是残废的奴隶，只赢了我没意义，那些陪你练武的靶子都怕你爸爸，不敢伤你，赢他们也没用。” 

依明哥的性子，能猜到他给克纶教了些什么。不求扭转大局，只希望能稍稍改变克纶，让他知道与人相处不止一种方式，不要把他爹的残暴性子全学了去。剑术可以教，但要等到和明哥谈妥后。 

谈判比想象中的顺利，大概是近年来火烈鸟也厌倦了越来越没有新鲜感的调教，想换一种更长久的方式。索隆可以在有陪练的情况下在练武场拿三把佩刀做武器，有几件像样的衣服，不必穿那么暴露。在和克纶处理好关系之后，甚至可以到家族的餐桌上用餐。 

明哥早在克纶三岁时就处理好他的身世问题，找了一个绿发的女人关在屋子里，谎称那便是生他的人。过了一年，女人无故病逝，克纶很快淡了追寻母亲的意愿，只要爸爸。 

如今索隆的出现并不足以牵起旧事，一则索隆愿意隐瞒，二则是知晓真相的仅干部和明哥，其他人纵使看出什么也不敢多嘴找死。 

生活的的重心只剩下陪练和陪睡，偶尔的调教和床事也相对轻松，听明哥用平淡的语调和自己说话，连玩弄都掌握了分寸，真有点适应不来。 

能稍微牵引起内心波澜的，就只有克纶乱闯废弃仓库找到的鬼泣了。看到那把刻满十字白纹的长刀，索隆才惊觉自己长久沉溺于明哥的黑暗陷阱，竟让最重要的人淡出自己的记忆。但是，生命中好像还缺了什么重要的东西，偏偏什么都想不起来。 

起初，看到克纶拿罗的鬼泣，明哥立马面色大变，第一次严厉训斥自己的儿子。也许是跟索隆学了剑术急于表现，却一直没有寻到顺手的兵器，克纶这次倔得像头牛，偏要这把刀，吵不过索性跑到宫外去了，明哥无奈，纠缠了几天只能答应他。 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

十年光阴荏苒，索隆的剑波化斩击威力不可小觑，而克纶早已继承明哥血统，掌握三色霸气，赤手空拳对索隆的三刀流，五招内夺对手兵刃。 

这时，克纶十二岁。明哥觉得该带他外出，进行实战演练，顺便见识一下新世界。 

两人去了五天还没回来，已有七个月身孕的索隆挺着大肚子在寝室的床上躺着，什么也不做，什么也不想。 

闭眼半天了还是睡不着，脑海里拂过各种乱七八糟的场景，最终定格在那一幕，穿尖头皮鞋的脚猛然下落，残忍地踩断那人的脖子，鲜血飞溅，模糊了视野，自此后，再不能看到嘴角微扬的温柔笑脸，再不能感受他指尖的温度…… 

罗…… 

怎么可能忘得掉，儿子克纶一直拿着鬼泣在眼前晃，一看到这把刀，眼前时不时浮现那人挥刀的场景…… 

“不……我不要见他……”生怕再感知到那个特殊的声音，索隆顺手拿起床头的道具，粗暴地捅进去，想借疼痛驱除脑子里的可怕场景。 

“为什么要逃避我？你一直在拒绝和我对话……” 

该来的还是来了，有磁性的声音近在耳畔，直入心底，像是从灵魂深处传出来的，无法摆脱。“罗……为什么？为什么你还要管我？不要再管我了……拜托你……” 

“不要管你？我维持魂体十余年，图的是什么？难道你认为我只为报仇？” 

字字句句轻易牵扯出内疚羞耻感，在罗面前，永远无法心平气和地堕落。“你要我怎么办？我试过了，我杀不了他……我的身体早就不受自己控制了，我肚子里有孩子，我要把它生下来……” 

“你知不知道自己在说什么？多弗朗明哥离岛出游，你该考虑怎么逃出去，我策划好了行动计划，随时可以帮你。至于小孽种，出去后，要处理很简单。” 

罗的声音提高了八度，索隆感觉自己受惊的心脏随着这声吼喝在砰砰直撞，随时会蹦出来。“我不知道……现在这种状态，出去有什么意义……你不要再管我，安心……安心地走吧，没用的……” 

“你确定这就是你想对我说的？我在干扰你服侍仇人？一直是我自作多情？” 

如何听不出话语里的黯然神伤，索隆转过头，睫毛扑闪几下，晶莹的液体滑出眼角。“就当……罗罗诺亚索隆已经死了，放过我，也放过……你自己……” 

“好……真好……也许当初真不该救你……” 

声音越来越低，迅速坠入无底的黑洞，连同些许慵懒的平静，也一同抽离，使得浑身的血液都冻结成冰。真该睁眼看看自己目前的表情，但是懒得感受，和自己有关的一切都是空的。 

不知迷离了多久，门吱呀一声开了，饭菜的香味随着哒哒哒的脚步声变得浓郁，索隆睁开眼瞅瞅抬着饭菜停在床边的头盔人，表情完全没有变化，身体却不由自主地背过去，一手支下巴，一手搭在隆起的肚子上，微屈的双腿难以遮掩形状姣好的深粉色私物，整个人以妖娆的姿势慵懒地靠躺着。 

“该吃饭了。”头盔人同样面无表情，甚至连声音的语调都平淡无变化，作为砂糖的傀儡，它只能活动肢体头颈，执行主人的一切命令，即使得见令人血脉贲张的诱人躯体，也没有可触发欲望的神经和肾上腺素。 

索隆没有动，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着虚空，头盔人把饭放在床头柜上，带好门出去，两小时后再来看，索隆纹丝不动，凉下来的饭菜也没有吃过的痕迹。 

它似乎有点焦躁，伴随着咯吱咯吱的摩擦声，控制铁制的身体爬上床，扶着索隆的肩背，把他按在床上躺着，换个对人体来说比较舒服的姿势，用合适的力道按摩，放松筋肉。 

“少主走了五天，你果然寂寞了。”萝莉音和娇弱的体型并不能掩盖女孩自内而外散发的阴鸷，一颗一颗地吞掉插在五指上的紫葡萄，她满意地舔舔唇，抬手掩上寝室的门，不慌不忙地走进来，淡紫的眼睛对上头盔人的方形眼，猛地放大瞳孔。 

受奴役的头盔人像没有牵引线的傀儡一样，被动地按砂糖的意识指令行动，把索隆拽到床边，打开靠墙的大柜子，亮出配置齐全的道具，拿一个黑色的眼罩蒙住索隆的眼睛。

不像受人玩弄的性奴，反倒摆出一副由下等人伺候的姿态，绿发男人冷冷一笑，不屑地张开腿，抬高腰部，臀肉绷紧又慢慢放松，带动红嫩的小穴一开一合。几乎不用扩张，他已经锻炼到能自如控制，屏住呼吸一用力，便把肉穴内的道具排了出来。“你来做什么？这些道具我都玩腻了。你的少主应该交代过，孕期不能伤到胎儿。” 

“确实，道具用了那么多次，不光是是你，少主和我都觉得腻了。至于你肚子里的东西，很难说，少主已经不抱什么希望了，除了克纶，你后面生的两个小鬼和普通人没什么区别，他们两个连常规训练都经受不住，只能派到工厂干杂活，你知道，少主最讨厌弱者。” 

“是吗……”惨白的脸与黑色的眼罩对比鲜明，干裂的唇片颤动两下，紧抿起来。自那两个孩子出生后再没见过，都快把他们忘了，而现在突然听到消息，还是抑制不住内心的波动。 

“虽然你身上没多少乐子了，但鉴于少主不想换玩具，我决定帮他老人家开发点好玩的新功能。” 

“哼，还能有什么……”被剥夺视觉的索隆扯着嘴角笑了笑，“就是围绕着我的私处玩花样，折磨到令你们满意的状态。可惜同样的手段用多了，是个生物都会厌烦。” 

灌肠是常规，和洗澡一样自然。然后是长长的玻璃棒撑着橡皮套将其捅入肠道，埋得很深。随即，听到打气筒抽动活塞的声音，体内的东西迅速膨胀变大形成一个气球，将脆弱的肠肉撑到极限，一下挤压了胎儿的生存空间。隆起的腹部传出剧烈的绞痛，索隆咬咬牙，没有叫出声。 

“以前都是以快感高潮为主的，现在试试单纯的疼痛怎么样？你好久没体验过，都快忘了那种感觉了吧？” 

“是啊……只在战斗中才能体验的经历，对弱小的惩罚……唔……” 

话没说完，体内的气球开始动了，一点一点往外钻，摩擦力牵扯得肠壁变薄变长，猛烈攻击痛感神经。 

“呃……要硬生生拽出去吗？真狠……应该会很痛……孩子也会死……”大口大口吸着气，还在自嘲似的说着冷笑话。 

“确实，现在你该抱怨你的屁眼太紧。这是用特殊材料制成的气球，普通的压力不足以把它挤爆，好好感受吧。” 

气球一直在往外钻，但迫于空间的狭小和软肉的摩擦行动艰难，连身体也朝着拉拽的方向移动。而砂糖嫌这种方式不够刺激，让铁皮人将绑气球口的绳栓到铁架上，把索隆头朝下倒挂起来。体重形成的拉力非同寻常，气球一下滑出内腹卡在直肠中。 

“啊啊……混蛋……”索隆疼得骂出来，双手捧腹，慌乱地蹬腿，却折磨得自己更痛苦，豆大的汗珠吧嗒吧嗒掉地上。 

“可惜你看不见自己屁眼被撑大的样子，都能直接把手塞进去。少主近几年仁慈过头了，舍不得伤害你的身体，平白少了很多快乐。” 

“住手，孩子……孩子会死的……”腹内的小生命似乎感觉到母体的危险，躁动不安。顾不得无所适从的痛苦，手伸到后面摸一把，触到臀瓣和大腿根上沾的黏黏的腥味液体，是血。“不要……不要这样……放我下来，求你了……换一种，不要伤害孩子……” 

早成为一具没有信念没有尊严的行尸走肉，还是急于寻求一个活下去的理由，是基于血缘纽带的对孩子的爱护欲，还是其他？不知道…… 

“换一种？能换成什么？你想出一种好玩的办法我就答应你。” 

“用刀……用针……用什么都可以……呃……”似乎听到后穴被撕裂的声音，惊慌地乱抓乱挠，想找一个凭借物分担拉拽的力量，可惜越是急迫越是一无所获，道具仍在残忍地折磨最脆弱的地带，很快，剧痛在全身炸裂，理智、情绪、意识通通被无形的浪潮淹没，一切不复存在。 

等混乱的意识回炉的时候，正躺在冰冷的地板上，砂糖的那篮葡萄已经见了底，应该过了很久。 

“你该看看被开苞的之后，骚穴变成什么样了。” 

其实没必要看影像电话虫录下的血腥场景，没必要看气球从体内脱离后肉穴撕裂脱肛变成烂番茄的惨状，只需感受有增无减的疼痛就足以体会。

“到现在，你肚子里的小东西还活得好好的，看来光是这样的玩法有点轻了。你刚才还提到了刀和针，说吧，想怎么玩？” 

都不用砂糖下命令，头盔人默契地架起索隆靠坐在床边，取来要用的道具搁在一旁。 

索隆狠狠吸几口气，抹掉迷住眼睛的冷汗，仰起下巴。很久没有这样的感觉了，冷热交互的气流在体内横冲直撞，很快汇聚到胸口，眼底的影像越来越清晰，对方的调笑和侮辱一一入耳，给混乱的气流添了一把火，一种名为愤怒的情绪即刻在脑子里爆炸。 

愤怒，很久远的词……自从来到菲尼岛做了逆来顺受的性奴，有多久没真正愤怒过了？ 

“敢露出这样的表情，表示你的好日子过到头了。”砂糖吃完最后一个葡萄，舔舔手指，拈起一根长针在索隆胸前比划，对准樱红的乳珠，狠狠刺下去。 

尖锐的刺痛打碎最后一道屏障，紧握的拳头携裹了贮存已久的力量扑向砂糖的面门。作为明哥的高级干部，并非对格斗一窍不通，只是料想不到，一个任人糟践了十余年的性奴，还会有反抗的心力。 

一拳过去，揍得砂糖鼻血长流，晕头转向，光这个还不够，索隆有孕又带伤，拳头不具杀伤力，但他瞄上了那把本来要作为刑具的短刀，一拿到手，激发剑士的本能，直击目标不在话下。 

战斗结束得很快，索隆还来不及感受牵扯伤口的剧痛，就已经把短刀刺入砂糖的左胸又迅速拔出。 

鲜血……杀戮……复仇……久违的词汇涌入脑海，填补了可怕的空虚，同时，也伴随着更为残酷的事实。一直被疏忽的头盔人正以肉眼可见的速度变化着，褪去虚假的外壳，显出人形来。 

黑亮的皮鞋，笔挺的西装，金黄的发，湛蓝的眸，逐渐与禁闭在记忆深处的名字重合。 

山治…… 

“是你？你为什么……会在这？”见金发男人迅速转身避过自己的目光，转看倒在血泊里的砂糖，回想起被遗忘的那一幕，凄然一笑，颤声问，“明哥，并没有放你走？你一直……待在我身边？”对方依旧留给自己一个模糊的背影，索隆更急切，跌跌撞撞地紧走几步，压住他的肩膀与其近距离对视，“快回答我！玩具人一直是你？回答我！” 

金发男人的头像有千斤重，他费了好半天才抬起来，与索隆的眼神接触还不到一秒，又垂落下去，“是……是我……从你因为我上刑架就开始了。这几年来，做明哥的帮手折磨你的，照顾你的都是我……” 

索隆轻轻点头，搭在对方肩膀上的手紧了紧，才借力稳住身体，“好……我知道了……是砂糖操纵的，是她……” 

听着屋外嘈杂的喧闹声，知道是砂糖的童趣果实能力解除的结果，再联系明哥和克纶外出远游的事实，复仇的念头很快取代习惯性的堕落。 

“如果砂糖死了，你一定会很头疼吧，多弗朗明哥！杀不了你，可以先消灭你的干部……” 

恨意是最好的催化剂，身上的疼痛则随着砂糖汩汩流出的鲜血而减轻。握紧短刀，毫不迟疑地朝她的咽喉划去，却又在刀尖触到净白的脖颈时堪堪停住。 

“为什么？”索隆见那只握惯了菜刀瓢铲的纤瘦的手拦住自己的短刀，面无表情地问手的主人。 

“我……她已经受了重伤，我可以……趁现在带你走……对，我们走，我们离开这里……离开……” 

“如果我不想走，一定要杀了她呢？”索隆转过脸，坚定的赤眸直逼对方游移不定的目光，趁他精神恍惚时，挣脱那只手，举刀猛刺。 

索隆几乎是拼尽全力往下刺，而山治却鬼使神差地用力抬膝盖猛顶索隆的手腕。到底是山治更胜一筹，后发先至撞飞短刀，却引发了难以预想的意外，索隆受到的冲撞力过大，踩到了地上的血，脚下容易打滑，再加上受伤不轻难以保持平衡，重重摔到地上。 

山治不知道自己是怎么了，如果反应和行动够快的话应该能及时扶住索隆，可当玩具十余年，以不具备人类感知的头盔人形态和他朝夕相处，久而久之，愤怒、痛苦、爱意、痛惜，种种情感随时间的流逝而淡化，似乎连心也懦弱了，似乎真的是以砂糖为尊，不敢反抗。有赔上文斯莫克家族、新婚妻子、爱人和儿子后仍一败涂地的教训在前，多弗朗明哥就是他最深的噩梦，连带激起童年被紧闭的头盔一起，再不敢相信所谓的前途和希望。 

他也没必要存什么希望，变成玩具后，他会被世界遗忘。而信念一旦动摇，很容易失去本我。以玩具形态帮助明哥砂糖一起调教索隆的经历不在少数，前两年是迫于被能力控制身不由己，后面好像慢慢习惯了，心自然而然被麻痹同化，现在突然变回人形，居然适应不过来，愣了一秒后，才弯腰捞起倒在地上的人，迅速放回床上。 

绿发男人的脸色比受刑时更吓人，布满湿汗的的手死死按住青筋暴突的肚子，污浊的胎水从血肉模糊的产道涌出，混着刺目的红色。 

被即将失去的恐惧禁锢，却无法逃离。不知道托雷波尔是何时进来大发雷霆的，等索隆昏迷时，已经进了空旷的监牢。 

因后穴受伤严重，所以即使胎水流尽，胎儿还是没能顺利出生，依然缩在胎腹里纹丝不动。没有任何医疗工具，除了拔去那根针，连简单的处理伤口都做不到。 

脱下西装西裤给索隆换上，刚好能遮住这具精瘦的躯体，很快，索隆悠悠醒转，抬手便摸到窝在肚子里的死胎，没什么反应，发现套在身上的西装西裤，却突然情绪失控，用嘶哑的嗓音吼起来，“拿走，别碰我!拿走……” 

不敢违背他的意愿，撤了衣物，又不能由着他赤身躺在湿冷的地板上发抖抽筋，只能狠下心处理死胎，用最简单粗暴的方式，推着肚子上的肿块硬挤出体外。 

索隆再次陷入昏迷，嘴唇青紫，体温急剧下降，连肌肉的痉挛都停止了，偏偏下身血流不止。还好在哀求劝说后，看守送来一些治伤的药物工具，让伤势得以稳定。 

“我说了，把……没用的破衣服拿走……拿走!” 

感觉说什么都是多余的，山治干脆闭嘴不言，牢牢抱住胡乱挣扎的人。而从这之后，索隆再没主动开口说过话。 

相处的时光无比煎熬，眼睁睁地看着他受苦，而自己的存在不仅起不了作用，反而给他平添忧伤，天下最悲哀的事不过如此。 

两次砂糖受伤玩具动乱都是因为索隆，明哥找不到任何贴切的词来形容自己的心情，他决定埋头整顿菲尼岛的秩序，任乖张的奴隶自生自灭。 

过了两天，刚稳定菲尼岛的局势，监狱的看守来报，索隆伤情恶化性命堪忧，明哥犹豫了一下，还是亲自前往处理。 

和预想的一样，黑足基本是废人了，面对被他自己害惨的曾经的恋人，一筹莫展，无法施予心灵上的慰藉，咬开腕上动脉放血给人补充水分，却遭到坚决的拒绝。 

这样的惩罚和羞辱，比任何肉体上的刑讯来得刺激。“黑足，你做了十年的调教帮手，现在补救来得及吗？” 

“你要怎么惩罚我都行，只求你……救救索隆，他要死了……”跪在地上唯唯诺诺的，身上找不见一点所谓的硬气，和十年前的黑足山治一比，判若两人。 

明哥嫌恶地将人踹倒，抬脚踏在他胸口上，“我不会让专属性奴死，但跟你的求情没有任何关系，现在的你对我来说，连戏弄的价值都没有。不过，看在你阻止索隆杀砂糖的份上，留你一条命，继续到她身边当玩具，现在就滚。” 

等看守把山治带走，明哥抱起躺在地上的气息奄奄的人，他的身体冷若冰霜，只余一点微弱的心跳。 

“你来了……”集中注意力，才听到他轻若蚊吟的声音。 

“养了十多年的玩具要死了，我不该来看看？”瞧着那只瞳孔涣散却饱含深意的赤眸，憋了许久的怒火竟无法发作。 

索隆合上眼，虚弱地笑笑，“是……我要死了……可我看不出你有多高兴……” 

明哥咬咬牙，抓住索隆的后颈，逼近自己涌现怒意的脸，“性奴绝不能反抗主人，教了十年你还是没学会！” 

“反抗？我……我做过决定，好好做性奴，可你这样一个所谓的王者，连一个……承诺都没法兑现，你答应过我，会……会放了山治……可如今……” 

明哥冷冷一笑，“我的确放了他，给他机会离岛，可他打不过女人对付不了砂糖，这就怨不得我了。况且，忘了他的这十年，你没有损失什么，反倒是他恢复了自由之身还是一副窝囊样，为这样的人操心，有意义吗？” 

索隆摇头苦笑，开始正视镜片后冷酷的眼睛，“没有……我和他的那点情分，早就消磨光了，只是，我曾经想过……我并没有想象中的那么恨你，身体已经习惯了性奴的生活，内心或许……也能慢慢接纳你……可惜，你连一点仁慈和施舍都没有，我肚子……里的孩子，只是你称霸的工具……” 

明哥忽然愣住了，不知该怎么接下去。按理说应该生气，丢下怀里的人扬长而去，可看他的眼睛慢慢合上，全身被死亡的阴影笼罩，真的没有畅快的意思，反而觉得身体的某处空落落的，明明玩具坏了再换新的就好，只是这次…… 

托雷波尔觉得奇怪，从没见过这样的明哥。索隆生命垂危时，他迅速叫来最好的医生，结合自身的手术果实能力给人治伤，耗了整整一天一夜，将绿发性奴从死神的手里夺回来。绿发性奴活过来后没少折腾，绝食，大吼大叫，打人反抗，自家少主居然没怎么生气，只强调要先安抚他的情绪，其他事日后再论。 

确实，这应该是待遇最好的性奴了吧，早在几年前就能住敞亮的卧房，和最高干部在同一张桌子上一起用餐，能到练武场上耍剑锻炼，穿名贵的衣服。这次性奴面临生命危险，自家少主真的是在着急。 

见鬼了，人的心境果然是会随着时间改变。 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋ 

年复一年地用自己的身体取悦明哥，做法换汤不换药，真正能驻留在索隆麻木的大脑里的场景不多，而一旦进驻，就是刻骨铭心。 

克纶的个头和武力值随时间流逝突飞猛进，十七岁的他已长成一个仅矮明哥一个头的硬朗男子，但在索隆看来，他还是个孩子，脸上稚气未脱，眼中灵光跃动，年少轻狂，血气方刚。 

陪他练剑十年有余，几乎把毕生所学倾囊相授，克纶对这个“师父”算不上毕恭毕敬，但平时均能以礼相待，再没出现过他儿时的玩弄和伤害，只是这次，出乎索隆的意料。 

在剑术上，早就不是儿子的对手了，今天也一样，三招落败，只是克纶很亢奋，打飞了索隆的剑后还嫌不够过瘾，继而挑开围在他腰间的袍带，露出穿着情趣黑丝底裤的性感身体。 

“你的身体真好看。”克纶盯着三角地带由衷地赞美，移不开视线。 

“我……”索隆耳根一热，迅速拉过衣襟遮住，转身往屋里走，“好了，练剑结束，你该走了……去吃晚饭……” 

“王宫里的山珍海味都吃腻了，我想尝点新鲜的，比如你……”克纶身形飘忽，以更快的速度堵住门，眼底闪出危险的冷光。 

“冷静一点，克纶，你知不知道自己在说什么？”索隆仰起头，不卑不亢地正视他的眼睛，五指迅速收拢捏起拳头。 

克纶笑得更欢，“我不需要冷静，我只需要挑战父亲权威的勇气。当然，他还跟我说过，我迟早会成为王宫的主人，到时候你也是我的！” 

“慢着，你听我说……我……” 

话说到一半就被强硬地封住口，唇齿相撞后又麻又疼，紧接着，外袍被轻易剥去，一瞬间便就转移到床边，光裸的背挨到柔软的鹅绒垫上。氧气很快被攫取，湿热的舌头伸进口中攻城略地，津液交溶。

“以前在偷看爸爸调教你的时候觉得好无聊，最近两年不知道怎么了，我也会跟着兴奋，特别是这里……”克纶指指自己胯间，伏低身子，拉开索隆的腿含住形状姣好的肉茎，“这里的汁液一定比饭菜更美味。” 

“不！不能……唔……” 

纵欲过度的身体已不如当年那么敏感，被抚慰被插入简直和吃饭喝水一样自然，只是这次不一样，被自己的儿子侵犯，竟迸发了久违的羞耻感。 

克纶是第一次，下口生涩毫无技巧，但他还是努力模仿明哥调教索隆时的动作，慢慢摸清了门道。 

“哈……啊……不要……放开我……”阴茎又热又胀，伴随着酸楚的尿意，索隆知道自己要射了，连连推搡埋在腿间的脑袋，反被克纶抓住双手，无法反抗。“唔……我……我要射……” 

见索隆双颊潮红，觉得有趣，便拿住肉球捏来挤去，很快，一股滚烫的浊液涌射出来，冲入喉间。克纶也跟着兴奋起来，心跳加速，爽快地咽下精华，像只饥饿的野兽一样，把人按在床上亲吻舔舐，动作激烈而混乱。 

“从见你开始有十年了吧，你的身体还是这么好看……难怪老爸一直舍不得换玩具……别乱动……我没什么经验，但我尽量温柔一点，不弄伤你。” 

在脸上脖子上胸上留下不少草莓吻痕，不更给对方喘息的机会，克纶亮出尺寸惊人的肉刃，塞到索隆口中抽弄硬了，猴急地抵到隐秘的幽口处蹭磨。 

“不能这样……”限于被动的索隆心中警铃大作，面前的可是自己的儿子，能被任何人上，绝不能被他……这是乱伦……“绝不能，我是你的……呃……” 

火热的巨物还是推挤着软肉深深埋入体内，速度之快不给人任何反应的时间，小穴胀得满满的，没有一丝空隙。 

“你还能是什么？你以前教过我剑术算我的半个师父，但现在你是我的人了。这两年老爸好像厌倦了调教游戏，没关系，你还可以做我的性奴。” 

“出去……不要……不要这样……”真相差点脱口而出，又被遭儿子侵犯的事实击碎。肉穴里还夹着他的大家伙，不比明哥的差。早该有所觉悟，好戏才刚刚开始。 

“才进来为什么要出去？你的屁股夹得我好爽，忍不住要干你！我要开始动了……” 

粗硬的肉棒开始在柔韧的谷道中抽移，硕大的龟头狠狠碾过敏感地带，酥痒感似电流一般传导开，一次又一次地打压索隆的承受底线。 

索而隆怪异的表情令克纶不爽，他想要的可不是这种效果。欲望催发冲动，再激烈点很容易。索性放弃所谓的温吞的怜惜，抓住索隆的大腿根提起腰臀，方便肉棒插得更深更快，要听到清脆的啪啪声，干得他淫水四溢，打湿自己的耻毛才算完美。鉴于自己是第一次，经验不过关，有必要用道具来助阵。 

“啊……快停下……不要……”现在又换成趴跪的体位满足克纶的欲望，龟头被专用的橡皮套勒住，胸上的按摩棒尽责地运作着，马达声响个不停。 

这些道具用过不止一次，早就应该习惯了，今天却会莫名地兴奋，只因现在干自己屁股的是自己的儿子？ 

太疯狂了……怎么能屈服于情欲之下，任由事情朝罪恶的方向发展？不能打破这条底线，不能…… 

“克纶……停下……我要你停下……”咬紧牙关尽量抑制浪荡的呻吟，被狠抓的床垫留下深深的皱褶印痕，整张床混乱不堪。 

“老爸可以上你，为什么我不可以？他这两天一直在忙军火的买卖，今晚他不在王宫。”克纶把肉茎退出来，抽拔的余音未落，又狠捣进去，找到敏感点后，像要把人钉死一般不断俯冲，以噗呲噗呲的淫声伴奏，疯狂地操干，看肠液随动作溢出，濡湿了蜷曲的耻毛，克纶露出得逞的笑容。 

说出真相就能阻止他了吗？只不过是自取其辱，还会引发难以预测的恶果。真要为他好，就不该让他知道自己是被一个下贱的性奴生出来的。 

但不知为何，打心里觉得难受，明明受虐多年，早已习惯了各种痛苦煎熬，更不在乎温暖、关爱和希望的缺失，这次被强上却触发了尘封已久的痛心感。毕竟面对的是自己的儿子，他曾经依恋过自己，然而现在，克纶显然变成了明哥的衍生物，当初为了保住孩子隐忍的种种痛苦，简直像是天大的笑话。 

头一次体验被包裹吞吐的快感，克纶兴奋得难以自控，面对如此可口的尤物，恨不得一次性爽个够，把他弄坏。 

性奴现在的身体用美艳来形容不足为过，眼梢带红，瞳孔盛满迷离的水色，脉肤上的湿汗反出淡淡的柔光，骨感的身体就是一具完美的艺术品。但这艺术品比死物强得多，直直挺起的玉根被带得一跳一跳的，由于遭束缚的关系，表皮上突起青筋，胀成鲜艳的玫红色。克纶狂干一会儿，逐渐放慢动作，抓住两瓣浑圆的臀肉揉弄够了，用力朝两边分，看嫣红的洞口被阴茎撑成O形的样子，越发贪恋这难得的情色。 

“我和老爸相比，谁的活更好？快告诉我!”光是得到身体不够刺激，想听他打心里臣服，让这个拿剑时气势迫人的奴隶低头求饶。 

看外表不难猜出索隆此时的感受，一张一合的嘴不断滴下口涎，拉成一条条银线，偶尔无意识地伸出小舌，似乎被干得很爽，而手脚一直在抽搐，十指蜷缩起再用力张开，又好像很难受。 

克纶乘兴放松，把精华尽数灌入湿热的肉洞里，卸掉绑在索隆胸上的振动棒，拢住膨胀的肉团用力挤，逼得乳白的汁液从乳珠喷射出来。 

听不到悦耳的浪叫，兴奋感遭到无情的嘲讽，克纶决定换种方式调教不听话的性奴。带人到浴室，在大浴缸里放满热水，抱着人一起坐进去浸在水里，掐着他的腰往下按，一次性吞完再次硬起来的肉茎，狠狠地捣软化的小穴，嘴不想闲着，含住乳珠贪婪地吮吸。 

热水浸渍着情欲迸发的索隆，身体里亟待排遣的热被彻底封锁住，克纶如愿见到连绵不绝的生理泪水，听到沉闷的哀吟。做到再次泄精的时候，索隆的肚子居然鼓了起来，毕竟每回都是完全地抽拔再插入，水不可避免地倒灌进肠道。惨遭蹂躏的后穴早就肿了，无法收紧克纶刚扶索隆站起，水一下喷出来，像失禁一样。 

一旦施虐心起就收不住，自小以活人作练武的靶子，人命尚可作儿戏，更何况一个性奴的苦痛。将他的腿叠成M形和手腕绑在一起，阴茎上缠好跳蛋，开到最大振动档，再拿一把软毛刷不断蹭刮后穴内壁。“回答我，我干得你爽不爽？还要不要再来？你不说话我就不停手!” 

不是没见过索隆难受到嘶声哭喊的样子，只是这次亲自上手，少不了特殊的成就感。然而，即使受不住连续性的折磨昏过去，索隆还是没有求饶服软。

到这时，虐人的冲动才随着索隆的毫无反应而偃旗息鼓，看他身上青青紫紫的肿痕和蹂躏得不成样子的私处，想起他昏过去之前，那种哀伤幽怨的怪异神情，莫名地生出愧悔感，连忙找来医生施救。坐在床边守了一夜，终于见索隆动了动睫毛，睁开眼睛。 

迎着他迷离空洞的目光，克纶皱着眉，不知该怎么开口。索隆也是一言不发，低头瞧一眼红肿的分身，伸手摸摸被蹂躏得不成样子的后穴和胸部，缩回手来紧紧攥住床单。“满意了吗？满意了就快滚！” 

克纶惊愕地瞪大眼睛，从小到大在王宫里一直是地位仅次于明哥的存在，还没有人敢这么对他说话。只是现在看着绿发性奴眼中的冷光和紧握的拳头，丝毫燃不起怒气，将药和水放在他触手可及的地方，迅速逃离现场。 

到家族聚餐吃中饭的时候，索隆照常出席，坐到明哥旁边。见自家老爸阴着一张脸，克纶心下发虚，换个座位挪到砂糖旁边，抓起叉子，戳了牛排胡乱往嘴里塞。 

“你的身体怎么回事？”是个明眼人都能看出索隆的异常，走路没法迈大步，衣袍高领仍掩盖不了脖子上的吻痕，坐下后直不起腰，拿刀叉的手克制不住颤抖。 

“脱下衣服给我看。”这两年，明哥很少用调教手段玩弄索隆，连色气的情趣衣都简化了，还让他在外面套上正常款式的绿色长袍。 

索隆放下刀叉站起身，解开腰带脱下外袍，然后是黑丝情趣底裤，整具身体暴露在空气中。 

“谁干的？告诉我。”三分是安抚，七分是质问，一边问一边伸出手摸摸红肿的菊穴，检查一遍阴茎和胸部。 

索隆任由明哥摆弄身体，却是低头看地，一言不发。 

“老爸，是……是我……”见明哥的检查渐显粗暴，克纶急忙站起，弱弱地开口，“我只是随便玩玩，没做别的。” 

“是吗？”明哥阴冷的视线转移到儿子脸上，音调高了三度，“你是我的儿子，这个王宫会属于你，但你的老爹现在还好好地活着，你急什么？” 

“对不起……老爸，我只是……我……”昨晚尚且蛮横霸道的小少爷现在俨然是一个心虚的孩子，不敢抬头正视老爸的眼睛。 

“好了，这是第一次也是最后一次，下不为例。” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

人之所以需要梦想，离不开希望的支撑，大概就是要充实人生吧。 

一想到下半辈子要在迷惘中度过，做一具行尸走肉，索隆总会心绪烦乱，急切地寻求结束这一切的办法，但毫无意外地，每次都被罗的灵体阻止。 

“十五年了，索隆当家的，不管是对多弗朗明哥的恨还是对你的牵念，都是支撑我忍受无聊日子的理由。光凭你和我根本对付不了明哥，我们需要等一个合适的机会。” 

“报仇……多久没有听到这样的新鲜词了……是我太高估自己了，当初以仇恨为借口准许自己屈服懦弱以求暂时的解脱，只是一个没有梦想支撑的性奴只要习惯了当前的生活，就再不想上岸，仅为私欲而活。明哥成功了，我输得彻底……”直接躺下，张开四肢，将体重和怠惰完完全全地交付大地。悬于上空的太阳放出灼热的光，却有这样一副肮脏的皮囊将光热与五脏六腑隔绝，所以即使身上的金属乳环和脖子上的项圈被晒得滚烫，心还是感觉不到任何热度。 

“只要你还活着，你就不会输。熬到现在，时机应该成熟了。机会只有一次，不管结果如何，我都会彻底离开这个世界，到时候，再不会干涉你的生活。” 

“时机……报仇……结束……”索隆眯起眼望着浮于碧空的棉花云，弯起嘴角笑出了声。 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

明哥靠坐在金雕王座上，一口一口喝干血色的酒液，手一松，任高脚玻璃杯自由落体，发出清脆刺耳的鸣响。 

沉缓的脚步声在空旷的殿堂中回响，明哥再斟一杯酒，望向脚步声的主人。“克纶，果实买来了？” 

克纶避过满地的玻璃渣，提着箱子走上前去，“出价十亿都不肯卖，我没办法 ，只好试一试您教给我的最强秘技，很管用。” 

“看来，你得了不少好货。” 

“那当然。”克纶得意地仰起下巴，掏出钥匙打开手提箱呈递过去，“一共三颗恶魔果实，但不知道是什么能力的，我不敢乱吃，还是老爸先看一下，我相信你的直觉。” 

三个果实形状颜色各异，紫色圆果实和粉色长果实看起来没什么特别的，而长满小疙瘩的黑色果实显得古怪，螺旋花纹的线条极细，还是黯沉的金色，不像果实，倒像一个厚重的古董。明哥来了兴趣，试着撕开表皮看内部。 

“没问题吗？恶魔果实只要有人咬下第一口就会失效……” 

明哥抬头瞪儿子一眼，“你紧张什么？我身负两种果实能力还会跟你抢？其实是什么能力没那么重要，关键要看拥有能力的是什么人。”撕开一绺皮露出果肉，见果肉是正常的粗线条螺旋型，不禁心下生疑加快剥皮的速度，很快显出果肉的全貌。 

心形的手术能力果肉？果实？ 

不对，有哪里不对……不是果实的问题而是人的问题，克纶…… 

不同的场景一样的手段，历史总是如此相似。炸弹是个危险的东西，一旦爆开便会波及范围内的一切东西，明哥下意识起身闪避，同时发动能力竖起线墙。然而后心冰凉的刺痛提醒他上当了，这所谓的果实炸弹杀伤力有限，真正的危险在后面，在自己的儿子身上。 

低头看一眼刺穿胸膛的滴血的刀尖，额上的青筋条条爆起，久违的愤怒惊愕再次将人席卷吞噬。 

“克纶……你竟然……不对……你到底是谁？” 

“真的猜不到吗？火烈鸟当家的！”还是克纶的声音，但语调和方才大相径庭，脑子里很快浮现出那张刁痞邪恶的笑脸。 

“开什么玩笑？怎么可能……”现实过于离谱，明哥几乎忽视了身体被刺穿的痛，直到“克纶”从背后绕到前面来，肩扛十字纹路的鬼泣刀鞘。这样的神态和动作，世上再找不出第二人。 

“罗？特拉法尔加罗？你的尸体已经被托雷波尔火化，烧得连骨头都不剩……” 

“尸体是否保留早就不重要了，呃……其实说来话长，不过看在是多年的老熟人的份上，我会给你解释清楚的。”闪身到后面快速抽拔出鬼泣，攻势并没有因为交谈而有所减弱，“你的战斗本能不足以挽救你，鬼泣还是刺中了心脏，虽然偏了一点。” 

无暇理会嘴角的血迹，一边用手术果实能力修补伤口，一边发动线网防御鬼泣的猛攻。“呋呋……这么多年来，能把我伤到这种程度的已经死光了，你一个死人，得意什么？不过，我很好奇，咳咳……你到底是什么东西？为什么能控制克纶？” 

“你相信阴魂不散吗？火烈鸟当家的，杀了柯拉松先生，把索隆折磨得不成人样，你应该能想象，我该有多恨你！灵魂都是怨魂，你也不想想，是什么让我的魂体撑了十多年！” 

“又是柯拉松！又是索隆！都过了多少年了，你他妈有完没完？”蓄力已久的怒气值瞬间爆炸，再顾不得防御，操纵线网缠住“克纶”的双脚，线刃迂回突击，直取他拿刀的手臂。 

漫不经心地避过线刃，“克纶”扬起嘴角，“这可是你一手带大的亲儿子，真够无情的。不过，我等的就是这一天，等你把所有的本事传给克纶，等到他有杀你的能力，你知道，我很有耐心。” 

“混蛋！赶快从克纶身体里滚出去，不然老子一定叫你后悔。” 

王宫大殿用掺了海楼石的材料建成，因此即使在线和刀的切割下伤痕累累，仍未有坍塌的迹象。“我很好奇，你还能用什么来威胁我。”面对暴怒的明哥，有必要刺激他一下，最好能瓦解他的意志，“线的攻击速度这么慢，准头也不好，你不服老都不行。” 

战斗惨烈异常，明哥一开始就处于下风，骤雨般的攻击使他腾不出多少精力来修补心脏的伤口，而对手是“克纶”，即使能狠心还击，依然投鼠忌器，下不了手攻击要害，因此“克纶”受的都是无关紧要的外伤。 

明哥猜到罗不会简简单单地靠纯武力扳倒菲尼岛的霸王，岛上的军队和最高干部到现在都没有出现一定有原因。 

战斗时分神是大忌，大腿上再挨一刀，深可见骨，要是躲得慢一点，整条腿都会被切下来。“适可而止，罗！你会为你的猖狂付出代价！” 

“我的确会付出代价，但承受代价的是你的亲儿子，这样算来，我稳赚不赔。看，代价来了……” 

大殿顶上响起齿轮和铁链摩擦的巨响，黑色的方形铁笼从天而降，与此同时，墙角接连弹开暗格，亮出一个个黑球，不用猜都知道，那是炸弹。 

值此要命的时刻，明哥再不敢含糊，直接发动觉醒的线线果实能力，重重叠叠的大网包围“克纶”，不断缩小范围。炸弹接连爆炸，来不及阻止，要破坏即将封锁大殿的铁笼却无能为力。 

“忘了告诉你，在你派人建御敌机关时我暗中操控克纶将其改为能封锁大殿的海楼石铁笼，就算你有觉醒的能力，同样无计可施。”“克纶”蹬地跃起，险险地避过线网的包围，尽量靠近朝海楼石铁笼，限制对方的变态能力。 

不到最后一刻，谁也无法预料最后的结局。在那抹绿色的影子闯进来的时候，有人喜有人忧。 

明哥立马放弃对“克纶”的进攻，线网逆向卷住绿发男人，拉到自己跟前。“罗，你阴魂不散多半和他有关吧。想要他活命最好打开机关！” 

自变故出现开始，“克纶”脸色大变，更是因索隆的话阴沉似玄铁。 

“罗，你答应过我的，一定会放了克纶，为什么说话不算数？”索隆盯着“克纶”质问，完全无视挟持自己的明哥。 

“克纶”偏转目光长声冷笑，语气中愠怒尽显，“你把他当亲儿子，他有把你当人看吗？为这种畜生说话，你图什么？” 

“求你放过克纶，他是无辜的，这算我……最后一次求你……” 

心里纵有一百个不愿意，嘴上没答应，罗还是做了，操控“克纶”在铁牢即将封闭的时候从夹缝翻滚出去，再将鬼泣从铁牢的空隙中扔进来。而明哥没想到罗会因索隆的一句话这么干脆地放过自己的儿子，因此错过了最后的逃离机会。 

在“克纶”的身影消失的瞬间，地面剧烈地震荡倾斜，壁灯吊灯接连掉落，殿内桌翻椅倒，铁笼带动王宫像电梯一样缓缓下沉。大殿地处菲尼岛的海岸危涯上，原本想借险峻的地势作为王宫的天然防御，不成想罗已经通过附身克纶将岛的地势和内部构造调查得一清二楚。危涯是较容易爆破的页岩，下半部分早被海水侵蚀得松软了，甚至出现了小型溶洞，崖顶和底下一起用炸药，不光是大殿，连带整个王宫塌陷都不成问题。 

“没用的，整个大殿都在塌陷，你这样做，只是在加速死亡。”索隆看明哥放开自己发动能力攻击地板，淡然地提醒。 

“是你和罗合谋设计我？他为什么没死？”伸手掐住对方的脖子，尽量克制力度，却控制不了气得发抖的身体。 

“我和他撑到现在的理由就是为了报仇。罗确实死了，只不过，在你吸取手术果实能力之前他预先用了不老手术，借药丸做的灵媒转移了灵魂，他死后，药丸逐渐消散，我变成了滋养魂魄的灵媒……” 

“果然是你！我早该想到的……罗死的时候很奇怪……只恨我杀他太快 ，没有发现异常……不对！就算他之前用不老手术转移灵魂，但他死后就不存在能力……” 

“当然存在！”索隆的笑颜中尽是嘲讽，“是你一直在维持能力，只要我和你一起待在这个岛上，罗的灵体就不会散。再过几年，他基本适应了各种环境，不用再依赖我这个灵媒，就可以换个住所了。你应该知道，他的佩刀鬼泣类似于妖刀，可收纳灵魂，巧的是，克纶也看上了这把刀，非要用它当随身佩刀。” 

“居然是这样……罗这个混蛋真是下了一手好棋，连你也在骗我！十五年了，就算你做了不可原谅的事，哪怕有时候看烦了玩腻了，老子都没有换新的玩具，你凭什么敢违抗我？” 

苍白的唇抖动几下，酒红的眸中不知何时已涌上泪意，“凭良心说一句，你这样一个霸道无理的混蛋真的能理解所谓的爱吗？没有你，我现在早就是可与你匹敌的世界第一剑豪，不必做一个毫无尊严的性奴，和行尸走肉全无区别，每天都活在迷惘和煎熬当中。除了痛苦，你还给过我什么？面对一个毁了我一切的混蛋，老子还要对你感恩戴德？” 

明哥轻轻一笑，放索隆下来，“所以你想报仇？那好，你腰间挎着刀，我就站在原地不动，满足你的心愿。” 

地板剧烈晃荡一下，铁笼降得更快，沉闷的轰隆声刺激着耳膜。索隆慌忙靠在笼壁上才勉强保持平衡，“你这是在施舍吗？混蛋！拿出你的实力来决斗，让我正大光明地在你手里结束！” 

“好，你怎么说就怎么来。”明哥真的摆开架势，危险的线刃四散开来，游移不定。 

沉寂已久的三把刀在昏暗中锐光不减，索隆终于做回真正的剑士，沉凝稳练，气势逼人。没有花哨的架势，刀刀直取目标，锋刃割裂空气，弧光漫空飞舞，随即终结在利刃刺穿肉体的闷响中。 

线刃悬而不发，明哥还是没有还手，反而轻描淡写地捏着剑身拔出来，“偏了，没有刺中心脏，就算刺中心脏，这样薄弱的力量，也不足以重伤我，换句话说，现在的你，根本杀不了我。想知道为什么吗？你的恨早在象岛时就弱化了。在克纶出生时你想保住他，在刚才你还是在保护他，如果真的恨比天高，为什么不杀了他来报复我？在这点上，你还不如罗。” 

索隆狼狈地落地，脚下没站稳跌坐下去，连带手里的刀也拿不住。茫然若失地摇头，不知自己身在何处。 

“就算你有反抗的心，那么多屈从的事实已经足够了吧，咳咳……”偏头啐出一口血，明哥蹲下身，逼近那张惶惑的脸，“敢说你没有自甘堕落？每次做的时候，你表现得比谁都兴奋，不信我们现在试一试！” 

摆出战场应敌的架势，几下就把索隆的衣裤撕得稀烂，趴在赤裸的身体上饥渴地啃咬舔舐一番，急躁而短暂的前戏草草了事，明哥立马把硬起来的粗大埋入紧涩的小穴，狠狠地顶撞捅刺。 

“这样的身体除了下贱还有什么词可以形容？才玩了几年就能毫无压力地吞下我的肉棒，不管做多少次总能流出淫汁……看……”把住挺起的小兽套弄几下，很快有浊液射出来，“这么简短粗暴地做也能高潮，你是不是该佩服你自己？” 

铁笼停止沉降，四周漆黑一片，只听得见肉棒进出小穴的淫靡交合声。“好……很好……”感受到温度骤降，脚下的地板湿气渐重，而身上处理得不彻底的伤口血流不止，引发体温的流逝，唯独胯下的性器是温暖的，都不舍得退出来，“海水开始往里渗了，我们都会死在这，被水淹死太没意思了，把你做死怎么样？你到死都是我的人！” 

下体的感觉很奇怪，说不出是爽还是疼痛，亦或是被插久了早已麻木，所谓的爽只是本能的错觉，反倒是感觉到了滴到自己胸腹上的液体的热度，那是明哥的血。 

“鬼泣在你左手边五步远的地方，想要的话随时都可以拿。” 

是罗的声音，他还在。鬼泣被“克纶”扔进来的时候他马上转移魂体一起进来了。 

不管有没有意义，这是最后一次泄愤的机会，罗没有要求自己做什么，只是提供一个契机。 

“听起来是很特别的死亡方式，但你好像累了，你在流血，流了好多血。需要我自己来动吗？少主大人。”感觉到明哥的动作慢下来，索隆适时地嘲讽。 

“呋呋……这么积极？”明哥当真退出来，换个舒服的姿势坐下。 

摸索着扶住明哥的肩膀，双腿分开跪在两侧，握住硬挺对准小穴，慢慢吞进去。粗喘声还是出卖了身体的真实反应，只因是自己主动就突然有感觉了吗？开玩笑！觉得搭肩的姿势不方便，双手下移，扯住毛茸茸的羽织领襟，开始加快吞吐的速度。 

这是一个很俗的下策，解放双手，近距离面对明哥，找到心脏处的大伤口，趁他高潮松懈的时候给他重重一个头锤。 

确实奏效了，用能力凝固的伤口裂开喷血，剧痛之时肉棒一下泄了，被灌浆的索隆全身酥软，站起身时，臀缝中涌出一股肠液血液加精液的混合物。 

这样的身体，缺少附有罗灵体的鬼泣助阵，只有三把搁置已久的刀和一双废手，什么都做不了。明哥说得对，在刚才被干得高潮，身体到底背叛了意志，何谈报仇？那就替罗完成心愿，用他的佩刀，杀死这个混蛋。 

明哥接连中了几刀，到底是吃了身处黑暗的亏，罗是灵体，善于感知，若非索隆行动不够敏捷，他早已头断血流。不过到底是横行多年的霸王，岂会轻易认栽，他摸索到铁笼边，身体接触海楼石，想强行让能力失效。就在这时，受损的地板抵不住外力侵袭，裂缝不断扩张，海水倒灌进来，水位上升得越来越快。

担心鬼泣接触到海水罗会消失，索隆赶紧将刀高举过顶，没用，刀还是越来越轻，再也听不到熟悉的声音。是明哥，他碰到了海楼石，脚又接触海水，能力必会失效。“罗，你真的走了吗？可惜，你还是没能亲眼见证仇人的灭亡……”

“都死到临头了，你还要和一个阴魂纠缠不清，真当我不存在吗？”踏着海水迅速逼近，“本来想对你仁慈一点，现在看来不需要了。”

“哼，我可不敢稀罕你的仁慈，如果当初狠绝一点，你就不会落到地盘尽毁，葬身大海的境地了。”弯腰到齐膝深的水中找到掉落的三把刀，径直攻过去。

“是啊……”想到德岛和现如今的菲尼岛，力气随海水的海水的浸染而减弱，仅存的一点怜惜也烟消云散，“要是没有你的存在，我不至于走那么多弯路，不过，现在狠绝也不晚！你必须死在我手里……”

勉强躲过三刀流的连环攻击，将人禁锢在怀中，折手断臂只为防他占海水之利，真正的好戏才刚开始，“你确实很喜欢刀，耍起剑来眼神就不一样了，那用这几把刀杀你怎么样？”挑出和道扎穿肩膀将人钉在贴近铁笼的岩石上，挤进双腿间熟练地摸到幽门，随手拿一把刀，锋刃轻轻擦过股缝，“你现在既不是剑士，也不算武士，你只是我养的下贱奴隶，不合适用切腹挖心之类的高级死法。你的骚穴能容下各种道具，不知道能不能吞下刀剑。”

“可惜不能用这几把刀送你上路……呃……啊……”利刃直入脆弱的甬道，刺穿肚肠脏腑，好像身体被劈成两半，剧痛折磨得大脑一片空白，不知过了多久才恢复一点神志，耳边却是明哥嘲讽的声音，“连被自己的刀插都会射，你果然是一个欠操的贱货。”

索隆自嘲地笑笑，这有什么稀奇的，私处一直饱受折磨，早就功能紊乱，射精失禁根本不受自我控制。“来啊……不是还有两把刀么，等水位上升，你只怕连站立的力气都没有了……唔……”再有利器挤进体内，这次痛得叫不出声来，只是手脚在本能地挣扎抽搐，至于第三把刀是什么时候插进来的完全没印象。

第一次离死亡如此之近，剧痛和煎熬模糊不清，各种美好的痛苦的记忆渐渐远去，连带耿耿于怀的执念。

死了，真好。

【唐索结局END】


	14. 【香索】得失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香索黑暗而抑郁的结局

【香索】得失

从相遇到现在，失去的绝对比得到的多，失去的都是最珍贵的，而目前拥有的东西，除了进行自我安慰，再无其他价值。

在索隆受苦的时候，他想等待一个两全其美的机会，既能救索隆，又能保住朋友和家族，但最终竹篮打水一场空，家族因大战没落，索隆也疯了。

这时候还悔恨即是懦弱，不能再重蹈覆辙。唯有带索隆和孩子到蓝海过安定的生活，用一生来补偿。

但真正安定下来比想象中的艰难。他现在是一个被世人遗忘的人，身无长物。去蓝海的时候，用的是红心海贼团留下的船和钱财。到达目的地后，身上一文不剩，连那只名贵的打火机，也在半路上卖了换取药品。

瑞西和罗森依偎在索隆身侧，眼泪汪汪地看着他，肚子饿得咕咕叫，愣是一个都没哭。

山治尝试去抱小黄瑞西，他甩手走开，抱住索隆的腿。

适应的确需要一段时间，索隆毕竟照顾他们一年多了，孩子认生，不是几顿饭就能收买的，尤其是这几天，为了节省食物，没吃过一顿饱饭。

叼了半截被海水打湿的烟，全身找不到可以点火的工具，连捉鱼野炊都成问题。

背后是波光粼粼的蓝海，前面是宁静祥和的城镇，他只是一个落魄者。

“拿到镇上去，找一家当铺，没有的话喊个合适的价卖了。”

山治没看错，索隆递过来的是他平生视若珍宝的三把刀，他就这样随意地献出来，像对待三件破铜烂铁。

从特拉罗离开后他开始发疯，随即昏睡，然后是旅途中漫长的冷战，这算是冷战后对自己说的第一句话。但比起僵局解冻，山治更在意这三把刀。

“不行……”拉下脸坚决反对，“还可以想其他办法。我的这套衣服……”

索隆随意瞥一眼，“又破又旧鬼才要！”

的确，穿那么久，质量再好的衣服也会陈旧。

“婆婆妈妈的磨蹭什么？叫你去你就去！”扬手把刀扔到地上，任由名刀沾满灰土。

这完全是对待破铜烂铁的态度，山治那句“要不拿三枚金耳坠替代”的话愣是没说出口。

“好……我马上去……你带孩子在原地等着，不要随便走动……”

蓝海与世隔绝，民风淳朴。三把名刀又遇到一个识货的当铺老板，换来数目可观的贝利，所以，从解决当天的饮食住宿到后来的安家开餐馆都很顺利，短短一个星期便安顿下来。

仓促之时为餐馆定下居酒屋的招牌，而菜品则以海鲜为主。店里雇了两个人当服务生，除此之外再无员工。

索隆无法面对生人，他不能出门，只能留在家里照看孩子。为了随时照顾他们，山治不能把生意做大，早上和下午一共营业6小时，只求养家糊口即可。

为了节省成本开支，山治选择自己种菜自己捕鱼，再养几只鸡，因此他把家安置在与小镇疏离的山丘上，既方便开垦菜地，也能远离喧嚣的市区。

为了尽快赎回索隆的刀，在他们适应了新的家居环境后，山治扩招新员工拼命赚钱，凭借高超的厨艺和跟哲夫老头学的经验，小店生意火爆，两个月赚足赎金，拿回三把刀。心愿达成，再将小店恢复成原来的规模，缩短营业时间。那些慕名而来等着尝美食的只能扼腕叹息。

all blue是一个四海交汇的神奇地带，有种类繁多的海产品，多变的海市蜃楼和特殊地势使得海岛所处的位置隐秘，除此之外，它很普通。偶尔会有外面的人找进来，带来不同的风俗和新消息，所以它不算完全封闭。

在以前做海贼的时候，山治来过一次，第二次再来，当地人自然不会大惊小怪。

孩子一天天成长，生活慢慢步入正轨。索隆在家专心带孩子，日复一日地锻炼，情绪稳定时还能帮着浇水种菜做家务。

山治像呵护一件易碎的瓷器，小心翼翼地跟索隆相处，时常保持和颜悦色。管教两个孩子时拿出该有的家长威严，遇到没素质的男客人不会有好脸色，但面对索隆，山治要表现出完完全全的耐心，尽量满足他的所有要求，不管他发多大脾气，不管他做了什么不可理喻的事。

该满足了不是吗……两个孩子慢慢喜欢自己，索隆很少发病，小店有固定的老主顾，过了一年平安顺遂的日子。

蓝海的气候温和湿润，四季如春，每个季节都可以种蔬菜瓜果。蔬菜的生长周期短，完全能跟上小店的供应，即使跟不上也没关系，把单调的菜式做出醇美的味道即可。

其实开荒种菜还有另外一个原因，索隆在闲暇时可以适当劳动一会儿，出来晒晒太阳，孩子也可以进菜地玩，不至于每天闷在屋里。

种菜最繁重的活莫过于浇水，海岛不比内地，淡水珍贵，不能采用大面积的水管喷灌法，只能提着水桶，一点一点慢慢浇。知道索隆手上有伤，锻炼的杠铃都只是正常重量，自然不会让他干这样的活。

以前全靠自己来没问题，最多是累一点，花的时间长一点。但这次不行了，在灶台换水的时候锅的把手松动了，一锅滚烫的热水当头泼下，反应快躲得及时，右脚和右手还是被浇到了，皮肤大面积地溃烂浮肿，抹上药膏，也不见好转的迹象。伤处在小臂和小腿上，有衣裤遮着，成功瞒过索隆和孩子。

小店暂时歇业，但地里的菜不能不管，今年出现异常天气后，半个多月没下雨，再不浇水，连杂草都会枯萎。

拖着伤腿和伤手去照管菜地，只浇了三桶，脚痛得厉害，不光是皮肤表面，连带在家族大战中留下的暗伤也一并发作，夹带血丝和脓水的黄色的液体从伤处渗出来，脚掌根本不敢用力接触地面。

偷偷观察一眼，索隆蹲在不远处锄草，顺便把菜叶和泥土里的虫子找出来，给圈养的几只鸡当零食。这种活虽然不费力，山治无论如何也不敢做，正好交给索隆。

拎到第四桶，才浇了三分之一，偏偏轮到索隆待的那小块青菜地。要是刻意避过他一定会引起怀疑，山治只能把水桶放在地埂边，放慢动作，装作若无其事的样子，一瓢一瓢地舀水去浇。

天气炎热，伤口不可避免地散发出异味，经过索隆时，他耸耸鼻头，向山治投去怀疑的目光。

山治忍痛保持正常的走路姿势，躲远一点，为分散他的注意力，底气十足地调侃一句，“绿藻头，干得不错嘛，草和虫子都收拾得那么干净，比以前细心多了。”

索隆脸色一黯，掐烂一只肥大的虫子，“如果连这种小事都做不好，跟废物还有什么区别！”

一句不经意的调侃竟触及他的自尊，山治有些慌了，“呃……不是……我的意思是你做得很认真……”

这样的解释非但没有化解误会，反而点燃索隆积压的怒火，他扔下铁锄站起来，“你有必要忍让吗？把我当什么了？像哄小毛孩一样？老子不稀罕！”

任他指着鼻梁发火，为避免激化矛盾，山治低下头看自己的鞋，沉默以对。大概是走路时太用力了，伤口崩裂，血水流下来 浸湿灰色的袜子。要撤脚掩藏，反被索隆注意到这个可疑的动作，冲过去扒开他的裤腿看清真相，捏着手臂质问，又发现另一处伤口。

“你关店歇业就是因为这个？都快废了还理这些破菜干什么？这种活我可以来！”

自告奋勇地过去拎起沉重的水桶，脸憋得通红，肌肉一块块鼓起，小步小步地往青菜地挪，水在晃荡的动作中洒了一路，要跨过田垄时踩到松动的土块，重心一下偏了，连人带桶重重摔在地上，水全洒了。

昔日可以扛起一吨杠铃的三刀流剑士，如今提不动一桶水，连受伤状态的山治都不如。

赶过去搀扶，刚碰到他的胳膊，马上被甩开，“不要碰我！老子不需要你同情！”从泥水里站起来，拎过水桶的手还在不自然地颤抖，“可笑吗？我就是这样一个废物，让你白白喂养了一年，连宰了当肉的价值都没有……”

越说越激动，扑上去揪住山治的衣领，“你们选择救我就是最大的错误！还有……你给我准备的杠铃也是动过手脚的吧？练了这么久，没有一点效果……”

“冷静点，绿藻头……”索隆的眼中快喷出火来，心下没底，不敢跟他对视，说出口的劝慰和废话无益，“会好起来的，你还有瑞西和罗森，他们会陪着你……”

“不要用这种口吻跟我说话，我不需要你安慰!”怒到无法言语，直接掐住对方的脖子。

零距离接触时，忽然察觉索隆的异状。他看似用了很大的力气，山治体会到些微窒息感，更无法忽视喷吐在脸上的灼热气息，趁机探手摸摸他的额头，烫得人手麻，就算天气热也不至于……是发烧？还是中暑？

“别碰我!我没病……”似乎猜到山治要干什么，索隆放手退开，径直逃离菜地，“我不要离开这个鬼地方……你不要再来烦我!”

山治一瘸一拐地追在后面，为了早点结束闹剧，忍痛用月步跃到前面截住去路，强行搂住他，可惜身边没有束缚的工具，索隆不停地挣扎，呼吸越来越乱。

一旦控制不当，势必陷入危险的境地。这时候不能再心慈手软，果断反剪住他的双手，扯下领带捆紧，掏出电话虫通知镇上的老医生上门看诊。

“混蛋……放开我……你居然叫人来……我不需要见任何人，我没病……”

闹了几分钟，他开始接受现实，不出声，也不再挣扎，目光四处乱扫，似乎在惧怕什么。

立即带回卧室，为保险起见，还是把他的手绑牢，栓在床头。

等了二十多分钟，镇上的老医生到了，看看索隆的脸色，拿出听诊器和温度计准备检查身体。

手还没碰到衣服他就开始叫骂，只是嗓音沙了，挣扎也显得有气无力。

为平复他的抵触情绪，山治提议由自己动手，老医生从旁指导即可，没想到索隆像触电一样，山治上手时他抖得更厉害，脸上写满恐惧，随时会崩溃。

万般无奈下，给他注射镇定剂，夺走所有的知觉和意识。

用医疗器械测量完生命体征，经验丰富的老医生下初步的结论，“他是伤口感染加身体虚弱引起的发烧，看起来挺健壮的小伙子……应该是受过多次创伤和精神刺激吧？”

“嗯……差不多……”

“趁他昏睡的时候，最好脱掉衣服做一个全面的检查，看看……”

“不行！”山治一口否决，意识到自己的态度不对又调整语气，“我的意思是我来检查，他害怕接触生人……伤口感染的话我大概猜出缘由了，你只需要开最好的药，我会处理。”

老医生微微一笑，知趣地点点头，“看方才的状况，你需要买点镇静剂备用，准备一副手铐。不过，镇静剂对身体有害，一般情况下不要用，要谨慎掌握用量。还有你的伤，不想留下后遗症的话，三天之内都不能乱动，光靠药膏不管用。”

老医生走后，山治脱光索隆的衣服检查，又在私处发现他自虐时留下的伤痕。

来蓝海一年有余，第一次给索隆请医生，第一次察觉他的身体比预料中的更虚弱，第一次意识到在这样的环境里，他感受不到任何快乐。

事实上，只要心中的枷锁一直存在，他到哪里都不会快乐。两个孩子只是暂时的慰藉，不足以抵消创伤。

这一年里，一直独自背负家庭重担，顺着他，宠溺他，绝不还口顶撞，说不碰就不碰，从不敢提做爱。

失去的都是最珍贵的，要补偿谈何容易……

“厨子，在发什么呆？就像这样绑我一辈子？”正心绪烦乱时，索隆醒了。

凑过去解开领带，不知道该道歉还是该安慰。

偏偏在山治歉疚的时候，索隆又冒出一句让人心酸的话，“又给你添麻烦了？抱歉……以后我尽量克制……”

克制？把苦闷都压在内心深处，躲在没人的地方用自虐克制，然后再若无其事地陪伴自己？

“没必要这样，绿藻头……如果你真的反感跟我在一起，我们马上去找特拉罗，也许他更适合你……”

一拳砸在山治鼻梁上，连砸出鼻血的力道都没有，“老子在这待了一年，你现在说这种鬼话合适吗？为什么要提他？”

鼻梁酸得牵动泪腺，山治索性把脸埋在床单里，“我不知道该怎么做才合适……”

“听好了，臭厨子！”探手扯住一头金发逼他正视自己的脸，“不要再用哄小孩的语气跟我说话，那样同情弱者的嘴脸只会让老子觉得自己越来越废物……我需要人练手，你更不必让我，这辈子不管怎么练都不可能赢你……还有啊……”忽然紧紧搂住山治，在他耳边低语，“你特么的就不能看开点？做爱再正常不过……是你主动追求我的，现在装什么君子？这副身体早不受我控制了，想要时得不到，生不如死……被插习惯了，忽然闲那么长时间，很不适应呢……”

有温热的液体打湿肩头，能猜到那是汹涌的泪。再分开时，索隆脸上只剩半干的水痕。

他开始脱衣解裤，伸手摸摸红肿流血的后穴，确认昏睡时没被动过。扫一眼老医生留下的药物和治疗工具，躺下，大方地张开腿，呼吸变得急促，“那怕是上药也好，把那些工具插进来……”

默然不语，拿镊子夹住蘸了清水的棉球伸进去擦洗，再用酒精棉球消毒，最后塞入治伤退烧的药粒。

整个过程中，不论腿抖得有多厉害，面部表情却是匪夷所思的享受。山治不知道那句是他的真心话，还是发病时的胡言乱语，总算破解了一个难题，一直以来，施以索隆的信任和自由太少。

自此后，开始尝试用恰当的方式相处。在他神智清醒时，该拌嘴该打架就不客气；顺便给他安排力所能及的活，带孩子、施肥、锄草、拣菜、收割一样不落，天气好时还可以一起出海捕鱼，海流不稳定就改钓鱼；赶上他发病的时候随机应变，尽量避免造成后续影响；最必要的是跟老医生求方子，把药物加在酒里，适量饮用，吃药喝酒两不误。

与此同时，孩子的教育也很重要，不求他们成为轰动世界的名人，至少能自保，达到父母的水平。

跟小黄瑞西始终有血缘关系牵引，彼此都有默契，小绿罗森则不然，索隆还好，山治则要克服心理障碍，真正地接纳他，关爱他。其实，看到那张与索隆相似的脸，有时候甚至忘记他是大魔王的儿子。而刚到蓝海时，山治时刻注意纠正小绿的攻击性行为，不许他打人打小动物，兄弟间不能无端争抢，自己宰杀活物时要避开小鬼。

随着孩子的快速成长，比起情绪不稳定的索隆，他们两个不用大人多操心。为避免小鬼无所事事到处疯玩，闲暇时教他们识字和拳脚，索隆心情好时也会传几招剑术。到五六岁的时候，可以使唤他们做家务，到餐馆里打下手，必要时可以帮忙照顾索隆。

摸清索隆精神失常的规律，便极力避免重现可能会勾起痛苦回忆的人和事。注意到他发疯的征兆时，及时支开两个孩子，以免索隆清醒后无法面对他们。

时间可以淡化记忆，不论记忆是苦是甜。到后来，索隆发病的次数减少，顶多是心情不好时发脾气，掀桌砍家具泄愤。由此一来，做爱不再是禁忌，只要索隆愿意，山治随时会配合。

10年一晃而过，小绿早过了11岁生日，小黄也快满12岁。

意外来源于生日礼物，为了给索隆一个惊喜，一向听话的小绿没有跟山治说明礼物是粉毛羽织，更不了解那看似沉静温厚的面容后隐含了多少血泪。

老医生刚走，骨折的左手和右腿的刀伤都处理过了，但上了药之后更糟糕，剧痛像蚁虫一样从伤口爬遍全身，最后汇集到脑子里，嗡嗡地闹。

“现在还痛吗？”小黄瑞西体贴地拿毛巾给他拭汗。

“嗯……”轻轻点点头，试着动一下左手，疼得龇牙咧嘴，半天缓不过来。从小到大，第一次受这么严重的伤。

咚咚咚……“罗森……在吗？”

忽然响起的敲门声已经够让人紧张了，在听清那个万分熟悉又格外让人恐惧的声音后，两个孩子吓得屏住呼吸，而紧张过头的小绿突然冒出一句，“不在……我们不……”

小黄赶紧掩住他的嘴，“你是笨蛋吗？不要出声……”

门吱呀一声开了，绿发男人背对月光站在门口，地板上拉出一条长长的黑影，延伸到床边。室内的床头灯照出他脖子和手背的血迹，裤子上也有，腰间还悬挂着反射寒光的三把长刀。

还来不及反应，那人已经走到床边，距他们一步之遥，惨白的脸露出一丝在他们看来十分诡异的笑，“刚才……对不起……我……我失控了……厨房里煮了糖水，你先喝一点……”

终于注意到他手里的玻璃杯，一眼认出这是自己最爱喝的蜜糖水，都记不清这是他第几次端饭送水拿零食，应该是从记事时就开始了。

“我……不要！”伤口的剧痛让小绿清晰地认清现实，果断打翻杯盏，热水正好淋在索隆的右手绷带上。索隆保持着递杯子的姿势，好像感觉不到被烫的灼痛似的。

小绿忽然心慌意乱，想尽快逃离，便向小黄求助，“我要出去……我们快走！”

一向机灵的小黄也乱了方寸，顺着请求搀起小绿，绕过索隆往门口走。

“站住！”

一声断喝迫使他们止步，抬头一看，门被金发男人堵住，香烟的火光格外显眼。

“你们要去哪儿？”

等了半天得不到回应，丢下烟头踩在脚底，山治不再期待孩子的答案，而是去检查索隆被烫的手臂，“你伤还没好还来折腾什么？该道歉的是这两个小鬼，还有我……”本想让索隆端糖水来跟小鬼缓和关系，差不多行了，没想到演变成这样……

“你们两个，回来坐好！”

定定地看着小黄小绿的眼睛，直盯得他们心虚，抬不起头来。

“他已经道过歉了，还带你最爱吃的东西来赔罪，你还想怎么样？”

“我……”小绿嗫嚅着发不出声，又是委屈又是疑惑。

训话前拉张椅子扶索隆坐下，重整思绪，“你们不算屁事不懂的小毛孩了，该了解一点现实。以前老是追着问妈妈在哪里，现在可以明确告诉你们，你们的妈妈的是男人……就在这里。”拍拍索隆的肩膀，给孩子半分钟时间来消化，再接续下去，“不要怀疑，这就是真相。”

说到一半，看看两个小鬼迷茫的表情，一时间竟找不到能打动他们的理由，又不能告知完整的真相，不由得焦躁起来，走过去凑到小黄和小绿耳边低语，“为了确保你们平安出生，他生病了，到现在都没好。记住了，他没有做对不起你的事，是你们欠他的，几辈子都还不清……”

“够了，圈圈眉，你的废话太多！”转头正视小绿时，语气又复柔和，“这次是我的错，以后不会了，我会好起来。你可以不原谅我，但是，男子汉就该有男子汉的样子，伤痛不是理由。”

随即转身就走，抛下一句感谢，“谢谢你的礼物，我收下了……”

心疼得几乎滴血，唯一能做的只是哄两个孩子上床睡觉，再赶过去陪索隆，重新给他处理手上的伤口。

今晚算这些年来他情绪最失控的一次，粉色羽织即是最大的刺激。山治觉得自己无比失败，十年过去了，还是不能及时发现并阻止他自虐。治疗一刻未停，索隆的身体却每况愈下，差得超乎预料。

那个叫特拉罗的医生音讯全无，早已淡出彼此的记忆。仅存的号码变成空号，各大报社和海军情报处没有关于红心海贼团的任何报道，唯有一条八卦在地下世界风传，Mom凭借文家的恶魔果实图鉴重振雄风，没人知道图鉴消失几年后如何出现的……

闭塞的蓝海会一直平静无波，一家四口继续住在小山丘的日式宅子里，索隆也会为他们活下去，还能活多久呢？谁也不知道……

又一个十年，两个孩子都已成年，再不需要人操心和照顾。

看到他们，仿佛看到当年的自己，恃才傲物，意气风发，对未来充满希望。

山治不复年轻，在日夜操劳及过度的压力下，金发中夹杂了些许白发，一到阴雨时节，腿脚极不灵便。

索隆的情况更严重，早已食欲不振身形消瘦，经常陷入精神恍惚的状态，要么整日坐着发呆、无所事事，要么不停地喝酒，时醉时醒。毕竟在孩子小的时候他可以陪孩子打发时间，等小鬼长大了，他们需要见识广阔的世界，不适合拘在狭小的庭院里，亦不能时常陪伴他。

自砍伤小绿后，索隆发病的次数逐年减少，直至完全消失。不能为这个家做真正有用的事，那就克制情绪，避免给山治添麻烦，不再给孩子带来疑虑和恐惧。

如何看不出他的煎熬和痛苦，所以到两个孩子的生日，在那个意义非凡的日子，山治做了一个疯狂的决定。

打电话勒令出海鬼混的儿子滚回来，他拿出看家本领做一桌丰盛的生日晚宴。

全家聚齐，围坐在桌边。

二十一根蜡烛，二十一个难以诉说的辛酸岁月。

烛光映照着四个人的脸，瑞西和罗森一边往嘴里塞食物，一边兴致盎然地讲述出海的有趣经历，渣滓伴着唾沫横飞，兴奋之时更显容光焕发，却被山治以餐桌礼仪太差为由踹得鼻青脸肿。

索隆微微带笑，把面前没怎么动过的菜推给对面的罗森。罗森此时已是接近3米的大个头，体型魁梧，浑身充满力量。而那张稍带稚气的笑脸无形中把气场削弱了，在山治和索隆面前，他只是一个孩子。桌上的大半食物都进了他的肚子，还是没饱，见索隆推让，自然毫不客气地收入盘中。

山治忍无可忍地斥责，索隆笑着劝止，“没事，他年轻，应该多吃点……我有酒就好了……”

拿过一瓶酒，直接用嘴咬开盖子，狂灌几口，呛得一阵猛咳。

赶紧撂下筷子给他拍背顺气，“慢点，别喝那么快……”似乎是想起什么来，山治脸色煞白，一把夺过那瓶酒，“你又瘦了，还是多吃点肉……不用管这两个吃货，不够我再去做……”

索隆直起背脊，看看山治又盯上酒，“不用再去折腾，我就爱喝酒。好几天都没喝了，浑身不舒坦……”伸手抓在瓶颈处，用了力，酒瓶依然焊在山治手掌中，不动。

“放手，我要喝！”刻意加重语气，目光尤为冷淡。

金发男人坚持了几秒，终于松手，坐正身子拿起一把餐刀，戳一块牛肉放到食盘里。

索隆喝酒一贯豪爽，夺回酒瓶后，仰起脖子就开始倒，少许紫红的酒液溢出嘴角，顺着脖子一路流，滑到锁骨。

瑞西心思缜密，他很快注意到山治的脸色和他过于紧张的状态，握着餐刀很僵硬，好像怕熟牛肉会活似的，迟迟切不下去。

索隆很快喝干瓶里的酒，他慢腾腾地站起，放眼环视一遍，要去柜子边拿新酒。然而没走两步，忽然弓起背，脚步错乱，晃了晃身体便一头栽倒。

罗森大惊失色，放下餐具冲过去搀索隆，只见他死死揪住胸口的布料，唇色发青，眉头拧成疙瘩，一张嘴就是几口暗黑的血。

瑞西屏住呼吸，鼓起勇气去看怕山治的反应。记忆中，如果索隆出状况，他一定是第一个冲过去的。但这次例外，他对此视而不见，反而拿起叉子，戳一块牛肉送进嘴里狠狠地嚼。

瑞西想起这次离开蓝海后，偶然发现两张古旧的通缉令，按图索骥，打听到的令人震惊的传闻，关于东海魔兽的。接着是一些旧报纸上不堪入目的头条。

不敢再探寻更多的真相，光这个就足够了，足够解释索隆发疯的原因，解释十年前山治说过的话。

“你们欠索隆的，几辈子都还不清……”

疑团瞬间肃清，看血的颜色，不难判断出酒里加了什么，看山治的反应，不难猜出他要做什么……

罗森仍懵懂不知，看怀里的人痛得浑身抽搐，连连惊呼，催山治叫医生。

“不必了！”抓起餐刀，狠狠刺在桌子上，冰寒的蓝眸暗如地狱，“不要动他，让他好好睡。”

“爸……你在酒里下毒了？！为什么？”即使猜到，仍要寻求一个残忍的真相。

山治恍若未闻，慢慢起身，艰难地走过去，推开震惊到反应无能的罗森，小心扶起索隆靠到自己怀里，试图舒展他紧锁的眉头。

“明明跟老医生说过，要配尽量不会带来痛苦的药，怎么还会这样……”

抓住绿发男人胡乱挥舞的手，贴到自己脸上，毫无顾忌地正视那失焦的赤眸，“晚宴开始前我一直在做痛苦的思想斗争，可看你连吃半碗饭的胃口都没了，只能由着你喝下那瓶酒。”

“为了我们，你的隐忍和克制很痛苦吧……21年了，整整陪了我们21年……小鬼都长大了，不再需要人照顾。所以够了，不要再勉强自己……”

索隆张张嘴，又有黏稠的血涌出来，词句都变成暗哑的嘶吼，无比悲怆。

“忍一忍，马上就过去了……好好睡，不要再睁眼……”等了良久，山治愣愣地看着已然安睡的人，泣不成声。

索隆，由我开始，就由我结束吧……  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

香索结局end


End file.
